Rio: Sesión de Apareamiento 4
by ETS 2
Summary: (Resubido) Con la autorización de Chris the Spix les traigo la versión en español de las otras versiones de sesión de apareamiento (Mating Session). ADVERTENCIA: Contiene escenas que pueden ser no aptas para todo publico, se recomienda prudencia al leer (Lemons)
1. Introducción

Hola, ¿Qué tal? Espero que muy bien, aquí con mi regreso a las historias de Rio en español, ya que la última que había hecho fue hace como tres meses, más o menos, y decidí volver con este proyecto.

Será una serie lleno de contenido explicito y no apta para todo público, por lo que se recomienda prudencia al leer.

Y todo el crédito es para Chris the Spix ya que de él fue la autorización para que pudiera llevar a cabo este proyecto.

Pronto pondré las reglas y directrices para que ustedes tambien puedan aportar con esta serie, solo es cuestión que me adate a este tipo de trabajos.

Bueno sin mas que decir en la siguiente actualización el primer capitulo

Hasta la próxima.


	2. El Latir de un Nuevo Amor (1ra Parte)

"**El Latir de un Viejo Amor"**

**(1ra Parte)**

Esta historia transcurre unos meses después de los acontecimientos de Río 2.

* * *

Blu volaba de regreso a su nido en el Amazonas, lugar al que poco a poco se ha ido acostumbrando, y el cual a hecho que su vida cambie y lo vea desde otra perspectiva.

Él en los últimos meses ha sido entrenado arduamente por Eduardo para que aprendiera todo lo que necesita para vivir en la selva. Era una rutina de casi todos los días, pero Eduardo le dab días a la semana libres para que pudiese estar con su familia todo el día sí así lo deseaba.

Él día de hoy el entrenamiento acabo mucho antes de lo esperado debido a lo apretado de la agenda de Eduardo entre otras cosas que fueron surgiendo durante el transcurso del día, por ende, él mando a Blu a casa temprano… o en este caso a su nido.

Blu volaba de regreso tranquilo, pero al mismo tiempo feliz de saber que estaría antes con su amada esposa. Al pensar en ella se le hizo un gran detalle llevarle una nuez de Brasil, ya que a ella le encantaban, y pues iría bien con la ocasión de su pronta llegada. Así pues, emprendió el rumbo hacia dónde está nuez brotaba y esa zona era entre los límites del clan azul y rojo.

Después de un par de minutos Blu llego a la zona ya mencionada y descendió en la copa de uno de los árboles de la zona, bajó a las ramas de más abajo y pudo observar bastantes nueces, lo cual lo lleno de bastante satisfacción. Blu se acercó a las nueces y solo analizó un poco la situación.

"Vamos Blu, no hagas que el entrenamiento de todos estos meses haya sido en vano" – Se dijo así mismo y camino hasta una de las nueces, coloco su pico sobre la ramita que la sostenía y comenzó a morderla con el filo de su pico, solo le tomo hacer un poco de presión para que esta se rompiera, logrando así su acometido-

"¡Vaya!, Eso fue fácil" -Dijo Blu con una sonrisa que expresaba de buena forma la satisfacción que de él surgía- "Cielos, y yo todos estos años dependiendo de herramientas humanas cuando la mejor aliada es mi pico"

Blu coloco la nuez sobre la rama en la que se encontraba posado y con su garra desprendió lo que sobraba de la ramita. Él tomó la nuez con sus alas y la alzó al cielo.

"¡Listo! Una nuez de Brasil para mi amada Perla" -Exclamo con alegría-

Lo que él no sabia es que mas arriba de ese mismo árbol alguien lo observaba.

"Esta nuez se ve muy bonita, seguro a Perla le encantara"

Poco a poco lo que lo estaba observando fue descendiendo sigilosamente por entre las hojas del árbol hasta que se poso en la misma rama en donde estaba Blu ubicado. Aun sin hacer el más mínimo ruido este se acercaba por la espalda de Blu… hasta que lo tenía justo enfrente.

"Bien será mejor que regrese a…"

"(Gruñido) ¡BOOO!"

"(Susto) ¡Ahhh!" – Gritó Blu- "¿Qué?, Oooo Wow" -El susto había provocado que Blu lanzara la nuez por los aires, esta descendió y Blu intento atraparla, pero fallo y comenzó a hacer malabares con ella hasta que se lanzó y por fin pudo tenerla entre sus alas- "¡Fiu!… eso estuvo cerca" – Comento aliviado-

"(Risas) Tranquilo Blu soy yo, Felipe" -Dijo el mientras se limpiaba una lagrima a causa de la carcajada del momento-

"¡Ohhh! Felipe eres tú, que sorpresa" -Comento Blu un tanto nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo tranquilo de saber que él había sido el que lo había espantado. El momento le recordaba a Blu los primeros días de su instancia aquí en el Amazonas- "Y… ¿Qué haces por aquí? (Risa nerviosa)"

"Si bueno, estaba volando por la zona, intentando ver a posibles intrusos que quieran pasar a nuestro lado" -Blu trago un bulto de saliva al oír a Felipe- "Si, por cierto… creo que estoy viendo a uno justo ahora" – Decía Felipe mientras caminaba hacia a donde estaba Blu-

"¿Sí?, Oh jeje ¿Y de quién se trata?" – Balbuceaba Blu mientras lentamente retrocedía a la vez que Felipe se acercaba más a él-

"Oh, creo que tú sabes la respuesta amigo"

"A-Ah si" -Tartamudeo Blu y cerró los ojos y se cubrió con la nuez entre sus alas, esperando una posible agresión-

"(Silencio) Pfff deberías ver tu cara Blu, (Risa) tranquilo solo estoy bromeando"

"Ahh ¿Sí?, Ah ¡Sí! (Risa nerviosa)" -Dijo Blu una vez más aliviado de que no le pasó nada. Por su parte Felipe pasó a una actitud más comprensiva-

"Lo lamento Blu, por si te asuste bastante" -Dijo apenado-

"Oh vaya, debo de decir que por un momento pensé que, en verdad me harías algo, si me asusté en ese instante" -Confeso Blu-

"Tranquilo eso quedo en el pasado" -Dijo y se dio media vuelta- "Por cierto, desde aquella ocasión que fue la batalla con los humanos, no he tenido la posibilidad platicar mucho contigo" – La razón de esto es porque si bien los 2 clanes ya no eran enemigos como tal, él no suele cruzar al lado de los Spix, quizás se acostumbro así por los conflictos de años pasados-

"Am, eso es cierto" – Dijo y miro la nuez de Perla, a lo que Felipe se dio cuenta y fue al grano-

"Si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo, sin importar lo que sea tu pídelo con confianza"

"Eso es muy amable de tu parte Felipe, quizás después pueda ser"

"Si, no lo dudes, después de todo te debemos una muy grande" -Blu asintió con la cabeza y se disponía a emprender el vuelo de regreso a su nido. Felipe iba a hacer la misma acción, pero se detuvo por un momento y le hizo una seña a Blu de que esperara un segundo- "Te tengo algo de respeto"

"¿Cómo dijiste?" -Pregunto Blu creyendo escuchar mal-

"Veras, si no hubiera sido por tu valor al enfrentar a los humanos, nadie se hubiera atrevido de nosotros, por eso te repito que te tengo algo de respeto"

"Em yo… gracias"

"Gracias a ti… ya hablaremos en otra ocasión" – Agradeció y camino hasta la punta de la rama donde estiro su ala en señal de despedida. Blu hizo lo mismo y observo como Felipe se alejaba volando de ahí-

"Como han cambiado las cosas en estos meses, je empecemos de como pude cortar una nue… ¡O si! Estaba olvidando del porque vine aquí en realidad" -Dijo y se retiró de ahí-

Blu volaba de regreso a su nido, durante el trayecto él yacía un poco perdido en sus pensamientos, básicamente por lo que le generó su plática con Felipe eso y los cambios que han ocurrido desde su llegada hasta el día de hoy. Ya no se siente rechazado en su tribu… incluso ¡En la tribu que antes era la rival!, Se ha vuelto mas independiente y un poco mas salvaje (No del todo ya que aun conserva un poco de la timidez que lo caracteriza) eso por mencionar unas cuantas, pero básicamente en eso pensaba Blu.

* * *

**3 minutos después…**

* * *

Blu aterrizo en una rama de un árbol que estaba enfrente de su nido, y es que antes de entrar el decidió ver que la nuez estuviera en perfectas condiciones. Luego de examinar rápidamente la nuez este asintió con la cabeza y muy contento voló a la entrada de su hogar, pero justo cuando aterrizo hubo algo que lo extraño bastante, y es que en la entrada estaba colocada una manta de hojas.

"¿Hugh? Que extraño, se supone que cuando esta colocada la manta nadie debe de entrar, pero si estamos a plena mitad del día" – Blu comenzó a sospechar- "Uyy sé que no debería entrar, pero esto muy extraño… ¡que rayos! Esta es mi casa" -Exclamo él e irrumpió en el nido haciendo aun lado la manta de hojas-

Sin hacer mucho ruido caminó lentamente por lo que debería ser la sala de su hogar, se detuvo un momento y alzo la mirada al techo (Básicamente era la copa del árbol, que entre las ramas y las hojas cubrían bien el nido) donde también podía observar de reojo sus habitaciones. El corazón de Blu latía fuerte por alguna extraña razón, él lo sentía y se tocaba el pecho con su ala para sentir sus latidos.

Blu camino despacio hacia la habitación que vendría siendo la cocina de su nido, a ver si encontraba a alguien de su familia, casi de puntitas entro a la cocina, hecho un rápido vistazo, pero no vio a nadie, dio media vuelta y salió de ahí. Fue entonces que observo la habitación en donde Bia solía leer (La habitación seria como una minibiblioteca ya que también ahí colocaba sus libros ella) Blu fue hacia esa habitación, entro en ella, pero no vio a nadie nuevamente.

La idea de que su familia había salido y dejaron el manto de hojas puesto comenzó a parecerle razonable, aunque seria la primera vez que salen y dejan el manto puesto, ya que aunque se quede el nido solo nunca se dejaba puesto la manta, ya que había ocasiones en las que Eduardo mandaba a alguien o el mismo en persona a entregar algo para la familia de Blu, ya sean frutas o algo que tuviera que comunicarles o avisarles, si ellos no estaban dejaban lo que tuvieran que entregar en su sala, si era un recado dejaban una hoja y marcaban en ella el mensaje que tenían que darles (Símbolos), por esta razón nunca ponían la manta, pero bueno, Blu pensaba que siempre hay una primera vez, y… quizás… hubo algún motivo para ponerla.

Él se disponía a ir a su habitación, así que se acerco a la parte frontal de la sala justo debajo de las habitaciones, lanzo un suspiro muy leve y tomo la nuez con una de sus garras. Fue entonces que el silencio despareció, cuando Blu estaba apunto de mover sus alas uno de los ruidos mas distintivos pudo ser percibido por él.

"(Gemidos de placer) ¡¿Qué?! -Exclamo en voz baja el pobre Blu- "Oh, ¡Por dios!... ¡Son gemidos!... ¡¿En mi nido?! -Susurraba desconcertado, ahora su corazón latía a 1000 por hora, el sudor del nerviosismo y el temblar de su cuerpo se hacían presentes en el guacamayo-

"¡Si!, ¡Au! ¡Quiero sentir tu miembro en mis partes!... ¡Así!, ¡ESO ES! (Gemido), deslízalo sobre mi cloaca ¡Ahhh!" -Pedía excitada alguien a lo lejos-

"No… acaso es la voz de… Perla… di-dime que es una broma" -Decía Blu mientras pegaba su espalda a la pared de la sala y cerraba fuertemente sus ojos para adentrarse en lo que su imaginación reproducía luego de escuchar aquellos gemidos y la posible voz de su esposa. Blu inhalaba y exhalaba profundamente tenía… temor de subir, pero había que hacerlo, el seguir escuchando continuamente esos ruidos lo obligaban a ir-

Blu cerro su ala como si fuera un puño y se armo de valor, así pues, sin hacer mucho ruido poco a poco fue ascendiendo por las habitaciones de su hogar y mientras lo hacia los gemidos se hacían mas fuertes, no había duda, lo que estuviera pasando tenía lugar aquí mismo en su nido.

"¡Ahhh!, mmmm ¡Oooo! ¡auuuu! ¡Mmmmmm!"

Blu seguía elevándose intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, en eso observaba que las habitaciones de sus hijos, no había nada, y era de esperar ya que los ruidos se escuchaban de mas arriba, por su habitación para ser exactos. Entre mas subía él, el nerviosismo y la incertidumbre aumentaban… ¡el miedo también!

Se situó justo por debajo de su habitación, coloco la nuez en la saliente que estaba situada en frente de ahí (Como si fuera el balcón de su habitación) hecho esto con movimientos algo torpes escaló para poder situarse sobre la saliente. Debido a la complicación que se genero agito la cabeza y tocaba las puntas de sus alas con timidez. Temblando de nervios se acerco a la entrada con sigilo (O eso intentaba) se posiciono de lado izquierdo de la puerta, lentamente asomaba la cabeza para ver quien estaba ahí, pero, para su sorpresa no había nadie.

"No hay nadie aquí, entonces quiere decir que… (Gemidos profundos de placer) ¿Están en el ático?" -Comento así mismo Blu siendo timado por el eco engañoso de su hogar-

Blu dio media vuelta camino un poco y cayo de rodillas después coloco sus alas sobre su cabeza.

"Esto es demasiado para mi" -Susurro, quito sus alas y puso la cabeza sobre el suelo-

Luego de prepararse mentalmente decido continuar, se puso de pie y camino hasta la nuez para tomarla con su garra y voló como lo ha venido haciendo desde que entro a este nido de incertidumbres… y es en silencio. El ruido que se producía estaba justo encima de él, unos centímetros más y se pondrá fin al misterio que envuelve a su mente, alma y corazón. Blu vio otra saliente que se formaba justo por debajo del ático y ahí fue su punto de descenso.

Él se posiciono agachado, de espaldas al ático que estaba unos centímetros arriba, solo era cuestión de que se pusiera de pie para ver todo, ¿Recuerdan cómo estaba Blu hace unos momentos? Nervioso, con unos pulsos acelerados, tembloroso, sudoroso… bueno, todo eso multiplíquenlo por 3, en estas condiciones es en las que se encuentra.

Con unos latidos a 3000 por hora, y con alguien apareándose justo encima de él, Blu alzo la mirada y lanzo un gran suspiro sin importar ya que lo escucharan. Con unas rodillas temblorosas se puso de pie y como si de cámara lenta se tratase fue volteando la vista hacia el ático, fue entonces que…

"Oh… por… dios"

Blu estaba ahí boquiabierto y con los ojos abiertos en toda su expresión…

"¡AHHHH! ¡MAS DURO AMOR! ¡UYYYYYY QUE RICO!"

Encuentra a Perla en 4 siendo embestida por el que creía que era ya su amigo, Roberto. Blu con cierto dolor en su rostro se deslizo derrotado cayendo nuevamente en la saliente. Él miraba la nuez que había traído especialmente para ella, un sinfín de sentimientos rondaban por su corazón. Bajo la mirada y cerro fuertemente los ojos en señal de 'La he perdido' fue entonces que algo que jamás había sentido lo hizo reaccionar de una manera muy distinta a la habitual, Blu soltó la nuez dejándola caer al suelo, cerro sus alas y trepo hasta el piso del ático, se reincorporo y puso de pie para quedar de frente ante Perla y Roberto que seguían sin darse cuenta de su presencia…

"Oigan ustedes 2" -Perla y Roberto voltearon inmediatamente casi con sus almas dejando sus cuerpos- "¡Ya estoy aquí!"

"¡OH SANTO CIELO!... ¡BLU!" -Grito Perla asustada-

* * *

**Es la primera historia que actualizo en mas de 1 año, así que si, se podría decir que ando un poco oxidado, pero me iré acostumbrando de nuevo.**

**La segunda parte se actualizará mas pronto de lo que creen si no esta misma semana quizás para la próxima.**

**¿Necesito mejorar en algo? Házmelo saber en los Reviews, tu opinión es muy importante para mí.**

**Un saludo.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	3. El Latir de un Nuevo Amor (2da Parte)

"**El Latir de un Viejo Amor"**

**(2da Parte)**

"Oigan ustedes 2" -Perla y Roberto voltearon inmediatamente casi con sus almas dejando sus cuerpos- "¡Ya estoy aquí!"

"¡OH POR DIOS!... ¡BLU!" -Grito Perla asustada-

* * *

"B-Blu… ¡Amigo!, esto no es…" -Decía Roberto temblando del miedo, así que empujo a Perla hacia adelante retirando su miembro de dentro de ella para no hacer aún más incómoda la situación- "No es lo que parece, ¡Lo juro!"

"¡Ouch!" -Se quejo Perla por el empujón de Roberto-

"¡Ups!, lo siento" -Se disculpo Roberto, pero tanto él como ella seguían sin recibir respuesta alguna de Blu, que continuaba de alas cruzadas enfrente de ellos-

Perla se puso de pie olvidando el empujón que le dio Roberto, ella enfoco su atención única y exclusivamente en Blu, pues la incertidumbre que le generaba del que iba a hacer la hacía temblar.

Roberto por su parte además de estar preocupado de lo que pudiera hacer Blu, también para él era un momento sumamente bochornoso, ya que no tenia otra cosa que hacer más que estar ahí de pie con su pene aun erecto. La pena era tanta que no tuvo mas remedio que tapar su miembro con una de sus alas, lo cual no ayudaba mucho para el momento por el que estaba atravesando él y Perla.

El silencio comenzaba a tornarse muy incómodo, ya que Blu no decía ni una sola palabra, y tanto Perla como Roberto no se animaban a hablar, pues ¿Que puedes decir o explicar cuando te encuentran en una situación como esta? No mucho… ¿Verdad?

"_Cielos santo, en que lio me he venido a meter, amo a Perla, pero creo que lo de ahorita fue arriesgarse demasiado, pero, me extraña mucho el comportamiento de Blu, solo está ahí quieto, aún no ha hecho ni dicho nada, que extraño, pero que digo, si lo que más me debería extrañar es que aún no estoy muerto" _-Pensó Roberto-

"_Que te sucede Blu, porque estás ahí sin hacer nada, solo te veo de alas cruzadas, ¿Tramara algo?, si es así, es consecuencia de esto, amo a Roberto, pero definitivamente haber hecho esto fue un error, un error que tal vez tenga que pagar" _-Pensó Perla por su parte-

Los segundos eran eternos, y algunos de los de ahí presentes preferirían estar debajo de la tierra a seguir un segundo más en tal situación. Perla comenzaba a desesperarse y el cubrir frecuentemente su rostro con sus alas no evitaba que se notara su impaciencia e incomodes.

"Bien…" -Dijo Blu rompiendo el silencio que envolvía el lugar. Roberto y Perla como era de esperar abrieron los ojos como platos, Blu mantenía su postura callada y sin expresión alguna, algo totalmente opuesto a como el ha sido toda su vida, y aunque el ya había tenido emociones fuertes, ninguna había sido como esta, y son estas en especial las que pueden cambiar a una persona o ave… ¡Por completo!

Blu bajó sus alas y movió un poco su cuello, fue entonces que se enfilo hacia ellos, y Roberto comenzó a sentir miedo de verdad.

"¡Blu!, por favor… ¡no me hagas daño amigo! -Suplicaba mientras se arrodillaba ante la fría presencia de él-

Perla no hablo, pero si retrocedía de Blu. Ella también observaba de cómo podía llegar a ser Roberto de miedoso, y pensar que cuando se reencontraron hace ya unos meses ella pudo haberlo descrito como alguien atractivo y valiente, no… ahora solo se queda en atractivo y casi nada de valiente, por lo menos para ella.

Blu paso aun lado de Roberto el cual seguía arrodillado y con sus alas enfrente de el rogando y suplicando. Blu iba a ignorar eso, pero al ver que no estaba prestando atención se detuvo enfrente de él, Perla observaba el momento y con algo de angustia creía que Blu le haría daño a Roberto. Contrario a eso Blu toco el hombro de Roberto y este abrió los ojos lentamente. Blu solo le hizo la seña de que no le haría daño y que dejara de exagerar, a lo que el suspiro aliviado tocando su pecho con su ala.

Perla de igual manera al observar que no le hizo nada se tranquilizo un poco, pero al ver que Blu se acercaba a ella rápidamente dejó de estarlo.

"_Hay no, seguramente si le hará algo a Perla" -_Pensó sintiendo preocupación por su amante-

Perla trago un bulto de saliva mientras Blu la señalaba con su ala. Él se coloco enfrente de ella y la miro a los ojos, unos ojos que desde prácticamente el día que la conoció ha adorado contemplar, y qué tal vez pronto podrá dejar de ver.

Blu dio un paso al frente de ella.

"Perla… ven acá" – Ordenó Blu yendo cerca a una roca que de la parte superior era totalmente lisa-

Perla acató la orden de Blu. Ella volteo la vista hacia Roberto que se estaba poniendo de pie, y le regreso la mirada, entonces le hizo la seña de que hicieran todo lo que Blu dijera, a lo que él asintió con la cabeza, después de todo lo que menos quería eran más problemas.

Perla llegó hasta donde estaba Blu, al ver que ella estaba detrás de él se sentó en la roca antes mencionada.

"Blu, por favor… no le hagas daño a Perla" -Suplico Roberto-

"¿Daño?, ¿Quién hablo de que le haría daño? -Respondió Blu extrañado, a lo que Perla lo miro con cara confusa-

"En-Entonces… ¿Qué estás planeando?" -Pregunto Perla-

"Bueno… básicamente estoy planeando…" -Explicaba mientras con su ala derecha tocaba las plumas de su entrepierna. Con la punta de su ala saco su pene de entre sus plumas, lo sacudió un poco para que este se pusiera erecto y así Perla lo pudiera ver en todo su grosor- "Darte mucho placer Perla" -Termino de explicar con una mirada picara-

Perla al oír a Blu se puso sumamente roja y toco sus mejillas con sus alas.

"¿Qué pasa Perla acaso no quieres?" -Pregunto Blu retándola mientras movía y sacudía su pene-

Perla rascaba su nuca y comenzó a meditarlo. La situación era algo extraña, porque aparearse con Blu mientras Roberto lo observaba ya era algo raro para ella, o por lo menos eso pensó en un principio. Perla al igual que Blu llevaba una línea uniforme con respecto a su vida ya que antes de conocerlo a él llevaba una vida muy simple, eso en una parte dada de su vida, en lo sexual que ya es después de que conoce a Blu, al principio era un poco simple, después se animaron a experimentar un poco más, pero hasta eso nada raro, bueno todo eso hasta hoy, un día especialmente bueno para que ambos actúen totalmente diferente a como lo es su esencia.

Blu miraba a Perla pícaramente, y después de meditarlo brevemente ella respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa a lo que podía traducirse como 'Vamos a hacerlo'. Perla sensualmente se arrodillo frente Blu y abrió sus piernas de él.

Poco a poco él acercaba sutilmente su pene al pico de Perla, mientras ella sacaba su lengua y se lamia los labios creando hilos de saliva en su pico. Justo cuando se disponía a lamer el pene de Blu, él la detuvo.

"¡Espera!, dame un segundo" -Entonces Blu miro a Roberto, que observaba con cierta excitación- "Oye Roberto, ¿No piensas ayudarme? ¿O qué?"

"¡De que rayos hablas Blu!" -Respondió él-

"Como que de que hablo, ¿Acaso no piensas en ayudarme a darle placer?"

"Acaso te refieres de que hagamos… ¿Un trío?"

"De pura casualidad no me di a entender Roberto, vamos ahora no te hagas el tímido, después de todo te encontré apareándote con Perla"

"Umm, ¿Un trio?" -Decía Roberto mientras tocaba su barbilla con la punta de su ala, dando a entender que lo estaba pensando. Termino de pensar y le sonrió- "Si, ¡Claro! Porque no" -Aceptó y se acercó a ellos-

"Supongo que estás de acuerdo ¿No?" -Pregunto ardientemente Blu pegando su pico al de ella-

Perla se puso aún más roja…

"Así que…" -Comento tímidamente y volteo la mirada para ver a Roberto colocándose detrás de ella- "Un trio, es algo… diferente, pero creo que ya es tiempo de que experimente algo nuevo"

"Que raro, yo pensaba que el aparearte con Roberto ya era algo nuevo para ti" -Cuestiono Blu mientras acariciaba el cuello de Perla-

"Pues si, pero nunca he estado en un trio, no es lo mismo estar solo con un macho que con 2, ¿Me entiendes?"

"Si…" -Contesto Blu mientras metía la punta de su ala en el pico de Perla, y ella sin dudarlo deslizó su lengua lamiendo las plumas de Blu e impregnándolas de saliva, una sonrisa invadía su rostro mientras lo hacia- "Te entiendo" -Termino de decir y siguió acariciando a Perla-

"¿Estás lista?" -Pregunto Blu-

"Sí, ¡Vamos a hacerlo!" -Respondió ella. Entonces Blu le hizo la seña a Roberto con sus ojos de que podían comenzar, a lo que él asintió-

Blu tomo sutilmente a Perla de cuello y la fue acercando lentamente a su pene, ella coloco su pico encima y con una cara lujuriosa dejo derramar unas cuantas gotas de saliva las cuales se deslizaban de su lengua al pene de Blu, lo cual le hacia saber a Blu lo atrevida y dispuesta que estaba ella de comenzar.

Roberto coloco sus alas en el trasero de Perla y levanto su cola, para dejar ver sus partes, hecho esto agito su miembro con su otra ala y comenzó a rosar suavemente el culo de ella dándole un probadita de placer para comenzar.

"¡Oh! ¡MMM!, Siento el calor de tu pene en mi ano" -Comento complacida-

"Tranquila, es solo el comienzo, preciosa" -Decía mientras tocaba los pechos de ella con una de sus garras- "No es así socio"

"Oh si, y vaya que lo es" -Respondió él en un tono lujurioso-

Blu abrió el pico de Perla con su ala e introdujo su miembro. Entre los ronroneos de ella fue introduciéndolo un poco mas profundo y Perla comenzó a darle un placentero sexo oral cuando el miembro de él estuvo lo suficientemente profundo.

"¡Dios Perla!, es que eres una diosa para hacer esto… ¡Ahhhh! E-Es Su-Sublime" -Decia mientras Perla se la lamia-

"Es Qu-Que M-Me encanta ha-hacerlo" -Decia mientras seguía con su trabajo sexual-

"Eres una golosa, (Breve risa) MMMM ¡QUE BIEN SE SIENTE! Siento cosquillas en mi puntita" -Eso a causa de que con su garganta hacia ciertos movimientos para darle un buen sexo oral a Blu, después de todo ella ya tenia su experiencia en el arte de aparear-

Pasando con Roberto nuevamente, él seguía deslizando su pene por el culo de Perla con el objetivo de calentar los ánimos y excitar a Perla, lo cual él sabia que lo estaba consiguiendo, ya que ella por su propia cuenta abría el agujero de su ano, quizás involuntariamente a causa del placer producido por ambos guacamayos.

Roberto una vez más quería sentir el calor de esta hembra, así que tomo su miembro y fue introduciendo la punta de este en la vagina de Perla.

"(Gemido) ¡Ahhh!, ¿Ya te animaste Roberto?, Mmm si Ahhhh ohhh mmmm"

Roberto hacia que su pene diera un baile por las paredes vaginales de ella, provocando los estímulos de placer de ella ya que arqueaba su espalda.

"Ohhh Ahhh mmmm mm-más ¡Mas maldita sea!" -Exigió con agresividad-

"Como desees hermosa" -Acato Roberto- "Oye Blu"

"Mmmm, ¿Siiii?" -Contesto con unos ojos entreabiertos a causa del placer que le provocaba el sexo oral de Perla-

"¿Qué tal si cambiamos de posición?" -Sugirió él-

"Si, porque no"

Blu tomo de la cabeza a Perla y la alzó para sacar su pene, un montón de saliva escurría mientras lo hacía.

"¿Te gusto?" -Pregunto sensualmente-

"Claro preciosa, ahora prepárate que vamos a darte el doble de placer" -Dijo Blu apretando sus mejillas de ella-

"Arrgg, eso quiero que me lo demuestren"

Roberto se puso a un lado de Perla y se acerco su pico al de ella y compartieron un intercambio de saliva al juntar sus lenguas.

"Sabes deliciosa"

"Tú también sabes rico"

Blu al ver el momento no sintió nada, solo sonrió. Él se recostó en la roca bocarriba y se preparo para ser ahora él que penetre a Perla.

"Listo, creo que continuaremos así… Perla ponte encima de mi"

"Uff, con gusto Blu" -Respondió ella-

Perla se acerco a Blu y apego su cuerpo con el de él para colocarse encima. Blu ya con Perla encima de él acaricio las plumas de su espalda para acto seguido bajarlas hasta su trasero.

"¿Ya quieres que te dé?"

Perla acerco su pico a la cabeza de Blu y lamio su mejilla.

"Claro" -Afirmo y abrió bien sus piernas para que Blu pudiera introducir su miembro dentro de ella- "Roberto déjame probarte a ti también"

"Uff, eso sonó muy ardiente"

"Así es como estoy ahorita en estos momentos"

"Je, se nota" -Afirmo él al comentario de Perla-

"Ahhh ohhh mmm emmm ¿B-Blu que d-demonios? Ohhh dios empezaste con todo ¿eh?" -Gemía Perla tras las primeras embestidas de Blu-

"Vamos, no quiero que se enfríen los ánimos (Gemido)" -Respondió Blu-

"Hey, espérenme"

"Ve-Ven aquí ohhhh ohh Bl-Blu ¡qué bien lo haces! ¡AHHHH! ¡OHHHH! MMMMM"

Roberto trepo encima de la roca y se posiciono aun lado de Blu y Perla.

"¿Esta sabrosa verdad?" -Le pregunto Roberto a Blu, que continuaba embistiendo a Perla-

"Tu dímelo a mí, después de todo tuviste el honor de estar con ella un rato… (Gemido) ¡Ahh! ¡Aghrr!, es cierto también…"

"¡Ahhhh! ¡Oigan!, tu ven aquí" – Perla agarro a Roberto del ala y lo jalo hasta donde estaba ella y comenzó a frotar su miembro con su ala- "Quiero probar este amiguito tuyo"

"Ohhh, adelante"

Perla introdujo el miembro de Roberto en su pico, mientras Blu le daba placer embistiéndola.

"AHHH UYYY MMM AHHH ¡ESTO ES MUY RICO! MMM AHHH" -Gemía Perla-

Blu sujetaba fuertemente el trasero de Perla para darle suaves embestidas pero profundas. Perla con una de sus alas agitaba el pene de Roberto mientras lo metía y sacaba de su pico dándole mucho placer a él.

"Blu, amigo esto es muy placentero"

"S-Si así es, lo mismo di-digo yo"

Blu y Roberto continuaron dándole mucho placer a Perla. Pero aún faltaba para el verdadero clímax de los 3.

* * *

**3 minutos después…**

* * *

"¡Ahh! ¡ohh! Oooo, mmm… si Blu, de verdad mmm estoy complacida contigo" -Comento entre gemidos ella-

Roberto retiro su miembro de su pico de Perla y le dio golpecitos a su lengua con él, luego froto toda su cara para que gozara con eso.

"Bien, creo que es hora" -Anuncio Blu el próximo movimiento que harían. Perla y Roberto voltearon a verlo. Pero antes le apeteció hacer una malicia, y esa fue darle una nalgada Perla, lo cual ella disfruto-

"Oh Blu, y dime ¿De qué es hora?" -Pregunto una complacida Perla-

"Bueno…" -Iba responder, pero en eso se le ocurrió una maléfica idea- "Ah pues (Bostezo) Es hora de descansar (Estira sus alas) pues ya estoy cansado de tanto placer" -Mintió-

"Wow, ¿En serio?" -Contesto ella retirándose de encima de Blu y bajándose de la roca- "Que extraño… y eso que nunca te viniste en mi… creí que iba a ver más acción" -Finalizo un poco triste, de verdad quería más-

"O-Oye Roberto ¿Tu tienes algo en mente?" -Pregunto-

"Bueno, creo que yo… emmm hare… lo… que Blu quiera" -Contesto un poco indeciso-

"Ah, ok… pues… ¿Entonces no?"

Roberto negó con la cabeza.

"Emmm está bien" -Expreso Perla un poco mas tranquila, comprendiendo la decisión de ambos- "Bueno creo que es hora de una charla de lo que acabamos de vivir, estoy segura de que Blu quiere…" -Seguía explicando mientras se alejaba un poco-

"Pss, Roberto" -Susurro Blu-

"Que" -Respondió de igual forma-

"Se me ocurrió algo"

"¿Y que es?" -Acerco su oído para oír a Blu-

"Que tal si… (Susurros) Y luego (Susurros)" -Al terminar de oír el plan de Blu Roberto asintió con la cabeza-

"Bien hagamos eso" -Afirmo y se bajo de la roca. Blu hizo lo mismo y caminaron juntos hasta Perla, que justo había dejado de hablar, solo que ella no se había dado cuenta de que desde hace mucho la habían dejado de escuchar-

"Y bien, ¿Qué opinan? ¿Les parece bien mi idea?"- Compartió Perla su idea. Blu y Roberto giraron sus ojos aun lado a su respectiva dirección donde está ubicado cada uno-

"Siii, clarooo" -Respondieron ambos al unisonó- "Me alegra escuchar eso de ambos" -Exclamo alegre y se puso de espalda hacia ellos. Coloco un ala en su cintura y camino un poco hasta ser interrumpida-

Blu le guiño el ojo a Roberto, a lo cual el hizo lo mismo.

"¡O dios!, Perla" -Dijo 'Alarmado' Roberto-

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué paso?" -Pregunto asustada-

"Tienes algo en el cuello"

"¡Oh rayos!" -Decia mientras con sus alas tocaba su cuello para ver que era- "¿Qué es lo que tengo?"

"Deja te lo quito" -Se ofreció Roberto y camino junto a Perla para tocar su cuello y mover un poco sus plumas disimulando que le revisaba- "Necesito un poco de luz, ya se, ven vamos para acá"

"Esta bien, gracias por decirme"

"No hay de que agradecer (Risa silenciosa)" -Contesto y vio a Blu con una sonrisa-

Roberto llevo a Perla aun pequeño agujero que estaba en la madera del árbol, lo que podría disimularse como una pequeña ventana en donde afuera estaban las hojas de la copa del árbol, por ahí entraban unos cuantos rayos de luz. Roberto acerco a Perla a la 'Ventana' haciendo que la luz alumbrara el cuello de ella.

"Blu podrías echarme un ala"

"Si claro" -Dijo y fue hasta donde ellos estaban- "¿Que necesitas?"

"Si lo que pasa es que aquí tiene una…" -Repentinamente Roberto sujeto a Perla por la espalda-

"O-Oye, ¿Qué diablos haces Roberto?" -Pregunto consternada de lo que estaba pasando-

"Bien Blu… creo que es hora de terminar con esto" -Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa-

"Si ya es tiempo"

"Ustedes 2… ¿En qué demonios están pensando?" -Decia intentando zafarse de Roberto-

"Oh, ya lo veras… descuida… te gustara" -Respondió Blu en un tono tranquilo pero lujurioso-

"¡Roberto!, ¡Suéltame!... No vayan a hacer una locura" -Exigía Perla con intentos inútiles de liberarse-

Blu le sonrió a ella. Él se acostó bocabajo colocando su pico por debajo de la entrepierna de Perla.

"Tranquila no te pongas tensa" – Le susurro Roberto al oído de Perla-

"Como no quieres que me ponga… (Gemido)"

Blu abrió las piernas de Perla y condujo su pico hacia la vagina de ella y le proporciono un enérgico sexo oral.

"¡Ahhh! Mmm hee mm" -Gemía dulcemente-

Blu metía su lengua lamiendo hasta la última parte que le fuese posible de la parte intima de ella. Perla sentía la lengua de Blu tocar sus paredes vaginales, no lo quería reconocer… pero era una sensación indescriptible de placer que fluía por su cuerpo.

"Blu ¡Ahh! ¡Por favor! ¡Detente! Ahhrrahhh"

Blu despegó su pico de la intimidad de Perla, y un hilo de saliva se formaba mientras separaba su pico de la vagina de ella.

"¿No te gusta?" -Pregunto ignorando la orden de Perla-

"¡No Blu!, No es la manera, estoy segura de que van a cometer una locura" -Contesto temerosa y estirando su cuerpo hacia el frente intentando librarse, pero sin éxito-

"¿Ah sí?" -Roberto comenzó a frotar con su ala el orificio anal de Perla- "¿Entonces esto es una locura?"

Mientras hacia eso, con su otra ala aprisiono a Perla del cuello. Blu retomo el sexo oral que le estaba haciendo, mientras ella con ambas alas jalaba el ala de Roberto que tenía en su cuello.

"Agggg arr, ¡Meeee! Ahhhh hee… ¡Suéltame! ¡Ahhhh! Mmm"

"¡Shhhh!" -Silencio Roberto a Perla. Él metió la punta de su ala a su pico y le impregno un poco de saliva y después condujo esa misma ala hacia el ano de ella para darle el doble de placer-

Blu no quería dejar ni una sola zona sin lamer así que con su lengua exploraba hasta el último rincón de dentro de ella, y podía sentir como la lengua de él hacia círculos chocando con sus paredes y zonas sensibles, el placer era tanto para ella que no podía evitar flexionar sus rodillas espontáneamente cada cierto tiempo. Blu comenzó a centrarse en sus puntos mas sensibles, haciendo que su lengua chocase con esas partes provocándole a Perla unos gemidos bastante profundos. Roberto comenzó a introducir un poco mas profundo la punta de su ala, haciendo que ella arqueara su espalda.

"¡Siii! ¡SIIII! ¡Mas! ¡Maaaas! ¡Oh dios mio! Muaaa eeee ahhh" -Gemía Perla a causa de placer indescriptible que recorría su cuerpo. Sus instintos no pudieron ser contenidos y coloco una de sus garras sobre la cabeza para presionar y que Blu llegara más profundo…

Blu al abusar de los puntos sensibles de ella comenzaba a acelerar el momento cumbre de Perla, los gritos de placer eran bastante altos y la contracción de sus músculos daban indicios de ello, sentir placer por ambos frentes hacían que los gritos de Perla no fueran mentira.

"Ohh, ¡creo que me voy a venir!, ¡Es demasiado!, ¡No puedo! ¡Ahhhh!" -Anuncio Perla su clímax, a lo que Blu al oír eso sonrió depravadamente-

"¡Eso es! Quiero probar tus dulces fluidos, vamos Perla" -Dijo Blu y metió su pico una ultima vez para terminar su trabajo. Para concluir deslizo la punta de su lengua repetidamente saboreando lo dulce que podía ser Perla.

"¡Ahhhh! ¡MMMMMMM! ¡AHHHHHHHHH!" – Grito Perla llegando a su orgasmo-

Los fluidos de Perla comenzaron a recorrer su entrepierna proveniente de su parte intima. Estos comenzaron a gotear hacia el suelo y directamente al pico de Blu que anteriormente se había recostado completamente bocarriba especialmente para eso. El rostro de Blu termino completamente cubierto de los jugos de Perla, los cuales en un instante saboreo todos con su pico, y como para no desperdiciar nada condujo nuevamente su pico hasta la vagina de Perla para meter lengua y succionar todo el material restante, el cual era muy sabroso para él.

"Ohhh ughhh Oooo uuuuuu" -Gemía levemente Perla cabizbaja al parecer exhausta del sexo oral de Blu-

Blu se puso de pie, terminando de lamer lo que le quedaba en el pico.

"Vaya Perla eres deliciosa" – Comento juguetonamente Blu-

"¿Sí?, Pues espero que hayas disfrutado de mis jugos, en serio, si querían algo así me lo hubieran dicho, no teníamos porque que llegar a esto" -Comento Perla un poco molesta, aunque en el fondo lo disfruto, y eso demostró con la actitud que fue tomando durante el proceso. Blu no cayo en su mentira de estar molesta-

"¿Qué dices?, no lo de agarrarte en realidad es para esto" -Dijo Roberto y vio a Blu. El asintió al oír lo que dijo él-

Blu agresivamente apego su cuerpo al de Perla. Con sus alas abrazo a Perla de la cintura y con la fuerza de estás la alzó, logrando de esta forma despegar las garras de ella del suelo.

"Bueno me pueden decir… ¡QUE DEMONIOS TIENEN AHORA QUE HACEN LAS COSAS SIN DECIRME!... ¡MALDITA SEA!" -Exclamo Perla algo agresiva-

"No te pongas a la ofensiva" -Replico Blu y se tumbó al suelo con Perla encima de él- "Porque esa actitud nos corresponde a nosotros" -Concluyo Roberto-

El acto de apareamiento decisivo… estaba por llevarse a cabo.

Roberto fingiendo que tronaba sus nudillos (Al no tener nudillos solo juntaba sus alas y simulaba tal acción) Se ubico por detrás de Perla una vez más.

"Esperen un segundo, tu estas atrás de mi… y tu… debajo de ¿Mi?" -Analizo la situación, y pronto descubrió las intenciones de ambos- "Acaso están planeando…"

"Creo que sí estas pensando en lo que vamos a hacer contigo… que lo disfrutes mi preciosa Perla" -Finalizo Roberto cerrando el misterio y levanto la cola de ella-

"Si Perla, solo disfrútalo" -Dijo y comenzó a tocar los pechos de ella moviéndolos en círculos-

"Oigan nunca he experimentado algo así, no creen que mejor deberíamos…"

"Shhh, Perla ya es tarde, creo que te he silenciado mucho hoy" -Silencio Blu a Perla y ella al oír el comentario de él puso una mirada un tanto de enojo- "(Gruñido) ¡Vamos Roberto! Démosle"

Blu inicio por introducir su miembro en la vagina de Perla.

"¡Mmmm! ¡Ahhhh!" -Gimió al sentir el pene de Blu deslizarse dentro de ella-

Roberto deslizo un poco su miembro por el orificio. Hizo que la puntita se deslizara por el contorno del ano de ella, haciendo que involuntariamente lo abriera un poco más.

"ohhh mmm ahh" -Gimió dulcemente al sentir la puntita recorrer su zona anal-

Sin más demora, Roberto recargo su otra ala sobre el trasero de Perla y delicadamente fue introduciendo su pene en el ano de ella.

"ahh mm… ¡Ahhh! Mm… ¡AHHH! ¡HEEE! ¡AHRRGG!" -Gemía con mas intensidad entre mas profundo se iba introduciendo el pene de Roberto- "¡Ahhhrgg! Duele bastante, tener una… doble penetración, y… ¡Ahhhrhfff! Fiu-fiu ahhhhrfgg … y mas si es la primera vez que lo experimento"

"Ya pasara" -Susurro Blu a Perla y sujeto con fuerza su espalda para darle un poco mas fuerte por su vagina- ¡hee! ¡Ammmm!, Bu-Bueno" -Contesto Perla-

Sus instintos sexuales comenzaron a tomar posesión de ella. Roberto entro en pequeño dilema si seguir yendo mas profundo, ya que tenía… cierto temor de lastimarla, pero, al escuchar sus gemidos lo impulsaron a seguir. Sin previo aviso él fue introduciendo más profundamente su pene y comenzó a embestirla también…

"¡OHHHH! ¡DIOS MIO! ¡AHHHHH! ¡AHHHHH!" -Gritaba ella-

Blu y Roberto también comenzaban a gemir de placer.

"ohhh Perla ohhh"

"Siii ohhh ahh quiero sentir a esta hembra, ahhh"

"ohhh ahh chicos, me están haciendo explotar de placer, emmm ahhh"

Se expreso el trio…

Blu posiciono sus garras en la cintura de Perla, para impulsarse y embestirla un poco más profundo.

"Ahh ¡mmm! ¡ARGGGG!"

Roberto se coloco encima de Perla y acerco su pico al rostro de ella. Comenzó a inhalar y exhalar profundamente y también al igual que Blu acelero la velocidad de sus embestidas que eran explosiones fuertes de placer para ella.

Blu hizo lo mismo posicionando su pico a un lado del de Perla y sus respiraciones eran profundas, ambos agitándose rápidamente contra la voluntad de Perla con embestidas sumamente profundas.

"¡AHHHH! MMMM ¡OHHH DIOS! ¡GHAA! ¡AHGG! ¡RA-RAYOS! ¡AHHH MMM OOOOO EMMM!

"Ahhhh Oooo ufff emmm" -Gemia Blu-

"Ohhhh mmmm ohhh ahhh" -Gemía Roberto-

Nos ubicamos en parte trasera del trío y podemos ver cómo Blu y Roberto embisten salvajemente a Perla.

"¡Ooooh! ¡ohhhhhh! ¡ooooh!"

La parte inferior de sus penes casi chocaban. Las partes íntimas de Perla estaban siendo invadidas brutalmente…

"¡Miii mmm! ¡Mmm meee! ¡Auuggg!" -Perla gemía como loca, mientras escucha como las caderas de ambos chocaban contra su voluntad-

"Oh, uyyy dios, lo siento, pero no creo aguantar mucho más" -Comento Blu-

"N-No eres el único" -Replico Roberto-

"Bien…"

Ambos ya estaban exhaustos, pero necesitaban un último empujoncito. Blu y Roberto envolvieron bien a Perla e hicieron unas cuantas embestidas más, hasta lo más profundo que podían y lo más rápido que podían también.

"¡MEEE! ¡AHHHH! ¡NOO! ¡AHHHH! ¡AHHHHH! ¡OOOOHH!" -Gemía Perla mientras le daban más fuerte-

"¿Te esta gustando?" -Pregunto Blu entre gemidos-

"¡SII! ¡ESTO ES MUY RICO!"

"No más… ¡Que tú!" -Respondió y lamio los pechos de Perla escurriendo saliva. Roberto se acerco a su mejilla y la lamio toda también-

Ambos querían sentir hasta la última parte de Perla… pero el momento cumbre había llegado.

"¡OHH! ¡Voy a reventar!" -Dijo Blu con cosquilleos en su pene-

"¡AHH SI!, ¡Quiero sentir tu semen!" -Solicito Perla ardientemente- "¡Esperen!, yo también voy ¡Ahh! ¡Explotar!"

"¡¿Ustedes también?! Yo también voy a explotar, ¡Ughhhh! ¡ahhh!"

Los 3 expulsaron sus materiales genéticos casi al mismo tiempo.

"¡AHHHH! ¡MMMMMMMMMM! ¡OOOOOOH!" -Grito el trio al unisonó-

El trasero de Perla se cubrió del espeso líquido, este escurría a montones y terminaba por gotear en el piso. Era tanto material genético que burbujeaba de las partes de Perla y a grandes chorros-

"Ohhh Oooo, eso fue (Gemidos) ¡Increíble!" -Decia mientras retiraba su pene del culo de Perla, y al hacerlo dejo chorrear el semen restante sobre su trasero de ella-

"Oooo siento el trasero todo caliente y espeso, que bien se siente" -Dijo gustosa ella-

"(Gemido) Yo sigo escurriendo semen, ya tengo toda la entrepierna empapada" -Comento Blu sacando su pene y sacudiéndolo para que escurriera el resto-

Para finalizar Blu y Roberto se pusieron de pie, Perla que anteriormente se había quitado de encima de Blu se puso de rodillas mientras ellos la rodeaban. Ella tomo con sus alas el miembro de ambos y comenzó a masturbarlos para que sacaran hasta la ultima gota de semen, los últimos restos que le sobraban fueron expulsados hacia el rostro de Perla, los cuales ella disfruto para después tomar un poco e introducirlos en su pico y saborear complacidamente.

"Ohh Perla, fue lo máximo haberte compartido en este trio" -Confeso Blu-

"Lo mismo digo chicos, los amo por haberme dado una tarde inolvidable" -Replico Perla terminando de chupar los restos de Blu y Roberto-

"Si, Perla ven acá preciosa" -Dijo Roberto y ayudo a levantar y la abrazo sin importar que estuviera aun escurriendo semen de sus partes-

"Ohhh Roberto" -Contesto Perla, y le correspondió el abrazo-

Blu al ver la escena, camino un poco cabizbajo hasta la saliente del ático y se sentó ahí, mientras atrás del el Perla y Roberto se seguían abrazando.

El pensaba ahora las cosas, y sabía bien que a partir de ahora tendría un cambio aun mas grande que cambiara su vida… para siempre.

* * *

_**EPILOGO…**_

* * *

Roberto se quedo con Perla y Blu sabia conocía bien el dicho de que si amas algo lo dejes ir, y, así fue ella se fue de sus alas, en cambio se quedo con sus 3 hijos. Roberto les ofreció su nido para que ellos pudieran vivir ahí, Blu se negó y argumento que prefería el hacerse otro nido para el y sus hijos, decisión que Roberto respeto y Blu se fue de ese nido quizás para siempre. Blu se fue con sus hijos y encontraron otro árbol que en cual pudieron establecer su nuevo nido.

Perla no quedo embarazada después de lo acontecido y como se menciono anteriormente se quedo en ese nido a vivir con Roberto.

Ahora los que eran pareja viven separados, y esa separación lo provoco... el renacer, de un viejo amor…

* * *

**Unos meses después…**

* * *

Blu recorría los lares de los guacamayos escarlatas, luego de volar por un par de minutos, encontró el centro de la tribu, ahí le informaron que encontraría a Felipe. El aterrizo en una pequeña plataforma hecha de madera y ahí unos guardias de Felipe lo recibieron, al reconocer que era Blu se hincaron en forma de reverencia, y lo condujeron con Felipe que yacía sentado en su trono.

"¡Blu amigo!, Que gusto que nos visites" -Le dio la bienvenida con mucha alegría de verlo-

"Felipe amigo, ¿cómo has estado?"

"He estado bien" -Contesto Felipe poniéndose de pie y fue a saludar a Blu personalmente-

"Que bueno amigo" -Contesto él correspondiendo el saludo de Felipe-

"(Coloca su ala en el hombro de Blu) Dime amigo que se te ofrece"

"Oh si, recuerdas el favor que me debes"

"Claro amigo, por supuesto que no se me olvida, ¿que necesitas?"

"Recuerdas a mi esposa Perla"

"Si, ¿qué pasa con ella?" -Le pregunto extrañado. Blu al oír eso cambio su mirada normal, a una mirada malévola-

"Necesito que… necesito que te encargues de ella"


	4. Cambios (No historia)

Hola, ¿Cómo están queridos lectores? Como siempre espero que muy bien, en el presente documento le voy a comunicar unos pequeños cambios que tendrá esta serie de ahora en adelante, por lo que obviamente no se trata de una historia o actualización de una como tal, sin más que comentar comencemos.

* * *

**PRIMER CAMBIO.**

El primer cambio que se va a tomar en cuenta va a hacer la longitud que va a tener cada historia. Por ejemplo, las primeras 2 historias que es lo que lleva la serie tienen una longitud de 8000 palabras aproximadamente (El Latir de un Viejo Amor son 8000 si se juntan ambas partes) Para las próximas historias planeo que la longitud de estas se reduzca a entre 2000 a 5000 palabras aproximadamente.

No se preocupen, esto en cierta parte con el objetivo de traerles capítulos un poco a la brevedad y de que investigando al respecto al lector se le hace menos tedioso leer capítulos cortos (2000-3000 palabras) que capítulos que sean demasiado largos, por ello he aquí el porqué de este cambio.

**SEGUNDO CAMBIO.**

El segundo cambio que va a haber es de la inclusión de 'cortos' que básicamente son mini historias que tendrán una longitud de menos de 2000 palabras. El objetivo es traer una historia de estas de vez en cuando para no tardar en actualizar la serie.

La siguiente historia que publique será un corto para que vean de que trata mas o menos la situación.

**TERCER CAMBIO.**

Como lo había mencionado en la introducción, y es que había comentado que ustedes podían dejarme alguna sugerencia de alguna historia que le gustaría que escribiera. Si te interesaría ver alguna pareja en concreto puedes dejarlo en los comentarios y directamente en un PM (Ejemplo: Quiero una historia de no se TiagoxCarla por así decirlo y si te gustaría especificarme mas al respecto puedes hacerlo. En el caso de un hipotético no lo sé BiaxOC Lo único que deberías especificarme un poco más a detalle sería el OC, como es, de que especie y esas cosas… color de plumas, ojos y alguno que otro detalle de ese tipo) Así que si estas interesado puedes comentarlo.

Un dato extra es que la duración de estas historias seria como la de un corto (Menos de 2000) Eso en parte para traerlo lo más rápido posible y no hacerlo muy tedioso.

**CUARTO CAMBIO.**

Voy a hacer una mejora en la narración. Yo en lo personal es donde siento que mas escaseo, ya que en lo personal siento que falta especificar mas lo que hacen los personajes el cómo interactúan con el ambiente y ese tipo de detalles son los que pienso mejorar en próximos capítulos.

Buenos queridos lectores, esos los cambios que pienso aplicar por el momento, algunos importantes algunos quizás no tantos, pero de igual forma quería compárteselos para que estuvieran un poco enterados.

* * *

Bien, ahora me gustaría darles unos cuantos anuncios que quería darles al final de la historia pasada, pero la presión de subir la historia hizo que lo pospusiera para este pequeño informe de cambios.

Primero que nada, darles las gracias a los que me han dado un Review, ya que como es bien sabido los Reviews ayudan mucho a los autores a motivarse para seguir escribiendo, en cierta parte esto lo hago por gusto, pero los Reviews siempre son bienvenidos y lo alientan más aun a escribir.

Tengo una sorpresa preparada para los autores con los que he tenido oportunidad de convivir, aunque sea un poco, así que atentos en las próximas actualizaciones.

Mi cumpleaños es el próximo 19 de octubre, y pues tengo ganas de publicar algo ese día, no se realmente qué, pero algo será… o eso intentare.

La ultima y no menos importante es que tengo una historia ya planeada, y tengo planes de publicar el primer capitulo pronto, solo es que vea de que manera se va a llevar a cabo para poder comenzar a escribirla.

Bueno amigos lectores esos todo lo que les quería compartir, así olvide comentar que tratare subir algo aunque sea cada 2 semanas, aunque no niego que habrá veces en las que tarde aún más, pero como lo he repetido varias veces la falta de tiempo es algo que a mí en ocasiones (Por lo menos en la actualidad) me afecta pero aun no pienso abandonarlos, tendrá que pasar algo tiempo para que eso suceda, si me tardo en publicar es por lo mismo, pero estaré lo más activo que pueda.

Bueno eso es todo por el momento.

Un saludo a todos, ¡hasta la próxima!


	5. Reunión Familiar

"**Reunión Familiar"**

Historia situada entre Rio 1 y 'Rio 2'.

NOTA: En esta historia no ocurre el viaje al Amazonas.

* * *

Era una mañana bastante tranquila en la selva de Rio de Janeiro, el sonido ambiental característico de la jungla era todo lo que se podía oír, entre ello se incluía aves, el soplar del aire entre los robles, el grillar de los grillos y el sonido del agua al chocar entre sí, este último lo producía un lago.

En este lago se encontraban Bia, Carla y Tiago, y ellos estaban aquí porque les habían pedido permiso a Blu y Perla de venir a jugar a este lugar, lugar que por cierto no estaba muy lejos de su nido. A pesar de que el objetivo era jugar o divertirse como tal, ellos estaban todo menos entretenidos, de los 3 la que lo tomaba con mas serenidad era Bia, ya que muy tranquilamente leía un libro sobre vida marina. Ella veía las ilustraciones de los peces y concurrentemente se asomaba al lago a ver si podía observar alguno de los peces que aparecían en el libro.

Carla por su parte murmuraba alguna que otra canción con los ojos cerrados, mientras tranquilamente yacía sentada sobre la saliente de roca en la que estaban situados los 3.

Tiago al ser el más hiperactivo de los 3 no podía estar mucho tiempo sin hacer algo, así que tomaba algunas piedras pequeñas y las lanzaba al lago para que estás rebotasen por el agua para al final, terminaran hundiéndose.

"Oye Tiago, no deberías hacer eso… podrías espantar a los peces" -Dijo Bia llamándole la atención a su hermano por lo que estaba haciendo-

"(Refunfuño) ¡Ah! Bien, pero no hay nada que hacer" -Contesto Tiago dejando caer las pocas piedras que le quedaban para después ponerse de alas cruzadas, con una cara de cierta molestia y aburrimiento- "Carla qué tal si dejas de cantar y piensas en algo que podamos hacer"

"¡Aj!, Bien" -Aceptó Carla abriendo sus ojos y rodeándolos, se puso de pie y comenzó a pensar en algo-

"Por cierto, gracias Tiago por dejar de aventar piedras" -Agradeció ella sin quitar la vista del libro-

"Meh" -Contesto él alzando los hombros- "De todas maneras, ya me estaba aburriendo de hacerlo"

Después de que Bia le agradeció a su hermano, un estruendo en el agua llamó la atención de ella. Rápidamente hecho un vistazo hacia el lago y pudo observar que era un pez que había saltado del agua, fue algo rápido, pero el tiempo había sido el suficiente para que Bia lo hubiera identificado. Ella se sentó y centro su atención nuevamente en el libro, hojeándolo para ver si en alguna página encontraba alguna ilustración sobre el pez que observo.

"Vaya, ¡Hubieran visto!" -Llamo Bia la atención de sus hermanos y ellos voltearon a verla- "Miren, este pez es el que salió del agua hace un momento"

Bia les enseña a sus hermanos el libro y con su ala les señala la ilustración, el cual se trataba de un 'Oligosarcus hepsetus', mejor conocido como 'El dientudo'.

"Wow, solo de ver sus colmillos me dan escalofríos" -Decía Bia mientras con su ala analizaba a detalle la anatomía del pez-

"No puedo creer que te llamen la atención ese tipo de cosas" -Critico Tiago mientras negaba con la cabeza. Bia por su parte no le dio importancia a su comentario, después de todo ya sabía que así era su actitud de él-

"Emm, ¿Y si jugamos a las escondidas?" -Sugirió Carla- "Bueno eso se me ocurrió"

"N-No No" -Negaba Tiago mientras con su ala negaba de igual forma la idea de su hermana- "Eso no, es mala idea"

"Oye tú me pusiste a pensar, y eso es lo primero que se me vino a la mente" -Contesto Carla algo molesta-

Bia escuchaba lo que sus hermanos decían, cerró el libro para ponerse de pie y caminar hasta donde estaban ellos.

"¿Y porque no?" -Pregunto Bia acercándose a ellos-

"Porque no, ¿Qué?"

"Bah, Porque no es buena idea que juguemos a las escondidas" -Pregunto Bia nuevamente moviendo su cabeza en cada oración-

"Ah porque ustedes" -Contesto y señaló con sus alas a ambas- "Son malísimas buscando"

"Es que tú te escondes en lugares muy complicados, es muy difícil encontrarte" -Justifico Carla-

"Ay hermana, pues ese es el objetivo del juego" -Dijo Tiago y se dio un golpecito en la frente-

Justo cuando iba a comenzar una discusión entre ellos, unos aleteos pudieron ser escuchados por Bia, ella dirigió su atención hacia la dirección de donde provenían, y pudo notar que se trataban de sus padres.

"Miren, ahí vienen mamá y papá" – Comento Bia señalándolos con su ala-

"Yo no hice nada" -Dijo Tiago dándoles la espalda a ellas- "Para que ni me miren"

"Tranquilo… a lo mejor solo vienen a decirnos algo" -Comento Bia para calmar a su hermano-

"Si, quizás tengas razón" -Decía mientras se giraba para ver a sus padres aterrizar en frente de ellos-

"Hola niños, ¿Cómo les ha ido?" -Pregunto Perla acercándose a sus hijos- "No han hecho nada indebido ¿O sí?"-Prosiguió Blu situándose a un lado de Perla-

"¿Qué? No, no hemos hecho nada" -Contesto Tiago y camino hacia enfrente de sus padres. Bia y Carla se le unieron y se pusieron a un lado de él- "Es exactamente eso por lo que estamos aburridos, ya que no hemos hecho nada"

"Oh ya veo, entonces, están aburridos aun" -Dijo Perla-

"Siiii" -Contestaron los 3 al unísono-

"¿Qué opinas de esto Blu?" -Comento Perla mirando a Blu de reojo-

"Pues, yo opino que… ya es tiempo de ensañarles a nuestros hijos de cómo nos divertimos nosotros" -Respondió Blu con una sonrisa pícara-

"Si, estoy de acuerdo contigo" -Dijo Perla de igual forma con una sonrisa-

"¿De que están hablando padres?" -Pregunto Carla curiosa-

"Ya lo veras hija" -Contesto Blu- "A ver niños… reunión familiar, vengan"

Blu y Perla tomaron a sus hijos del ala y los alejaron de la orilla.

"¿Ahora que?" -Se quejo Tiago y miró a Bia-

"A lo mejor tendremos una charla" -Teorizo Bia, a lo que Tiago asintió positivamente al comentario de ella, ya que era lo más razonable-

"Bien, creo que aquí es un buen lugar" -Dijo Blu- "¿Te parece bien Perla?"

"Si" -Contesto Perla mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Tiago- "Aquí será un buen lugar" -Concluyo con una sonrisa-

El lugar era con un pequeño lugar sumido entre el piso de roca, y que a los laterales había elevaciones como si para tomar asiento se tratase. Ahí la familia decido tener la reunión mencionada.

"Esta bien, amor" -Contesto Blu igual con una sonrisa y de igual forma acarició la cabeza de sus 2 hijas- "Bien niños, ahora si podemos hablar un poco al respecto"

Blu y Perla se agacharon para poder hablar con ellos adecuadamente.

"Niños creo que ya es hora de que les enseñemos algo importante en sus vidas, y que sabemos que les va a gustar"

"Y… ¿Qué es?" -Preguntaron los 3 alguna unisonó-

Perla se acerco a Tiago y lo separo de sus hermanas. Blu por su parte se coloco en medio de sus 2 hijas y comenzó a acariciarlas suavemente de la cabeza.

"Dime Bia" -Decía Blu mientras se agachaba para ver a su bella hija a los ojos- "¿Por pura curiosidad no te has preguntado de como nacen las crías?"

"Si, de hecho, si papá"

"Muy bien, pues el día de hoy se aclarará tu duda hija" -Dijo Blu y le hizo una seña a Perla. Ella asintió, cargo a Tiago y se lo llevo de ahí-

"Bien, empecemos de una buena vez" – Aclaró Blu y metió la punta de su ala en el pico de Bia, entreabrió sus labios, y tocó ligeramente su lengua de ella. Retiro su ala y mientras lo hacía un hilo de saliva se formaba.

Carla observaba con mucha curiosidad de lo que su padre hacía.

"Bia"

"¿Sí papá?" -Pregunto Bia aún pensando lo que había hecho su padre-

"Recuéstate" -Ordeno Blu-

"Emm ok" – Dijo tímidamente y se recostó sobre el piso de roca-

"Tranquila hija, no sientas miedo por lo que va a pasar" -Dijo Blu y Bia trago un bulto de saliva- "Abre tus piernas"

Bia hizo caso a la indicación de Blu y abrió sus piernas. En cuanto Bia abrió sus piernas, Blu no dudo en echar un vistazo, y comenzó a deleitarse al ver las partes íntimas de su hija. Para Blu, el presenciar las partes vírgenes de su hija le provocaba una sensación de placer que nunca había sentido antes.

"_Justo ahora sabré, que se siente aparearse con mis propias hijas" _-Pensó Blu-

La curiosidad de Carla era tanta que se acercó a un lado de su padre para observar lo que estaban haciendo. Blu al darse cuenta de ello, nuevamente decidido acariciarla, pero esta vez acaricio su cuello con la punta de su ala. Carla sentía cierta satisfacción por lo que su padre le hacía.

"Bien hija, voy a comenzar" -Anuncio Blu-

"O-Ok P-Papá" -Contesto Bia temblorosa-

"Tranquila"

Blu se arrodillo enfrente de Bia, la observo un momento a su lindo rostro y le sonrió a pesar de que ella denotaba una cara un tanto de angustia. Blu se recostó bocabajo y coloco su cabeza debajo de la entre pierna de Bia.

Blu comenzó por pasar suavemente su ala por el contorno de la parte intima de su hija, provocándole por primera vez sensación de placer sexual.

"¡Ahh! Papá, eso siente muy bien" -Confeso Bia dulcemente-

"Esto no es nada hija, es solo el principio" -Dijo Blu y acto seguido comenzó a tocar directamente la vagina de su hija suavemente y con delicadeza, haciendo que ella comenzara poco a poco a acostumbrarse a la sensación.

"Ooooh ¡Ahh!" -Gemía dulcemente Bia al ser manoseado por padre-

* * *

"¿Por qué venimos hasta acá mamá?" -Pregunto Tiago sin comprender mucho de lo que sucedía-

"Bueno hijo, tu me comentaste que estas aburrido ¿Verdad?" -Pregunto Perla tocando el hombro de Tiago-

"Si mamá, es que no hay nada que hacer" -Explico Tiago alzando las alas al cielo, después se calmó, lanzo un suspiro y miro a su madre a los ojos- "Dime mamá, ¿Acaso haremos algo?"

Perla sonrió a la pregunta de su hijo.

"Si hijo haremos algo que te entretendrá" -Afirmo Perla y se agacho para ver directamente a su hijo al rostro- "Pero esto pueda que sea algo cansado para ti"

"¡JA! Cansarme… ¿Yo?" -Presumió Tiago haciendo fuerza con sus alas- "Cuando jugamos y todos mis amigos ya están cansados yo sigo estando en pie y pidiéndoles que sigamos, yo no me canso tan fácil mamá"

A Perla le excito la idea de que su hijo fue era tan enérgico.

"¡Vaya hijo! Eso me sorprende" -Comento Perla y bajo la vista un momento- "Eso será bueno para ambos, lo digo porque vas a necesitar toda esa energía" -Aclaro ella y alzo la vista nuevamente para ver a su hijo-

"Vaya suena interesante lo que dices mamá" -Dijo Tiago ansioso- "Puedo sentir que ya no estaré aburrido, ¿Podemos empezar ya?"

"(Breve Risa) Si hijo, por supuesto"

"¡Bien!" -Exclamo Tiago dando un brinco enérgico-

Perla decidida cargo a Tiago, después comenzó a buscar un buen lugar para empezar, de reojo alcanzo a percibir una elevación, lugar que se le hizo el idóneo para comenzar. Perla llevo a Tiago hasta ese lugar y lo sentó.

"Bien hijo" -Dijo Perla y se colocó enfrente de él- "Yo seré la que comenzare, ¿De acuerdo?"

"Si mamá, no te… preocupes" -Respondió tímidamente mientras movía sus garras a causa de la altura de la elevación-

Perla sonrió una vez más, movió su cuello levemente a los lados y se hinco.

"Tiago abre tus piernas" -Ordeno Perla-

"Emm está bien" -Acato tímidamente-

Tiago abrió sus piernas y Perla acerco su pico a la entre pierna de él. Al ver que su pene no era visible dado a que no estaba erecto, opto por empezar en eso, en ponerlo erecto. Perla comenzó a acariciar la zona central de su entre pierna, mientras ella hacia eso Tiago miraba curioso.

Mientras Perla mas exploraba aquella zona, pudo dar con el pene Tiago.

"Mmm, que tenemos aquí" -Comento Perla excitada tocando el miembro de su hijo con su ala-

"¡Ahh! Mamá, ¿Qué haces?" -Pregunto Tiago observando a su madre manosear su parte intima-

"Tranquilo hijo, es completamente normal" -Aclaro Perla y podía observar que el pene de su hijo poco a poco se ponía erecto-

"_Así me gusta" _-Pensó Perla lujuriosamente-

"Y… ¿Es también normal que me guste?" -Pregunto Tiago mordiendo sus labios del leve placer que sentía-

"Si hijo, también es normal" -Respondió Perla a su pregunta-

Al ver que el pene de su hijo estaba lo suficientemente erecto comenzó la parte divertida para ella. Con su ala agarro el pene de Tiago y comenzó a agitarlo

"Ma-Mamá, que bien ¡Ahh! Se siente"

"¿Te gusta hijo?" -Pregunto pícaramente-

"Si, es algo que (Gemido) Jamás había sentido" -Comento Tiago y Perla la miro complacida-

"Entonces" -Dijo Perla y acerco su pico al miembro de Tiago- "Esto te va a gustar más"

Perla saco su lengua y comenzó a lamer la parte superior del miembro de su hijo, lo hacia lenta y sensualmente, de verdad quería complacer a su hijo de la mejor forma.

"¡Ahhh! ¿Y esto? Mmm que bien se siente, ¡O dios! No sabía que se podía hacer eso, mmm ¡Ahhh!" -Gemía Tiago-

* * *

"¡Ahh! amm ¡ahhh!" -Gemía Bia pues su padre ya había optado por introducir su ala en sus partes, y a causa del placer ya estaba roja-

"Bien hijas, creo que ya vieron en que consiste mas o menos la situación" -Dijo y retiro su ala de la vagina de Bia-

"Oh, papá eso me estaba gustando" -Decia Bia complacida tumbada en el suelo, tocando su cuerpo con sus alas, lo que le había hecho Blu la había dejado con ganas de más-

"Yo se que si hija" -Dijo Blu y se sentó- "Que tal si ahora me hacen algo similar a mi"

"Y cuando va a ser mi turno" -Comento Carla algo amargada y de alas cruzadas-

"Justo ahora" -Dijo Blu y poco a poco fue mostrando su miembro a sus 2 hijas, las cuales al notarlo abrieron sus ojos completamente como platos-

"Dios papá, mira el tamaño de tu…" -Quería decir Carla, pero le dio pena mencionar el pene de su padre y se limito a rascarse el cuello-

"¿De mi pene hija?" -Pregunto Blu sabiendo que a eso se refería Carla-

"Si, de E-Eso, es muy grande papá" -Aclaro Carla aun observándolo-

"Si papá es grande" -Replico Bia poniéndose de pie-

"Hijas quiero que lo toquen" -Decia Blu mientras movía su pene de izquierda a derecha-

"Emm, no lo se papá" -Dudo Bia- "No es algo malo" -Finalizo Carla-

"Es normal" -Tranquilizo Blu a ambas-

"Esta bien" -Aceptaron al unisonó-

Bia y Carla se acercaron al imponente miembro masculino de su padre, lo miraba con curiosidad era la primera vez que hacían algo así. Bia fue la primera en pasar su ala delicadamente por el miembro de su padre, luego le acompaño Carla, ambas acariciaban con suavidad e inocencia.

Blu tomo la cabeza de ambas delicadamente y fue acercando sus picos, Bia y Carla se dejaron llevar, por lo que no pusieron resistencia alguna.

"Adelante, pueden lamerlo" -Dijo Blu mirando a ambas-

"¿Lamerlo?" -Pregunto Bia aun sin saber mucho de a lo que iba la cosa-

"Si hija, como si fuera una paleta, anda no pasa nada, lo prometo"

"Esta B-Bien" -Tartamudeo levemente Bia. Acerco su pico y fue sacando lentamente su lengua e igual de lento fue acercándolo-

Carla le dio la iniciativa a su hermana, para ver de que trataba la indicación de su padre.

La lengua de Bia tuvo el primer contacto con el miembro de Blu. Fue un pequeño toque y rápidamente retiro su lengua, pero al saborear un poco se dio cuenta de que no sabia mal y de que no le paso nada a ella. Bia se quito un poco el miedo que tenia e hizo lo que su padre deseaba.

Ella acerco su dulce lengua nuevamente, y lentamente dio una suave deslizada al miembro de Blu. Como él le dijo que lo lamiera como si fuera una paleta ella hizo eso al terminar de dar la primera lamida ella lo saboreo con mucho agrado, pues inconscientemente le estaba gustando mucho lo que estaba haciendo, algo muy nuevo para la curiosidad que tanto la distinguía.

"Vaya Bia" -Dijo Carla contemplando a su hermana saborear su lengua- "Quiero intentar yo padre, se ve divertido"

"Claro hija, y por supuesto que lo es… es divertido" -Afirmaba Blu mientras se acomodaba mejor para que sus 2 hijas le pudieran dar sexo oral- "Listo, es para que las 2 puedan acomodarse mejor"

"Bien, Bia es mi turno" -Le recordó a ella-

"Como gustes" -Dijo Bia un poco celosa y de alas cruzadas-

Carla con sus alas comenzó a sacudir el miembro de su padre. Finalmente, ella se animó y con suaves lengüetazos fue impregnando su juvenil saliva en el pene de Blu.

"Ooooh eso es hija" -Comento complacido Blu- "Bia, ¿Por qué no te le unes?" -Añadió el excitado-

"De acuerdo" -Acepto Bia y volvió a acercar su pico para lamer gustosa nuevamente-

Bia y Carla le hacían sexo oral a Blu. El por su parte se sentía en las nubes a causa del placer generado por sus hijas.

"Mmm si ¡Ahhh! Ooooh"

Ambas decidieron lamer la punta del pene de Blu, y mientras lo hacían dieron un placentero recorrido con sus lenguas hasta ese lugar.

"¿Te gusta papa?" -Pregunto Bia mirando a su padre- "Por tu cara puedo deducir que si"

"Ufff si hija, es de lo mas rico que he sentido nunca. Lo hacen mejor que su madre" -Esto último lo menciono mirando de reojo hacia la dirección en donde se había ido Perla con Tiago-

Ambas sonrieron ante el comentario de Blu. Bia y Carla pegaron su pico, al borde casi de besarse entre ellas (Solo tocaban sus picos, pero no se besaban en sí) y con la saliva escurriendo de sus picos ambas lamian la puntita de Blu. La sensación era indescriptible, se sentían los alientos cruzados y la baba escurrir de sus 2 hijas.

"Ahhhh dios, mmmm ¡Ahhhh!" -Gemía Blu mirando al cielo-

* * *

"Ahhh mmm ehhh em" -Gemía Tiago mientras sujetaba con sus alas las plumas de la cabeza de su madre para que fuera más deprisa-

"Mmm teh gushta hijo" -Intento decir Perla, pero seguía con el pene de Tiago dentro de su pico-

"Santo cielo madre, ¡ME ENCANTA!" -Afirmo fervientemente Tiago, levantando las plumas de la cabeza de Perla como si fuera su cabello-

Perla sonrió y dejo caer toda su saliva en el miembro de su hijo, impregnándolo todo. Hecho esto ella retiro su pico.

"Ahh ¿ya se terminó?" -Comento Tiago algo decepcionado- "Yo quería más"

"No hijo" -Decia Perla limpiándose el pico con su ala- "Es que guarde lo mejor para el final" -Perla se puso de pie y agresivamente recostó a Tiago bocabajo sobre la roca, luego ella se posiciono encima de él apegando su sensual cuerpo con el de su hijo-

"Ahora si amor, se viene lo divertido" -Decia Perla mirando con sus hermosos ojos a los ojos de su hijo- "¿Qué tal esto?" -Dijo y se acerco a pico de su hijo y le dio un largo y profundo beso-

Tiago al sentir el beso de su madre abrió los ojos como platos, pero conforme fueron pasando los segundos a el le fu gustando la idea y fue cerrando los ojos y compartió gustoso el beso con su madre.

Luego de 30 segundos se tuvieron que separar por la falta de oxígeno. Ella separo sus labios de los de su hijo y mientras eso ocurría un hilo de saliva colgaba de entre sus picos.

"¡Wow! Mamá" -Decia Tiago lamiéndose los labios a causa del beso- "Que bien besas"

"(Breve risa) Bueno hijo, yo siempre he sido muy picara a la hora de besar" -Explico Perla y al final saco su lengua para representar a lo que ella se refería- "Comencemos de (Gemido) Una vez" -Concluyo y lamio el pico de Tiago-

"Mmm, entendido… madre" -Dijo Tiago con los ojos semiabiertos acusa del rubor que le causaba ser lamido por Perla-

"Bien" -Dijo Perla- "No podemos comenzar si no me tocas"

"¿A que te refieres?" -Pregunto Tiago rascándose la cabeza, aún seguía aprendiendo de todo lo que su madre hacia-

"Tranquilo hijo, déjame guiarte" -Decia Perla mientras tomaba las alas de Tiago y las colocaba en su trasero. Ella misma movía las alas de el para qué masajeara su trasero-

"Mmm ¿Lo ves hijo?, así se debe tocar a una hembra cuando te apareas" -Explico Perla soltando sus alas-

"Ohhh, ahora entiendo" -Decia Tiago bastante confiado- "Bien, déjame a mí, se me ocurren muchas ideas una vez visto esto mamá"

Perla al oír a Tiago mencionar eso, la miro decidida a que hablaba con verdad.

"Ah sí hijo… demuéstramelo" -Esto último se acercó a su oído a susurrárselo- "Oh sí, pero primero déjame a mi"

"Adelante" -Decia colocando sutilmente un ala en el trasero de su madre y la otra en su espalda-

"Vas aprendiendo, pero…" -Dijo Perla y acomodo su cuerpo moviendo un poco su cadera, para que sus partes estuvieran un poco mas visibles. Tomo el pene de su hijo y lo sacudió un poco- "Pero te falta aprender esto" -Dicho esto Perla introdujo el pene de su hijo en su vagina-

"Ooooh Madre, mmm" -Gimió Tiago apegando aun mas su cuerpo al de su sensual madre- "¡AHHH!... ¡ESTAS CALIENTITA POR DENTRO! ¡AHHHHHH!"

"¡OOOOOH! MMM SI, Así se empieza hijo, oh si mi amor, Ayyy ahhh asiii mmmm" -Gemía Perla mientras su hijo comenzaba a darle despacio-

"¿L-Lo E-Estoy Ha-Haciendo bien madre?" -Pregunto Tiago con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado a causa del placer, y del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para poder embestir a su madre-

"Ohhh hijo, si lo haces muy ¡Ahhh! Bien, mmm ooooh" -Gemía complacida con los ojos semiabiertos-

Tiago hizo el esfuerzo y comenzó a darle más rápido a su madre.

"Ahhhh ooooh mmmm Ahhhh SIIIIII ¡MI AMOR! ¡AHHHH!"

* * *

"Ohhhh hijas, que bien lo han hecho… ohhhh siii" -Agradecía Blu mientras observaba a sus hijas retirar su pico de su pene, dejando a su paso muchas saliva impregnada-

"¿Te gusto padre?" -Pregunto Carla lamiendo su pico. Bia por su parte realizaba la misma acción que ella-

"¡Me encanto!" -Exclamo Blu con los ojos semiabiertos-

Bia y Carla sonrieron, sabían que habían aprendido algo y que no lo habían hecho tan mal para ser la primera vez que hacían algo de este tipo. La sonrisa en ambas despareció y se pusieron a pensar.

"Y… ¿Ahora que padre?" -Pregunto Bia mirando a Blu y de reojo a su hermana-

"¿Ahora qué?" -Respondió Blu- "Bueno, ahora toca pasar a la siguiente fase"

"Siguiente… ¿Fase? Dices" -Preguntaron extrañadas ambas-

"Si" -Afirmo Blu poniéndose de pie- "Déjenlo en mis alas" -Bia y Carla asintieron con la cabeza-

Blu cargo a Carla, coloco su cabeza enfrente de él y la miro pícaramente. Carla sin saber porque se ruborizo y coloco su ala en su pico tapando un poco su rostro a causa del rubor.

"Hija, quizás no seas delgada y esbelta como tu madre o…" -Esto ultimo Blu se limito a decir y solo miro de reojo a Bia, quien solo observaba con los ojos bien abiertos, a ver lo que ocurría entre ellos- "Pero para mí… eres hermosa, eso lo puedo ver…" -Decia Blu mientras señalaba con la vista a los ojos de Carla- "En esos hermosos ojos tuyos"

Carla se ruborizo aún más, además de que al terminar de oír las palabras de su padre abrió los ojos a mas no poder.

"Gracias… padre"

Blu miro a su hija una vez mas a sus ojos, se quedó observándola como 20 segundos. Repentinamente acerco su pico al de ella y le dio un pequeño beso. Carla quería decir algo después de terminar el beso, pero Blu coloco una de sus plumas en el pico de ella, haciéndole saber que no había necesidad de hablar.

"Tranquila hija" -Dijo Blu dulcemente- "Deja que continúe yo" -Carla asiente. Bia, aunque celosa estaba tranquila de alas cruzadas-

Blu llevo entre sus alas a Carla a uno de los asientos que se formaban en aquel lugar sumido en donde se encontraban situados. Blu tomo asiento primero, luego coloca a Carla encima de él. Bia por su cuenta solo los siguió, la curiosidad no le permitía perder detalle alguno.

"Carla" -Dijo Blu-

"¿Sí? Padre" -Respondió ella con los ojos brillosos-

"Te quiero"

"Oh, yo también padre" -Respondió tiernamente-

"Prepárate" -Le dijo Blu a Carla colocando su pico cerca de su cuello-

"(Suspiro) Si" -Respondió ella-

Blu sonrió y ella giro un poco la cabeza para poder ver una vez más a su padre a los ojos, finalmente sonrió igualmente.

Él abrió las piernas de Carla lentamente, quería disfrutar el momento con su hija. Blu al abrir sus piernas de ella opto por manosearla brevemente, así que paso levemente su ala por la vagina de ella.

"Mmm ¡ahhh!" -Gimió levemente- "Me gusta padre"

"¿Verdad que es muy placentero?" -Pregunto Bia acercándose a ellos-

Carla asintió con la cabeza y un poco cabizbaja. Ella respiraba profundamente.

Blu sujeto su miembro con su ala y lo agito brevemente. Bia observo la acción de Blu y se ruborizo levemente.

"(Leve risa) Uhh mm jiji"

Luego de agitarlo un momento, Blu pego su pene a la vagina de Carla. Sin penetrarla aun él lo deslizaba por el exterior de su parte intima, suavemente de arriba abajo. Siendo la primera vez que Carla experimentaba esas sensaciones en su cuerpo, este se contraía… sus músculos se tensaban y los dulces gemidos que de ella salían impulsaban a su padre a seguir, continuar, intentar darle a su hija lo mejor para su primera vez.

"Ahh ooooh, siento ¡Ahhh! Tan bien" -Decia Carla mientras Blu proseguía experimentando con ella- "Siento mi vida cambiar con esto"

"Uff yo opine también eso, ¿Acaso sentiste lo mismo?" -Pregunto Bia mirando con detalle sus alas, sorprendida de lo que decía su hermana- "Creo que si" -Concluyo Carla-

"Les dije que esto, seria algo importante en sus vidas… ahora lo están sintiendo"

"Vaya…" -Respondió Bia a la explicación de su padre. Ella aun observaba sus alas, después observo a su padre y a su hermana-

"Bueno, yo recomiendo que sigamos ahora sin tanta distracción, ¿Les parce bien hijas?" -Sugirió Blu deteniéndose por un momento-

"Si, ¡Vamos!" -Exclamaron ambas-

"Bien… ¡Continuemos!" -Dijo Blu e introdujo la puntita en la vagina de Carla, esto con el objetivo de que empezara a acostumbrarse

"Ahhh, ¿En-Entonces así se siente? (Blu la embiste ligeramente) ¡AHHH! ¡OHHHH!" -Gemía ella-

* * *

Perla se había acomodado de lado, mientras Tiago se encontraba situado detrás suya.

"Dime hijo, ¿Aun quieres complacer a tu madre?" -Pregunto Perla girando la vista hacia Tiago. Él sonrió y apego su cuerpo a la espalda de Perla-

"Si mamá, quiero complacerte" -Respondió él acariciando el cuerpo de ella-

"Awww" -Expresó ella y estiro su ala para tocar el hombro de Tiago- "En ese caso… mmm continuemos" -Concluyo ardientemente-

Tiago asintió.

"Bien" -Dijo ella- "Ahora te recomendaría de que me…" -Iba a decir Perla, pero Tiago levanto su pierna, dejando ver sus partes… provocando el asombro en ella-

"¡Cielos hijo!, me leíste la mente" -Comento Perla sorprendida sin mirar a su hijo al rostro-

"Shhhh, sigamos, tranquila deja todo en mis alas" -Le susurro Tiago a su madre, al parecer comenzó a tomar control de la situación. Perla comenzó a darse cuenta de ello y gustosa asintió para que su hijo prosiguiera-

Tiago introdujo su pene en la vagina de su madre. Unos leves gemidos produjo ella al sentir las primeras embestidas de su hijo.

"mmm ohh, ¿Te gusta madre?" -Pregunto Tiago mientras sostenía la pierna de Perla para seguir embistiéndola-

"ahhh ahh si hijo, me esta gustando" -Contesto Perla disfrutando el placer que le proporcionaba su amado hijo-

"Je que bueno madre" -Decia Tiago- "Pero puedo…" -Comenzó a darle más rápido a ella- "hacerlo… ¡MEJOR!"

"ohhh ¡ahhh! MMMM OHHHH SIII ¡Oh mi Amor! AHHH AHH" -Perla aumentaba el sonido de sus gemidos conforme Tiago le daba más rápido-

"ohh ahhh ¡Ahhh!" -Gemía Tiago-

* * *

Blu comenzaba a darle despacio a Carla, introduciendo poco a poco más profundo. Carla poso sus garras sobre las piernas de Blu para agitarse sobre él y sentir más placer.

"ohh padre si mmm ¡Ahhh!"

Por alguna extraña razón Bia sentía algo que la impulsaba a acercarse y complacer a su hermana.

"Si, definitivamente esto es lo mejor que me ha…" -Bia se acerca y le da un beso a Carla- "¡BIA! ¡¿Qué haces?!" -Pregunto exaltada por el beso-

"Nada" -Decia Bia y se hinco entre las piernas de Blu y las partes íntimas de su hermana- "Solo pongo mi parte para complacerte, mis instintos me lo dicen"

"Ohhh ahhh Tiago" -Gemía Perla tocando sus pechos- "Lo haces muy… ¡Bien! ¡Ahhhh!"

"¿Mi padre te hace esto siempre?" -Pregunto Tiago sin detenerse-

"¡Ahhh! a veces, pero creo ¡MMM! que tú lo estas muchísimo mejor a cuando tu padre y yo nos apareamos por primera vez" -Comparto el dato Perla con su hijo. Esto lo lleno de inspiración-

"¿Te parece si cambiamos de posición?" -Pregunto Tiago con una sonrisa a causa del comentario de su madre-

"¡Por supuesto hijo!"

"Gracias madre" -Agradeció él y saco su pene de la vagina de Perla- "Mmm, yo digo que te coloques bocarriba, bueno, solo si tu quieres" -Sugirió con algo de pena al final-

"Hijo… soy toda tuya" -Comento sensualmente- "Hare caso a lo que me digas"

"Jeje bueno madre"

Perla se recostó bocarriba justo como quería Tiago.

"Bien, creo… así esta bien" -Decia Tiago colocándose encima de ella, pero bocabajo- "¿Seguimos?"

"¡Si!" -Afirmo enérgicamente con ganas de seguir-

"Ok"

Tiago comenzó a darle a su madre, pero esta vez… un impulso especial le acompañaba, la cual seria el derroche de placer para Perla.

Comenzó despacio… insinuándole a su madre que seria un poco mas de lo mismo. Tiago empezó a ejercer fuerza en sus músculos… y esa fuerza en particular fue lo que comenzó a que Perla gritara de placer, algo similar como si fuera su primera vez.

"¡AHHHH! ¡OOOOH! MEEE HEEEE ¿Qué pasa?, lo estas haciendo mejor ¡OHHHHHHHH! DIOOOSSS" -Comentaba Perla gimiendo complacida-

Tiago tomo a Perla del cuello y la fuerza con la que le daba iba en aumento…

"¡AJJJ! ¡AHH!"

* * *

Bia lamia con suma excitación los pechos de Carla, mientras Blu se encargaba de darle el placer sexual.

"Bia a pesar de que también eres hembra, me gusta mucho lo que haces" -Decia sujetando la cabeza de ella haciendo que chocara con sus pechos-

"A mí también me gusta" -Contesto Bia dejando caer saliva-

Blu saco su pene de la vagina de Carla, y se le ocurrió una idea.

"Al principio te dolerá, pero luego, te ira gustando" -Dijo Blu y Carla trago un bulto de saliva al escuchar eso-

"Ok" -Respondió asintiendo con la cabeza y viendo a su padre a los ojos-

Carla retomo su posición original y volvió a posar sus garras sobre las piernas de Blu. Él termino de acomodar a su hija, para después jugar con sus plumas un poco. Blu preparo su pene y lo condujo hasta el culo de Carla, para esto Blu alzo su cola de ella colocándola detrás de su espalda para que no tuviera problemas para embestirla.

Carla sintió como su padre tocaba su culo

"¡AHHHH! ¡UFFF! ¡AHHH!, acaso me vas, (Rubor) a dar por ahí" -Pregunto Carla-

"Así es hija" -Dijo Blu después señalo a Bia que había dejado de lamer a Carla- "Y Bia te dará más placer" -Blu le guiño el ojo a Bia, y ella ya sabia mas o menos lo que tenía que hacer-

Blu penetro a Carla por su ano, dándole un gran dolor inicial.

"¡AHHHHGGRR! MAAA UHHGRRR" -Gritaba Carla-

Blu ignoro eso, y le dio más rápido.

"¡AHHHH! ¡OOHH! ¡AHHHH!"

Bia se acerco a la vagina de Carla y comenzó a lamer.

"OHH, hermana sabes bien" -Comento Bia lamiendo la vagina de Carla-

Carla observaba su entrepierna, veía como su padre le embestía y a su hermana la veía de como le hacia sexo oral, le estaba gustando, a pesar de ser su hermana y obviamente de ser hembra también.

"Emm ¡AHH! OHH ya que estas ahí" -Dijo Carla y tomo de la cabeza a Bia para que lamiera mas profundo- "(Leve risa) Que agresiva hermanita" -Concluyo Bia-

Bia y Blu continuaron dándole placer a Carla.

* * *

"Eres toda mía… ¡MADRE!" -Decia Tiago agresivamente-

Perla estaba recostada con el pico abierto y muy sonrojada, Tiago había hecho de todo con ella.

"S-Si hi-hijo… lo soy" -Decia Perla respirando muy profundo a causa del placer-

Tiago tomo a su madre de la cintura y así como estaba recostada logro cargarla, sorprendiéndola una vez más.

"Ohh Wow, T-Tiago, ¿Qué haces?" -Pregunto sorprendida y mirándolo a él con los ojos bien abiertos-

"AGHH Ahora te explico, Pff si pesas" -Se quejo Tiago creyendo que podría aguantar el peso de su madre por mucho más tiempo-

"Oooo vaya, cuidado Tiago no me vayas a dejar caer" -Decia Perla mientras Tiago con mucho esfuerzo la llevo a ella adentrándola un poco en la selva. Tiago ya no aguantaba el peso de ella, así que rápidamente observo una gruesa rama en el suelo y ahí se dirigió rápidamente-

"Oh vaya, ¡rayos!" -Exclamo Tiago casi tropezándose, pero logro llegar a tiempo antes de eso- "Uff estuvo cerca, disculpa eso madre"

"Uff, no importa hijo" -Respondió ella- "Menos mal que no caímos, ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?" -Pregunto extrañada-

"Pues para terminar lo nuestro" -Dijo Tiago, y como Perla estaba encima de él acerco su pico y le dio un jugoso beso, a lo que ella se lo regreso de igual manera-

"Oh Tiago, entonces terminemos" -Dijo Perla-

Compartieron otro beso y Tiago alzo la cola de su madre para embestirla unas últimas veces más.

* * *

Bia, Carla y Blu habían cambiado de posición, ahora Carla estaba abajo bocarriba. Encima tenia a Bia, ella bocabajo mirando a su hermana a los ojos, Y Blu encima de ambas, concretamente encima de Bia, recargándose en su espalda de ella.

"Oh vaya esto me excita" -Dijo Bia-

"A mi también" -Dijeron Blu y Carla al unisonó-

"Je no soy la única" -Comento Bia un poco entre risas-

Blu sujeto fuertemente a Bia de su cadera y le dio unas cuantas embestidas.

"Ohhh siii ahhh, Carla ven aquí" -Dijo Bia y se acerco al cuello de su hermana para darle unos cuantos besos- "Ahhh Bia me encantas, es más… me vuelves loca" -Comento complacientemente ella-

"Ahhh Muaaa ahh"

* * *

Tiago le respiraba profundamente en el cuello de Perla por el esfuerzo de seguir complaciéndola. Esto le provocaba que las plumas de esas zonas se le erizaran un poco y ella movía el cuello a causa de la satisfacción que esto le provocaba.

"Ahhh hijo… te adoro, estoy orgullosa de lo que hemos hecho hoy" -Comento Perla mirando a Tiago-

"Lo mismo digo mamá" -Respondió él mientras seguía en lo suyo-

"Je, es la primera vez que… me dices mamá" -Dijo Perla haciendo la observación del momento tan curioso-

"Je si, lo sé" -Dijo Tiago un poco ruborizado, le dio un poco de pena- "Te quiero mamá"

"Te quiero hijo" -Respondió Perla de igual manera con unos ojos brillosos-

"Ahh ughhh" -Gimió Tiago- "Que tal si… te recuestas y te colocas bocabajo" -Pregunto él retirando su miembro-

"Bien hijo" -Decia mientras se bajaba de encima de su hijo. Ella se colocó enfrente del él y le regalo una posee sensual, después se recostó como su hijo le había indicado- "¿Así está bien?" -Pregunto ella tiernamente-

"Si" -Contestó- "Oye crees que pueda…" -Dijo el señalando su culo de ella-

"Amm, ufff" -Pensaba Perla- "Si hijo claro… adelante" – Concluyo convencida-

"Gracias mamá, tengo curiosidad de saber que se siente" -Dijo y se levanto de la rama. Se poso encima de su madre y la manoseo un poco-

"Mmm así hijo, ¡Tócame!" -Exclamo ella-

Luego de tocar a Perla por unos segundos, fue al grano e introdujo su miembro en el culo de ella.

"Ahhhh ufff ahhh ahhh"

* * *

Bia y Carla compartían largos y profundos besos y no se separaban por nada del mundo, tenían sus cuerpos muy apegados, técnicamente abrazadas sintiendo el corazón latir de ambas.

"Ahhh mua jeee ahhh" -Gemía Bia sin separar su pico del de su hermana- "Ohh hermana me gustas"

"Yo digo lo mismo" -Dijo Carla y le dio otro beso- "Hermanita"

Carla bajo un poco la mirada y dirigió su atención a la entrepierna de Bia. Pensó unos cuantos segundos y se le ocurrió una idea.

Acerco su vagina a la de su hermana y comenzó a frotar.

"Ahhh siii más, ¡ahora siento el doble de placer! ¡AHHHHHHHH!" -Decia entre gemidos Bia-

Carla y Blu continuaron dándole placer a Bia.

* * *

"Ya no puedo más, ¡ME VENGO!" -Anunciaba Tiago-

"¡AHHHH! Me sorprendes Tiago ¡OOH! Has durado mucho tiempo" -Decia Perla- "Para ¡Ahhh! Ser tu primera vez"

Tiago dio una última embestida y chorreo todo su material genético dentro de su madre.

"Estoy exhausto, cielos" -Aclaro él y se derrumbó en el suelo- "Je, ha sido el mejor día de mi vida" -Dijo Tiago con los ojos medio abiertos a causa del cansancio-

Perla sonrió al ver a su hijo y decidido recostarse al lado de él. Tiago al darse cuenta le hizo la seña a su madre de que se abrazaran, ella asintió y los 2 descansaron juntos.

* * *

"Hija, ya me voy a venir" -Anuncio Blu su clímax-

"¡Ahhhh! Dios… ¡¿Y QUE ES ESO?!" -Decia Bia entre gemidos sin entender lo que había dicho su padre-

"Ya verás, tranquila solo sentirás caliente"

"Ahhh ohh esta bien"

Blu dio un par de embestidas mas y pudo sentir el cosquilleo en su pene, señal de iba a eyacular. Blu lanzo sus materiales genéticos dentro de Bia y era tal el material genético de Blu que se escurrió por todo el trasero y cola de Bia goteando a chorros sobre el piso.

Los 3 terminaron muy exhaustos, Blu fue el primero en recargarse en una roca que estaba cerca. Bia y Carla continuaban besándose, pero al cabo de unos segundos Blu le hizo la seña de que descansaran con él. Ellas asintieron y se recostaron a lado de Blu.

Finalmente, Blu cubrió con sus alas a sus 2 hijas y se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

**EPILOGO.**

* * *

Al cabo de unas horas la familia se reunió, y se quedaron platicando por unos minutos de lo que habían hecho. Ya por la tarde decidieron regresar al nido para comer y todos habían concluido mientras comían de que seria la nueva actividad familiar que harán de vez en cuando… de ahora en más.

**Originalmente esta iba a ser un corto, pero al tratarse de nuestra familia favorita, no pude resistirme en seguir escribiendo al respecto, así que el corto se pospone para el siguiente capítulo.**

**Fue un capitulo de prueba y he sacado varias conclusiones, para el siguiente capítulo también podrán leer una mejora en mi forma de redactar las escenas de apareamiento.**

**Todo eso será publicado este viernes.**

**He de confesarles que tenia planeado publicar este capitulo desde el miércoles de la semana pasada, pero la verdad la ganas de seguir escribiendo fueron tales que tuve que terminar publicándolo hasta hoy, o sea Lunes en lugar de Miércoles, pero bueno solo es un dato que les quería compartir.**

**De mi parte eso es todo.**

**Un saludo, ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	6. El Problema de Eduardo

"**El Problema de Eduardo"**

Hablar del único inconveniente de Eduardo es complicado, pues es algo que ha tenido que padecer desde hace años, y después de todo este problema puede ser una necesidad en todo macho, por el hecho de ser una necesidad fisiológica como el comer o dormir, vamos que es algo necesario, ¿Ya adivinaron? Pues creo que sí.

Eduardo necesita aparearse con alguien, y quizás no sea como una hembra, pues cuando ellas están en celo, tienen esas ganas irresistibles de aparearse con su macho, o en caso contrario incluso con quien sea, pero él tenias esas ganas con las que ya no podía seguir resistiendo más.

Pero todo eso, termina hoy, todo eso que acosa la mente de Eduardo y más finaliza hoy.

La ultima vez que Eduardo tuvo la oportunidad de aparearse fue con su esposa, claro antes de que lamentablemente falleciera, entonces la respuesta a sus problemas y la manera de retomar esos momentos felices con su esposa seria estar cerca de quien mas se parece a ella.

Era media noche, por lo que el silencio era dominante a excepción del ruido producido por la cascada tan distintiva de la zona de los Spix. Eduardo respiraba profundamente afuera del nido de Roberto, pero él no era el que residía ahí a pesar de ser su nido, pues otros inquilinos mas especiales ocupan aquel nido, la familia de Blu era quien lo ocupaba.

Eduardo entra tal y como estaba la noche, en silencio, termina por entrar y divisa las habitaciones de la familia en los niveles superiores del árbol, por su mente lo único que pasaba era que tan claro era su objetivo, así que dio un suspiro silencioso o que este no hiciera mucho ruido y se dispuso a ir a la habitación más próxima a él, y esa era la habitación principal donde Blu y Perla dormían juntos. Eduardo voló lo mas silencioso que pudo, pues el aleteo que producía él, generaba ruido, aunque no lo quisiera. Después de unos arduos segundos de estrés, por el temor de despertar a alguien, Eduardo llego hasta la habitación principal y aterrizo aun distancia prudente respecto a la cama donde dormían Blu y Perla, esto con el fin evitar de hacer brisa con sus mismas alas y del ya mencionado ruido que producía con estas.

Y ahí estaba, Eduardo logro observar a su hija, dormida evidentemente. Eduardo se acerca y se coloca aun lado de la cama del lado de donde dormía Perla, que era de lado derecho para él, de lado izquierdo para ella. Estando ahí, Eduardo observaba a Perla, y no podía evitar pensar que su hija era la viva imagen de su madre, se asemejaba muchísimo a ella, lo que, provocaría en Eduardo regresar a esos momentos en los que él tenia un vínculo especial con su amada cuando aún estaba con él.

"Hija, hija por favor despierta" -Decia Eduardo en voz baja, mientras movía a Perla levemente para despertarla-

"¿Blu? (Ronquidos)" -Contestó Perla evidentemente más dormida que despierta-

"¿Ah? ¿Acaso él la mencionara así?" -Dijo Eduardo así mismo en voz sumamente baja, por no decir que lo pensó casi-

Eduardo sacudió un poco las ideas de su mente y sacudió levemente a Perla para conseguir que esta vez sí despertara.

"Hija por favor despierta necesito tu ayuda"

"Pa… ¿Papá?" -Decia Perla aun algo dormida, pero un poco más despierta-

"Si hija, necesito que me hagas un favor"

Perla termina por despertar y se sorprende de ver a su padre en su habitación.

"Padre ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Sucedió algo?" -Pregunto Perla preocupada en un principio, sobre todo dada la hora poco habitual para irrumpir en la habitación de ella-

"Si te decía que si podías hacerme un favor" -Explicó Eduardo en voz baja-

"Claro" -Afirmó ella y se levantó para ver a su padre- "¿Qué es? ¿Es algo urgente?"

Terminó de decir Perla y de pronto pudo escucharse unos ruidos de Blu, como si fuera a despertar.

"No hagamos tanto ruido, para no despertar a Blu y a tus hijos"

Como lo que Eduardo decía tenía lógica, Perla aún no sospechaba nada de lo que él tenía en mente.

"De acuerdo tienes razón, además tampoco quiero despertarlos" -Compartió Perla la recomendación de su padre- "¿Que necesitas papá?"

"Necesito que me hagas un enorme favor" -Dijo Eduardo haciendo con sus alas la representación de lo enorme que era el favor-

"Wow, ¿Y qué es padre?"

"¿Crees poder aparearte conmigo?" -Preguntó Eduardo yendo al grano y sin complicación alguna, expectante de la reacción de Perla-

Perla no se exaltó para alivio de Eduardo, y el motivo de ello fue de que ella pensaba en un principio de que se trataba de una broma, y una de mal gusto, por cierto.

"(Risa nerviosa) ¿Disculpa?" -Preguntó Perla a la espera de la respuesta de su padre-

"Eso hija, que si puedes aparearte conmigo" -Contestó él tal y como quería ella para solo saber la verdad, y no, no era una broma para sorpresa y exaltación de Perla-

"No hablaras en serio" -Dijo ella aún con esperanza de que se tratase de otra cosa-

Eduardo por su parte no pudo evitar eludir más sus instintos y se subió a la cama de Perla, aún y con el riesgo que esto implicaba, pues Blu estaba aún lado. Eduardo se acerca a Perla y este le muestra su pene ya erecto, a lo cual a ella no le quedo más que abrir sus ojos azules en su totalidad al verlo-

"Padre, por favor que disparates dices, ¿cómo puedo hacer eso?, Soy tu hija, tengo a mi Blu aquí conmigo y tengo a mis hijos justo arriba, no ¡Es una locura!" -Justificó Perla del por qué se niega-

Blu empezaba hacer y hablar entre sueños, así que, en lugar de evitar el riesgo, Eduardo decidió comenzar antes de que pudiera despertar Blu. Así que Eduardo abre las piernas de Perla y comienza a acercar su pene a la vagina de ella.

"¡NOOO! ¿Padre que haces?" -Susurraba Perla, algo fuerte y un poco en tono agresivo-

"Gracias hija, por el favor que me haces, porque no aguanto un día mas así con estas ganas que tengo" -Terminó de decir Eduardo y se puso entre las piernas de Perla e introdujo finalmente su pene de manera rápida y urgida en la parte intima de su hija-

"No, ¡NOOO! ¡No esta bien! ¡Esto no es correcto!" -Le susurraba Perla a Eduardo, quien tenia rostro de no cambiar de parecer-

"Mmm hija, estas igual de sabrosa que tu madre, ¡AHHHH! Tanto tiempo para este momento, lo voy a disfrutar… ¡Lo voy a disfrutar!" -Dijo esto último de manera frenética dado el momento por el que pasaba-

"¡Ouch! Au ¡AU! Alto, No, por favor detente ¡PADRE!" -Suplicaba Perla mientras era embestida-

"Shhh, hija por favor, no querrás despertar a tu esposo, o peor, a tus hijos para que vean este momento de placer entre tu y yo" -Advirtió Eduardo, tomando esa circunstancia a su favor, pues sabia que Perla no se expondría a ninguna de ambas cosas-

"Oh por dios, mmmm buaa, (Gemido) E-Esta bien P-Padre, casi no hare ruido" -Dijo Perla derrotada y contra la pared-

"Me parece bien hija, ahora disfruta" -Terminó de decir y siguió con su trabajo dándole suaves embestidas a su linda hija, aunque esto no será por mucho tiempo-

Eduardo tomó las piernas de Perla y las inclinó hacia atrás, mientras el apegaba su cintura más hacia el cuerpo de ella. Perla adquirió una posición más acordé al momento sexual que tenía con Eduardo, tenía su espalda pegada al contorno de su nido mientras tenía sus piernas alzadas y con sus alas pellizcaba las hojas que alfombraban su cama para hacerla más cómoda.

"Ahhh mmm ahhh ahh" -Gemía Perla, mientras que aún lado de ella Blu se movía espontáneamente entre sueños-

"_Perdóname Blu"_ -Se disculpó Perla en sus pensamientos-

Perla miró a Blu tras pensar aquellas palabras, pero su atención cambió al sentir una embestida agresiva de parte de Eduardo mientras esté acercaba su cabeza cerca de la zona de su cuello, por lo que su atención ahora en él.

Perla pellizcaba con fuerza las hojas de su nido.

"Ohhh auu ohhh ¡Ohhhh! Ahh" -Gemía Perla lo mas silencioso que podía, mientras dentro de ella se escuchaba un sonido pegajoso, tal vez por el roce del pene de Eduardo en sus paredes vaginales de ella-

Eduardo con su torso movía las piernas de Perla cada que le daba.

"Ahhhh ohhh ahhhh ahhh mmmm ahhhh, ¡Ahhhhh!" -Gemía Perla, pero por un momento sus gemidos eran más notorios pues el placer le impedía no gemir un poco fuerte-

El nido de Perla comenzaba a producir sonidos, sonidos que eran reconocibles por llevar el ritmo… del apareamiento.

"(Rechinidos) Ahhh mmmm ¡Ah! mmmm"

"Mmmm sí, ¿Te gusta? Mi preciosa Perla" -Se lo susurro Eduardo a la altura de su cuello-

"Ahhh no creas que esto ahhh (Leve nalgada) Es del todo de mi Ahhhhh mmm agrado padre" -Explico Perla mirando de reojo a su padre pues lo tenia a un lado de su cuello. Perla no tuvo opción y colocó sus alas en la espalda de Eduardo, y se acoplaba mejor a las embestidas que le proporcionaba-

**N/A: Al no ser una cama humana pues no tiene esa textura de que si se mueve una zona del colchón pues lo sentirá todo aquel que este acostado, vamos que el nido de Perla no produce este movimiento o vibración, como le quieran llamar. Pero si hacen movimientos muy fuertes quizás pueda ser perceptible**

Las embestidas de Eduardo hacia Perla comenzaban a generar cierto ruido y movimiento en el nido, Blu comenzaba a moverse y amenazaba con girarse en dirección a Perla. Eduardo se dio cuenta de esto y rápidamente saco su pene de la vagina de Perla y rodeo sus piernas de ella para recostarse a un lado de ella, Perla actuó igual de rápido y se recostó de manera que le daba la espalda a Blu y con sus alas cubría a su padre para que Blu no lo viera.

Y así fue, Blu se gira y con sus ojos entreabiertos observa a Perla de espaldas, para él plácidamente dormida.

Blu le sonríe…

"Te amo" -Dijo Blu y se vuelve a girar como estaba para volver a caer dormido-

Perla al escuchar esto, no pudo evitar sentir aun mas culpa, por lo que su rostro denotaba una mirada de tristeza. Eduardo al percatarse de que Blu retomo su sueño toma a Perla de la espalda y la abraza, y hace que gire con él hacía debajo de su nido, aunque la altura era media, el contorno de ramas cubría para no ver a los lados del nido, así que Eduardo giro con Perla hasta abajo del nido, en el proceso Eduardo se enterró una que otra rama pues tuvo que pasar su cuerpo por esa parte. Cuando ambos cayeron Eduardo cayo sobre su espalda y Perla cayo encima de él. No estaba planeado, pero estaban en otra posición perfecta para seguir.

"¿Lista para seguir mi preciosa Perla?" -Preguntó Eduardo pícaramente mientras le guiñaba un ojo-

"Solo deseo que esto termine ya" -Respondió Perla en un tono un poco serio-

"Tranquila dentro de poco llegare a mi punto, descuida" -Dijo Eduardo como de consuelo, en cierta manera-

Perla escucho a su padre, aunque no respondió, su mirada por si sola daba a entender como 'Bien, entonces acabemos con esto' y Perla plasma sus alas en el suelo a los costados del torso de su padre y abrió sus piernas para que él pudiera acomodar su cadera y pudiera penetrarla nuevamente-

Él toca el trasero de Perla y la sujeta de ahí, y pues para no desaprovechar que ya la manoseaba en esa parte, pues jugaba con nalgas las hacia suyas, les daba pellizcos y hacia movimientos circulares con ambas alas. En un principio Perla se sentía utilizada como algo cualquiera, aunque no estaba tan equivocada, pero poco a poco le comenzaba a gustar, pero no lo demostraba del todo

Eduardo seguía manoseando el culo de Perla y le proporcionaba una que otra nalgada. Luego de sentir suma satisfacción al jugar con el culo de Perla, decidió proseguir, así que levantó la cola de ella y la penetró.

"¡Ahhhhhh! Aghh" –Gimió Perla al sentir el pene de Eduardo nuevamente dentro de ella, arqueó su espalda y alzó la vista hacia el techo-

"Perla por favor comprende que eres lo más cercano que tengo a tu madre, así que déjame disfrutar hasta la última parte de ti, ¡Te quiero llenar toda!" -Dijo lujuriosamente Eduardo-

"Cuando vayas a venirte, hazlo fuera de mi, no dentro" -Ordenó Perla-

"Jejeje, eso intentaré hija" -Respondió Eduardo-

"Como que eso inten…" -Quería recriminar Perla, pero sus palabras fueron ahogadas por una violenta embestida de Eduardo-

"Ahhhh bueno ¡MMMMM! Con que no pase ahhhh eso-eso si ajjj eso" -Decia Perla entre gemidos, y estos últimos diluidos por el placer-

Parecía que a Eduardo le gustaba en su tiempo demostrarle dominio a su pareja y al parecer Perla no iba a ser la excepción.

"¿Te gusta como deslizo mi pene sobre tu vagina? ¿Eh?" -Preguntó Eduardo como parte de su juego erótico-

"¿Cómo dices? Ahhh" -Respondió Perla ante la pregunta dispuesta a seguirle el juego-

"Que me dices de estos pechos tuyos, ¿Acaso no quieren un masaje?" -Decia Eduardo mientras que con sus alas movía los pechos de Perla y con su lengua lamia el centro de estos- "¿No te gusta preciosa?"

"Mmm ¡Si! ¡Me gusta! Ohhhh ahhh, No, ¡Espera!, Hay no" -Esto último lo dijo Perla llevándose un ala a la frente- "Que he dicho, ¿Por qué dije eso?" -Se lamentó Perla-

"Ahora no podrás evitar negar que te gusta jejeje" -Decia Eduardo maliciosamente-

"(Refunfuño) Bueno taaal vez si" -Dijo Perla- _"¡Maldición! Mis instintos me han jugado en contra, ¡Rayos!" _-Maldijo Perla en su mente-

Eduardo toma del cuello a Perla sin mucha rudeza y se la quita de encima. Acto seguido se pone de pie, mira a Perla que estaba ahora bocarriba, le sonríe y abre sus piernas comienza a manosearla pasado la punta de su ala por el contorno de parte intima.

Perla cada vez le seguía más el juego, así que ella pasaba sus alas por su cuerpo, así suavemente pasaba la punta de sus alas y tocaba su cuerpo, en especial pasaba la punta de su ala para sentir lindo. Perla movía en círculos sus pechos y los juntaba entre sí, pero la cerecita en el pastel para la motivación final de Eduardo para acabar con esto fue que Perla coloco un ala detrás de su cabeza y la otra en su vagina, masturbándose levemente, todo esto mientras con su lengua se relamía ardientemente sus labios y toda la parte exterior de su pico. Perla se dejo de lamer y con su lengua empezó a hacer movimientos muy ardientes de arriba abajo, todo esto era muy provocativo.

Eduardo hipnotizado y motivado por tanta provocación de Perla, la toma de la cintura y la voltea, acto seguido la coloca en cuatro con ayuda de ella, pues sabía bien que quería su padre. Eduardo de pie se pone detrás de Perla, ella voltea la mirada hacia atrás para verlo y le sonríe. Él le regresa la sonrisa, acerca su ala al culo de Perla y le alza la cola…

"¿Lista?" -Preguntó Eduardo-

"Si, lo estoy" -Respondió Perla completamente entregada ahora si mientras lo miraba de reojo con sus bellos ojos azules-

Eduardo asiente y la penetra.

"ahhhh sí, ufff si-si mmmm ahh ohhhh ahhh si más-más por favor más ahhh" -Gemía Perla, disfrutando al cien por ciento-

"¿Te gusta hija? ¿Eh? ¿Te gusta?" -Preguntaba Eduardo pegando su torso con la espalda de Perla y tocándole un pecho-

"Si me-me encanta ohhh Ahh ¡No pares! Si así ahhh ohhh"

"No lo haré bebé" -Respondió Eduardo mientras seguía teniendo sexo con Perla-

"¡Por favor! Quiero sentirte ahhh ohhh quiero-quiero por favor" -Pedía Perla-

"Ahh si así será"

"Mmm siii ahhh ohhh uff"

"Eres traviesa Perla"

"Si ahh lo soy mmm"

Eduardo le da una nalgada a Perla por ser una traviesa, pero se arrepiente porque se pasó de ala y se la dio muy fuerte, y el ruido es algo que no debería existir en estos momentos.

"Lo siento lo siento" -Dijo él deteniéndose un momento-

"Si, pero, auuuu mmm que rico, me gustó mmmm" -Respondió traviesamente Perla-

Eduardo extiende su ala y se lo mete en el pico de Perla y ella sin dudar le lamió la punta de su ala para impregnarlo de saliva.

"Me gusta hacer esto" -Dijo Perla-

"Me imagino que si" -Dijo Eduardo y con su ala babeada manosea levemente a Perla en su vagina para penetrarla nuevamente-

"mmmm siento baboso en mi vagina mmm siii" -Esto último lo exclamo mordiéndose sus labios-

"Es tu baba, linda"

"Si, lo sé, y se siente rica"

Eduardo sujeta nuevamente el culo de Perla desliza la punta de su pene en su vagina, como para que lo pruebe, lo sienta, lo goce. Eduardo quería producir esas sensaciones en su hija, así como ella le hacia sentir sensaciones en él que hace muchos años no sentía.

Él penetra a su hija, y luego de varias embestidas comienza a sentir un cosquilleo en la punta de su pene, una sensación que lo obliga a seguir embistiéndola, pero hasta lo más profundo que pudiera, comienza un momento de frenesí en Eduardo y Perla.

"ahhh agrrr debo, de, llenarte toda ahhh eso ahhh ohhh Ahh debo hacer" -Decía Eduardo con ese cosquilleo que le hacía encorvar su espalda y tensar sus músculos, sus alas temblaban del placer-

"Ahhh ¿Eh? Ohhh como (Respiración agitada) dices" -Perla tenía sacada su lengua y de ella escurría gotas de saliva que caían al piso-

"Que quiero disfrutarte" -Mintió él-

"Ahhh oh bueno Ahh EHHH ohhh"

Perla volteaba su cabeza para ver a su padre hacer su trabajo y regresaba su cabeza a como estaba y alzaba la mirada hacia arriba.

"Argggg lo siento, pero tengo que destrozarte" -Eduardo estira su garra hasta la cabeza de Perla y sujeta con fuerza las plumas de ella que asemejaría su cabello, comienza a jalar mientras con fuerza impulsaba su cadera hacia adelante, para darle una explosión placentera a Perla, quién comenzaba a gemir un poco fuerte-

"¡Ahhh! ¡OHHH! Ahh ohh aghh" -Gemía Perla-

"(Eco producido por la cadera de Eduardo y las nalgas de Perla) Ahh si preciosa, siento rico ohhhhhh siii" -Gemía placenteramente él-

Perla plasma sus alas en la pared (Tronco del árbol) y gemía mientras su lengua yacía de fuera señal de que estaba hipnotizada del placer recibido, y de ella escurría gotas y gotas de saliva una rica y deliciosa saliva, y ella gemía más mientras era jalada de las plumas de su cabeza.

"Ahhh ohhh mmm ahhh"

"Ahhh heee ahh uhhh ahh ughhh"

"Ahhh hee soy tuya hee ahh"

"Si así me gusta te hare pedazos mm siii"

Eduardo deja de jalar a Perla y pera sellar su trabajo, apega su cuerpo totalmente a del Perla y la embiste unas ultimas veces. Él con sus alas juega con los pechos de ella.

"Ahhh ohhh ¡AHHHH!"

"Siii ohhhh ehhh"

Gemían ambos.

"Siii sii hija ohhh" -Eduardo sentía que iba a expulsar su material genético, pero no tenia en mente decirle a Perla-

"Ahhh ahh ohhh ahhh ohhh"

"Ahhh ahhhh (Fuertes embestidas) ahhh ¡AHH! (Se viene) Ohh ohhh ohh ahhh" -Terminó por expulsar grandes chorros de semen dentro de Perla, sabiendo que con aquella acción acababa de iniciar algo-

"Ahhh ¿Qué?" -Exclamo Perla al sentir un material espeso dentro de ella- "Ohhh bueno, ahhh" -Ella podía sentir como eso escurría por sus paredes vaginales, además de calentarla, de sentir como el espeso material goteaba dentro de ella-

"(Respiración agitada) Por… fin lo, he, logrado, después de, tanto mm ahh" -Decia Eduardo- "Bueno, ahora me siento mucho mejor" -Dice y pasa su ala por su pico-

Eduardo retira su pene de la vagina de Perla, cubierto de semen.

"Bueno hija" -Dice y se para correctamente- "Gracias, me has hecho un gran favor"

Perla voltea y mira a su padre, así estando todavía en esa posición. Eduardo sonríe y para no seguir exponiendo a su hija camina lejos de ahí y de un salto sale de su habitación para bajar a la sala y salir volando de ahí…

Perla solo presencio ese momento, un pequeño agujero en el árbol hacia que el brillo de la luna iluminara parte de su rostro, y ella… tenía una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ella aprieta su vagina y de ahí burbujeaba semen, la cual explotaba, esas burbujas que se hacían explotaban y hacia que el semen escurriera de su vagina hacia el piso. Perla se toca su vagina e impregna su ala con un poco de semen, y en lugar de sentir tristeza o algo semejante, esta sonríe y se lleva ese semen a su boca, para lamerlo e ingerirlo…

* * *

**EPILOGO…**

* * *

A la mañana del día siguiente…

"¿Cómo dormiste mi amor?" -Preguntó Blu a Perla-

"Oh si te digo que dormí maravillosamente, ¿Me creerías?" -Contestó Perla mientras provocativamente colocaba una pluma de su ala en su boca-

"Uyy si amor, te creo jeje"

"Buenos días padres" -Dijeron alegremente sus tres hijos al unísono-

"Buenos días hijos" -Dijo Blu agradeciendo el detalle de alegrarle la mañana con la inocencia infantil de sus hijos-

"Buenos días mis amores" -Dijo Perla agradeciendo infinitamente el gesto de sus hijos-

"¿Qué vamos a desayunar?" -Preguntó Tiago-

"Que tal si ustedes van a buscar el desayuno, y escogen lo que más se les antoje" -Dijo Perla-

"¡Ahh que!, ¿Por qué?" -Reclamo Tiago-

"Creo que ya deben irse acostumbrado a ir más seguido por el almuerzo" -Explicó Perla-

"Ahhh que cosas" -Se quejo Tiago y Bia lo sujeta del hombros-

"Ya los oíste Tiago" -Le dijo Bia a Tiago con voz comprensiva-

"Ahhh bien, vamos hermanas" -Dijo Tiago y se dirigió con sus hermanas a la salida del nido-

Tiago y Carla se fueron volando, y Bia se regresó un momento.

"Regresamos en un momento padres" -Dijo Bia con voz tierna-

"Si hija, vayan con cuidado" -Dijo Blu-

"Por favor hija con cuidado" -Replicó Perla las palabras de Blu-

Bia asiente y con una sonrisa se va de ahí para dejar solos a sus padres.

"Bien, ahora que se fueron" -Dijo Perla seductoramente mientras acariciaba con una de sus plumas el pecho de su macho-

"Jejeje" -Reía Blu nerviosamente- "¿Que es lo que tramas amorcito?"

"Aprovechemos que no están nuestros hijos para hacer otro" -Dijo Perla-

"¿Ah? ¿Otro?... ¿Otro que?" -Preguntó Blu confundido de las palabras de su hembra-

"Si Blu… deseo que tengamos… otro hijo"


	7. El Dulce

"**El Dulce"**

Desde que la familia de Blu llegó al Amazonas, lo trillizos sabían perfectamente que la mayoría de los lujos humanos iban a terminar por alejarse de sus vidas, aunque sea poco a poco ya que aun conservaban cosas de su antigua vida incluyendo algo que aun poseían entre sus alas y que les daban momentos de satisfacción cuando aun vivían en Rio, pues lo trillizos aun contaban con algunos cuantos dulces humanos los cuales se les fueron otorgados antes de que Tulio y Linda regresaran a Rio una vez fueron derrotados los taladores. Linda sabía perfectamente que sería difícil ver a la familia de Blu desde ese entonces, así que como obsequio para los hijos de Blu les regaló una provisión para unos días de dulces, pues sabia bien a que los tres les encantaban los dulces humanos, incluso mas que la fruta, si, aunque esto significase la envidia y molestia de Perla.

La provisión era custodiada con celo por los tres como si de auténticos diamantes se trataste, pues era solo cuestión de esperar a que se echaran a perder (Y mas con el calor del Amazonas) o de que ellos mismos se los terminaran, lo que ocurriera primero.

Y desafortunadamente, el día llegó en manos de la segunda opción…

Carla iba a toda prisa de vuelta a su nido después de una larga sesión de canto. Ella solía practicar cerca de un claro a expensas de un lago, lugar donde ella practicaba con otros polluelos y Nico y Pedro eran los encargados de darles el seguimiento para ayudarles a mejorar su canto.

Durante el camino hacia su nido Carla no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la de degustar de un delicioso dulce después de una buena sesión de práctica. Ella llegó rápidamente a su nido pues estaba consciente de que estos al momento de su partida, estaban por terminarse.

En cuanto aterrizo en la entrada del nido se dispuso inmediatamente en ir a donde tenían los dulces guardados, llego al espacio donde estaban almacenados estos y…

"¡NOO! ¡Que tragedia! ¡No puede ser!" -Gritaba Carla llevándose las alas al cabeza- "Yo-Yo solo quería comer uno, solo uno más" -Terminó de decir y cayó de rodillas para cerrar los ojos desilusionada-

"¿Qué sucede hermana?" -Preguntó una voz en una de la habitaciones superiores del nido-

"¿Pues que ha de suceder?" -Respondió Carla quitando por momento las alas de su rostro- "Sucede que… ¡Ya no hay dulces!, Ohhh ¡No puede ser!"

Tiago descendió hacia la sala donde estaba Carla y se colocó detrás de ella…

"Descuida hermana aquí tengo un dulce todavía" -Dijo Tiago situando sus alas atrás de él-

"¡Wow! ¿En serio de verdad queda uno todavía?" -Preguntó Carla alegremente mientras se ponía de pie y se giraba para ver a su hermano-

"Claro que sí, justo detrás mio tengo uno ahora, y puede ser tuyo" -Decia Tiago-

"¡Oh si! ¡Por supuesto! Claro que… O no, espera, supongo querrás algo a cambio ¿no?" -Dijo Carla deteniendo su paso hacia su hermano-

"Digamos que mas o menos" -Decia Tiago mientras se paraba con la punta de sus garras y de atrás hacia adelante movía su cadera- "Solo necesitas jugar un minijuego conmigo aprovechando que solo queda este dulce"

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y cual es?" -Preguntaba Carla con algo de sospecha-

"Es muy sencillo, lo único que tienes que hacer es cerrar tus ojos, ya que los hayas cerrado voy a poner el dulce que tengo detrás de mis alas enfrente de tu pico… y lo vas a probar, je quiero ver si adivinas que tipo de dulce es hermanita" -Dijo Tiago para de esta forma cerrarle el trato a Carla- "¿Aceptas? ¿Mmm?"

"Veamos ahh mmm, siii podría aceptarlo…" -Decía Carla detenidamente mientras chocaba uno a uno las plumas de sus alas- "Aunque viniendo de ti podría ser una trampa, si vaya que novedad ¿No? Tiago"

"Solo se que lo que tengo aquí atrás es algo que va a ser de tu agrado, y mira también quiero que sepas…" -Tiago miraba fijamente a los ojos azules de su hermana- "Que no te estoy obligando, así que puedes aceptarlo o no" -Añadió detenidamente-

Si algo Tiago ha aprendido con el paso del tiempo, es el saber jugar psicológicamente con sus hermanas, y vaya que lo a hecho bien. Este ultimo comentario de Tiago dejo pensativa a su hermana, que después de meditarlo unos segundos, esta termino por ceder.

"(Suspiro) Muy bien acepto, después de todo si no es lo que espero ya estoy acostumbrada a ser parte de tus bromas" -Dijo Carla y cerró los ojos-

"Mmm únicamente puedo decir que es algo que te va a gustar si o si, de eso estoy seguro" -Juraba Tiago- "¡Ah! Y otra cosita más, para poder comenzar necesitas hincarte también"

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo para qué?" -Preguntó Carla confundida aun con los ojos cerrados-

"¡Tu solo hazlo!" -Exclamó Tiago-

"Ajjj, no se ni para que me molesto" -Dijo Carla con desgana, pero acatando lo dicho por su hermano- "Bien, ¿Así estoy bien?" -Ella hizo la pregunta entreabriendo uno de sus ojos para luego cerrarlo nuevamente una vez ya hincada-

"Si así esta bien" -Afirmo Tiago- "Prepárate"

"Ok" -Asintió Carla-

"Adivina que dulce es hermanita, te lo estoy poniendo justo enfrente de tu pico" -Es lo que pudo escuchar Carla de Tiago mientras ella aun cerraba los ojos-

"ahh… bien, ohh veamos" -Dijo ella e hizo su pico un poco al frente como Tiago le comentó-

"Solo te recomiendo, que saques un poco la lengua" -Escuchaba Carla- "Veamos si con el puro sabor serás capaz de adivinar, ah, y que no quiero que me vayas a morder el ala"

Carla solo emitió un sonidito afirmativo y relamió sus labios con su lengua para después sacarla. Con desconfianza Carla inclina su cabeza mas hacia el frente con su lengua por delante. Después ella pudo sentir como Tiago envolvía su cuello con una de sus alas y antes de que pudiera preguntar algo su lengua pudo tener contacto con algo cuya textura no se asemejaba a la de ningún dulce, por lo menos de los que ella haya probado ninguno se parecía.

Ella tenía su lengua en contacto con aquello que Tiago decía que era un dulce, y que además le prometió que le gustaría a ella. Carla decidió saborear eso que tenía en su pico ya que su lengua prácticamente estaba en una posición para solo deslizar.

"¿Pero que es esto?" -Dijo Carla terminando de probar. Ella hacia la punta de su lengua hacia atrás y saboreaba su misma lengua para analizar el sabor- "Esto no sabe a ningún dulce y además se sintió raro, ¡Rayos! Tiago será mejor que no…" -Ella abre los ojos-

Carla se queda en shock al ver a Tiago enfrente suyo dejando ver su pene y con una gota de saliva de ella colgando de la punta.

"A-A caso te la-lamí el…" -Decia Carla aun en shock, pues abres los ojos y te llevas una sorpresa así de inesperada-

Tiago aun tenía su ala en el cuello de Carla y la envolvía de ahí y con sus plumas la acariciaba por el costado izquierdo. Finalmente, Tiago le responde.

"Si hermana, lo has hecho, pero dime, ¿A caso no querías probar algo de este estilo?" -Preguntó Tiago arqueando una ceja y masturbándose en frente del pico de Carla- "Así como te veo que lo miras puedo deducir que si quieres zampártelo todo ¿Eh?" -Tiago acerca su pene casi al roce de nuevo con el pico de ella. Carla al sentir casi que el pene de Tiago chocaba con su pico decide hacerse levemente hacia atrás, pero un enrojecimiento en su rostro era notorio además del brillo de sus ojos cada que veía el pene erecto de su hermano en todo su grosor-

"Bueno, yo…" -Dice Carla y se lleva una pluma a su pico-

Tiago sentía ya una erección prominente, pero al sentir la presencia de su hermana tan cerca como lo son solo unos cuantos centímetros, esa erección se hacía aún más imponente y quería capitalizar dicha erección con un buen sexo oral de parte de su hermana. Tiago pensó en actuar distinto, en vez de intentar ser agresivo él opto, por lo contrario, o sea ser sutil con ella.

"Tranquila" -Dijo Tiago y con la misma ala con la que envolvía su cuello decidió pasar esa misma ala por su nuca para darle suaves caricias las cuales desacomodaban sus plumas- "Te ves linda" -Añadió Tiago y sube su ala hacia la cabeza de Carla y ahí continuó dándole caricias desacomodando también sus plumas (Pero estas como si fueran su cabello)-

"Quizás pueda intentar" -Dijo Carla terminando lo último que había dicho-

La estrategia de Tiago funciono, y el consentir a su hermana dio sus frutos…

Carla suelta una breve sonrisa e inclina su cabeza hacia el pene de Tiago, saca su lengua y hace contacto nuevamente con este. Solo la punta de su lengua tocaba el pene de su hermano, así que tal y como lo hizo con los ojos cerrados ella deslizo su lengua hacia arriba saboreando una vez más. Era un sabor diferente, pero era uno que comenzaba a gustarle, demasiado.

"ohhh ssss vaya, que bien se siente" -Comentó Tiago llevándose un ala a la nuca-

"Me imagino que si" -Compartió Carla separando su pico del miembro de su hermano por un instante- "Y yo también te puedo decir que no sabe nada el sabor que me da el lamer tu pene" -Añadió e inclino su torso hacia atrás para relamerse, después prosiguió-

"Ohhhh siii ooooh" -Celebró Tiago al ver que ella continuaría- "¡Qué bien!"

Carla sonríe nuevamente y dirige su pico ya directamente a la punta del miembro de Tiago, da un breve paseo con su lengua por esa zona dejando su rastro de saliva por donde este pasaba. Todo esto ya comenzaba a darle un placer significativo a su hermano.

"ohhh sí, eso es Carlita" -Motivaba Tiago-

Carla sube su lengua y su pico en si hasta la puntita, y ahí se queda inmóvil por unos segundos. Mira a su hermano a los ojos y ella le guiña un ojo, a lo que Tiago le responde con una breve sonrisa, ella ve esto y prosigue…

Carla abre su pico lo suficiente como introducir el miembro varonil de su hermano dentro de ella, y poco a poco ella lo engulle dejando caer saliva de entre su pico al no poder contenerla. Tiago se sorprende y excita al sentir como la saliva de su hermana (El lo consideraba un néctar) se deslizaba por su pene.

"oooh hermanita que bien se siente que me dejes escurrir tu salivita tan rica, ufff ooooh" -Gemía complacido posicionando ambas alas atrás de su cintura dejando a Carla hacer el trabajo- "ahh ooooh uhhh hgu"

Carla detuvo su avance de engullir dicho pene solo metiendo la mitad en su pico, por lo que ella consideró que eso era suficiente y comenzó a hacer su cabeza de atrás hacia adelante comenzando de esta manera lo que Tiago deseaba que era verdadero sexo oral.

"¡ohhhh! Mmm si así hermana ooooh" -Decía Tiago bajando la vista hacia Carla, a lo cual ella también se podía tomar el tiempo de mirarlo también pues al ser el principio y su primera vez llevaba las cosas con calma. Ella movía su cabeza de atrás hacia adelante dejando observar que la saliva solo impregnaba hasta la mitad del pene de Tiago a excepción del rastro de las gotas que escurrieron por todo el miembro hasta las plumas de aquella parte de su entrepierna-

Carla se saca el miembro de él por un momento y lo sujeta con su ala derecha para inclinarlo un poco hacia arriba, con el pene de Tiago en esta posición Carla pasa su lengua por la parte inferior de este y lo desliza hasta la puntita donde se detiene un momento y le pregunta…

"¿De verdad te gusta?" -Pregunta ella mientras frente suyo aun sujetaba el pene de su hermano con su ala-

"¡uff claro!" -Exclamó el alzando la vista al techo (Copa del árbol)-

"Me alegra que te guste" -Sonrió ella- "Es bueno saber… que estoy degustando de buena manera mi dulce" -Dijo y con ello se entendía que ya estaba dispuesta a dejarse llevar por lo que su hermano hiciera o ella- "Ya se de como va lo cosa, déjame…" -Añade y comienza a masturbarlo con la ala con la que lo estaba sujetando- "Ver si puedo hacerlo mejor"

Carla se había limitado a solo introducir la mitad del miembro en su pico, pero finalmente con lo ya experimentado decidió intentar introducirlo por completo. Ella alza la cabeza un poco y coloca su pico en posición nuevamente para engullirlo. Toma un poco de aire y engulle el pene de Tiago entre su pico.

"¡ahhhh! ¡ooooh! Mmmm aghh" -Gemía Tiago y mas al sentir que su punta finalmente había llegado a tener con la garganta de ella-

"Aggg ggg ahhhg" -Se escuchaba de parte de Carla tener el miembro varonil de Tiago en su garganta. Tiago le echa un ala y presiona la cabeza de Carla para que este llegara hasta lo mas profundo de ella. Consecuencia de ello era que Carla comenzaba a escurrir bastante saliva la cual toda iba impregnándose en toda la entrepierna de Tiago, cosa que le causo el doble de placer por lo antes mencionado- "Uff ufff ufffff… que bien se siente (Hace presión) oooh siiii"

Carla comenzaba a quedarse sin aire. Tiago se da cuenta de ello y hace una última presión sobre la cabeza de ella para que tragara todo lo que podía de su pene. Luego de cinco segundos ejerciendo presión sobre su cabeza él la deja libre para que recuperara el aliento.

"(Tosidos) (Respiración agitada) uff ohh casi me ahogo, pero valió (Respiración profunda) la pena quería sentir tu pene hasta lo más profundo de mi" -Dijo pícaramente, aunque exhausta pues aun no recuperaba del todo el aliento. Carla se aleja del miembro de él dejándole impregnando mucha saliva-

"Ohh eso fue cool, que tu hermana te lama el pene es genial" -Dijo Tiago complacido y comentándole a Carla lo genial que fue la experiencia para él-

"Si, oye pues quiero confesarte que la verdad fue algo muy sabroso para mi haberte hecho esto" -Carla sonríe- "Deberíamos hacer esto mas seguido" -Dice y le suelta un golpe en el hombro a Tiago-

Tiago se toca hombro por el golpe y también le sonríe.

"Pues de hecho todavía no hemos terminado, ¿Quieres terminar en el cuarto de nuestros padres" -Le pregunta Tiago a Carla muy seductoramente, apegando su pico al de Carla casi al borde del beso-

"¡Oh! Jeje, por supuesto que si hermanito" -Aceptó Carla, sin separar su pico de aquel acercamiento con el pico de su hermano-

"Si aparte no vaya a ser que nos sorprendan aquí en la sala, si alguien entra por ahí" -Explicó Tiago señalando la entrada-

"Bueno, pues terminemos con esto hermanito" -Propuso Carla-

Tiago asiente y es el primero en volar hasta la habitación de sus padres. Carla se quedó ahí hincada unos momentos mas y se puso de pie, se limpia el pico con su ala y va con Tiago a la habitación de sus padres.

Ella aterriza en la habitación y lo primero que pudo ver era a Tiago recostado en la cama de sus padres bocarriba, masturbándose con su ala derecha, ella le sonríe y va con él.

"Te esperaba" -Dijo él-

"Si, lo se jeje" -Respondió ella-

Tiago abre sus piernas y Carla se hinca nuevamente. Ella sujeta su pene de él nuevamente con su ala y se lo engulle nuevamente en su pico dándole mas placer a Tiago con un bien sexo oral.

"Ohhh ughhh ufff ¡Ahhhh! Mmm sí, que bien lo haces" -Dijo Tiago detenidamente con los ojos entreabiertos-

"(Absorción de saliva) lggg ahhh aghh" -Era lo que se escuchaba de Carla con el miembro de su hermano aun en su pico-

"Ohhhh ohhh oh (Alza la vista) (Cierra los ojos) siiii ahhhh ahgg" -Gemía Tiago de tanto placer- "¡Ohhh! ¡Si! ¡Lo harás!" -Dijo y coloca su ala suavemente sobre la cabeza sobre Carla para que lo hiciera mejor y eso significaba hacer llegar su pene hasta su garganta de ella-

"Ahhh siii ohhh uff"

"Lgggg ahhh ohh"

Tiago obligó a Carla a detenerse un momento y separo su miembro de su pico, este se inclina y busca el pico de ella para darle un jugoso beso.

"Ohh hermano, eres un encanto" -Dijo Carla risueña-

"Si (Se sienta) Lo sé" -Presumió Tiago-

Carla sin que pensarlo continuó con su trabajo. Tiago coloca un ala en la cama y la otra seguía presionando la cabeza de ella.

"Ohhh uff ehh" -Tiago comenzaba a sentir con cosquilleo en su punta-

"Hermana creo que voy a venirme" -Anunció él-

"¡Mhm!" -Exclamó ella-

Tiago vertió todo su materia genético en el rostro de Carla, y ella sin saber que era… simplemente lo ingirió.

"Ohm, es fue espectacular" -Dijo Tiago tumbándose en la cama- "Lo que la falta de unos simples dulces pueden hacer"

Carla mira a Tiago con seriedad.

"¡¿Qué?!" -Exclamó él-

"(Risa) Tranquilo no te alteres, solo quiero darte las gracias" -Dijo Carla aun con el semen en la cara-

"¿Y por qué?" -Preguntó curioso-

"Por ayudarme a encontrar mi nuevo dulce favorito" -Dijo y se fue a su habitación-

Tiago le sonríe y se recuesta en la cama de sus padres para quedarse dormido.

* * *

**Epilogo.**

* * *

Tiago dormía plácidamente en su habitación, ya era la mañana siguiente del día que tuvo algo fantástico con su hermana. Pero algo muy rico placentero que su pene lo despertó.

"Ugh que, ¿Qué paso?" -Se despertó Tiago de golpe-

En eso Tiago levanta su manta de hojas (Cobija) y logra ver a Carla haciéndole un bien sexo oral matutino. Ella se da cuenta de ello y se detiene, lo mira y le guiña un ojo. Tiago denota una cara de excitación y se vuelve a cubrir con la manta… lo único que se poda ver era la silueta de Carla entre la manta moviéndose entre las piernas de Tiago, pues ahora disfrutaría, de su nuevo dulce.


	8. Confianza de Equipo (Marowak-Dark)

"**Confianza de Equipo"**

Historia situada después de Rio 2

Nota: Nigel y Gabi nunca fueron capturados y, por ende, nunca fueron llevados de regreso a Rio, consecuencia de esto, Charlie el oso hormiguero jamás se separa de Nigel y Gabi.

ADVERTENCIA: Contiene lenguaje obsceno.

* * *

"Malditos Spix" -Maldecía Nigel enojado por lo acontecido mientras caminaba cabizbajo, lejos de aquella desagradable escena la cual un montón de aves tuvieron la desdicha de ver- "A quien engaño, ¡ODIO A TODOS LOS MALDITOS PAJAROS DEL MUNDO! ¡Si, escucharon bien malditos!" -Gritaba Nigel con sus alas cerradas hacia el cielo. Gabi y Charlie le seguían el paso muy de cerca y se asustaban con los gritos enfurecidos de Nigel-

Charlie usaba su lengua para cubrirse sus ojos por el susto que le ocasionaba escuchar los fuertes gritos de la cacatúa, Gabi en cambio miraba con tristeza y lamento de que su amado estuviera de ese modo, quería ayudarlo… Pero ¿cómo?, Se preguntaba ella.

"Una humillación mas en vida, cuantas mas ¡¿EH?! ¡CUANTAS MAAAS!" -Esto ultimo Nigel lo gritó levantando el pecho y arqueando la espalda para gritarlo hacia el cielo. Nigel suspira y prosigue con su camino- "Ni una mierda" -Insulta con mirada molesta-

Finalmente, Gabi adquiere valor para hablarle.

"Oye Nigel" -Gabi le habla a él-

"¿Qué quieres Gabi?" -Le pregunta indiferente mientras seguía viendo su camino-

"No todo esta 'Jodido' como tu así lo crees, jeje perdón por la grosería" -Esto ultimo lo susurró Gabi soltado una leve risita de pena por la palabra 'Indebida' ya que ella no hablaba de esta manera, cosa que Nigel si hacia y mas en estos momentos de furia-

"Ah, como sea" -Responde Nigel secamente volteando la mirada a Gabi- "Se que no lo está, pero por el momento…" -Nigel no termina su frase cierra los ojos y emite un gruñido atemorizante, voltea la vista nuevamente y prosigue con su camino-

Gabi se queda sin palabras por un momento y toca su garganta con su pata, la actitud de Nigel la dejaba helada, Charlie en cambio solo caminaba, mientras temblaba.

Ella toma aire y vuelve a animarse para hablarle…

"Yo digo que empecemos por hacer algo y eso se…"

"¡Y QUE CARAJOS PROPONES QUE HAGAMOS!" -Gritó Nigel volteándose molesto interrumpiendo a Gabi, azotando con violencia su garra en el suelo, provocando que el polvo se levantara-

"Ahm-Ahm ayyy… pues yo propongo que deberíamos buscar un lugar para pasar la noche" -Dijo Gabi con la voz cortada tocando sus dedos índices entre si-

Nigel se queda pensativo, y su mirada pasa de una agresiva a una seria pero no agresiva.

"Bien" -Responde serio- "Pero buscaremos un lugar alto, y yo dormiré a parte" -Añade y continua-

"Si Nigel así será" -Afirma Gabi moviendo su pata como dando un golpe- "Vamos Charlie amigo, busquemos un árbol alto para pasar la noche" -Dijo Gabi y Charlie asiente con una mirada amistosa hacia ella. Gabi pega un salto y se posa en la espalda del oso hormiguero y hecho esto los dos avanzan para alcanzar a Nigel que ya se había adelantado-

Gabi y Charlie alcanzan a Nigel el cual siente la presencia de ambos, pero ni se molesta en voltear a verlos, pues dentro del él solo había pensamientos vengativos sobre su enemigo y quizás hasta cierto punto némesis llamado Blu, pues él ahora se había convertido en el artífice de la mayoría de sus desgracias en la vida, incluso, uno que lo dejó marcado de por vida.

Nigel solo continuaba su rumbo, encabezando el grupo a unos pasos de distancia de Gabi y Charlie que sí, le seguían el paso, pero respetándole esa distancia que él solo se había marcado. Nigel a pesar de no demostrar mucho o nada en estos momentos, si estaba acatando la que Gabi había propuesto de encontrar un lugar para dormir, pero no era tarea sencilla pues la espesa vegetación del Amazonas dificultaba distinguir la altura entre los árboles y más si se está a ras de suelo como al pobre de Nigel estaba limitado ya.

Gabi acariciaba a Charlie mientras esta estaba en su espalda y eso hacia sentir bastante bien al oso hormiguero ya que ella acariciaba la frente y el cuello de él pues ella quería hacer sentir bien al buen Charlie, pues a pesar de que no lo haya comentado esas caricias eran parte de otro plan que Gabi tenía en mente.

El viaje continuó sin ningún tipo de cambio, Gabi y Charlie siguiendo a Nigel, sin ningún comentario al respecto entre los tres.

* * *

**8 minutos después…**

* * *

Finalmente, después de un tedioso recorrido a pie (Y mas si eres una ave y no puedes volar) Nigel por fin encontró lo que consideraba idóneo para dormir. Un árbol sumamente alto era visible entre un espacio en el que las hojas de los demás árboles no eran un problema para tener una vista de lo que podía haber encima de estos.

"Ahí dormiremos" -Dijo Nigel un poco menos serio, señalando aquel enorme árbol con su ala- "Solo habrá que llegar hasta arriba" -Movió su ala y señalo la copa del enorme árbol-

"Es un buen árbol, muy buena elección mi Nigel" -Dijo Gabi alabando a Nigel-

"¡Hugh!" -Exclamó Nigel ignorando a Gabi y yendo en dirección a la base del árbol- "¿A caso se van a quedar ahí? Vamos" -Dijo y movió su ala en señal de que vinieran-

"Oh si-sí, vamos" -Dijo Gabi, le dio una suave caricia a Charlie y ambos avanzaron para reunirse con Nigel justo por debajo del tronco del árbol-

"Yo no pienso escalar hasta allá arriba" -Hizo saber Nigel alzando la vista, baja la vista después de unos instantes y mira a Charlie entrecerrando sus ojos-

Charlie al ver que Nigel lo miraba fijamente alza la vista para ver a Gabi que estaba sujetada de su gorrito, ambos se miran y ya sabían de que iba la cosa con esa mirada de Nigel.

* * *

**Unos segundos después…**

* * *

"Vas muy bien mi buen Charlie, ahhh bueno" -Gabi se toca su boca- "Solo unos metros más, vas bien" -Animaba Gabi-

El oso hormiguero trepaba con esfuerzo el extenso tronco del árbol con Gabi y Nigel en su frente, Charlie usaba las garras de sus patas para aferrarse del tronco y así escalar poco a poco, y esto se hacia mas tardado aun ya que por momentos Charlie se resbalaba y caía un poco y cada que eso pasaba el oso se abrazaba del tronco para evitar caer más abajo, además el tronco tenia una que otra hormiga el cual era un distractor para el buen Charlie, haciendo de la escalada algo más lento.

Nigel yacía en la frente de Charlie en una posición como de un pirata en la proa de su barco, él seguía serio, tranquilo pero serio, esperando a que su ayudante llegase a una de la extensas ramas que adornaban la copa del árbol. Nigel decide voltear a su costado derecho y logra ver a un guacamayo verde, el cual los miraba extrañado de ver tan raro equipo intentando trepar tan extenso árbol…

"Que miras, ¡Idiota!" -Recriminó Nigel hacia el guacamayo mientras lo volteaba a ver-

"¡Uyyyyy!" -Exclama el guacamayo y se va volando de ahí-

Nigel retoma la mirada hacia arriba al ver al guacamayo marcharse de ahí, Gabi que estaba atrás de Nigel posada sobre sus cuatro patas solo veía como la altura con respecto al piso se iba haciendo más grande, y Charlie continuaba escalando, haciendo muecas del esfuerzo.

Finalmente, Charlie llega a una de las ramas más anchas que tenía el árbol y apoya su cabeza sobre la rama para que Nigel y Gabi pudieran bajar, Nigel lo hace primero por estar al frente, este baja, pero al hacerlo entierra sus garras sobre la trompa de Charlie provocando que hiciera muecas de dolor cada que Nigel pisaba su trompa…

"Eso fue muy tedioso" -Comentó Nigel posándose en lo firme de la rama, coloca sus alas en su cintura y camina a ver el lugar donde pasaran la noche-

Gabi a diferencia de Nigel solo le bastó con dar un salto para posarse en la rama.

"Ya Charlie, puedes venir" -Dijo Gabi suavemente-

El oso hormiguero hace fuerza con sus patas y con la ayuda de sus garras logra escalar el pequeño tramo que le faltaba y así reunirse con Gabi que esperó a que Charlie también hubiera subido. En cuanto finalizó de subir este rodó un poco y terminó por sentarse solo para sobarse con sus patas delanteras el dolor que le había dejado Nigel en la trompa. Gabi se acerca a Charlie y lo consiente con otras suaves caricias, gesto que él agradecía con expresiones hacia ella.

Nigel que se había adentrado mas en el lugar, logró dar con algo de fruta. Parecía que el árbol era especial y no solo por ser el mas alto de la zona, sino porque tenía fruta de todo tipo entre sus ramas (Las mas delgadas) pero Nigel opto por tomar una manzana y regresar con Gabi y Charlie

"Allá por donde esta el tronco del árbol hay algo de fruta (Da un mordisco) Por si quieren comer algo" -Esto último Nigel lo ofreció con la boca llena-

"No gracias, por el momento no tengo hambre" -Respondió Gabi- "Que me dices tu Charlie, ¿No quieres algo de fruta?"

El oso hormiguero toca su panza sobándola un poco y niega con la cabeza.

"El tampoco quiere, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento Nigel" -Agradeció Gabi de parte de ambos-

"Meh, como quieran" -Dijo Nigel indiferente mientras veía su manzana-

El día estaba por concluir, así que el sol seguía su recorrido hacia el horizonte, como ellos estaban en el árbol mas alto del lugar podían ver como sucedía esto. El color del cielo se tornaba de color naranja dada la posición del sol.

Nigel tomaba asiento enfrente de Gabi y Charlie, y es precisamente Gabi la que decide hablar de algo que quedó pendiente con Nigel… unos minutos antes.

"Oye Nigel" -Le habla a él-

"Mhhh… ¿Qué quieres?" -Responde con desgana él bajando la vista un momento-

"Supongo que deberías dejarme continuar con la toma de decisiones de ahora en adelante…" -Explicaba ella, y es interrumpida-

"¿Toma de decisiones?... ¿De que mierdas hablas?" -Preguntó Nigel comenzando a alterarse por las palabras tan 'Osadas' de Gabi-

"Pues, ya que me diste la razón con esto… porque no me dejas continuar ¿Eh?" -Sugirió Gabi tocando brevemente su mentón y después señala a Nigel-

"¡Ja!, o sea que porque crees que tomaste una buena decisión…" -Decía Nigel mirando su manzana mientras la giraba- "Con lo de buscar un lugar para pasar noche… crees que tienes lo necesario para que tus decisiones me lleven a mi venganza ¿Es eso? ¡¿EH?!"

Gabi asiente con una sonrisa a lo que Nigel observó la confianza con lo que lo hizo y por primera vez en todo el día, esboza una leve sonrisa.

"Bien… puedes continuar si quieres" -Aceptó Nigel la propuesta de Gabi-

"Gracias Nigel" -Agradece y da un brinco de felicidad por el voto de confianza de su amado, de verdad quería hacerlo feliz- "Te prometo que…"

"¡PERO ESO SI!" -Exclama Nigel interrumpiendo nuevamente a Gabi- "Si tus decisiones nos perjudican en lugar de ayudarnos…" -Nigel se pone pie y mira a Gabi con una mirada atemorizante- "Te las tendrás que ver conmigo… ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!"

"Si… entendido" -Contestó Gabi aparentemente sin inmutarse ante la amenaza de Nigel-

"Jejeje ok" -Ríe Nigel mientras volvía a tomar asiento- "Esperemos que no sea un fracaso esto" -Añade y terminar por dar el último mordisco a su manzana para aventar la sobra hacia atrás de él-

"Si… un fracaso" -Dijo Gabi en tono pensativo- "Pero menos mal que ya podemos llevar a cabo la siguiente fase de mi plan para que empieces a ver con tus propios ojos de que un fracaso no va a ser"

Charlie mira a Gabi extrañado y Nigel también…

"¿Tan rápido ya tienes en mente algo?... Bien, ¿Y que es?" -Esto ultimo lo preguntó ya más serio-

"Pues es formar un lazo que nos una a los tres… debemos de Nigel, formar algo de confianza en este equipo si queremos cumplir nuestro objetivo- Explicó Gabi cerrando su pata formando un puño-

"¿Un lazo… que nos una? ¡Joder! Eso suena desagradable" -Renegó Nigel volteando la vista y cruzándose de alas-

"Pues no tanto así, ya verás a que me refiero, solo observa"

"¿Eh?" -Dice extrañado y observa a Gabi para ver lo que iba a hacer-

"Primero empecemos contigo mi tierno Charlie" -Dijo Gabi en tono seductor hacia el oso hormiguero, el cual seguía sentado después de haber rodado al haber terminado de escalar y seguía en aquella posición-

Dicho esto, por parte de Gabi, ella camina con sus cuatro patas hasta Charlie y se sube en él por su entrepierna, causando la exaltación del oso hormiguero, en cambio Nigel aun miraba con extrañeza sin comprender todavía la acción de Gabi. Pero las cosas comenzaron a tomar forma cuando Gabi terminó de recorrer la entrepierna de Charlie para después ella posarse sobre sus cuatro patas sobre el pene de él.

"Oye… ¿Qué piensas hacerle?" -Preguntó Nigel solo para confirmar lo que el ya creía posible-

"Que mas ha de ser Nigel" -Responde ella y después voltea la vista hacia él- "Estoy comenzando nuestro lazo" -Esboza una sonrisa y prosigue con lo que iba a hacer-

"Y en qué demonios nos va a ayudar…" -Gritaba Nigel levemente a la lejanía- "Esto si solo… ¡Ah!... ¡A la mierda!" -Insulta sin haber subido mucho el tono de voz, él se pone pie y camina hasta ellos- "Aunque no nos ayude en nada, puede que esto si me interese" -Añadió él-

Gabi sujetó con ambas patas delanteras el voluminoso pene (Para ella) de Charlie y jaló su prepucio para dejar su pene expuesto como ella quería. El oso hormiguero comenzaba a inflar y desinflar su pecho a causa de la exaltación de tener a Gabi en su pene, el tampoco comprendía mucho del porque estaba haciendo eso.

Una vez que Gabi había jalado el prepucio con sus patas ella se posa en la punta del pene de Charlie y abre sus patas traseras dejando estas pegadas en el miembro él, de esta manera dejó sus partes intimas expuestas. Ella mete uno de sus dedos a su boca y lo llena de saliva y conduce ese dedo a la punta y lo lubrica un poco con su saliva, ella se acomoda y permite que el pene de Charlie le penetre su vagina…

"¡ohh! Siii mmm ¡Joder! Como deseaba con tantas ganas este momento ¡Ahhh! Mmm" -Gemía mientras se impulsaba de arriba abajo para ser penetrada hasta donde fuera posible por Charlie- "¡Ahhh! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Que bien ohhh sii ahhh siii ahhhh oooh"

Charlie colocaba se recargaba con sus patas delanteras mientras observaba como la pequeña rana se apareaba con él. Él comenzaba a tranquilizarse un poco, pero seguía denotando una mirada asombro por lo que estaba viendo y sintiendo vaya la redundancia.

Nigel estando ya más cerca, comenzaba a excitarse tan solo por ver como lo hacían ellos y el escuchar los fuertes gemidos de Gabi, eran un condimento extra…

"ohhhh Charlie ohh ooooh, eres una encanto mmm ¡Ahhhh! Mmm" -Decía Gabi causando algo de rubor en el oso hormiguero-

La cacatúa se acerca a lado derecho de Gabi y también entra en acción…

"No se te olvide que aquí hay otro 'paquete' que debes atender" -Dice algo agresivo acercando su pene a la boca de Gabi-

"ooooh si con mucho gusto lo atenderé también" -Dijo con una sonrisa y picara y se dispuso a introducirlo en su boca- _"No puedo creerlo, ¡Espera! No es un sueño ¿Verdad? No, no lo es, es la pura realidad, no puedo creer que vaya a hacer lo que en un inicio parecía imposible por como era Nigel y el rechazo que en un principio me tenía, oh vaya ¡Siii! ¡Que emoción! Tendré un vínculo especial con él después de todo"_ -Pensó Gabi emocionada de lo que iba a ocurrir-

Gabi se gira a su derecha y sujeta con ambas patas el miembro de Nigel, lo masturba un poco y lo mira con una cara de satisfacción, en cambio Nigel la miraba seriamente, pero comprendía el por que de su cara y en el fondo se sentía algo bien de cumplir el posible sueño, de alguien.

Ella abre su boca e introduce el miembro de Nigel al mismo tiempo que se volvía a agitar para seguir siendo penetrada por Charlie…

"¡Ohhh ahhhh aghhh oghh" -Gemía con el pene en su boca- "Como me gusta esto ¡Siiii! ¡Ahhhh! Mmm ¡AHHHHH!"

"¡Cállate perra! ¡Y sigue!" -Exclamó Nigel agresivamente, demostrando superioridad de un macho hacia a la hembra- "Si-Si como órdenes" -Acató ella entendiendo el juego de Nigel (Y lo sabía perfectamente)-

"ohhh ahhh cielos que bien se sien… mmm uhhh ahhh" -Fue interrumpida por que Nigel había comenzado a hacer presión sobre su cabeza para que tragara-

"Vamos Charlie, démosle placer a esta perra" -Comentó igual de agresivo hacia el oso hormiguero-

Charlie asiente cerrando sus ojos y sacando momentáneamente su lengua y colocándola en su frente en señal de 'Entendido'

Este extiende sus patas delanteras y sujeta a Gabi de la espalda y al igual que Nigel él ejerció fuerza sobre la voluntad de Gabi para que su miembro se escabullera hasta donde fuera posible, dentro de la intimidad de la rana, dándole mucho placer y una que otra contracción de dolor por la diferencia de tamaños entre uno y otro aparato sexual…

"Se nota que te gustan los penes grandes… ¡Eres una puta golosa!" -Decia Nigel igual de agresivo que antes-

"Si-Si me encantan, soy una golosa que quiere sentirlos a ambos" -Suplicaba Gabi a cambio de más, y así fue-

"Charlie déjame demostrarte…" -Nigel retira a Gabi de su pene y la sujeta por completo, para que repentinamente este la estampara en el suelo, dejándola inmovilizada bocarriba y a merced de lo que Nigel se le viniera a la mente- "Como carajos se debe de hacer" -Dijo y prosiguió con su demostración para Charlie sobre Gabi-

"Ohhh Nigel, siii métemela, ¡Métemela ya! Por favor ahhhh" -Pedía a gritos ella-

"Crees que no lo voy a hacer" -Dijo y penetró a Gabi apoyando sus alas a los costados de ella e impulsando su cadera para hacerlo- "¡No digas estupideces! Ahora siente lo que es bueno (Graznido agresivo)"

"Ahhhh ooooh por fin mi sueño hecho realdad, si mas duro amor eso esss siii ahhh Nigel que rico lo haces oggg ahhh" -Gemía con más intensidad mientras sujetaba la espalda de Nigel con sus patas-

Nigel ignoraba por esta ocasión de que Gabi le llamara 'amor' simplemente esta enfocado en hacer que tanto ella y él e incluso Charlie tuvieran un placer mutuo en esta sesión de apareamiento entre los tres.

"(Graznido) Ajjj así se hace" -Dijo Nigel- "Vamos Charlie, has que te la lama"

El oso hormiguero asiente y se para en cuatro patas y se coloca justo encima de Gabi, pero de manera que no estorbase e Nigel que seguía dándole oleadas de placer a Gabi que no para de gemir.

"ohhh ¡Ahhhh! Charlie ouhh ouhhh, ¿Que vas a hacer amigo? Auhhh oghh ahhh" -Preguntó Gabi al ver que Charlie se paraba con su miembro masculino justo encima de ella-

"Pues que mas va a ser, se puso ahí para que se la lamas" -Dijo y posicionó su pico aun lado del cuello de Gabi y le comenzó a respirar pesadamente-

"Oh eso, no es ningún problema" -Dijo Gabi y estiro su lengua hasta el pene de Charlie el cual lo envolvió con su misma lengua- "Ahhh espelo y te gute" -Añadió Gabi, pero sin hablar correctamente dado a que estiro su lengua-

"Ahhh ouhhh emmm ayyy ahhh" -Gemía Gabi mientras tanto-

La parte donde enroscó la mayor parte de su lengua era donde iniciaba el prepucio (Piel o cuerito como algunos le llaman) y con su misma lengua aprovecho la zona de la había enroscado para masturbar a Charlie jalando su cuerito de atrás hacia delante, de adentro hacia afuera, y con lo que le sobraba de lengua, ella lamia la parte superior de su pene, ya sea pasando su lengua o enroscándola para deslizarla de paso y llenar de saliva casi todo el miembro del oso hormiguero.

Charlie sentía un placer indescriptible y debía bajar su cabeza de tanto placer y en uno de esos movimientos baja su cabeza y provoca que se la caiga su gorrito el cual termino por caer en la cabeza Nigel, pero al no ser tan grande él lo ignoró y seguía embistiendo a Gabi con el gorrito de Charlie ahora encima de su cabeza. El oso hormiguero movía su cola de la satisfacción.

"¿Te guta eh?" -Preguntó ella- "Ahhhh ouuu oughhh" -Añadió unos gemidos dicho esto-

Charlie asiente y Gabi continuaba jalando el cuerito de él dándole mucho placer. Después de lamer la parte superior, Gabi conduce su lengua a los testículos de Charlie y comienza a envolverlos con el resto de su lengua y con la punta de esta a darle pequeños golpecitos haciendo que estos se movieran y chocasen entre si por la inercia, también los testículos de Charlie comenzaban a ser cubiertos por la baba de Gabi la cual goteaba de ahí.

"Ahhh ohhh ughhh oughh" -Gemía Gabi por el doble placer que sentía-

Nigel no se quedo atrás en cuanto creatividad y levanto la patas traseras de Gabi para con su cadera estas chocaran con su cuerpo con cada embestida…

"(Graznido) Au que apretada estas aghh" -Comentó Nigel mientras retiraba sus alas del suelo para sujetar la patas de Gabi y seguir embistiéndola-

"Si lo she" -Reafirmaba ella- "Y ashi me gushta"

"Pues te seguirá gustando porque esto no termina aun"

"Ahhh ohhh ooooh, Lo-Lo se mmmm ¡AHHH!" -Añadía otros gemidos que impulsaban a Nigel a seguir pujando fuerte sobre la integridad de la rana-

Nigel comenzaba a morder ligeramente el cuello de Gabi y ella responde subiendo sus patas delanteras hacia la nuca de Nigel para apegarse lo mas posible a la cacatúa que tanto amaba y ahora tenía una vigorosa sesión de sexo con él, y con Charlie por supuesto.

"Ajjj esto me estorba" -Se quejó Nigel del gorrito que tenia en su cabeza- "¡A la mierda!" -Exclamó lanzando de ahí el gorrito-

Charlie decidido regresarle el favor a Gabi por el sexo oral que le hacía, así que aprovechando la extensa lengua que él también poseía el acomoda su cabeza de cierta forma en la que apuntara su trompa por debajo de la patas de Nigel, este extiende su lengua y la desliza por debajo de Nigel hasta llegar a las partes intimas de Gabi, y aprovechando que tenia sus patas traseras en la espalda de Nigel, simplemente condujo su lengua hasta su segundo orificio y comenzó lamer el contorno de este…

"¡OHHHH! ¿Qué es eso? ¡Muyyy bien se siente! Awww que rico" -Gemía Gabi complacida al sentir que algo más invadía sus partes-

Charlie extiende su pata derecha y toca el hombro de ella, llamando su atención.

"Oooh así que tú eres travieso, ohhh Charlie como me encanta eso mmm ¡Ahhhh! Ouhh el sentir… ¡Ahhh! MMMM Que… los dos me invaden ouhhh ahhh, es fantástico ouhh aghh siii mmm ahhh" -Decía Gabi entre dulces gemidos y el chocar de la cadera de Nigel-

Luego de una tiempo de repartirle place a la rana Gabi, todos deciden cambiar de posición…

Nigel se había recostado bocarriba y Charlie se había puesto de lado apegado a la rana que también estaba de lado hacia su costado derecho. Nigel abre sus piernas y deja ver su miembro erecto, Gabi acerca su cabeza a esa zona y coloca un pata sobre una de la piernas de Nigel y la otra para masturbarlo mientras le proporcionaba un placentero sexo oral. Charlie levanta con delicadeza una de las patas de Gabi para dejar expuesto sus partes, este acerca su enorme miembro y rosa con sutileza y con la mera puntita su vagina y ano, ambos por igual…

"Mmmm que rico pene mmm" -Comentó Gabi hacia Nigel con unos ojos brillosos-

"Espero que lo saborees con mucho gusto perra, no cualquier hembra pudo degustar de este imponente pene mio" -Presumió Nigel no sin retomar el lenguaje agresivo y 'sucio' hacia Gabi-

Charlie guiña un ojo a la 'pareja' e introduce una porción de su pene en la vagina dándole mucho placer… pero también que arquera su espalda por alguna que otra contracción de dolor.

"Ouhh-ouhh ahhh, Charlie no sé cómo Ahhhh ouhh mmm Agradecerte por el placer que me estás haciendo pasar… Ahhh ¡MMM! ¡Ah ya sé cómo!" -Dijo Gabi y estiró su lengua hasta la trompa de Charlie, con su misma lengua abrió su boca de él y comenzó a lamer ahí dentro como si fuera un beso de lengua. Charlie siguió el juego y con su misma lengua también movió la lengua de Gabi hacia atrás ya que ambas lenguas estaban fuera estas comenzaron a envolverse entre si compartiendo mucha saliva en el proceso y para cerrar con ello las dos lenguas formaron un corazón y luego, las puntas se deslizaban entre si escurriendo saliva en el proceso. Charlie y Gabi cerraron los ojos ante eso, ya que era como un beso, pero de lengua como ya se había comentado antes.

Nigel extiende su ala izquierda y comienza a introducir la punta de esta en el ano de Gabi ara darle placer adicional a la que ya sentía por todo lo que le hacían entre los dos.

"Oohhh eso me guta" -Trató de decir ella, pero tenia la lengua estirada en el beso que tenia con Charlie- "Que lico que se siente" -Añadió ella-

"¡Hey! Hey esa jodida lengua estaba trabajando…" -Dijo Nigel y jalo la cabeza de Gabi para que desenvolviera su lengua con la de Charlie- "Acá en mi pene"

Gabi sintió la presión de Nigel y siguió.

"Ajjj Ahh, asi debes hacerlo mmm ohh si" -Gemía levemente Nigel y con sus otra a la con la que no estaba tocando el culo de Gabi, abre su boca con dos de sus plumas-

"Ahhh uhhh, creo que ya es hora de que los dos me la metan al mismo tiempo" -Sugirió Gabi excitada-

"Está bien así será" -Acató Nigel y retira Gabi de ahí, Charlie escuchó y retiro su masivo miembro de la pequeña vagina de ella y se coloca en cuatro patas él. Nigel se mueve de lugar y se recuesta bocarriba nuevamente, pero esta vez este recarga su cabeza en una rama pequeña que estaba caída, este mueve una de sus plumas para que Gabi fuera con él, y sin pensarlo mucho (Mas bien nada) ella va y se coloca enfrente de él, pero posicionada en cuatro patas como es habitual en ella por ser una rana, mientras estaba así Nigel notaba como su vagina se abría y cerraba mientras de ella escurría un liquido viscoso, estimulando a Nigel para…continuar.

"Recuéstate en mi" -Pidió Nigel-

Ella asiente y lo hace. Él abre sus patas y acomoda su cadera para introducir su pene en la vagina de Gabi…

"Ouhhh ohh sii mmm que bien mmm" -Gimió ella al sentir Nigel se recorría por dentro de ella- "Ahhhh mmm que rico Nigel ¡no pares!"

"Vamos Charlie no jodas y penetra a esta perra también"

Charlie solo se expresa con una mirada de asombro por la manera en que se lo pidió él, pero termina pegado su lengua en su frente y aceptando.

Charlie camina en cuatro patas y se colocó atrás de Gabi y al ser mas grande solo le basto con eso para que su miembro estuviera encima del culo de ella mientras era penetrada por su otro orificio por Nigel.

"Ahhh mmm ahhh"

Charlie flexiona un poco sus cuatro patas y con algo de dificultad logra introducir su gran miembro por el pequeño culito de Gabi (Solo una parte) Y comienza a pujar levemente dándose placer así mismo, pero sobre todo a Gabi la cual experimentaba su primera vez de esta manera.

"Ohhh ¡AHHHHH! ¡MIERDA! ¡JODER! ¡MALDITA SEA! AGHHHH AHUU AHUUU MMMM" -Gemía ella como loca-

Esos gemidos de ella impulsaron a sacar su lado mas salvaje de Nigel…

"Eso es maldita ¡GRITA PERRA! OOOO AHHHHHHH" -Tomó impulso y lanzó una oleada de salvajes embestidas sobre la pequeña rana la cual estaba siendo destrozada por dos machos mucho más grandes que ella, era un placer impensable-

Sujeta su culo y siguió así…

"OHHH AHHH ¡DIOS! ¡Joooodeeer!" -Gemía- "Ohh noo nooo es mucho, es mucho, demasiado rico para mi ahggg ahhhh"

Charlie rompió un poco más allá e introdujo aun mas su pene en el culo de Gabi provocando un eco pegajoso y baboso dentro de ella…

"AHHHHH OUUHHHH"

Nigel pega su pico al oído de Gabi…

"AHHHHH (Gruñidos agresivos) (Graznidos) AGGGG AHRRR OUHHHGG"

Ninguno de los tres pudo más y al mismo tiempo los tres se vinieron… pero dentro de ella.

"¡Puta mierda! Es mucho mmmmm" -Gritó ella-

Charlie alza la cabeza al cielo y deja chorrear todo dentro de ella.

Nigel aprieta fuerte el culo de Gabi y lanza poderoso graznido y deja chorrear todo dentro de ella.

"AHHHH MMMM OHHHH"

Todos los fluidos se mezclaron entre si chorreaban entre el torso y patas de Gabi y también en el pecho de Nigel, que estaba abajo…

El oso hormiguero no hizo seña alguna y cayó de espaldas exhausto con unos ojos de satisfacción en él.

"Eso fue asombroso mi sueño hecho realidad" -Dijo Gabi y se recuesta en el pecho de Nigel-

"Emmm si… claro" -Dijo Nigel indiferente hacia Gabi como los viejos tiempo, con su ala toma su cabeza y la obliga que ingiriera los restos de material genético que sobró en su pene-

"Mmm que rico" -Comentó ella con los ojos entreabiertos por el placer de hacerlo-

"Si, lo fue" -Dijo y retiro a Gabi de encima de él y se puso de pie para sacudirse un poco el polvo de sus plumas y algunos restos de semen-

"No olvides que aun tenemos un trato" -Dijo Nigel con voz seria-

"Si lo sé" -Afirma ella ahora posada en sus cuatro patas- "Pero veras como esto ayuda"

"Ahmmmm (Alza los hombros)" -Nigel da media vuelta y se marcha de ahí, dejando a Gabi y Charlie solos- "Ahh, por cierto, Charlie me gusto la iniciativa que tuviste con Gabi… fuiste muy creativo"

Charlie alza una de sus pata y levanta su pulgar en señal positiva, Nigel asiente y se va de ahí.

Gabi sonríe, porque sabe que gran parte de su trabajo, ya estaba hecho… con esto.

* * *

Que tiemblen los Spix porque ahora con esta unión que tienen estos tres, ellos podrían empezar a ser un equipo letal para todo ese clan, pues la unión que ellos traen traerá consigo nuevos aliados para dar un paso más… hacia la venganza.

Y todo ello se debe ahora, a la confianza que tienen los tres, como equipo.

* * *

**A petición de Marowak-Dark, saludos y que lo hayas disfrutado.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	9. Algo Inesperado

"**Algo Inesperado"**

Era una mañana bastante tranquila en el clan de los spix, la mayoría de las aves que formaban este clan o se encontraban dormidos aun o algunos otros acompañaron a Eduardo a una reunión que clan vecino, o sea con el clan rojo o el de los escarlata como era habitual escuchar entre los spix.

En medio de tanta calma dos guardias se encontraban cuidado en trono del líder Eduardo, aunque este no estuviese. Ellos cuidaban con celo absoluto el angosto pasadizo que conducía hasta su trono, ambos guardias estaban situados en una plataforma de metal y en si toda la estructura que estaba compuesta hasta el trono de Eduardo era de este material sólido, al parecer era una vieja estructura humana de bastantes años atrás, pero que sirvió para que Eduardo se instalase ahí.

Los guardias no solo tenían sus lanzas especiales para la defensa de Eduardo o de ellos, también estos poseían unos cascos y hombreras especiales, que al igual que sus lanzas estas también estaban decoradas con ornamentaría de la tribu. El casco y las hombreras también tenían segregado un liquido especial que hacia que estos tuvieran una especie de fluorescencia que no solo provocaba que estos se iluminaran en la oscuridad, sino que el día estos tenían lapsos en los que su 'Armadura' resaltaba más y luego de un tiempo volvía a un brillo normal, así en intervalos de tiempo.

Regresando con estos dos guardias, ambos platicaban un poco aprovechando que no había mucho que hacer dado que el resto de los guardias habían acompañado a Eduardo a su reunión.

De repente unos cuantos polluelos estaban jugando por la zona, alertando así a los guardias.

"Hey-Hey ¡Hey!, No deberían estar jugando por aquí pues saben que está prohibido" -Dijo uno de los guardias hacia los polluelos que al parecer mucho caso no le hacían-

"¡Oh vaya! Miren" -Decía uno de los polluelos de manera irónica llevándose sus alas a las mejillas, los demás polluelos comenzaban a reír jovialmente- "Parece que hicimos enojar al guardia, uy-uy uyyy que miedo (Risas infantiles)"

Por obvias razones al guardia no le causaba mucha gracia…

"Ajjj mmm" -El guardia rompe su posición y avanza un poco- "Esos mocosos se están burlando de mi" -Decía enojado, mordiendo un poco su pico del coraje-

El guardia estaba dispuesto en ir a darles un escarmiento, pero su compañero lo detiene…

"Espera" -Dijo el otro guardia con una voz un poco más grave a la de él- "Deja me encargo…" -Finalizó e igual a su compañero rompe su posición y el otro guardia asiente-

"¡Oigan ustedes!" -Exclama llamando la atención de los polluelos y caminando al centro de la plataforma aun con su lanza en la ala izquierda-

"Que es lo que quiere, acaso no le gusto que nos burláramos de su compañero" -Dijo uno de los polluelos posándose en una rama, y ante su comentario los demás polluelos se echan a reír-

"Mas vale que se retiren de aquí…" -El guardia mira fijamente a todos los polluelos y ellos a su vez hacían lo mismo, retándolo de cierta manera- "O si no, la cacatúa blanca volverá… ¡¿Y que creen?! A esa cacatúa le gusta capturar polluelos como ustedes…"

"Polluelos (Traga un bulto de saliva) ¿Cómo… nosotros?" -Dijo uno de los polluelos con una voz cortada y tocándose las plumas de la garganta-

"Si así es, así que si no quieren eso… ¡Fuera de aquí!" -Exclamó el guardia y con su lanza hizo la seña para mandar a volar a los polluelos-

"¡Rápido amigos! ¡Vámonos de aquí!" -Ordenó el polluelo que hace unos instantes se estaba burlando del guardia-

(Gritos de miedo)

"¡Si vámonos!"

"Oh no amigos, no quiero que esa cacatúa me vaya a capturar"

"Que miedo, salgamos de aquí"

Decían los polluelos entre ellos.

Entre gritos de miedo y voces asustadas, los polluelos se fueron volando de ahí para alivio sobre todo del primer guardia.

"Ja-ja-ja jaaaa, eso nunca falla" -Celebró ligeramente el otro guardia y dio media vuelta para regresar a su posición original-

"He, gracias, te debo una" -Agradeció mientras veía a su compañero regresar empuñando su lanza verticalmente-

"No es nada, después vemos ese asunto" -Comentó y se colocó en posición firme a la derecha de su compañero-

El otro guardia asiente y el silencio volvía…

Pero no pasó demasiado tiempo para que el favor le fuera devuelto…

"(Gruñido de estómago) (Se toca) Vaya que hambre tengo…" -Dijo el primer guardia al que se le había hecho burla por parte de los polluelos-

"Ahora que lo dices" -Respondió el otro guardia con su voz distintiva- "Yo también empiezo a tener hambre, ¿Tu no has desayunado nada?"

"No, nada" -Responde-

"Yo tampoco"

Entonces el primer guardia propone algo para su compañero…

"Tengo una idea, y de paso te regreso el favor"

"A ver, ¿Qué es?"

Mientras ambos hablaban no movían su vista del frente.

"Yo iré por algo de fruta y de paso, traeré algo de fruta para ti, sirve que así tu te quedas haciendo guardia aquí y no hay problema de dejar desprotegido" -Propuso él-

"Me parece bien, después de todo ni uno de los dos ha comido algo, solo asegúrate que como parte del favor me traigas una buena fruta" -Explicó-

"Así será" -Baja la vista y asiente- "Bueno aquí dejare mi lanza, voy a necesitar ambas patas para traer la fruta" -Dijo él recargando su lanza sobre una especie de rectángulo de metal que tenia cristal en los centros y de ahí algo de luz salía- "Ahora regreso" -Añadió y salió volando de ahí-

El otro guacamayo asiente y se quedo inmóvil nuevamente cuidando la zona y la plataforma. El guacamayo se pone alerta al escuchar unos aleteos y a lo lejos pudo ver una guacamaya hembra acercándose, esta aterriza en la plataforma y se le acerca al guardia…

"Hola, disculpa, ¿Mi padre no se encuentra disponible?" -Preguntó ella-

"Mil disculpas señorita Perla, pero por el momento su padre no se encuentra, tuvo que asistir a una reunión con el clan escarlata, no sabría decirle en cuanto tiempo volverá" -Contestó él ante la pregunta de la hija del líder, ni más ni menos-

"Oh menos mal que no está" -Dijo sospechosamente-

"¿A que se refiere con eso?" -Preguntó el guardia ante el comentario tan sospechoso-

"Disculpa, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" -Preguntó Perla en un tono seductor-

"Em bueno mi nombre es Haakon" -Dijo el guardia dando su nombre clave a Perla, puesto que la legión de Guardias de Honor del clan se usaba nombres clave en vez de los de pila-

"Hhm, que nombre tan curioso y peculiar" -Dijo Perla en tono juguetón y coqueto-

Perla le da la espalda al guardia y se inclina mostrando su cola al guardia que seguía sin moverse ante la actitud tan provocativa de Perla…

"Disculpe, ¿Qué esta haciendo?" -Preguntó el guardia Haakon bajando la vista hacia Perla, observando por los orificios de su casco-

Perla movía sensualmente su cola hasta dirigirla a la entrepierna de Haakon, luego procedió a acicalar la plumas de esa parte con su cola. Perla coloca una pluma en su boca y voltea a mirar al guardia de manera aún más sensual.

"¿A caso… no es obvio lo que intento hacer?" -Preguntó con el mismo tono seductor-

"Si empiezo a darme cuenta" -Finalmente el Haakon se mueve y baja la guardia, moviendo su lanza- "Pero no se si es buena idea, no tiene mucho que unos polluelos se fueron en aquella dirección…"

Perla no hacia mucho caso a lo que le decían y simplemente seguía en su juego…

"Que tal si vuelven y se encuentran con una escena…" -El guardia no concluye, pues era bastante claro a lo que se refería-

Perla finalmente apega su trasero con la entrepierna de Haakon. Sus instintos toman fuerza y coloca su ala derecha en la cintura de Perla.

"Bueno, lo admito" -Dijo y alzo la vista- "La verdad si sabía que mi padre no se encontraba"

A pesar de que sus ojos no eran totalmente visibles, este los abrió completamente de la sorpresa, pues ¿Por qué lo haría?

"Mi objetivo siempre fuiste tu" -Confesó Perla aumentando la sorpresa de Haakon- "Descuida yo ya volé por la zona y no hay nadie por los alrededores, así que no temas por ese detalle"

"_Bueno… si es así" _-Pensó el guardia-

Perla le sonríe luego de la explicación y procede con lo suyo.

Ella apegaba su trasero en la entrepierna de Haakon, moviéndose de atrás hacia adelante soltando pequeñas risitas con la mirada hacia abajo mientras realizaba estos movimientos.

"Supongo que esto va en contra de los principios de ser una guardia de honor, pero quien no quisiera tener una experiencia así, con la hija del líder, mmm" -Dijo el guardia pensativo y en voz baja, lo suficiente para que Perla no escuchara-

Se podía escuchar el eco que producía la cadera de Haakon cada que Perla chocaba su trasero. Después de un divertido jugueteo de parte de Perla ella pudo sentir como un bulto de textura familiar comenzaba a rosar su trasero.

El guardia cabizbajo observa como el juego de Perla había logrado excitarlo. Él quedo en silencio unos instantes y finalmente toma cartas en el asunto.

Haakon hace aun lado su lanza, dejándola recargada en un rectángulo similar a donde su compañero había dejado la suya, pero este estaba de su lado. Haakon acaricia con sutileza las alas de Perla las cuales apoyaba en sus piernas mientras esta estaba inclinada, él toca su cola de ella y la levanta un poco haciendo que ella arqueara su espalda.

"Que tal si empieza de una vez" -Dijo Haakon soltando la cola de ella y tomando su pene para masturbarse un poco-

"Encantada de hacerlo" -Perla se gira e inclina su cabeza- "(Risita) Adoro hacer esto"

Perla abre su boca, saca su lengua y comienza a dar leves lengüetazos a la parte superior del miembro de Haakon, extiende su ala izquierda para sujetarlo y así mover el pene de él a placer de ella.

Introduce completamente el pene de Haakon momentáneamente y lo saca dejando algo de saliva impregnada, lo sacude un poco y le pregunta…

"¿Te gusta?" -Perla observaba al guardia mientras deslizaba sensualmente su lengua por la parte inferior de su miembro-

-El guardia asiente- "Usted es mas traviesa de lo que imaginaba" -Comentó él-

"Si… y me gusta serlo" -Dicho esto Perla prosigue con su trabajo-

Haakon coloca sus alas en su cintura y observa a Perla hacer el trabajo. Perla alza su ala derecha y la coloca en el vientre de Haakon mientras movia su cabeza de atrás hacia adelante saboreando el pene del afortunado.

"mmmm mghh mmm" -Era el sonido que gustosamente producía Perla con los ojos entreabiertos-

Haakon coloca sus alas en la nuca de Perla y hace presión hacia él para que ella pudiera hacerlo más rápido y profundo…

-Él alza la vista y empezó a gemir- "ahh ouuhh mmm jiii jjj" -Todo esto provocaba que la cabeza de Perla se apegara a la entrepierna de él y se escuchara otro ruido similar a cuando apegó su trasero a esa misma zona-

Con su ala izquierda acaricia la cabeza de Perla moviendo sutilmente la plumas de esta zona, estas se movían como si del oleaje del mismísimo mar se tratase, y mas con ese elegante color de plumas que la hija de líder poseía, un elegante y hermoso azul celeste.

"Aghh ughh ahhh ooh" -Continuaba Gimiendo Haakon de lo bien que lo hacia ella, pareciera que era alguien sumamente experimentada para esto, hasta él estaba sucumbiendo del placer que le proporcionaba, a pesar de ser alguien serio, dejaría serlo por el poder sexual de la hermosa Perla-

Luego de un tiempo de un magnifico sexo oral de parte de Perla, esta se detiene y plasma sus alas en la plataforma, exhausta y respirando pesadamente mientras posaba sus cabeza en el suelo metálico…

Haakon por su parte observa como la saliva se deslizaba de su pene y goteaba al piso, él lo miraba y lo analizaba… sentía cierto privilegio que esa saliva provenía quizás de la ave mas hermosa del clan y el detalle de que fuera hija del líder agregaba aún más ese privilegio, no cualquiera podría tener algo así, con ella.

Él retrocede un poco y se recarga aun lado de su lanza mientras plasmaba sus alas de igual manera sobre la superficie metálica.

Perla dejó de respirar pesadamente y apretó los ojos, alza su cabeza y enfoca su mirada en el guardia el cual también reposaba…

"Creo que ya es momento de que me des a mi" -Pidió Perla-

"Será un honor complacer sus deseos" -Respondió Haakon como lo que es, un guardia-

"(Breve risita) mmm jeje, esto será divertido" -Dijo Perla recostándose de lado mientras ponía un ala en su cintura en lo que Haakon llegaba hasta ella, esto a manera provocativa-

Haakon se posiciona tras Perla y se recuesta de lado al igual que ella, este acerca su protegida cabeza y apega su pico al cuello de Perla, dándole suaves respiraciones, las cuales derretían a Perla por la sensación que le provocaba, también la motivaba mas a que la penetrasen de una vez.

"Por favor, hazme este favor" -Pidió Perla suavemente volteando a ver al guardia que estaba apegado a ella-

"Si, así lo hare" -Acató él-

"Gracias" -Susurró ella pegando su pico al pico de él y sonriéndole agradecida con los ojos cerrados sintiendo el pico de su compañero-

Haakon alzo la pierna de Perla para dejar ver sus partes, él lame un poco las plumas de su ala y toca la vagina de ella para lubricar con su saliva dicha parte…

"ohhh sí, tócame mmm si así" -Decía Perla satisfecha de sentir que otro macho que no fuera su esposo la estuviese tocando, era un plus de placer adicional para la hembra-

"Como ordene" -Obedeció Haakon y se detuvo a manosear a Perla-

Una ala la condujo a los pecho de Perla y la otra a manosear la partes de ella, él también quería degustarla antes de proceder con el plato fuerte.

"ohhh ouhh mmm" -Gemía Perla dulcemente-

Haakon movía los pechos de Perla en círculos y los apretaba, yendo con su otra ala, él rosaba con dos de sus plumas las paredes vaginas de Perla dándole placer.

"ouhhh mmm si ahhh" -Gemía Perla cabizbaja recargándose de su ala derecha que estaba plasmada en el suelo- "ahh mmm que rico" -Perla plasma su otra ala en el suelo también-

"Que bueno que le guste"

"Ahhh mmm me encanta"

Haakon recorre su ala hacia el otro orificio de Perla, este le dio una suaves caricias al contorno de este, provocando que Perla abriera dicho orificio involuntariamente.

"ohhh ¡Si! Mmm, creí que no te animarías a tocarme ahí mmm ouhh" -Confesó Perla gimiendo suave y dulcemente-

Él pasaba la punta de una de sus plumas sobre el contorno rosado de este, y al igual como lo fue las plumas de su cabello, las plumas de esta zona también hicieron lo mismo cada que Haakon pasaba su pluma estas se movían como si se tratase del oleaje mismo del mar dejando ver en su totalidad el orificio anal de ella de entre sus plumas.

Haakon da una ultimo paseo con su pluma por esa zona y la retira para proceder con el plato fuerte…

Este sacude un poco su pene, preparándolo para complacer a Perla. Haakon mueve su cadera al frente y toca con la punta de su pene los labios vaginales de ella, avisándole de esta manera que él estaba por comenzar…

"mmm ¡rápido! Quiero sentirte dentro de mí, precioso" -Dijo Perla al sentir el miembro de él en su parte intima-

-Haakon le mueve un pecho a Perla y actúa acorde a como ella quería- "Ok aquí lo tienes, toda para ti" -Finalizó e introdujo lenta y delicadamente su pene dentro de ella para que la probara-

"ohhh si así mmmm ¡ouhh!" -Gimió Perla al sentirla dentro- "¡ahhh! ¡ohhh!"

Ambos comenzaron a tener sexo en la plataforma.

"¡ahhh! ¡siii! ¡mas! mmmm" -Decía Perla entre gemidos al sentir las primeras embestidas de su compañero-

"Usted ohh" -Se detiene un momento y alza la vista- "Es muy hermosa"

Perla ante el comentario voltea su cabeza y pega su pico al del guardia, casi forzando un beso, estira una de sus alas hacia el guardia también y sujeta la cabeza de este.

"ohhh ouhhh y tu eres un encanto mmm, me gustas" -Se lo susurro casi en sus labios-

Haakon un poco mas motivado por lo que la bella ave le había dicho, baja la ala con que estaba tocando los pechos de ella hacia su vientre, y comenzó a darle suaves caricias sintiendo las plumas también de esta zona, mientras él seguía embistiéndola.

"ahhh ohhh ¿Eh? ¿Por qué te detienes?" -Preguntó Perla sin alterarse-

Da una última embestida provocando un eco entre sus caderas.

"Descuide, hare algo que va a satisfacer sus deseos" -Comentó Haakon retirado su pene de la intimidad de Perla-

"ohhh me gusta como se escucha eso" -Dijo Perla- "Vamos pues"

"Como ordene" -Así pues, se pone de pie y estira su ala para ayudar a Perla a levantarse también-

-Perla sonríe- "Gracias" -Y sujeta el ala del guardia, este la ayuda a levantarse y ambos se quedan mirando, por unos segundos, Perla creía que de detrás de ese casco había una ave sumamente atractiva, pero lo único que podía ver de él aparte de su pico era esos lindos y radiantes ojos color verde, ante lo risueña que se ponía Perla de verlo a él, Haakon no puede evitar sonreír, algo poco habitual en él.

-Se despabila- "Permítame, yo la llevo" -Se ofreció él-

"Jeje adelante" -Pone su ala en su frente y se deja caer-

"¡Wow!" -Exclama y sujeta a Perla ante de pudiese caer al suelo-

"Llévame" -Dijo ella suevamente a lo que Haakon asiente-

Él carga a Perla y la lleva hasta el trono de su padre, recorriendo el extenso pasillo, estando ahí baja a Perla y esta al instante se hinca y apoya sus alas en el asiento del trono, levanta su cola y deja ver sus partes nuevamente.

"Estoy lista guapo" -Dijo en tono seductor-

"Jeje ok, aquí voy" -Contestó él-

Haakon toma a Perla de la cadera e introduce su pene de nuevo para darle placer…

"ahhh ¡ughhh! ¡ohh! ¡ouhhh!"

La punta de su miembro daba un sinuoso recorrido alrededor de la paredes vaginales de Perla, estaba haciendo pequeños movimientos circulares para luego meter de lleno todo su miembro hasta donde él le fuera posible…

"¡ahhhh! ¡ohhh! Siii ¡más! ufff ohh" -Perla gemía de placer, esta alza su pata y la recarga en el reposabrazos (Alas) del trono, por su parte él recarga su pata izquierda en la base del trono y con esto tomaba apoyo para embestir de mejor forma a Perla en esta posición-

"¡mmmm! Que creativos ¡ahhh! Somos" -Dijo Perla- "ahhh ¡ouhh!"

"Si, todo lo que sea necesario para poder rellenarla"

"¡Siii! Eso es lo que más quiero, mmm"

Haakon embistió unas cuantas veces mas a Perla con la pata levantada en esa posición, luego procedió en hacerla aun lado y este tomo asiento en el trono, como si él fuera el rey, Perla lo mira colocando sus alas enfrente suya como denotando algo de timidez.

-Haakon le hace una seña con su ala- "Siéntese en mi"

"ohhh ou" -Perla se ruboriza- "Que excitante, hacer el amor en trono de mi padre, que rico" -Dijo con los ojos entreabiertos y una sonrisa-

Perla camina y se sienta en él, ambos viéndose de frente, ella abre sus piernas y deja que la penetre…

"Mmm ohhh sii ohhh ¡ahuuu! Ojjj"

Haakon sujeta la espalda de Perla con suavidad acariciando toda esa parte mientras ella se impulsaba arriba y abajo.

"oohhh si ¡muy bien! ¡ahhhh!" -Gemía Perla mientras luego de unas cuentas caricias en su espalda él baja sus alas hacia el trasero de ella- "mmmm mmm"

Haakon sujetaba con fuerza el trasero de Perla para dar todo lo que podía ofrecerle a la hembra.

"mmmm emmm mmm ¡ouhh!" -Gemía Perla con mucha fuerza pues estaba en las últimas-

Haakon gemía de la misma manera y apretaba con fuerza. Pasaron un segundos momentos y el comenzó a anunciar su clímax sobre ella.

"Disculpe señorita Perla, pero empiezo a sentir que voy a rellenarla ya"

"No te preocupes, mmmm ¡Ahhhh! ¡Ahh! Ouhhh solo ouhh asegúrate hacerlo dentro de mí, quiero sentir tu chorros de semen calientito mmmm" -Dicho esto Perla se apega lo mas que puede al cuerpo de Haakon y coloca su cabeza aun lado del cuello de él, gimiendo y respirando pesadamente- "Ahhh ohh uhh uhh ohh"

Haakon da una ultimas embestidas sobre la voluntad de Perla y punto culminante llegó.

"Ahhh ahggg" -Exclamó haciendo fuerza sobre el interior de ella para expulsar todo-

"Mmmmmm mmm" -Gimió Perla por ultima vez antes de ser rellenada-

El material genético de Haakon rellenó por completo a Perla, pero al ser demasiado material de este, terminó por escurrirse entre la entrepierna de Haakon y piernas de Perla para terminar impregnándose en el asiento del trono…

"(Respiración profunda) Solo una pregunta" -Dijo Haakon- "¿Porque vino hasta aquí para tener sexo conmigo?"

"Porque tenia ganas de sentir otro pene aparte del de mi esposo Blu, ¿Por qué te elegí a ti? Pues eres un guardia, eres alguien fornido y pensé que también la tenías, (Risita) Pues grande, y al parecer no me equivoque" -Finalizó su explicación y recuesta sobre el pecho de Haakon, para después despegar su cabeza repentinamente y darle un beso rápido en sus labios- "El mejor sexo que he tenido nunca"

Haakon se sentía honrado por las palabras de ella y la abraza acariciando su cabeza de ella mientras seguía reposando en su pecho de él, en eso unos aleteos son percibidos por Haakon.

"Oh cielos, alguien viene, me temo que debe irse" -Dijo él separando su cabeza de ella de su pecho-

-Ella asiente con una sonrisa- "Gracias por todo" -Se pone de pie y da un salto de la plataforma para caer en el suelo amazónico-

Haakon preocupado se pone de pie también y se asoma por la plataforma, y pudo ver que Perla agitaba sus alas, flotando debajo de ahí, ella le guiña un ojo y le sonríe, y se va volando de aquella zona sin que alguien se diera cuenta de lo ocurrido.

Haakon satisfecho de lo vivido, se despabila un poco y retoma su postura original, este corre rápidamente hacia su puesto de vigilancia y se entera que los aleteos era de su compañero que regresaba con la fruta entre sus patas.

"Oh perdón por la tardanza, ¿Me perdí de algo?" -Preguntó él-

Haakon infla su pecho y estira sus alas.

"No" -Dijo y se coloca derecho viendo de frente a su compañero- "no te perdiste de nada"


	10. Alternativa Amorosa (1ra Parte)

"**Alternativa Amorosa"**

**(1era Parte)**

La lluvia se hacía presente en una noche cualquiera en la selva Amazónica, los relámpagos iluminaban la selva por momentos y el caer de las gotas chocaban con las grandes hojas que cubrían la exuberante jungla. La lluvia había comenzado a arreciar un poco más y una familia de seis guacamayos consiguieron llegar a tiempo antes del que el verdadero diluvio se hubiera hecho presente.

La familia entra a su nido y lo primero que hicieron fueron sacudirse un poco pues la lluvia si logró mojarlos un poco.

"Fiu, por poco, ya empezó a llover más fuerte"

"La tormenta es muy similar…" -Perla se quita un momento la flor de su cabeza y se sacude un poco- "A cuando llegamos aquí, o sea la primera noche"

"O si, me acuerdo, esa noche te quedaste dormida en mi hombro" -Dijo Blu-

"Ese día estaba cansada, de hecho, tanto (Bostezo) como ahora"

"Si, yo también estoy exhausto"

Mientras Blu y Perla estaban hablando un poco sobre el pasado, los cuatro polluelos (Ya un poco mas adolescentes desde que arribaron a la selva Amazónica) hablaban un poco de lo que fue la actividad principal del día de hoy.

"Cielos vaya fiesta, ha sido una de las mejores en las que he estado" -Dijo una de las tres polluelas-

"Estuvo cool la verdad, ahí fue donde pude demostrar lo alocado que puedo ser cuando me pongo a bailar" -Respondió el único macho de entre los pequeños, en este caso Tiago-

"Jeje y lo haces muy bien amor" -Respondió su novia de Tiago- "Oigan chicas y ustedes que les pareció"

Bia y Carla estaban un poco distraídas y se despiertan de golpe al escuchar a la novia de Tiago, hacerles esa pregunta.

"Perdona ¿qué decías?" -Preguntó Bia sacudiéndose un poco las ideas de su cabeza-

"Les preguntaba, ¿qué les pareció la fiesta?" -Preguntó ella tomándose de la alas con Tiago, y sonriéndoles a ellas-

"Pues estuvo genial, así como mi hermano pudo demostrar sus alocados pasos de baile yo pude demostrar los míos jeje" -Dijo Carla-

-Tiago y su novia comparten un beso- "Y no bailas nada mal" -Dijo ella al terminar el beso con Tiago-

"Gracias" -Agradece Carla asintiendo levemente con la cabeza-

"Y tu Bia"

"Pues me pareció una gran fiesta, aunque me la pasé la mayor parte del tiempo sentada leyendo y platicando con mis padres y familiares, pero si me divertí y considero que fue una gran fiesta, de las mejores en las que he estado a mi parecer" -Explicó Bia, pero tanto ella como Carla se sentían incomodas por lo síntomas amorosos de Tiago y su novia-

"Pues que bueno que te gustó" -Dijo la novia de Tiago-

Ella solo asiente levemente al igual que lo había hecho Carla.

"Bueno niños ya es algo tarde, y su padre y yo quisiéramos ir a descansar" -Dijo Perla incluyendo a la pareja adulta a la plática de los polluelos, ambos se acercaron agarrados de las alas de la misma manera que Tiago y su novia- "Oye Tiago que ocurrirá con tu novia"

"Oh si casi lo olvidaba, iba a preguntares si ella podía pasar la noche aquí" -Solicitó Tiago intentando imitar lo que sería unos ojos tiernos, además de juntar las alas en señal de súplica-

"Depende, ¿No le generara problemas con sus padres? -Preguntó Perla tocándose un poco el mentón-

"No mamá de Tiago" -Respondió ella- "Al ver como esta la tormenta, sabrán perfectamente que iría a buscar un refugio para pasar la noche, no hay problema"

"Anda mamá no seas así" -Suplicó una vez más Tiago-

"Bueno… si no hay problema con ella, entonces si puede quedarse" -Aprobó Perla-

"¡Sensacional!" -Exclama Tiago emocionado y pegando un brinco de felicidad- "Gracias mamá eres la mejor"

-Perla sonríe y lanza un bostezo, moviendo su ala izquierda ante el bostezo- "Jeje de acuerdo hijo, pero eso si una condición"

"¿Cuál?" -Preguntaron Tiago y su novia al unisonó-

"No se vayan a dormir muy tarde"

"Si claro lo prometemos" -Contestaron de la misma forma al unísono-

(Relámpago)

"Bueno ahora si los dejamos, ya nos vamos a dormir" -Dijo Perla-

"Diviértanse" -Añadió Blu, especialmente para la pareja-

"Jeje gracias padre de Tiago" -Agradeció la novia de Tiago-

Blu sonríe y se va de ahí junto con Perla para dejar a los polluelos en la sala, ante el diluvio que se presentaba allá afuera.

"Sabes algo Blu, estoy feliz de que nuestro hijo haya conseguido novia" -Dijo Perla mientras ambos entraban a su habitación, ella se recuesta en la cama-

Blu se sienta en la cama hecha de hojas y se desacomoda una liana que tenia en el cuello (Algo similar a una corbata)

"Ese es mi muchacho, estoy feliz al igual que tu de que haya conseguido… a alguien especial" -Blu agrego esto ultimo volteando a ver a Perla-

-Perla sonríe ante el comentario de él, pues ella había entendido el punto- "Y no solo eso Blu" -Perla miraba hacia el techo- "Eso le ayudara a cambiar"

Blu escucha lo que dijo Perla y se queda pensativo por unos segundos…

"Y sabes algo"

"¿Qué?" -Perla regresa la mirada hacia él-

"Quizás a Tiago le pase lo mismo que a mi…" -Blu estira su ala y sujeta la ala de Perla- "Pues cuando empecé a estar contigo, me hiciste cambiar" -Blu toca con su otra ala el lugar donde iría su corazón-

"Awww amor, que dulce" -Perla jala a Blu y lo hace acostarse aun lado de ella, acerca su pico y se dan un dulce beso, luego del beso Blu y Perla juntan sus picos- "Vamos a dormir"

"De acuerdo amor"

Blu y Perla a causa del cansancio quedaron profundamente dormidos, y los hicieron tomados del ala y con sus picos juntos…

Los polluelos habían continuado platicando un poco más después de que Blu y Perla se habían ido a su habitación, tanto Bia y Carla creían que era prudente dejar a su hermano con su pareja a solas…

"(Bostezo) Creo que yo también empiezo a tener sueño" -Comentó Bia-

Carla imita a Bia y bosteza de igual forma.

"No eres la única…" -Dijo Carla y se talla un poco los ojos con su ala- "También tengo sueño ya-

"Entonces vamos a dormir también"

"Si, vamos"

Bia y Carla ya iban directo a sus habitaciones pero Bia se detiene un momento…

"Me imagino que ustedes se quedaran aquí mas tiempo ¿No?" -Preguntó Bia viendo a la pareja-

"Si hermanita, nos quedaremos un rato más" -Respondió Tiago amablemente- "Ya las alcanzaremos en unos minutos"

"Bien, entonces nos retiramos a dormir, descansen"

"Hasta mañana" -Dijo la novia de Tiago amablemente también-

"Si hasta mañana" -Replicó Tiago y con su novia caminaron hasta la entrada donde se sentaron a seguir con lo suyo (No se mojaban porque la copa del árbol permitía que la lluvia no llegara hasta ahí)-

Bia asiente y alcanza a Carla para que ambas volaran hacia su habitación. Carla es la primera en entrar y la primera en recostarse en su cama, Bia le sigue pero ella se queda de pie, viendo desde su habitación como Tiago y su novia estaban juntos…

"Es increíble que ella se haya ganado el corazón de Tiago"

"¿Eh?" -Bia voltea al oír a Carla-

"Dije, que es increíble que ella se haya ganado el corazón de Tiago"

Bia reflexiona mirando un poco a la pareja…

"¿Por qué lo dices?" -Pregunta ella-

"Ella no es muy atractiva, admitámoslo" -Carla se levanta de su cama- "Hasta nosotras somo más atractivas que ella"

"Bueno Carla yo no estaría tan segura de eso" -Bia coloca una pluma de su ala tímidamente en su pico- "Yo no me he considerado alguien… atractiva"

"Oh vamos claro que lo eres"

"¿Dices eso en serio?"

"Claro que sí, solo que ningún macho se ha fijado en nosotras"

"Sabes a veces…" -Bia mira un poco a la pareja y mueve la cabeza negativamente después de hacerlo, ella camina hasta la cama donde estaba Carla, para rodear la cama e ir hasta una especie de mesita de noche fabricada de materiales de la selva misma, se agacha y de abajo saca su libro- "(Sopla el polvo del libro) Quisiera sacrificar un poco de todo lo que se, con tal de saber que se siente que alguien… te ame"

Bia abre su libro y se dirige a su ventana pero…

"Oh si, que no hay luz de la luna ahora porque esta nublado y esta lloviendo (Suspiro) bueno te decía que yo haría eso" -Retomó Bia el tema que Carla había tocado-

"No se que le vio el bobo de mi hermano a esa polluela" -Carla comenzaba a sentirse mal cada que seguía hablando de eso- "Mi hermano es incluso hasta cierto punto…" -Carla deja de hablar un momento y Bia voltea a verla curiosa- "Algo atractivo, debo admitirlo"

Bia deja el libro de donde lo había tomado y regresa a donde había estado un principio, esto logro que ella consiguiera escuchar algo de la conversación que la pareja tenía.

"Que mala suerte que no haya luz" -Dijo la novia de Tiago-

"¿Y por qué?" -Preguntó el curioso-

"Porque…" -Decia ella mientras volteaba su mirada hacia los ojos de Tiago- "Si hubiera luz, yo podría ver mejor tus bellos ojos, y el lindo brillo de estos-

"Awww mi amor que dulce eres" -Dijo Tiago sintiendo lindo por la palabras de su chica y rubor no tardó en invadirlo- "Descuida yo sé cómo arreglarlo"

"¿Cómo?"

Tiago se levanta y vuela hasta la copa de su árbol, su ausencia es corta y regresa con un par de ramas. Este entra al nido y camina hacia el centro de la sala, toma ambas ramas y las coloca de cierta forma que al hacer fricción, unas de estas se prendiera con una leve flama, Tiago toma esta rama y se dirige a un rincón del nido y había una especie de antorcha improvisada, Tiago posa la flama en la parte superior de esta provocado que la antorcha se prendiera, y, por ende iluminara la sala del nido.

"Creo que con eso bastara" -Dijo Tiago y dio leves golpecitos a la pared con la rama para que la pequeña flama de esta se apagara- "Listo así tendremos algo de iluminación"

"Eso fue impresionante Tiago" -Dijo ella sorprendida-

"Jeje que te puedo decir…" -Dijo algo ruborizado y caminó hasta ella para sentarse aun lado, juntan sus cabezas una vez Tiago se sentó- "Ahora podremos vernos mejor"

Bia seguía observando…

"¿Estás viendo lo que hacen?" -Preguntó Carla-

Bia asiente.

"Ohh, que tiene que hacer una para que un macho se fije en ti" -Dijo Carla cabizbaja-

"Quizás tenga que ver la forma de ser de la hembra, quizás nuestra forma de ser no le llame la atención a los machos" -Teorizo Bia-

"Esas son tonterías Bia, yo siempre tan alegre y llena de vida, mis pasos de baile marcan la elegancia de una ave" -Carla se levanta de cama y empieza a mover su cuerpo al ritmo de una danza sumamente elegante, su cuerpo y alma sincronizado en baile sumamente bello-

Bia observa a su hermana bailar un se sienta para recargar su espalda sobre la pared de su habitación. Carla por su parte prosiguió un tiempo mas con su baile, ella finalmente se detuvo y se terminó por resentir un poco por lo hablado.

"¡Los machos son unos tontos!" -Exclamó Carla en voz alta pero sin gritar, Carla finalmente camina nuevamente cabizbaja hasta donde Bia yacía sentada- "Son unos tontos por no ver nuestras cualidades, incluso tú, tienes unas grandes cualidades"

-Bia abre sus brillosos ojos- "¿Dices eso en serio?"

Carla se hinca enfrente de Bia, la cual había encogido su pata derecha para apoyar su ala ahí.

"Si, en serio"

"Pues… gracias, hermana"

Carla asiente y mira a su hermana menor a los ojos de ella, y una alocada idea pasa por su cabeza…

"Oye… Bia… ¿Te puedo proponer, algo?"

"¿Qué es?"

"No has pensado, en nosotras, ¿Eh?"

"Pues sí, he pensado lo mejor para ambas, intento que ambas estemos bien, claro hermana, me preocupas tú también y mucho"

"Ehmm quizás no me he dado a entender" -Carla piensa un poco tocando su mejilla- "Quizás deba demostrarte a lo que me refiero"

"¿Qué?" -Dijo Bia sin entender mucho-

Carla acerca su pico al pico de Bia, e inesperadamente para Bia, Carla le arrebata un largo y profundo beso, causando una sorpresa mayúscula para Bia.

**(N/A: Imagínate a Carla besando a Bia con los ojos cerrados, mientras Bia sonrojada tiene una mirada de suma impresión al ser besada, por su propia hermana, los ojos de ella, abiertos en su totalidad)**

Al pasar unos segundos Carla rompe el beso…

"(Labios separándose) Creo, que con esto ya te di a entender a lo que me refiero, ¿No?" -Dijo Carla alejando su pico del de Bia-

Bia tenía sus ojos abiertos en su totalidad, durante y después del beso, pero poco los fue entrecerrando.

"(Toca su mejilla) Vaya Carla… no se… que… decir" -Dijo Bia aun ruborizada-

"¿Te gustó?" -Preguntó Carla gentilmente-

"(Silencio) Bueno sí, me gustó" -Admitió Bia-

Carla sonríe y justo cuando se disponía a besar nuevamente a su hermana esta la detiene…

"Oye Carla" -Dijo Bia frenando a Carla colocando su ala en el pecho de ella y haciendo su pico ligeramente hacia atrás-

"¿Qué ocurre?" -Pregunta ella extrañada-

"No se si lo que hiciste esté bien" -Explicó Bia-

"Dices eso porque somos hermanas, ¿Verdad?" -Dijo Carla mirando a otro lado, sabiendo perfectamente que era eso-

"Pues en parte así es, pero también y más importante aún, acaso, no te importó que yo también haya sido hembra en este beso ¿Eh?" -Preguntó Bia-

"No para nada me importó"

"Vaya no esperaba esa respuesta hermana"

"Dime que pensarías si te dijera que yo si considero tu forma de ser y cualidades como las de una hembra única"

"(Rubor) Bueno pensaría y al mismo tiempo te diría que eso sería muy lindo de tu parte" -Confesó Bia algo roja por el comentario de su hermana mayor-

"Vamos Bia lo que intento decir es que a lo mejor lo nuestro no es estar con un macho sino con una hembra, y a decir verdad no me desagrada la idea de tener algo especial contigo" -Dijo finalmente Carla mirando a Bia fijamente-

"Dios Carla, ¿De verdad dices todo eso en serio?"

"Por supuesto hermanita, no gano nada con mentirte, bueno nada mas tu desprecio y quizás tu odio, pero no quiero que me odies, pues lo único que quiero es estar contigo de una hermosa manera" -Carla susurró esta ultimas palabras, erizando las plumas de su hermana menor, cuya postura parecía cambiar de a poco-

Bia mueve un poco su cabeza aun lado y el silencio (La lluvia dejo de azotar con fuerza por un momento) le permitió escuchar alguno que otro murmuro de la pareja, pero por alguna razón escuchar eso le permitió 'reflexionar' de cierta manera.

"Bueno, pensándolo mejor…" -Bia extiende sus alas y sujeta a Carla de la espalda- "Tal vez no sea mala idea…" -Bia acerca su pico juvenil al pico de Carla-

Carla se sonroja y acerca su pico tranquilamente al de Bia, saca su lengua y comienza a darle una leves lamidas por todo su pico de ella. Bia se apega otro poco a Carla y comienza a lanzar leves ruiditos de placer al aire, pero de momento no era escuchados por Tiago y su novia dada a la tormenta y el ruido que este provocaba.

"Ohh Carla, mmm" -Decía Bia complacida-

"(Lengüetazos) Sabes bien, me la pasaré bien lamiéndote" -Terminó de decir y continuó lamiéndola-

"Y yo (Leve gemido) me la pasaré bien recibiendo tu lamidas mmm"

Luego de repasar unas veces mas su lengua sobre el pico de Bia, este quedó bien impregnado de saliva, así que Carla decidió cambiar de zona.

"¿Qué opinas de esto Bia?"

Bia solo escuchó y quedó expectante de lo que Carla fuera hacerle. Ella algo babeante levanta el cuello de Bia con su ala…

"Veamos que tal sabes aquí" -Dijo Carla apegando su pico al cuello de Bia y sacando la lengua para lamerla en esa zona ahora-

Carla pasaba gustosa su lengua, desacomodando las suaves plumas celestes de ella, erizando a la pobre Bia que poco podía hacer para no resistirse a tan placentera primera experiencia con alguien. Si alguien inesperada o por lo menos para Bia jamás estaba dentro de sus planes intentar una relación, dadas las circunstancias, pero su hermana le estaba regalando lo que ningún macho le pudo ofrecer en todo este tiempo, y lo disfrutaría sin importar lo demás.

"Ohh… Carla… mmm si… que rico lo… (Leve gemido) haceeees mmm" -Comentó Bia complacida al recibir lo placeres orales de su hermana… y… nueva compañera-

"Mmm Bia, dios, que (Lengüetazos) rico sabes mmm"

Bia levanta la cabeza al hacía el techo mientras sacaba su lengua del placer.

"Ohhh mmm"

Carla deja al igual que en el pico mucha saliva impregnada en el cuello de Bia. La saliva escurría por su cuello para gotear en el medio de sus pechos, y la saliva se impregnaba también en las plumas levantadas que tenia en el centro de su pecho, ahí quedo un hilo de saliva, mas una gota colgando de esta. Para rematar Bia baja la vista y observa esto mismo, la toma con su ala todo el resto de saliva y se lo lleva al pico, primero absorbe la gota que se había formado, seguido de esto succiona el resto del hilo de saliva como si de un espagueti se hubiera tratado…

"(Termina de succionar la saliva de Carla) Mmm eso supo bien ohhh" -Dijo Bia muy excitada por lo que acababa de hacer-

Carla se sonroja y sonríe baja su cabeza un poco mas abajo sobre el cuerpo de Bia, hasta quedar de frente con su vientre, pega su pico y comienza a frotarlo sobre el vientre de ella, desacomodando y moviendo la plumas de esa zona…

"Oh si mmm, y falta lo mejor…" -Anunció Carla sin despegar su pico de esa zona-

_**Continuara…**_


	11. Cambio de Pápeles

"**Cambio de Pápeles"**

Historia situada cuando la relación de Blu y Perla era apenas de unos meses, durante ese tiempo Perla aún no se había decidido en tener hijos, por lo que se puede decir que usaron protección las veces anteriores en las que se han apareado.

* * *

Blu se encontraba volando de regreso a su nido con unas cuantas frutas para el desayuno de él y Perla. En sus garras llevaba unas moras y un mango, dependiendo de la elección de ella será lo que él desayune, aunque para Blu cualquier fruta era de su agrado, pues todos estos meses a lado de su amada Perla han provocado que las frutas sean totalmente de su agrado independientemente de cuál sea la fruta.

Un par de minutos fueron suficientes para que Blu llegara a su nido.

"Amor ya regresé" -Comentó Blu su acto de presencia mientras aterrizaba en la entrada del nido-

En eso Blu pudo notar que Perla salía de la única habitación que tenían, que era donde ambos dormían.

"Vaya, eso fue rápido mascota" -Dijo Perla nombrado a Blu cariñosamente por su antiguo sobrenombre, por así decirlo-

"Jeje si, es que no quería hacerte esperar el desayuno" -Contesto Blu explicando su breve demora- "Por cierto ¿Que hacías en el cuarto?"

"Pues no mucho" -Contesto Perla mirando de reojo la habitación- "Solo quise limpiar un poco, je ¿Por qué la pregunta?" -Pregunto ella con una cálida sonrisa-

"Ohh está bien, emm no por nada, solo curiosidad (Leve risa)" -Dijo Blu- "Pues ya traje el desayuno, ¿Te parece si almorzamos de una vez?" -Preguntó Blu mostrándole a Perla las uvas y el mango que había traído-

"Claro que si amor, estoy hambrienta" -Aclaró esto último tocando con su ala su estómago-

"¡Bien!" -Exclamo Blu entusiasmado por desayunar con el ave que más ama en el mundo. Se acercó a ella y le enseñó con más detalle ambas frutas, para saber cuál deseaba ella- "¿Cuál quieres amor?"

"Emm, quiero las uvas" -Eligio ella y tomo las uvas con sus alas- "Aww gracias Blu por traer el desayuno" -Agradeció ella y se acercó a Blu para darle un beso en la mejilla-

"Jeje no es nada" -Contestó Blu- "Yo haré cualquier cosa por ti"

"Blu eres muy tierno" -Dijo Perla dándole un abrazo a Blu- "Vamos siéntate conmigo para poder desayunar" -Dijo ella y se sentó para poder degustar la primera. Ella desprendió la primera uva y la introdujo en su pico para comerla-

"Mmm está muy buena" -Comento ella disfrutando de la uva- "Anda Blu que esperas, siéntate junto a mi" -Dijo dando leves golpecitos con su ala al suelo intentando dar a entender que se sentará allí-

"S-Si, solo quería ver cómo disfrutabas de las uvas" -Terminó de explicar y se sentó junto a ella-

"La verdad están muyyy buenas" -Comento Perla relamiéndose después de haber degustado otra uva-

"Qué bueno que te gustaron" -Decia Blu mirando a Perla con una sonrisa, a lo que ella le regreso la sonrisa casi al instante- "Creo que ahora probare mi mango"

Blu le dio una probada a su mango y la expresión de su rostro le dio a entender a Perla que era un mango muy sabroso y ella muy en el fondo tenía ganas inmensas de probar el mango de Blu, ya que además de que él se veía muy complacido el mango por si solo ya se veía muy jugoso.

"Este mango esta muy sabroso" -Dijo Blu y dio otra probada al mango y mientras lo hacia él lo degustaba con los ojos cerrados y cada que masticaba un poco del jugo goteaba de entre su pico haciendo que a Perla se la antojara aún más.

"Se nota, cuando lo vi, tenia una apariencia muy apetitosa" -Dijo ella y comió otra uva de la pocas que le quedaba-

"Si y sí que lo es, ¿No gustas?" -Ofreció Blu a Perla mientras con su ala le enseñaba el mango a ella-

"¡No Blu!, como crees, no podría hacerte eso, es tu desayuno" -Respondió Perla al ofrecimiento de Blu algo apenada, pareciera que hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos-

"Tranquila Perla no pasa nada, para serte sincero estoy empezando a ponerme satisfecho" -Decia Blu tocando su estomago con sus ala- "Y además este mango que traje esta un poco grande, así que puedo darte sin ningún problema" -Añadió Blu con una sonrisa-

"Bueno, siendo así el caso entonces si amor" -Dijo Perla muy agradecida de su amado Blu-

"Dame un segundo" -Dijo Blu y con sus garras desprendió un trozo algo grande del mango que le quedaba- "Aquí tienes" -Concluyo Blu y le entregó el trozo de mango a Perla en sus alas-

"Gracias Blu, te amo" -Se acercó al pico de Blu y le dio un tierno beso, a lo que Blu se lo correspondió con mucho amor- "Yo también te amo" -Dijo Blu interrumpiendo brevemente el beso para luego proseguirlo aún más amorosamente-

"Cielos Blu, este mango se ve muy jugoso" -Dijo Perla rompiendo el beso y centrando su atención al mango con sus ojos azules- "Mmm y vaya que no es mentira mmm que sabroso mango" -Comento Perla con la boca algo llena-

"Sabía que te gustaría" -Dijo Blu- "Pues a mi se me hizo muy bueno" -Termino de explicar y prosiguió en comer su mango-

Perla le sonrió a Blu y ambos continuaron desayunando sin problemas, pasó un tiempo y ambos habían terminado y decidieron platicar unos minutos en lo que reposaban.

"Y ahora que deseas hacer Perla" -Preguntó Blu alegremente poniéndose de pie-

Perla al escuchar la pregunta de Blu se ruborizó y cubrió su rostro con un ala por lo mismo. Finalmente, se le paso un poco el enrojecimiento y miro a Blu con unos ojos candentes.

"Que tal si…" -Decía Perla mientras se levantaba y acercaba a Blu para acariciar su pecho con una de sus plumas- "Nos divertimos un rato, mascota" -Finalizo con un tono bastante pícaro y algo lujurioso-

"¡Cielos! Perla" -Exclamó Blu nervioso- "Emm jeje si claro"

Perla cambio su mirada a una algo agresiva y tomo a Blu de su ala.

"Esta vez déjame todo a mi" -Dijo Perla- "Voy a darte mucho placer esta vez yo a ti" -Añadió ella y comenzó a jalonear a Blu hasta su habitación"

Blu trago un bulto de saliva.

"Emm ahh ok s-si es lo deseas" -Decia Blu aun mas nervioso mientras era jaloneado por Perla-

Perla se detuvo un momento y miro con sus ojos azules a Blu.

"¡Si! Eso deseo mi amor, quiero darte mucho placer" -Concluyo y ella junto con Blu entraron a su habitación-

"_Santo dios, es la primera vez que veo a Perla así de traviesa, ufff lo que me espera, bah pero que dices Blu, tendrás un vínculo especial con el amor de tu vida… ¡Animo!" _-Pensó Blu dándose ánimos así mismo-

Perla llevó a Blu hasta la cama (Montón de hojas que servían como cama) y ahí mismo lo empujo para que este se recostara bocarriba. De alguna manera no le fue difícil deducir a Blu lo que iba a pasar después. Perla se coloco de rodillas en el montón de hojas, justo enfrente de Blu.

"¿Te parece si comienzo amor?" -Preguntó sensualmente Perla acercando su pico al de Blu, pero sin besarlo-

"S-Si claro, adelante" -Aceptó Blu mientras se apoyaba con sus alas para inclinar su torso hacia el frente y así poder presenciar a Perla que se acercaba a su entrepierna-

"Mmm ya verás mi mascotita, te haré el mejor oral que hayas tenido nunca" -Esto fue lo último que dijo ella para iniciar con lo que aseguraba sería una mañana inolvidable para Blu-

Perla acercó su pico nuevamente a la entrepierna de Blu y comenzó a lamer las plumas de esa zona humedeciéndolas al contacto con su lengua. Perla alzó la mirada para observar a Blu a los ojos, él hacía lo mismo y mientras mantenía su atención centrada en ella, ella misma sacaba su lengua para dejar escurrir su saliva en la entrepierna de Blu impregnando sus plumas aún mas y humedeciéndolas

Blu comenzó a excitarse y de entre sus babeadas plumas comenzó a surgir su miembro masculino, listo para recibir el placer de Perla.

"Mmm ya quería ver a tu amiguito" -Decía Perla mientras con su ala comenzaba a frotar el ahora erecto miembro de Blu-

"Ohh jeje Ah jeje ¡Ahh! Pues ya está aquí para que mmm ah juegues con él" -Decía Blu dando uno que otro leve gemido dando indicios de placer. Mientras el comentaba eso mantenía solo un ojo abierto ya que el otro lo cerraba a causa del placer que le generaba su sensual novia-

"Mmm, ¡Eres mío Blu!" -Dijo Perla retomando él oral que le prometió a Blu-

Ella pasó su lengua por la zona inferior del pene de Blu dando un sinuoso y placentero tour por esa zona.

"¿Te gusta mi amor?" -Preguntó sensualmente Perla sin detener el oral que le hacía a Blu, además de que lo miraba a él con unos ojos lujuriosos-

"(Gemidos) Si Perla, ¡Ahh!" -Afirmó Blu-

Perla sonrió con el pene de Blu entre su pico, además de que su rostro denotaba que lo estaba disfrutando también… ¡Y mucho!

Ella hizo que su lengua ascendiera hacia la parte superior dejando en su trayecto un rastro saliva, que terminaría por escurrirse en forma de pequeñas gotas de saliva que harían mojar el pene de Blu. Perla coloca una de sus alas en la pierna de Blu, apoyándose mientras con la otra ala frotaba el pene de Blu y ella colocaba su pico de lado para introducir el pene de él del lado de sus mejillas, y haciendo que la silueta de este se marcará en sus mismas mejillas.

Perla estaba muy sonrojada, sus ojos estaban entreabiertos y de su pico escurría una gran cantidad de saliva. Blu por su parte miraba a Perla hacerle hasta ahora el mejor oral que le había hecho nunca, y él estaba muy satisfecho por lo que ella hacía, su rostro expresaba satisfacción y algo de nerviosismo, y el nerviosismo era habitual en él cuando de sesiones de apareamiento con su novia se trataba.

"Cielos, emm vaya Perla ¡Ahh! Mmm esto me gusta bastante, M-Me a-agrada" -Dijo Blu entre leves gemidos, y cuando no gemía, él hablaba con el nerviosismo que tanto le caracteriza-

"¿Ah sí?" -Preguntó ella de una manera provocativa- "¿Y qué me dices de esto?" -Añadió y como pudo introdujo el pene de Blu hasta lo más profundo de su garganta como le fue posible-

"Mmm ¡¿Qué?! ¡Oh dios, Perla! Que bien se siente mmm" -Exclamó gustoso Blu mientras veía a Perla hacerlo-

"Ahjj jeee ahhjjj lggg" -Era lo que se podía oír de Perla mientras ella observaba a Blu a los ojos-

Blu seguía inmóvil dejando que Perla hiciera todo, parece que se lo tomo muy literal, además de que él rara vez tomaba la iniciativa.

Perla no pudo aguantar más tiempo el pene de Blu dentro de ella, así que debido a la falta de aire ella se vio obligada a retirar el pene de él de su pico. Cuando ella hizo eso un montón de saliva e hilos de este se formaron entre su pico y el pene de Blu, además de que su aliento de ella provocaba el movimiento de todo ello.

"Uff mmm ¿Qué… opinas… amor?" -Pregunto ella con pesadez y un poco agitada, pues aguantó mucho tiempo la respiración- "¿Te… gustó?"

"Ahhh mmm ohh jeje" -Reía Blu complacidamente y algo torpe, su rostro también lo expresaba de esa manera- "¡Perdón Perla! Yo, es que yo… yo" -Añadió tartamudeando de nervios él-

"Ay Blu (Tierna Risa) me gusta cuando te pones nervioso" -Comento Perla esbozando una sonrisa y acariciando el pecho de Blu- "Tranquilo amor, entiendo perfectamente" -Decia ella comprendiendo los nervios de Blu-

"Ah, ¿De verdad?" -Pregunto Blu-

"Si amor" -Contesto ella acariciando la barbilla de Blu con una de sus plumas-

"Jeje, ¡Agh! Lo siento Perla, pero es muy difícil para mi preguntarte cosas emm, ¿Cómo decirlo?... ¿Sexuales?" -Esto ultimo lo dijo entre cortado-

"¡Ay Blu!" -Exclamó Perla con una sonrisa, dándole a entender a Blu que se la estaba pasando bien y para nada se enojaría por cosas como esas- "Tranquilo, puedes decirme" -Afirmo Perla y sacudió un poco el hombro de Blu mientras reía un poco-

"¿Dices eso en serio?" -Pregunto Blu con un ojo cerrado, acostumbrado ya de viejos tiempos con Perla-

"Si, ahora porque tanto misterio, ¿Qué tienes en mente amor?" -Pregunto Perla sonriéndole levemente a Blu y con sus ojos entreabiertos-

"Emm bueno, para saber si… ya, quieres que te…" -Esto ultimo Blu se ahorro decirlo ya que señalo su pene y la entrepierna de ella, indicándole que si quería ya aparearse con él-

"Tanto drama para eso Blu, como me iba a molestar por eso, si deje bien en claro que quería divertirme contigo el día de hoy"

"Oh si, es cierto, ¿Verdad? Jeje" -Dijo Blu sintiéndose un poco torpe- "Entonces ¿Empezamos de una vez?" -Pregunto en un tono más confiado-

"Jejeje de hecho Blu" -Decia Perla tocando la punta de sus alas y un tanto nerviosa- "Quería saber si me dejabas ahora a mi hacer eso" -Comenzaba a ponerse roja de los nervios-

Los papeles empezaban a invertirse, Blu no estaba serio, pero nervioso ya no estaba, en cambio Perla era ahora la que llevaba los nervios encima.

"¿Cómo?, ¿A que te refieres?" -Interrogaba Blu, sospechando al respecto-

"Si, L-Lo que pasa es que… (Suspiro) será mejor que te lo muestre" -Dijo ella y se levanto del monto de hojas y fue hasta un hueco que había en la pared, algo así como si fuera un closet o algo así-

"Si, mmm tengo curiosidad de saber a que te refieres" -Dijo Blu-

"Emm, Ahora mismo lo sabrás Blu" -Comento nerviosa aun- _"Por favor, que no se enoje conmigo" _-Suplicaba Perla en sus pensamientos-

Movió una cortina que cubría el hueco y se adentró entre las hojas, estuvo unos segundos dentro y saco algo… muy peculiar.

"Ahhh ¿Perla?... ¿Qué es eso?" -Dijo Blu muy intrigado señalando a lo que Perla había sacado-

"¿Esto?, emm esto es como el pene de un macho, pero ahh de plástico, ¿plástico? Emm si creo de eso lo hice" -Explicó Perla cuestionando un poco realmente de que material había fabricado su juguete sexual-

"Ohh ahh ok, emm y, ¿Cómo para que quieres algo así Perla?" -Preguntó Blu moviendo su ala en cada palabra, al parecer aun sin comprender mucho a lo que Perla quería-

"Pues, ¡Dios Blu! Es muy complicado decirlo" -Decia Perla cubriendo su rostro con su ala de la Pena- "Bueno, para saber si puedo darte a ti placer con, esto" -Dijo esto último y comenzó a frotar el pene de plástico-

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Y por que quieres hacer eso?" -Pregunto Blu una vez más, un poco alterado cuando Perla le comento sus intenciones con eso que había sacado-

Perla se acerca a Blu y le explica.

"Quiero saber que se siente" -Le confeso a él susurrándole-

Blu comenzó a sudar un poco, y Perla se daba cuenta de ello, porque a cada instante pasaba su ala sobre su frente. Eso la preocupo un poco, pues pensaba que lo comenzaba a incomodar o asustar, sobre todo si ella sabía de cómo era Blu.

"Y creo que no se puede hacer eso Perla, emm no tengo vagina (Risa nerviosa)" -Argumento Blu-

"Emm Blu, no hace falta tener una vagina para eso" -Decia aun nerviosa y se acercó al oído de Blu- "También se puede hacer con el agujero que tienes atrás"

Blu trago un bulto de saliva.

"¿Te… refieres a?"

Perla asintió con la cabeza.

"Cielos…" -Fue la respuesta de Blu ante la afirmación de ella-

Después de eso hubo un incómodo silencio. Unos 30 segundos pasaron y Perla decidió hablar.

"Lo lamento Blu" -Se disculpó Perla mirando a Blu-

"¿Por qué dices eso Perla?" -Pregunto Blu sorprendido por la disculpa de Perla-

"Sí, lo siento, creo que lo que estoy diciendo (Suspiro con risa) es una, locura" -Termino de confesar y se dirigía a guardar su juguete sexual, pero un comentario de Blu la hizo frenar su trayecto-

"Podríamos intentarlo"

"¡¿Cómo dices?!" -Pregunto Perla incrédula volteando la mirada hacia Blu-

"Que podríamos intentarlo, sí eso te… ¿Cómo decirlo?, Te hace feliz y resuelve tu curiosidad, por mi estaré dispuesto a intentarlo"

"¿Dices eso en serio amor?" -Pregunto Perla esbozando una sonrisa que se hacía más grande conforme pasaba el breve momento desde que escucho las palabras de Blu-

"Si, lo digo en serio" -Afirmó él levantándose de montón de hojas-

Perla no respondió verbalmente, mejor decidió que lo que iba a hacer hablara por ella. Ella tomo la liana en la que veía sujeto el pene de plástico y se sujetó esa liana en la cintura, de manera que el pene quedara en donde estaba su vagina. Hecho esto Perla observo a Blu con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras frotaba el pene de plástico, cosa que puso a Blu (Una vez más) un poco nervioso.

"¿Qué opinas amor?" -Pregunto Perla sin dejar de frotar su juguete sexual-

"(Intento de hablar) (Suspiro) Esta bien, creo que será una experiencia nueva para mi" -Decia mientras movía sus alas, luego las cruzó- "Pero antes de seguir con esto, ¿Me podrías prometer un par de cosas?"

"Si Blu, ¿Cuáles son?" -Respondió ella-

"La primera, tú te encargaras de todo, porque no se que hacer" -Dio su primera petición y Perla asintió- "Ahh y la mas importante, la segunda es que, por favor no lo hagas tan rápido, que sea despacio, por favor" -Esto último lo representó chocando lentamente dos de sus plumas, intentando decir 'No lo metas tan profundo' por así decirlo-

"La primera no hay problema, después de todo te dije que me dejaras a mi hacer todo" -Dijo Perla- "Y la segunda… intentare no emocionarme para no hacerlo tan rápido"

Blu miro a Perla con unos ojos que denotaban temor.

"Está bien lo hare lento" -Prometió Perla a medias- _"O eso intentare jeje" _-Pensó Perla con malicia-

"Me parece bien, empecemos de una vez si tú quieres" -Le sugirió a ella-

"¡Si hay que empezar!" -Exclamo enérgica- "Por cierto, gracias amor" -Se acerco a su pico y le dio un ardiente beso, lo cual ambos disfrutaron-

"Si, no es nada"-Contestó Blu terminando el beso y mirando de reojo a otro lado-

Perla le esbozo otra sonrisa y se recostó bocarriba en el monto de hojas.

"Listo, ven aquí" -Ordenó Perla moviendo unas de sus plumas haciendo la seña de que viniera-

"Ammmm Ok" -Respondió tímidamente- "Aquí estoy, ¿Y ahora que harás Perla?" -Decia mientras se colocaba bocabajo encima de Perla-

"Si… solo deja… que… ya, ya está" -Decia Perla mientras acomodaba su 'pene' de forma que este quedara preparado para embestir a Blu cuando ella lo viera idóneo-

"¿Crees que dolerá?" -Pregunto Blu inocentemente, pues sabia bien la respuesta-

"Emm un poco quizás" -Respondió ella intentando eludir a la franqueza, para no asustarlo a él

Blu chilló levemente al escuchar la respuesta de Perla.

"Bueno comencemos de una vez" -Dijo Blu mientras se acomodaba para que Perla pudiera empezar-

"Ok, aquí voy amor, tranquilo" -Dijo Perla-

Dicho esto, para tranquilizar a Blu, Perla comenzó por acariciar la espalda de Blu con sus alas, suaves y sutiles caricias, quería hacerlo sentir tranquilo, liberarlo de todo miedo para que él lo pudiera disfrutar y no convertir esto en una tortura en vez de lo que ella quería que en verdad fuese, algo placentero para Blu. Ella seguía masajeando la espalda de Blu no había prisa, era disfrutar del momento con su amado y así lo hacía ella disfrutando de los lindos ojos de él, de sentir su cuerpo, de compartir un vínculo especial, aunque fuese diferente o distinto para ambos. En su tarea de tranquilizarlo a él, aparte de deleitarse con sus bellos ojos quería sentir sus labios, esos labios que ha podido disfrutar durante meses y que se siente afortunada de tener, y no solo eso, sino de tener como pareja al ave de esos labios, no quiso esperar y le dio un apasionado beso mientras cerraba los ojos, así dejaba que el sentir del latir de sus corazones hiciera el trabajo.

Ambos se acariciaban mutuamente y de sus picos un sinfín de saliva escurría. Para Perla el momento había llegado, así que tomo con su ala derecha su pene de ella y pasó la punta de este sobre el culo de Blu para que contemplará por primera vez, esa sensación. Blu respiraba agitadamente del nerviosismo, pero Perla en todo momento, lo acariciaba y besaba para mantenerlo tranquilo.

**N/A: A partir de este punto se mencionará a Perla como si tuviera pene, pero en realidad lo que posee es su juguete sexual.**

Perla le dio una pequeña mordida a Blu en el cuello.

"¡Ouch! ¿Y eso por qué?" -Preguntó Blu quejándose levemente-

"Perdón, no pude evitarlo amor" -Responde ella, toma su pene y lo introduce ligeramente en el orificio anal de Blu-

"Creo que no se, ahhh Ouch, ¡AHHH! MMM" -Decia Blu hasta que pudo percibir un poco de dolor conforme Perla introducía un poco más profundo-

Perla sabia que le dolía un poco a Blu, así que lo abraza fuertemente y le susurraba.

"Tranquilo amor, ya pasara" -Dijo susurrándole al oído de Blu. Acomoda su cadera y le da las primeras embestidas a Blu-

"¡AHHHH! OHHH ¡¿ENTONCES ASI SIENTE?! OHH AMMM AHH" -Dijo Blu entre gemidos-

"Ohh Aww ahhh, Blu, ahh buaa que bien se siente hacer esto" -Comentaba Perla mientras seguía introduciendo su juguete sexual en Blu-

Perla como había prometido empezó lento, dándole suave a Blu, impulsando su cadera contra él, pero sin que su pene entrara del todo en su orificio anal.

"¿Así esta bien Blu? ¿O voy muy rápido?" -Preguntó Perla muy interesada de saber la opinión de Blu-

"No-No así esta bien ¡Mmm! Creo que puedo soportar el dolor perfectamente" -Respondió Blu a la pregunta con leves quejidos de parte de él de por medio-

Mientras Perla seguía con lo suyo, una idea se le vino a la mente, producto de los gemidos de 'placer' de Blu.

"¿No te gustaría sentir doble placer?" -Preguntó Perla susurrándole al oído-

"¿Eh?... Y… ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?" -Blu ya no sabía realmente todo lo que Perla podía tramar o de que más ideas podía tener en mente-

"Así"

Perla toma el (Hasta ese momento) flácido pene de Blu pues al ser él el que era penetrado y no el que penetraba no lo tenía erecto. Ya que tenía el miembro de su pareja entre sus alas, comenzó a frotarlo al mismo ritmo que impulsaba su cadera sobre él. Ambos factores hicieron que Blu aumentara el ruido de sus gemidos.

"Ahhh ahhhh Perla (Pasa saliva) Ahhh"

"¡Rub! ¡Rub! Blu ¡Ahhh!" -Decía Perla excitada mientras frotaba el pene de Blu con mas velocidad-

"¡Mmmm! ¡MMMM!" -Gemía Blu apretando con fuerza su pico-

Perla comenzaba a sentir como sus hormonas brotaban, y la sed de placer y lujuria invadían su cabeza, por lo que su 'promesa' debía pasar a segundo plano.

"Ufff ahh (Perla aumenta considerablemente la velocidad de sus embestidas contra Blu) ¡Ouch! ¡Ahhh! ¡AHHH! ¡Perla!, Dijiste que irías despacio" -Chilló Blu al sentir que Perla iba más rápido y profundo sobre su ano-

"Guarda silencio Blu" -Ordenó agresiva- "Voy a darte placer y lo vas a disfrutar, ¡Oíste!"

"Oh por dios" -Dijo Blu ahora de verdad un poco asustado por el comportamiento de Perla-

Perla saca su pene y lo sacude para introducirlo nuevamente y darle rápido y profundo a Blu.

"Mmmm si ahhhh ahhh" -Disfrutaba Perla cada deslice sobre el ano de su pareja-

"¡AHHHH! ¡DIOS! ¡DUELE! Mmmm" -Gritaba Blu-

Perla plasmo un ala sobre el vientre de Blu y la otra la seguía utilizando para frotar su pene, pero ahora lo hacía tambien con más velocidad…

"¡Rub! ¡Rub! ¡Rub! Ohhh"

Perla en su insaciable necesidad de sentir placer decidió cambiar de posición, pero antes de ello Perla retiro su pene y lo dejo afuera del culo de Blu de manera que éste estuviera apegado a los 'testículos' de Blu y ésta comenzó a rosar toda parte con su pene.

"Mmm, a mi siempre me gustaba eso antes de que me penetraras amor" -Comento ella sin detenerse ni con señales de que fuera a cambiar de parecer-

"Emm si respecto a eso, no crees que estas exagerando conmigo, yo no soy un hembra no estoy cap..." -Iba a terminar de explicar, pero fue silenciado por Perla, al colocar ella su ala sobre el pico de él-

"Las cosas cambiaron, ahora yo mando" -Dijo ella sin exaltarse-

"Mmmm uhmm mm" -Trataba Blu de decir algo, pero el ala de Perla lo impedía-

Perla cambió a una cara maliciosa y prosiguió. Perla hizo a un lado a Blu y se puso de pie, luego ordenó a Blu que se pusiera en cuatro sobre la cama, Blu sintiéndose casi amenazado acato las ordenes de ella, ya con Blu en posición Perla se posiciona por detrás de él, frota su pene unos segundos y lo vuelve a introducir en el culo de Blu.

"¡Mmmm! ¡Ahhh!"

"Ahora si te lo voy a meter hasta el fondo" -A la vez que Perla decía esto ella ya había comenzado a embestir fuertemente a Blu-

"¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhh! ¡Duele! ¡Aghh! ¡Aghh!" -Gemía Blu-

El ano del Blu comenzaba a ponerse rojo. Perla apega su torso a la espalda de Blu y lo cubre con sus alas para sentir el calor de su cuerpo y la suavidad de sus plumas.

"¡Ohh! Ufff mi Blu" -Dijo Perla acercando su pico al cuello de Blu-

"Ahm ahh P-Perla ¡Ahhh!"

Mientras Blu pasaba más tiempo siendo penetrado por Perla el dolor iba siendo menos y lo que si que aumentaba era el placer y las ganas de sentir más…

"¡Mmm! ¡Más! (Se tapa el pico con su ala)" -Blu al mencionar esta ultima palabra se cubre el pico con su ala, deseando que Perla no la hubiera escuchado-

"Ohhh con que ya te gustó ¿Eh?" -Dijo Perla alegre y atrevida sin dejar de darle a Blu-

-Se queda callado y quita su ala de su pico- "Esta bien lo admito (Perla masajea el trasero de él) me esta gustando, pero me daba pena decírtelo o de que te enteraras" -Explicó él-

"Blu, pero si no tiene nada de malo, comprendo que te guste"

"¿En serio?"

"Así es" -Dijo Perla- "Ahora prepárate, pues voy a darte uno de los mayores placeres de tu vida"

"Esta bien" -Dijo Blu bastante sereno-

Perla levanta bien la cola de Blu, saca su pene y lo desliza un poco sobre su ano, rodeando el contorno de éste.

"Mmm que bien se siente eso" -Dijo Blu con una mirada de placer, volteando la vista hacia Perla-

"Lo sé" -Respondió ella con una voz calma-

Perla introduce lentamente su pene en el culo de Blu y empieza su trabajo lentamente, deseando que se acostumbrara de nuevo para poder aumentar la intensidad.

"¡Mmmm si! Que rico, siento como lo deslizas por mi culo"

"Y que rico es hacértelo así" -Acompañó Perla al comentario de Blu-

"Si siente tan bien, me esta gustando mucho ahora que no duele tanto"

"Ves, te dije que te acostumbrarías"

"Si jeje ¡Mmmm! ¡Ahh!"

Perla poco a poco fue aumentando la frecuencia de sus embestidas hasta volver exactamente al ritmo que tenía antes de la pausa que tuvieron.

"¡Ahhh! ¡AHHH! Mmm, ¡Me gusta! ¡Me gusta!" -Repetía Blu inclinando su cuello hacia atrás-

Perla ve la oportunidad y toma a Blu de las plumas de su cabeza.

"Ohh Blu oh si ahhh" -Exclamaba Perla mientras impulsaba su cadera hacia el frente-

"¡Mmmm! AHHHH AHHHHH ¡Si! ¡Métemela! OHHH SIII" -Pedía Blu como loco-

Perla no duda ni un segundo y directamente metía y sacaba su pene hasta lo mas profundo de su ser provocando un eco en cada que ella chocaba su cadera contra Blu.

"AHHH MMMMM AHHHH" -Gemía Blu con el placer por la nubes-

Perla siguió con la misma dosis por un tiempo más hasta que Blu informó lo que ella presentía ocurriría pronto.

"Ahhh ufff Perla creo que me vendré pronto"

Perla jala un poco las plumas de Blu hacia atrás y coloca su pico en el oído de él.

"Entonces terminemos con broche de oro"

"Como gustes Perla soy todo tuyo"

"(Risa maliciosa) Así me gusta" -Dijo Perla-

Perla retira su pene lentamente, al terminar de retirarlo el agujero de Blu se queda abierto por un santiamén mientras lentamente volvía a cerrarse, dicha cosa excitó mucho a Perla.

"¿Y que es lo que haremos?" -Preguntó Blu mientras relajaba un poco su cuerpo dadas las sensaciones que Perla le provocó-

"Ven, sígueme, ya te explicare" -Dijo Perla retirándose de Blu y levantándose de la cama-

Blu asiente y se levanta de la cama. Perla toma a Blu del ala y lo conduce a uno de los rincones del nido, Perla avienta a Blu contra la pared estampándolo contra ésta, ella se acerca una vez lo estampó y acerca su pico al cuello de él para sacar su lengua y lamer las plumas de ahí.

"Mhm mmm" -Respiraba Blu inclinando el cuello hacia atrás mientras Perla le lamía ahí-

Perla sujeta el pene de Blu con su ala y comienza a jalarlo.

"¡Fap! ¡Fap! Ouhh ¡AHHH!" -Gemían ambos disfrutándolo por igual-

Perla masturbó a Blu un tiempo y pasó con la segunda parte de lo que tenía en mente.

"Súbete en mi"

"Ehmm, ¿Cómo que me suba en…?"

"Si, súbete aquí" -Dijo y señaló parte de su cintura- "Yo te cargare"

"Mmm ok" -Dijo Blu dudando de si era buena, no por lo que fuera a pasar, sino mas bien por si no se podría lastimar con eso-

"No te preocupes, te aguantare"

"Bueno si tu lo dices, entonces está bien"

Blu se apoya con la pared y con la ayuda de ésta da un pequeño brinco para poder aferrarse a Perla la cual logra sostenerlo a él con sus alas y conduce a estás a la espalda de él para cargarlo de manera correcta, Blu con sus patas abiertas siente como Perla apega su cintura nuevamente con intenciones claras de volverlo a penetrar. Ella así lo hace e introduce su pene en su ano para darle embestidas contra la pared.

"Ahhh (Respiraciones profundas) Mmmm ouhhh"

"OH, Blu oh sii oh sii ahhh"

Blu observa de reojo como una liana colgaba sobre su cabeza, él estira sus alas y las posa sobre esa liana mientras Perla acerca su pico y le da un beso de lengua a Blu mientras continuaba con su trabajo. El beso es muy jugoso y al momento de Perla separar su pico del de Blu un hilo de saliva se forma, ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos mientras Blu por su parte estaba muy sonrojado.

"Oh Blu" -Mencionó Perla-

"Ahhh mmmm ohhh"

Perla acomodo su cadera mientras Blu colocaba fuertemente sus alas sobre la espalda de ella.

Perla presiona fuertemente contra Blu dándole unas ultimas embestidas antes de que este terminara haciendo lo que había anunciado desde antes.

"MMMM AHHHH ¡Aquí viene! ¡Voy a venirme" -Anunció Blu su clímax-

"¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo Blu! AHHHH MMMM" -Gritaba Perla frenéticamente con esos deseos lujuriosos que le acompañaban en el momento-

Blu relaja sus músculos y deja fluir todo. Blu deja salir todo su material genético el cual salió disparado hacia el vientre de Perla y quedando impregnando en ella.

"(Hace presión) MMMM AHHHHH" -Perla hace una última presión sobre Blu introduciendo su pene hasta lo mas profundo que podía ella, acto seguido, sintiéndose un poco agotada (No tanto como un macho) retira su pene del culo de su novio mientras bajaba la vista para ver como el semen le escurría por la pata hacia el piso-

"Mmm adoro esa sensación" -Comentó ella con una sonrisa-

"Ufff ahhh que bien… se sintió todo, ¡Que rico! Mmm"

"Y vaya que lo fue amor (Lo deja bajar)"

"Oh Perla, gracias por ayudarme a descubrir que esto tambien puede ser lo mio"

Perla se sorprende al escuchar eso de Blu.

"¡¿O sea que no te molestaría volverlo a intentar después?!" -Exclamó sorprendida-

"Para nada, me gustó muchísimo Perla" -Aseveró él-

"Oh Blu no sabes como me alegra escuchar esas palabras"

"Jeje si lo creo"

"Pero en fin aun no terminamos, aun falta un pequeño detalle"

"¿Y cual es?" -Preguntó curioso-

"Recuéstate en el suelo y lo sabrás" -Dijo ella sensualmente-

"Esta bien amor como desees" -Acató Blu y se recostó en el suelo bocarriba-

"Mmm esto te gustara" -Dijo ella y se recostó sobre Blu y con su ala masajeó el ano de él con su ala-

"Mmmm Mmm" -Disfrutó Blu de que lo tocaran ahí-

Perla baja la vista y ve el semen de Blu que quedó sobre ella, toma un poco con su otra ala y comienza a impregnar un poco sobre la punta del pene de ella, lo suficiente, con su ala abre un poco el orificio de Blu y ya que lo dejó así introduce su pene con el semen de Blu impregnado sobre éste para depositar un poco en ano de él.

"Ouhhh que bien se siente eso, ¡Mmmm! ¡Ahhhh!"

Perla inclina las patas de Blu hacia atrás.

"Sabía que te gustaría mmm" -Dijo Perla mientras impregnaba todo el semen de Blu en su culo introduciendo un poco su pene para ello-

Perla retira su pene y una gota escurre por la cola de Blu. Perla observa y ve como el culo de Blu quedó con su semen de él.

"Uff eso se ve muy delicioso la verdad"

"(Risa) Se siente gracioso tener mi propio semen en mi culo" -Dijo Blu risueño-

"Mmm si" -Dijo Perla e inclina la cabeza hacia adelante y chupa el pene de Blu para lamer los restos de semen que habían quedado-

"Mmm ¡Así Perla! Mmm" -Blu buscaba una pequeña retribución así que colocó su ala sobre la cabeza de ella y la obligó a que fuera más profundo-

"MMMM AHMMM MMM" -Disfrutaba ella con los ojos cerrados-

"¡Ohh así! Mmmm no pares mmm"

Perla terminó por ingerir los restos de material genético y se puso de pie mientras Blu hacia lo mismo.

"¡Wow Blu! Debo admitir que eso fue fantástico, lo disfrute mucho" -Perla camina por la sala acompañado por Blu-

"A mi también me gustó mucho Perla" -Dijo Blu con una sonrisa-

"Si, oye, lamento si me comporte agresiva, simplemente creo que me deje llevar" -Lamentó ella sintiéndose después de todo un poco apenada por su comportamiento agresivo-

"Perla no pasa nada, a final de cuentas disfrute todo lo que hicimos" -Explicó Blu-

"Oww Blu, pero en fin aun así me disculpo, me excedí e intentare que no vuelva a pasar"

"Si tu lo dices entonces está bien, quizás podamos experimentar nuevas cosas más seguido"

"Asi será amor, dame un abrazo"

Ambos disfrutaron de un cálido abrazo y pasaron juntos el resto del día.

* * *

_**Epilogo.**_

* * *

Blu y Perla pasaron días de lujuria y pasión como pareja, nuevas ideas se les ocurrían a ambos y los dos denotaron ser muy flexibles para cada una de ellas. La primera cosa que a Blu se le ocurrió iba relacionado con un plátano y Perla accedió con mucho gusto. Y la primera cosa que a Perla se le ocurrió iba relacionado con una doble penetración, la cual llenó de placer a Blu al oír los gemidos de su amada.

Pasó el tiempo y a lo largo de todo esto, finalmente Perla se decidió por procrear y forjar una familia con Blu, había un futuro por delante y muchas aventuras y sexo habría de ahora en adelante.

* * *

**Y aquí después de tanto tiempo la actualización de esta serie, si, se que me demore en subirla pero a decir verdad he tenido unos meses algo complicados, incluyendo una enfermedad algo delicada que me dio de por medio, y aquí la razón de porque Sesión de Apareamiento fue eliminado por unos días, la enfermedad me dio un poco fuerte a tal grado que ya pensaba en otras cosas y me hizo borrarlo, lo se, ahora veo y me arrepiento infinitamente de haberlo hecho.**

**Aun tengo pendiente el capitulo de el regalo de Bia, pero para ese capitulo tengo pensado hacer una adaptación de este y ya estoy pensando en ello para empezar a hacerlo, solo denme tiempo.**

**Déjenme un review, ya que me dará la inspiración de traer capítulos mas a menudo o por lo menos intentar de traerlos más seguido.**

**Bueno eso es todo por el momento, el siguiente capítulo lo traeré pronto a petición de un usuario, así que atentos a la actualización.**

**¡Un saludo, hasta la próxima!**


	12. Sin Demora

"**Sin Demora"**

(Música)

(Murmuros) (Voces de aves)

_**Voz a lo lejos: **_"Blu, te ocurre algo"

"Blu ¿Me escuchas? ¡BLU!"

(Reacciona)

"Que pasó… auh, ¿Qué ocurrió?"

"No sé, es lo que yo quiero saber, empezamos a bailar tu y yo y de repente te perdiste, ¿Te sucede algo Blu?" -Dijo Perla queriendo obtener una explicación de parte de Blu-

"Pues…" -Blu se pone a pensar- "Supongo que me hipnotizó, bueno yo… (Balbucea) creo que me hipnotizó tu belleza, no puedo creer que este bailando contigo" -Comenta Blu y alza la ala de ambos pues estaban tomados del ala justamente porque estaban bailando-

Perla se sonroja levemente pero retoma su carácter habitual.

"Psss si claro Blu, lo que digas (Leve risa) anda deja de invitarte piropos y baila conmigo" -Dijo Perla juguetona- "O que, dejaras que tus cosas de nerd impidan que bailes conmigo"

"Pues… no"

"A pues, déjate de tonterías y mueve esas alas" -Dijo ella y volvió a alzar las alas de ambos-

"Si-Si claro" -Respondió Blu torpemente, Perla solo limitó a reír ligeramente y a sonreír por su actitud-

**N/A: Básicamente lo siguiente sería todo tal cual se vio en la película, me refiero a la escena de Blu y Perla bailando en el club de Nico y Pedro en Rio 1, por cuestiones de creatividad decidí omitir por así decirlo mi propia versión de esta escena ya que hay muchos fics de como relatan dicha escena y podría caer en lo repetitivo, lamento las molestias y prosigamos con el corto…**

Blu y Perla habían tenido un chispazo mágico con aquel baile que tuvieron, las miradas de ambos habían logrado penetrar hasta en lo mas profundo de cada uno, sentimentalmente hablando claro está, ahora no podían dejar de mirarse, poco a poco sus corazones comenzaban a palpitar con mas fuerza y sus picos al ritmo de sus latidos comenzaban a acercarse para finalmente… besarse.

Blu y Perla comparten un dulce y jugoso beso, para el asombro de Nico, Pedro y Rafael quienes observaban incrédulos la escena, pues no podían creer el giro radical que dio la relación entre Blu y Perla.

Ambos finalizan el beso y se quedan observándose unos instantes mas antes de que alguno de los dos, pudiera hablar.

Perla habló primero…

"Eso fue… maravilloso… no puedo creer que nos hayamos besado" -Dijo Perla bajando levemente la vista sonrojada sin dejar de sujetar a Blu del cuello-

"Bueno di-dimelo a mi… oh dios estoy que no me la creo" -Dijo Blu emocionado y nervioso al mismo tiempo, muchos sentimientos se entrelazaban entre si dada la experiencia vivida, tantas cosas le provocaron el beso con Perla-

Blu y Perla continuaron bailando, ahora un poco mas relajado, tomados de las alas, Nico por su parte se había encargado de poner música romántica especialmente para ellos.

"Oye Blu"

"Dime Perla"

Hablaron ambos sin dejar de bailar…

"Cual fue el motivo de tu viaje hasta aquí ¿Eh?" -Preguntó curiosa y seductora-

Blu analiza esas palabras y se pone tres veces más nervioso, pues tendría que decir el motivo de su llegada aquí como es y con la palabra 'mágica' de por medio…

"Ehmm mas que nada el motivo por el que estoy aquí como has podido imaginar es el de salvar a nuestra especie, si (Risa nerviosa) si jejeje eso"

"Aja, yyyyy ¿Qué más? ¿Eh?" -Dijo Perla apegándose un poco más a Blu-

"Ehmm no entiendo Perla, ¿Hay algo más aparte para lo que haya venido hasta aquí?" -Dijo él confundido-

"Pues, va de la ala con lo anterior"

"Ehmm"

"Tranquilo, lo diré yo, pues resulta que no se puede salvar a la especie si no hay un proceso previo a eso"

"¿Aparearnos?"

Perla asiente…

"Oh si, lo siento Perla, pero me temo que la razón principal y mas que nada es que vine aquí para aparearme contigo, ouhh lo siento se oye mal eso… lo-lo siento" -Dijo Blu incomodo por haber sacado ese tema de por medio-

"Descuida, lo entiendo… y lo entiendo demasiado bien"

(Risa nerviosa de Blu)

"Y que tal si… lo hacemos ahora mismo mascota ¿Eh?" -Propuso Perla elevando la temperatura del ambiente-

"Oh bueno jeje, técnicamente no puedo decir que no" -Dijo Blu- "Pero espera, ¿debemos ir ya a tu nido o algo?"

"No digas cosas absurdas Blu, quiero hacerlo ahora mismo aquí" -Dijo atrevidamente-

"¡¿Qué?!" -Exclamó Blu casi dándole un infarto- "Perla eso es una locura, que no ves que hay muchas aves aquí ahora mismo" -Blu mueve su ala hacia alrededor mostrándole a Perla la cantidad de aves ahí presentes-

"No Blu, yo estoy excitada ahora mismo, deberías aprovechar la oferta, pues hay la posibilidad de que me arrepienta y todo tu viaje haya sido en vano, así que, ¿Qué opinas guapo?" -Esto último lo preguntó seductoramente-

"Oh vaya mmm cielos, acaso, no… ¿Hay opción?" -Blu estaba en un dilema y Perla lo tenía a él contra la pared-

"Me temo que no Blu, esto es lo que hay" -Dijo ella-

"(Nerviosismo) Que difícil (Suda un poco) es que solo de pensarlo me da pena" -Dijo Blu sacando su lado nerd-

Perla por su parte comenzaba a sentir cierto deseo por aquella ave nerd y tímida, así que decidió echarle un ala.

"Oh Blu…" -Dijo Perla en un tono suave y dulce-

"¿Eh?"

Perla llama la atención de él, cuando él hace caso ella suelta a Blu y sensualmente arquea su espalda y se recuesta bocarriba sobre el centro de la pista de baile. Esta acción provocó que casi todos lo presentes, prestaran casi y exclusivamente atención a la pareja azul.

"Perla… ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?¡" -Esto último Blu lo susurro bastante alterado, moviendo la cabaza hacia todos lados observando de como todos los demás los miraban ahora-

Perla abre sus garras, al hacerlo ella tocaba sutilmente algunas plumas de su cuerpo, de manera delicada y calma, luego de hacer esto ella conduce una de sus alas hacia su vagina, coloca una pluma en el centro de su vagina y con la misma pluma abría sus labios vaginales, todo esto provocaba que Blu quedara perplejo completamente al ver todo eso.

"Todo esto puede ser tuyo Blu ¿Eh?" -Dijo Perla sin dejar de tocarse su cuerpo- "Acaso, ¿No deseabas todo esto… cuando me conociste?"

"Bue-Bueno sí, pero jamás pensé que, en estas circunstancias, creí que sería en tu nido, o en el habitad artificial" -Explicó Blu- _"Oh maldición, pero que sensual es Perla, no puedo creer que yo pueda ser el afortunado de tener sexo con ella, debe ser una broma"_ -Pensó Blu al cabo de su explicación-

Perla continuaba con su espectáculo, Blu boquiabierto por su parte.

"Oh Blu mmm" -Perla lleva sus alas hacia su nuca, y abre un poco mas sus patas, para dejar ver todo lo de ella-

(Luces de colores los alumbran a ambos)

Todo lo que Perla había hecho ya, logro evidentemente llamar la atención de prácticamente todas las aves del club, pero los mas impresionados hasta el momento eran Nico, Pedro y Rafael, quienes no se creían lo que veían.

"¡Al diablo!, Qué más da" -Dijo Blu- "Se supone que a esto vine y no… voy a desaprovechar" -Blu se recuesta encima de Perla y esta abre bien sus patas para que Blu pudiera acomodar su cadera en las partes de ella-

-Perla coloca sus alas en la espalda de Blu- "¿Ya te animaste guapo?"

"Si, eso creo"

Las aves que estaban bailando cerca de ellos dejaron de hacerlo y miraban sorprendidos a ellos dos.

"Entonces, anda, mi vagina espera a que me la metas" -Dijo ella sin guardarse nada-

-Blu escucha el comentario poco sutil de Perla, y no puede evitar voltear a todas direcciones, viendo como las parejas se le quedaban viendo boquiabiertas, en especial la que estaba mas cerca de ellos- "¡Oh! Jejeje" -Río Blu penosamente- "Lamento interrumpir su baile, jejeje ohh como sea" -Blu regresa la mirada hacia Perla- "Bueno ya empezaré todo esto"

"Me parece bien, pero primero déjame hacer algo que ya deseaba"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Pues esto" -Dijo Perla y estiro una de sus alas hacia el miembro de Blu para… masajearlo un poco-

"¡Ohhh! ¡Perla! Mmmm" -Gimió Blu de placer-

"¿Te gusta?" -Preguntó ella pícaramente-

"Oh cielos, dios, oh cielos mmm" -Decía Blu sintiendo el placer que le brindaba Perla con su masaje- "Claro que me gusta"

Perla suelta el pene de Blu y lo deja erecto y listo… para comenzar.

"Ohh ughh oghhh" -Exclamaba Blu respirando agitadamente y con un ojo entreabierto, viendo hacia el vientre de Perla- "Debo comenzar ahora"

"Mmm, yo diría que sí, digo después de todo ya me tienes entre tus alas, justo como querías en el momento que entraste en aquel habitad artificial"

"Si puedo decir que tienes razón, voy a empezar" -Anunció Blu y se disponía a hacerlo-

Blu coloca su cabeza justo encima de los pechos de Perla, a lo cual ella se sonroja y coloca un ala en la espalda de él. Blu acomoda su cadera, sujetándose de las patas de Perla, coloca su delicado pene cerca de la vagina de Perla, y éste termina por introducirlo adentro de ella.

"Ehhhh ohhh mmm" -Lanzó Perla sus primeros gemidos al ser penetrada-

_**Primera persona de Blu: **_Blu observaba el cuerpo de Perla y sentía con detenimiento y placer extra lo suave de sus plumas celestes, Blu apega su pico lo más que podía en el pecho de Perla, sintiendo los latidos del corazón de ella, alza la mirada y ve a Perla a los ojos, ella mirándolo a él también.

"(Risa tierna) jejeje ¡Ohhh! Mmm ¡AHH!" -Gemía Perla-

Blu se sumerge entre las plumas de Perla momentáneamente y alza la mirada nuevamente y comienza a embestir a Perla con rapidez y a lo loco, pero sin ninguna sincronización y mal ejecutado.

"Ohhh sii mmm ahhh ¡Blu! Mmm ahh" -A pesar de esto, Perla disfrutaba del momento por ser su primera vez-

"¡Ohhh Perla! ¡Siii! ¡Ohh! ¡Ohhh! ¡Perla! Mmmm"

Blu baja la mirada de nueva cuenta hacia su entre pierna, saca un poco su pene de la vagina de Perla, y al hacerlo se produce un sonido pegajoso, lo cual excito a Blu y mas al regresar la vista y volver a ver a Perla al rostro, pues era de creer a quien estaba penetrando, después de todo este movimiento, Blu comenzó a generar ciertos flashbacks en su cabeza, proyectando ciertos momentos importantes para lograr conseguir todo esto, pero el que mas le hacia sentir afortunado es la imagen donde vio a Perla por primera vez (Cuando ella descendió para atacarlo en el habitad), además de recordar la imagen cuando vio el cuerpo de Perla seguido de su rostro de furia por su intento de haberla besado, en esos momentos creía que ese sensual cuerpo terminaría por jamás ser degustado por él, ahora regresa a la realidad y solo puede ver de como él continuaba penetrando a Perla en su jugosa vagina…

* * *

"Oh Blu-Blu… ¡Blu!" -Repetía ella el nombre del macho que la penetraba-

"Oh Perla- Perla… ¡Perla! ¡Oh si Perla! ¡OH SI!"

"(Masturbación) Ohh ¡Oghh sii! ¡Que bien lo hacen amigos!" -Dijo un ave cercana de donde Blu y Perla hacían lo suyo-

No era el único, desde guacamayos, flamencos, tucanes, entre otras especies mas de aves recurrieron a la masturbación al ver dicha escena erótica.

Perla se apegaba mas a Blu para sentir todo lo de él en cada embestida, pero, llegó un momento en el que Blu no lo hacía del todo bien…

"Mmm ohh, mmm ¡Blu! ¡Oye!" -Llamó ella la atención de éste-

Blu tomaba con fuerza la cadera de Perla, impulsándose sobre esta para dar rápidas embestidas desenfrenadas, hasta que escuchó el llamado de Perla el cual lo detiene.

"¿Qu-Que ocurre Perla?" -Preguntó Blu confundido y preocupado pues creía que había metido la pata en algo-

"Blu, ¡Ogh! Dejaste de hacerlo bien" -Admitió Perla inclinándose hacia atrás para reposar en el suelo-

"Emm, ¿Qué acaso no es solo meter y sacar mi amiguito de dentro de ti? Jejeje" -Reía Blu torpemente-

Perla solo arquea una ceja y rueda sus ojos.

"Me gustó, pero siento que no lo estamos haciendo bien, ahhh sentía muy rico, y más rico sentía aun por saber que eras tu el que me estaba penetrando, pero comienzo a sentir que debemos hacerlo mejor…" -Explicó Perla y dicho esto pone una cara de lujuria- "Y mas atrevido ¿Eh? ¿Qué opinas mascotita?"

"Pueees, soy todo oídos, ¿Y cómo hay que hacerle?" -Preguntó Blu muy interesado en lo dicho por ella-

Mientras ellos resolvían todo el asunto, algunos se habían desilusionado por que el espectáculo tuvo que parar.

"Empecemos por cambiar de posición" -Dijo ella- "Luego te voy explicando mas o menos de como podemos continuar"

"Me parece bien"

"Genial" -Dijo feliz, luego le hizo a Blu un par de señas con su ala. Luego de eso Blu terminó por colocarse recostado bocarriba (Pico arriba) Mientras Perla, enfrente suyo yacía de pie con un ala sobre su cadera y en una pose provocativa, causando la masturbación de muchos-

"Wow Perla, te ves espectacular" -Admitió Blu y con razón-

"Gracias Blu" -Agradeció ella- "Déjame hacer esto"

Perla camina hasta Blu y le da la espalda a éste, para que ella se sentara sobre la entrepierna de él, Blu toma a Perla de la cadera y la ayuda a subirse en él de forma sutil, los ánimos de continuar le ayudaban a continuar.

Perla se termina de acomodar encima de Blu y ambos se miran.

"¿Listo para continuar?" -Dijo Perla de manera atrevida-

"Estaría loco si dijera que no"

"Jeje entonces continuemos"

"Bien, y, ¿Qué debo hacer primero?"

"Bueno que tal algo de calentamiento" -Dijo ella para estirar su ala derecha y masturbar a Blu otro poco-

"Mmm si, adoro sentir esa ala tuya sobre mi amiguito" -Dijo Blu complacido de como Perla le frotaba su pene muy satisfactoriamente-

"Y yo adoro hacerlo mi Blu, mmm ¿Te gusta? ¿Eh?" -Preguntaba Perla ardientemente, con un tono de voz que derretía a todos-

**(N/A: Se que hasta ahora no he mencionado la cadena, pero ahí está, pero eso no será impedimento para que estos dos se diviertan)**

"Me encanta Perla"

Perla ríe y continuó con el calentamiento. Luego de un tiempo el pene de Blu estaba incluso un poco mas duro y erecto que la primera vez, Perla no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal grosor.

"Creo que… (Gemido) (Rubor) esto debe empezar a ¡Ohh! rosarme por aquí ¡oooooh!" -Perla había tomado el pene de Blu y con la punta comenzó a rosar las plumas que estaban justo encima de la vagina de ella, había unas cuantas plumas que estaban mas levantadas así que estas eran las que más se movían, y mas placer le daba ambos el que fueran movidas-

"(Blu la toma de su cadera) Oww Blu mmm si" -Blu había comenzado a mover su cadera, como si estuviera embistiendo a Perla, pero sin penetrarla, todo con el objetivo de que su pene rosara con mayor velocidad esa parte-

"Esto me gusta, creo que ya le voy entendiendo algo" -Dijo Blu con una sonrisa en su rostro-

"Mmm Blu" -Decía Perla excitada, la cual comenzaba a abrir su vagina para ser penetrada una vez más-

Algunas aves de entre publico no se guardaban las ganas de comentar al respecto. Ambas aves eran diminutas a comparación de Perla pero eso no les importaba, ella era tan sensual que daba igual que fueran mas pequeños que ella.

"¡Ohh! ¡Dios! Esa guacamaya se ve deliciosa, solo de verle su vaginita me derrito"

"No eres el único"

"Si lo creo, mmm"

Luego de pasar su pene por esa zona por un rato, arremetía la punta de su miembro contra la parte intima de Perla.

"Mmm ¡Ehhh!" -Perla con dos de sus plumas de su ala abre su vagina (Húmeda ya) y deseaba ya sentir nuevamente el pene de su macho- "Ohhh Blu, que quiero" -Pidió ella en voz baja, pero ardiente-

"Bueno, si tú lo quieres, aquí voy" -Blu toma su miembro, lo frota un momento con su ala y lo introduce dentro de Perla, causándole mucho placer-

"¡Ohhh! ¡Blu! ¡OHHH! ¡MMMM!" -Gimió ella luego de sentir los primero instantes el pene de Blu además de las primeras embestidas de él- "¡Siiii!"

"Oh mmm ¡Siii! Déjame echarte un ala" -Dijo él y sujeta a Perla de la cadera para impulsarla a ella hacia abajo y penetrarla más rápidamente-

"Mmmm mmm"

Dos guacamayos uno amarillo de ojos azules y otro verde de ojos marrones se situaban frente a la atrevida pareja azul, con sus penes fuera y masturbándose…

"¿Les molesta si…?" -Preguntó el guacamayo amarillo aun masturbándose-

"No… (Tiembla) para mi no es molestia" -Dijo Blu estando tras Perla penetrándola-

"¡Ahhh! ¡Ahh! Para mí tampoco mmm" -Replicó ella-

"Genial" -Dijeron ambos guacamayos-

"Queremos tener asientos de primera fila, del espectáculo mmm" -Dijo el otro guacamayo masturbándose ya también-

"(Gemidos) ¡Ahh! ¡Ahh! Siéntanse afortunados (Se agarra un pecho y juega con el) esto será un gran espectáculo nuestro ¡Ahhh! ¡Rayos! ¡Maldición!" -Dijo Perla entre gemidos-

"No voy a decir que no, preciosa" -Dijo el guacamayo verde atrevidamente, provocando lo celos en Blu-

Perla ríe pícaramente cerrando sus ojos tiernamente, sonrojada, mientras era agitada por Blu. Blu asomaba su cabeza por detrás de Perla, y denotaba una mirada de cierta… tristeza y celos, pues él solo quería a Perla para él solo, temía que después de esto Perla pudiera anduviera de atrevida con alguna otra ave, el ejemplo claro, los dos guacamayos que estaban ahí con ellos.

Finalmente, Blu decide hablar con ella…

"Perla"

"¿Si guapo?"

Perla hace caso al llamado de Blu volteando la vista hacia él y tomándolo de su cabeza.

"¿Ehhh? ¿Crees que puedas voltearte? Es que quiero ver tus lindos ojos jeje" -Mintió-

"Aww que lindo, por supuesto"

Blu detiene su trabajo y deja que Perla se acomode bocabajo, sobre él.

"Espera… si… ya… ya estoy mascotita… ¡Continuemos!" -Pidió ella con una sonrisa atrevida-

"Ahmm, si, hablando de eso, quería que te voltearas para decirte algo" -Explicó él-

"¿Qué ocurre Blu?" -Preguntó ella extrañada, y algo preocupada-

"¡No quiero perderte!" -Susurro Blu algo alto y con tristeza en su rostro-

"¿Perderme? ¿Blu… de que estas hablando?" -Preguntó ella-

"Me gustas mucho Perla, y una vez acabe esto… no quiero separarme de ti" -Dijo Blu queriendo tirar una lagrima, con la vista cabizbaja-

"Blu… no vas a perderme" -Dijo ella con una sonrisa y sus ojos brillosos-

"Ohh vaya, Perla, ¿Dices eso en serio?" -Dijo Blu casi rompiendo en llanto, a pesar de todo-

"Blu… me gustas de verdad" -Perla alza un poco su hombro y mira a otro lado- "Se que… las cosas no se dieron cuando nos conocimos…" -Perla hablaba y mientras lo hacía, los dos guacamayos se preguntaban del porque se habían detenido- "Entonces… Blu"

"¿Sí?"

"Cuando todo esto termine… podemos ser pareja… has hecho que me enamore de ti, mascota" -Dijo Perla y finalizando acerca su pico al de Blu y le roba un dulce beso, que, aunque corto tuvo parte de la chispa del primero- "Te amo"

"Perla yo… tambien te amo, solo te puedo decir que soy afortunado"

"Yo tambien Blu, me siento afortunada"

Blu le sonríe, y acaricia las plumas de ella.

"¿Y ahora qué?" -Preguntó él sin dejar de acariciarla-

"Que te parece si aprovechamos la situación y dejamos que nuestra imaginación vuele"

"Te refieres a… ¿Dejarnos llevar?"

"Si, y eso incluye a las demás aves que se nos puedan unir a la diversión" -Dijo ella-

"Pues… suena divertido"

"Descuida Blu, después de esto tú y yo seremos novios, así normalmente"

"Siendo así, que comience la diversión" -Dijo Blu motivado y con una sonrisa picara en su rostro a la vez que arqueaba una ceja-

"¡Así se habla mascota!" -Exclamó ella enérgicamente- "Oigan guapos, esto aun no termina" -Dijo Perla a los guacamayos que estaban enfrente suyo-

"Oh si que si" -Dijo el guacamayo verde moviendo el ala hacía en frente suyo- "Entonces continúen amigos"

Mientras el guacamayo verde hablaba con Blu y Perla, el guacamayo amarillo hizo señas a gran parte de las aves presentes para que se acercaran. Un montón de aves se acercaron a Blu y Perla y estos miraban incrédulamente de como se acercaban. En eso Blu sintió como sus hormonas comenzaron a brotar y algo atrevido se le vino a la cabeza…

"Perla, permíteme continuar"

"Oh sí, me gustaría ver eso" -Dijo ella viendo a Blu seductoramente-

Blu guiña el ojo y toma a Perla de la cintura y la carga.

"¡Cielos Blu! ¿Qué haces?" -Preguntó Perla sorprendida mientras veía al suelo-

"Solo sigo mis instintos, Perla"

"Ohhh" -Exclamó ella colocando un ala en su pico-

Luego de la explicación de Blu, este se llevó a Perla de ahí. Blu movía la cabeza a varias direcciones, en eso centra su atención en la barra de bebidas del club, y allá fue precisamente llevó cargando a Perla. Ella simplemente se dejó llevar…

Blu acerco a Perla a la barra y mientras lo hacía, este comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, y la sienta en la barra misma, el encargado de la barra al ver lo que pasaría se hizo aun lado mientras el trasero de Perla tiraba algunas cuantas botellas al suelo y rompiéndolas.

"Ufff Blu Ahhh"

"Oh Perla, que rica estas uff"

"Lo se ahhh"

Blu bajó su cabeza y empezó a lamer el cuello de ella, recorrió su pico un poco a lado y mordió esa parte de su cuello. Perla hizo un gesto de dolor leve ante la mordida de Blu, pero luego de ello ella mordía su pico de placer ante la sensación que le provocó el mordisco.

"Ohh Blu mmmm" -Susurro Perla muy excitada-

Mientras Blu besaba el cuello de Perla, éste se encima en ella para que recostara su cuerpo sobre la barra tirando mas botellas al hacerlo. Blu con su corazón latiendo rápidamente, producto de la adrenalina y la emoción que le provocaba hacerlo en público abrió las piernas de Perla y con esto, terminó de subirse a la barra junto con ella y comenzó a darle una buena dosis de placer.

"Ahhh ¡Así mi amor! Mmmm" -Gemía Perla al sentir como Blu colaba su pene en su vagina-

"Ohh Perla mmmm"

Blu comenzó a una velocidad normal, impulsando su cadera de atrás hacia adelante para darle placer a Perla. Cada que Blu chocaba su cadera con Perla se podía escuchar como el resto de la barra se movía, y con ello el sonido de las botellas agitándose al ritmo del amor.

"Mmm que hermoso" -Uno de los guacamayos que anteriormente se estaba masturbando se acerco a un lado de Perla y comenzó a masturbarse cerca de ella-

"¡Oh si Blu! ¡Ahhhh! ¡Mmmm!" -Perla coloca sus alas sobre la espalda de Blu mientras él seguía dándole-

"Mmmm ¡Ohhh!" -Gemía el otro guacamayo al masturbarse-

"¿Mmm?"

Perla se percata de los Murmuros de placer de alguien y decide abrir sus ojos y voltear a ver de quien se trataba.

"Oh, eres tú"

"Así es preciosa mmm"

"Jeje… bueno… ya que estas aquí…" -Dijo Perla con voz seductora-

El guacamayo invitado pudo ver como Perla estiró su ala hacia su entrepierna y comenzó a acariciarle el pene.

"Mmmm, ¿Qué tal un cariñito para ti? ¿Mmm?" -Dijo Perla aún más excitada-

"Oh, me parece bien, ¡Sigue así preciosa!" -Dijo él disfrutando mucho el 'cariñito' que Perla le proporcionaba-

Blu se percata y sonríe maliciosamente.

"Que bien se lo masajeas a nuestro invitado, y amigo"

"Uyy, y mi me da que se lo voy a masajear más rico, ¿Eh? ¿Qué opinas de eso guapo?"

"Ufff pues que, lo voy a disfrutar" -Dijo él muy excitado ante las palabras de Perla-

"Verás que si guapo" -Dijo y prosiguió sacudiendo el pene de él-

El amigo del guacamayo había observado todo, por lo que se acercó a ellos tambien esperando también poder unirse a la diversión. Se acercó, pero como su amigo ya estaba ocupando el único lugar cómodo para dar con la hembra este decidió subirse tambien a la barra y ponerse de rodillas y una vez mas tirando un par de botellas de alcohol que había cerca…

"Si me excitan lo suficiente no tendrán que pagar todo lo que han roto" -Dijo el encargado de la barra a uno de los asistentes del club, este asiente con una sonrisa pícara-

El guacamayo termina de acercar su pene cerca del rostro de Perla y le habla.

"¿Tambien puedo recibir algo de placer de parte tuya?"

"Por supuesto guapo, entre mas mejor jeje" -Dijo atrevida y con su otra ala comienza a masajearle tambien el pene-

"Offf ufff mmm" -Disfrutaba él la sensación que le provocaba el deslice de las plumas sobre su pene-

Su amigo observa y al ver que ambos consiguieron recibir placer de la hembra chocan sus alas como si fueran unos puños. Perla comienza a masajearle los huevos (Testículos) a ambos dándoles más placer.

"Ohh mmm"

"¡Ah dios! ¡Así! Mmmm"

"Iré más rápido Perlita, para que te llenes de placer con ayuda de nuestros amigos" -Dijo Blu refiriéndose al guacamayo que se les acababa de unir tambien-

"Si Blu, yo ¡Ahmmm! (Blu había comenzado ya a ir más rápido) me encargaré de ofrecer placer a todos los que se acerquen a mi mmm"

"Me parece bien ¡Ahh! (Blu comenzó a fruncir el seño al sentir lo apretada que se ponía Perla al ir más rápido y profundo, nadie ante había profanado eso lares en Perla) los demás merecen una caricia tuya" -Dijo Blu ya con la excitación que le provocaba imaginárselo-

Al escuchar lo gemidos del grupo mas y mas aves se animaron en acercarse y probar suerte, a ver si conseguían, aunque sea una caricia de la sensual hembra.

Primero se acercaron un par más, los cuales se encimaron sobre los guacamayos que ya estaban ahí (Los que estaban ya recibiendo caricias de Perla) por lo que tuvieron que empujar y desplazar un poco a ambos, pero logaron su acometido y al colarse solo tuvieron que esperar unos segundos para que Perla les comenzara a frotar el pene tambien…

Mientras esto sucedía los primeros guacamayos que habían llegado tomaron su pene con sus alas y comenzaron a sacudirlo, acto seguido prosiguieron a frotarlo sobre el rostro de Perla, deslizándolo suavemente sobre sus mejillas y pico para que ella lo pudiera gozar.

"Mmmm si, todos sus penes en mi mmmm ohhh" -Dijo Perla disfrutando el que le hicieran eso- "Adoro tenerlos todos ¡Oh siii! Mmmm"

"Bien, es hora de acomodarnos" -Anunció Blu-

Blu tomó a Perla de la cadera y la giró para que estuviera ahora bocabajo sobre la barra, Blu se posiciona detrás de ella y le da un ligero azotón en el trasero, algo que aprovecho dada la situación pues normalmente es algo que se haría siendo pareja de más confianza… pero… ya que estaba tan distraída degustando de los penes de otros… pues… como no aprovechar.

"Grrrr Blu, como me gustó eso mmmm grrr"

"¿Te estas divirtiendo?" -Preguntó Blu pícaramente arqueando un ceja-

"Si Blu, mucho" -Dijo Perla mientras volvía a sujetar con ambas alas los miembros de dos aves diferentes para agitárselas-

"Que bueno Perla" -Dicho esto Blu sujeta con fuerza la cadera de Perla y comienza a darle mas duro, haciendo que la barra se estremeciera mas y las botellas que aún había se movieran-

"A este paso me romperán todas las botellas" -Dijo el encargado y comenzó a razonar algo tocando su mentón con su ala- "Bueno, supongo que puedo hacer que valga la pena"

"¿Qué va a hacer?" -Preguntó el asistente de al lado suyo-

"Lo mas razonable amigo mio, y es sacar provecho de la situación" -Explicó y se fue de ahí para acercarse él tambien a Perla-

"Bueno…"

El encargado se acerca y encuentra un espacio. Se acerca a Perla y le habla.

"Pss oye"

"¿Mmm?"

"Si me haces algo similar a lo que le estas haciendo a estos pajarracos, quizás no les cobre todas la botellas que me han roto con su espectáculo"

Perla abre los ojos por completo y sin pensarlo dos veces ignoró al resto y con sus dos alas comenzó a frotarle el miembro al encargado…

"Mmm guapo, que grande la tienes, se nota que ya tenías ganas de una caricia ¡Mmmm!"

"¡Ayyyy! ¡Ohhh! A eso me refería uyyy" -Balbuceo el encargado al sentir las alas de Perla sobre su miembro viril- "En todo el tiempo que he estado trabajando aquí no había tenido la oportunidad de hacer algo así, lo veía y todo, pero no la había hecho ¡Mmmm!"

"Entonces disfrútalo guapo, te la voy a jalar rico ya verás" -Dijo atrevidamente mientras con su otra alas jugaba con los huevos de él-

"Mmm si, que pelotitas más suavecitas tienes"

"¡Oh dios! ¡Que rico! Mmmm"

Perla continuó jalándosela.

El espectáculo prosiguió con la misma dosis, Blu le proporcionaba el placer sexual a Perla mientras ésta iba intercalando con todas la aves que se le acercaran, los cuales terminaron por ser bastantes, en total Perla tenía alrededor suyo como a 12 aves, pero el número de afortunados habían sido mas ya que entre ellos mismos se organizaban para tener la oportunidad de recibir la caricia de Perla, o por lo menos de frotar su pene sobre su cara o pechos.

* * *

_**10 minutos después…**_

* * *

Blu yacía sentado con Perla sobre él dándole aun placer, unas tres aves mas se encontraban frotando sus penes sobre Perla la cual no dejaba de gemir porque Blu dio lo máximo de si para hacerla explotar de placer…

"¡AHHHMM! ¡HAYY AHHHH! SII SII SI OHHHHH"

"Ajjj ajjj jjjj" -Gemía tambien Blu-

"Perla creo que ya no aguanto más, me voy a venir pronto, si Blu hazlo ¡Hazlo!"

"O-Ok ¡Ahhh!" -Dijo Blu y tomo a Perla de su cuerpo y la recostó nuevamente en la barra-

Se encimó en ella y le dio unas fuertes embestidas más para terminar el trabajo. El resto de las aves se acomodaron tambien y se empezaron a masturbar por sus cuentas cerca del pico de Perla…

"¡Ohhh! ¡Vénganse en mi todos! ¡Lo quiero todo para mi solita ahhhh!" -Pidió Perla masajeando sus pechos-

Todos asienten y ya apuntaban al pico de ella.

"¡Ahhh! ¡Aquí viene! Ahhhh" -Anunció Blu siente como ese cosquilleo sobre su pene se hizo insoportable"

"¡Ahhh! Dámelo ¡Dámelo por favor! ¡Ahhhh!"

Blu dio la embestida final y al hacerlo retiro su pene para verter su material genético sobre el vientre de Perla.

"¡AHHHHHH! ¡AHHHH!" -Exclamó Blu pujando fuertemente para sacar todo el semen que había almacenado dentro él-

"¡MMMMM! ¡Siii! ¡Aquí! ¡Ohhh siii! ¡MMMMM!"

Blu finalmente terminó de eyacular todo sobre Perla y al cabo de unos segundos las demás aves hicieron lo mismo, vertiendo su semen sobre la cara de Perla…

"¡MMMMM! MMMM" -Exclamaron al unísono todas las aves-

"¡OHHH SII!" -Disfrutó Perla el sentir como lo cálido de aquellos líquidos caían sobre su pico y rostro mientras estos escurrían para todos lados de su cabeza y la barra e incluso el piso- "¡Mmmm!"

Perla al sentir todo el semen en su rostro tomó con su ala un poco y lo ingirió.

"Vean guapos (Abre su pico) estoy ingiriendo el semen de ustedes mmm ¡Y esta rico!"

"¡Uffff!" -Opinaron al respecto todos ellos-

Para finalizar algunos frotaron una última vez sus penes sobre Perla mientras algunos otros tuvieron la posibilidad de ella se las jalara una última vez, y, con ello derramar unas gotitas más de material genético sobre su ala y ella.

Luego de esto, se despidieron de ella y Blu…

"Gracias bella pajarita estuviste fantástico"

"Lo hiciste muy bien, muchas gracias

"Gracias Perla, mucha suerte"

"Suerte amigo"

"Gracias amigo por dejarnos estar un rato con tu chica"

"Oh jejeje no es nada… supongo"

Perla deja de jalarle el pene al último y este se despide de ambos muy satisfecho…

Perla corresponde la despedida moviendo su ala de atrás hacia adelante.

Blu algo exhausto se encima en Perla y acerca su cabeza a la de ella.

"¿Cómo estuve?" -Pregunto con una sonrisa mirando a Perla a los ojos-

"Ohh Blu, estuviste magnifico, me hiciste estar en el cielo por unos minutos"

"Wow no pensé que fuera tan bueno en esto"

"Lo eres Blu, eres muy bueno haciendo esto" -Dijo ella y le dio un beso a Blu-

"Jeje, ¿Te divertiste?"

"Si, me divertí mucho nunca había hecho algo tan alocado como esto, y déjame decirte que me gustó mucho" -Confesó ella hundiendo su pico en el pecho de Blu-

"Jejeje cuando todo esto termine y nos quiten esta cadena podremos ver que sucede con todo esto"

"Me parece bien mascota"

"¿Crees que deberíamos marcharnos de aquí?"

"Mmm nahh, mejor quedemos a descansar un poco, me siento cansada y además aun no sabes volar" -Dijo risueña- "Eso es algo que aun deberemos resolver después de todo esto"

"Oh cierto, tienes razón" -Blu cubre a Perla con su ala- "Entonces, descansa"

"Si Blu, tu tambien descansa" -Perla le da otro beso a Blu y se queda dormida sobre su pecho-

Blu sonríe y se acurruca bien sobre Perla, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño pues se sentía expuesto, el estaba acostumbrado a dormir con una mantita, luego de voltear la vista pudo de reojo ver un mantel de alguna de las mesas del lugar, Blu estira su garra y logra jalarla cerca de él, la termina de tomar con su ala y la extiende para cubrir a ambos, y con ello poder dormir a lado de su futura pareja.

Nico cerro temprano el club para que pudieran dormir mas tranquilamente, con todo esto habría mas tiempo para planear todo lo que harían después en cuanto ellos despertasen… pero lo que si es seguro es que el objetivo principal estaba… hecho por fin.

**FIN.**


	13. La Trampa (Corto)

"**La Trampa"**

No hay duda, cuando hablamos de la selva amazónica es indudable negar que es un lugar asombroso y sumamente paradisiaco, con zonas que pareciera sacadas de otro planeta por su exuberante vegetación y vistas de asombro inimaginable, ¡Dignos de postal! Como no. Otro ingrediente especial de esta selva es con las especies animales con las que nos podemos encontrar en ella, muchas de ellas exóticas y endémicas de esta selva, no por nada Brasil es el país numero en el mundo en cuanto a Biodiversidad refiere, dándole a este lugar aun mas deleite visual para los que tengan la oportunidad de adentrarse en ella.

¡Pero! ¿Saben algo? En este lugar solo los mas aptos sobreviven, el peligro es latente y un simple descuido puede significar caer en los colmillos o garras de algún depredador, y con ello sellar tu destino, lo dicho estar atento y abrir bien los ojos porque los depredadores abundan por doquier, pero aun y con todo ello el estar a salvo no está garantizado.

Carla volaba por la selva en busca de alimento, era alrededor de medio día y era una hora perfecta para que muchas otras aves y otras especies salieran en busca del suyo también, por lo que encontrar alimento por lo menos a la cercanía no era tan fácil, así que ella opto por salir más allá de los limites del clan, solo… un poco más allá.

"Solo conseguiré algo de fruta y regresare lo antes posible al territorio de nuestro clan" -Se decía a si misma Carla mientras sobrevolaba la zona, mirando de reojo arboles que pudieran tener algo de fruta- "No vaya a ser que me meta en problemas por hacer esto" -Añadió ella tomando en cuenta el riesgo de lo que está haciendo, aunque el riesgo, no solo era ese-

Ella se posaba en las ramas de algunos árboles en los que posiblemente pudiera florecer algo de fruta, ella se adentraba entre las hojas de las copas de los árboles a ver si podría encontrar algo que a simple vista no seria posible. Para mala suerte de ella en los árboles en los que había echado un vistazo, tanto a simple vista como revisándolos con más detenimiento como Carla lo había hecho adentrándose entre las hojas de la copa.

Carla con algo decepción y tristeza en su rostro estaba por dar media vuelta y regresar a la tribu, pero su suerte cambio para bien cuando a lo lejos un racimo de uvas colgaba de entre un elevado árbol.

"Esas son… ¡UVAS!" -Exclamó Carla al alzar la vista un poco para encontrar las uvas. Para asegurarse que su vista no la engañaba ella se tallo ambos ojos con una de sus patas- "¡Si! Son uvas, ¡Adoro las uvas!" -Decía felizmente y rápidamente acelero el vuelo para llegar hasta aquellas uvas-

Con algo de brillo en sus ojos, Carla no tenia vista para algo mas que no fuera las uvas que tenia ya justo enfrente de ella, lo que implicaba dar la espalda a lo que te rodeaba.

Luego de acelerar el vuelo ella finalmente llega a su objetivo y se posa en una rama mas delgada que estaba un poco más debajo de la rama donde estaba el racimo de uvas, a pesar de ser pequeña la altura entre una rama y otra no era problema por lo que solo era cortar el racimo de la rama y listo.

"¡Mmm! que ricas uvas" -Decía Carla frotando sus alas- "Solo tengo que…" -Se para de la punta de sus garras y estiró un poco su cuello para acercar su pico a donde se sujetaba el racimo- "Cortar aquí… Y… listo" -Decía con esfuerzo a causa del mismo esfuerzo, pero físico que estaba haciendo para cortar el racimo-

De entre la sombras del árbol alguien observaba a la joven guacamaya azul y la miraba con sus atemorizantes ojos que era lo único que se podía ver de entre la oscuridad del árbol. Gracias a la luz exterior se puede notar como la sombra de lo que pareciera ser una cola comenzaba a enroscarse y a lo lejos a Carla lograba su objetivo cortando el racimo de uvas. Al ver esto nuestro desconocido invitado… decide moverse no sin antes hacer un silencioso ruido de reptil.

"¡Oh si! ¡Que bien tengo mi premio!" -Exclamó Carla con el racimo de uvas entre sus alas. Ella seguía con aquel brillo y las uvas se reflejaban en sus ojos- "Deben ser como unas 35, 40 uvas, ¡Yiuju! Que suerte tengo… y ahora, ¡A disfrutar de unas cuantas antes de volver! Sirve que también me quito un poco de peso para poder llevármelas al clan" -Dijo mirando en dirección al clan-

Carla retrocede un poco para ir a una parte mas gruesa de la rama. Estando ahí se detiene y dejar caer el racimo en la rama, con su pata toma una uva y se la come.

"Mmm están mmmm mm si, muy jugosas" -Dijo ella con los ojos entreabiertos a causa del gusto que le provocó comerse la primera. Ya habiéndose comido la primera estira su pata hacia el racimo y toma otra para lanzarla al aire y atraparla con su pico para comérsela también-

Carla estaba muy distraída disfrutando de las uvas y de mirar a su alrededor lo que era la selva, todo era muy lindo por acá, pero ella seguía ignorando de lo que podía suceder a sus espaldas.

"Bueno ahora sí, esta es la última ¿Cuántas llevare? Bueno no importa, lo que importa es que ya son menos uvas y ahora si podre llevarme las que quedan de regreso a mi casa" -Dijo Carla en tono alegre-

Carla toma la ultima uva y justo cuando se disponía a meterla en su pico, algo repentinamente la enrosca del cuello provocando que tirase la uva, la cual pego en la rama para caerse en unos arbustos. Carla comenzaba a asfixiarse y el causante de eso comenzó a elevarla unas ramas más arriba.

"Ughhh ¡AGGGHHH! ¡ahh! uff aghhh" -Es lo que se podía escuchar de Carla mientras desesperadamente movía sus garras en todas direcciones, pero la asfixia comenzaba a ser tanta que por un momento dejaba sus garras inertes para concertarse en intentar zafarse. Ella sujetaba fuertemente lo que le enroscaba el cuello con sus alas jalando con la esperanza… ¡De seguir con vida!

"Por… favor… ¡Au-Auxilio! Uaaa ahhh aghhh" -Pedía ayuda mientras era alzada. Carla no se había dado cuenta por el miedo y la desesperación de que poco a poco se quedaba sin aire, pero al mirar hacia abajo, además de observar sus alas jalando aquello para intentar aferrarse a su vida observo lo que la había atrapado, y era la cola de una serpiente, al darse cuenta, no había duda… estaba perdida.

-Comienza a llorar- "(Llanto) ahhh ahhm N-No puedo creerlo (Sus lágrimas se deslizan)" -Ella alza la mirada hacia al cielo mientras era arrastrada por las ramas del árbol- "Mi Vi-Vida va a (Llanto) terminar ughh ahhg ahhhg aquí, y todo por desobedecer… morir… taaann joooveeenn ahhggg ¡AHHGG! AHHHG" -Solo era cuestión de segundos para que se quedara sin aliento-

Pero para fortuna de ella, deja de ser arrastrada y es alzada por los aires y finalmente queda cara a cara con su depredador la cual al ver que mucho tiempo no le quedaba decide dejar de apretar tan bruscamente, permitiéndole a Carla volver a respirar para alivio de ella.

"(Respiración agitada) ¿Eh? Ahh ¿Qué… pasa?" -Carla con lágrimas aun en los ojos se derrumba en la cola de la serpiente ya que estaba muy adolorida por todo el tiempo aguantado sin tomar nada de aire –

En eso la serpiente acerca su cabeza a Carla y la observa un momento con algo de detalle…

"Por favor déjeme ir, le prometo que me iré para no volver jamás" -Juraba Carla sabiendo que a salvo aun no estaba pues esa serpiente podía matarla en cualquier momento, por ello las lágrimas en sus ojos no cesaban-

La serpiente aleja su cabeza y lanza un fuerte siseo hacia el cielo, para luego enderezar su cabeza y mostrarle sus colmillos llenos de veneno a Carla. Dicha acción le causo un terror inimaginable a Carla.

"¡Oh noo! (Llanto) ahh ahg" -Exclamaba Carla volviendo a perder un poco la esperanza de salir de esta-

"pssss sss" -La serpiente solo sacaba su lengua bífida ante el llanto y la suplicas de su presa, pero el momento había llegado-

La serpiente mueve su cola y conduce a Carla hasta las fauces de la perdición de ella. Carla al ver que la serpiente mostraba sus colmillos y poco a poco ella era acercada hacia ellos, comenzó a entrar nuevamente en desesperación.

"ohh oh no, ¡Nooo! ¡Oh dios!, ¡NOOO! ¡NO DIOS POR FAVOR! ¡AHHHH!" -El sonido de los gritos de ella iba en aumento y las lágrimas también conforme iba acercándose a los colmillos de la serpiente, pero cuando parecía que no iba a ver marcha a atrás, la serpiente la detiene a tan solo un par de sentimenteros de sus colmillos y esta emite un siseo más calmado-

La serpiente en lugar de acercarla a ella a sus colmillos decide acercar su lengua a ella. Acercada su lengua lo suficiente le lame un poco su mejilla.

Ella seguía temblando y llorando, mientras veía a la serpiente a los ojos ya que él se había quedado inerte viéndola por un rato.

Este lanza un siseo mas calmado y la parte de su cola con la que envolvía a Carla la movió para moverla a ella también. El movimiento que hizo la serpiente provocó que Carla quedara mirando en sentido opuesto a la serpiente, este la acomoda verticalmente y con lo que le sobraba de su cola alzo la cola, pero de Carla, dejando ver sus partes de ella.

"Noo ahm, (Sollozos) ¡No por favor! ¡No me haga nada!" -Suplicaba Carla aterrada por la incertidumbre que le generaba el hecho que no podía girar su cabeza para saber lo que haría la serpiente-

La serpiente acerca su cabeza a la cola de Carla y extiende su bífida lengua y lo introduce en la intimidad de ella.

"¡¿Qué?!" -Exclamó Carla alterada al sentir como la lengua de la serpiente se colaba dentro de ella- "¡No por favor! ¡Basta!"

Este saboreaba todo lo que la joven guacamaya podía ofrecer, o, mejor dicho, su presa.

"Por favor ¡Ahhh! ¡No siga!"

"AHHHH PSSSS" -Dijo la serpiente en tono agresivo-

"¡Ahhhh!"

La serpiente retiró su lengua de la vagina de Carla y prosiguió con lo siguiente. Este deja un hilo de viscosa saliva entre su lengua y la intimidad de ella termina de alejarse para poder acomodar su cuerpo, a Carla la mueve un poco por entre lo extenso de su cuerpo. Al acomodar su cuerpo la serpiente logra que su miembro salga de entre su cuerpo, logrando que este se deslumbrara cerca de donde tenía enroscada a Carla.

"¡¿Acaso me vas a violar?!" -Preguntó alarmada con voz temblorosa-

"Psss ¡Jajajaja!"

La serpiente mueve su miembro y lo cuela entre las patas de Carla para comenzar a profanar su zona con suaves deslices de este.

"¡No-No! ¡Deténganse por favor! ¡Soy virgen aun!"

"Mmmm ¡Jajajaja!"

La serpiente ignoraba por completo lo que su presa le decía y comenzó a introducir la puntita.

(Sonido pegajoso)

"Ahhhh ahmmm mmmm" -Carla cerraba fuertemente sus ojos a la vez que apretaba bien su pico al sentir como el miembro de la serpiente iba yendo mas y mas profundo dentro de ella- "No, ya… ¡Ahh! ¡Basta!"

"Mmmm psss ahhhh" -Murmuraba la serpiente y comenzó a deslizar su cuerpo para que su miembro pudiera introducirse correctamente y con llegar hasta el fondo de la cloaca de joven guacamaya-

"¡AHHHH! ¡HEE! ¡HEEE!" -Gimió Carla al sentir la primera embestida real de la serpiente-

Ésta comenzó a propinarle oleadas placer a Carla mientras con su mismo cuerpo comenzaba a enroscara del torso para arriba mientras alienaba su cabeza cerca del pico de ella. La serpiente sentía lo suave de las plumas de Carla al enroscar su cuerpo en ella.

"¡AHHH! MMMM ¡Por favor! ¡De-Detente! ¡AHHH! ¡MMMM!" -Pedía ella al sentir como él iba más rápido-

En vez de hacer caso, la serpiente hizo que su miembro llegara hasta lo más profundo de Carla.

"¡AHHHH! ¡AHHHHHH!" -Carla gritaba y cerraba los ojos del dolor que le provocaba-

Luego de varios minutos dándole placer a su presa, la serpiente llegó a su momento cumbre…

"¡Ahmmm! ¡AHMM! Psss ¡Ajjj!" -La serpiente gemía cerca del pico de Carla mientras estiraba su lengua-

"¡AHHHHH! ¡YA! ¡YAAA! ¡AHHHHHHHHHH!"

La serpiente no pudo mas y explotó de placer, vertiendo su material genético sobre dentro de Carla, y, al tratarse de una serpiente la cantidad de este era aun mucho que el de cualquier ave, por lo que no solo rellenó a Carla si no que vertió aun mas sobre su mismo cuerpo gran parte de la rama en donde estaban situados ambos.

"¡AHHH! ¡MMMM!" -Carla comenzó a ser cubierta de semen por todos lados, desde su cuerpo, alas y cara por exagerada cantidad que sacó la serpiente-

"Mmmm psss ahhh" -La serpiente pujó por ultima vez y de a poco comenzó a liberar a Carla-

"Ahmm ufff no-no puedo… creerlo ahh" -Al decir esto Carla termina de ser liberada y cae casi al instante sobre la rama, estampándose estrepitosamente-

"Ahhh, que rico ahhhh" -La serpiente por fin habló-

Carla al escuchar abre sus ojos mientras respiraba agitadamente, su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba rápidamente.

"Estuviste… ahmm muy rica, deberías aparecer que no te devoré y con ello asesinarte" -La serpiente comenzó a deslizarse de ahí para subir por el tronco y deslizarse en una rama aledaña que había encima-

La serpiente baja su cabeza por entre la rama y mira a Carla la cual seguía tumbada en la rama de abajo.

"Un día perfecto para seguir viviendo ¿No?" -La serpiente se va de ahí satisfecho de lo hecho a pesar de no haber comido- "Jajajajaja" -Río malvadamente y se fue de ahí dejando en libertad a Carla-

Carla abría y cerraba sus ojos mientras veía su ala derecha aun lado suyo, ella sentía lo caliente que había quedado su vagina después de haber sido violada por la serpiente. Ella alza un poco su cola y algo del material genético de la serpiente sale salpicada de su vagina, derramando un poco más sobre el tronco.

Carla comienza a sollozar un poco pero después agradeció de que seguía con vida, su distracción no le costo la vida, pero si la virginidad, y eso, eso es una marca que quedara en ella… por siempre.


	14. Desobedeciendo Órdenes (TOMdaWRITER)

"**Desobedeciendo Órdenes"**

_Historia situada tiempo después de que Blu y su familia se asentarán en el Amazonas, varios meses después para ser precisos._

* * *

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en la selva amazónica, y en el nido de la familia de Blu la mañana iba con normalidad, con las actividades habituales de la familia.

"Tiago, ¿Hijo puedes venir un momento?" -Llamó Perla a su hijo desde la sala del nido-

Tiago refunfuño en voz baja e hizo caso al llamado de su madre, por lo que, movió sus alas y bajo hasta la sala para aterrizar enfrente de su madre.

"Dime madre" -Dijo amablemente intentando disimular su pequeño disgusto de que lo llamaran, por alguna razón estaba algo fastidiado y lo único que quería hacer era estar recostado en su habitación-

"Hijo recuerdas que le prometiste a tu abuelo que le ayudarías a limpiar su nido"

"Ahhh si lo recuerdo"

"Pues es hoy el día que necesita que le hagas ese favor a tu abu"

Tiago se quejó bastante al escuchar esas palabras…

"Ahhh mamá sé que lo prometí, pero, no crees que pueda ser posible que lo pueda hacer otro día, no tengo ganas de hacerlo hoy"

"Lo siento hijo, pero tu abuelo necesita de tu ayuda hoy, me temo que no puede ser otro día"

"Es que no tengo ganas"

Perla se hinca y sujeta a Tiago del hombro.

"Hijo sé que a veces uno no tiene ganas de hacer ciertas cosas, pero simplemente uno debe hacerlas, aunque uno no quiera, además tu abuelo cuenta contigo y él tiene la idea de que irás a echarle un ala con la limpieza de su nido"

Tiago seguía sin mucho ánimo, y eso se notaba por lo cabizbajo que estaba.

"Al menos puedes hacerlo por mi"

"(Silencio) (Suspiro) Bien, lo haré por ti mamá, iré con abu a ayudarle"

"Aww muchas gracias, hijo, eso significa mucho"

Perla se pone de pie y mira uno poco alrededor del nido.

"Procurare tener un gran banquete para cuando regreses, seguro regresaras muy hambriento después de que termines con eso"

Tiago encontró ese comentario como algo que le subió el ánimo por lo que no pudo evitar soltar una leve sonrisa.

"Eso suena súper mamá" -Dijo Tiago ahora un poco contento-

"Perfecto, entonces me apresurare con mis deberes para tener todo listo para cuando regreses" -Dijo ella-

"Si mamá"

Perla sonríe y se acerca a la mejilla de Tiago para darle un beso. Coloca su ala en la espalda de él y lo acompaña a la entrada del nido.

"¡Ah! E hijo…"

"¿Sí?"

"Intenta no hacer una travesura o algún desastre, claro, si no deseas quedarte allá todo el día"

"Jeje, eso intentaré, cielos, aunque será difícil conociéndome" -Mencionó él susurrando esto último-

"Mucha suerte, hijo"

"Gracias mamá, te veo al rato" -Se despidió él y se colocó en el borde para irse volando, mientras Perla se despedía moviendo su ala, Tiago voltea y se despide de igual forma moviendo su ala por unos segundos para evitar caer. Tiago retoma la dirección correcta y se fue de ahí con destino al nido de su abuelo y punto de reunión del clan azul-

* * *

_**Algunos minutos después…**_

* * *

"Tiago, por fin estás aquí"

"Si Abu, como lo prometí, estoy aquí para ayudarte a limpiar tu nido"

Tiago por fin había llegado y encontró a Eduardo arreglando algunas cosas el mismo.

"Es una gran ayuda la que mi nieto me va a proporcionar el día de hoy"

"Si no hay problema, y bueno con que vamos a empezar" -Dijo Tiago frotando sus alas entre sí-

"Dirás, con que van a empezar" -Dijo Eduardo con una sonrisa caminando un poco hacia adentro del nido-

"Ehm, no entiendo qué quieres decir con eso abuelo" -Dijo Tiago confundido mientras caminaba tras Eduardo-

"Supuse que mi nieto podría considerar esto como algo, pesado, quizás tedioso, así que conseguí a alguien que podrá echarte un ala para facilitar un poco las cosas" -Explicó Eduardo mirando a Tiago-

"¿Y quién es abuelo?" -Preguntó con mucha curiosidad por saber de quién se trataba-

Eduardo le hace una seña a Tiago y éste llama a aquella ave.

"Cleo, puedes venir acá por favor"

"Si, voy enseguida" -Dijo una voz femenina en una de las habitaciones que había cerca de ahí-

Y de aquella misma habitación una joven guacamaya hembra sale de entre la leve penumbra que adornaba la habitación…

"Cleo, él es Tiago, Tiago ella es Cleo" -Presentó a ambos mientras Cleo se situaba a un lado de Eduardo-

"Hola, que tal" -Saludó amablemente ella moviendo su ala-

"Hoola, que hay" -Saludó él tambien, pero de una forma más tibia y delicada, moviendo tambien su ala levemente-

Luego del saludo Tiago miró a Eduardo un momento, confundido por el momento.

"Tiago, Cleo te ayudara con la limpieza del nido, y, quien sabe, a lo mejor logran conocerse un poco y sean amigos" -Dijo Eduardo alegre intentando lograr una buena relación entre ambos-

"Espera abuelo, que no se supone que tú y yo íbamos a limpiar" -Dijo Tiago señalando a ambos con su ala-

"(Risa de júbilo) No-No nada de eso, tú y Cleo se encargarán de la limpieza, por eso le pedí el favor a ambos porque yo no puedo"

"Y… ¿porque no puedes?" -Preguntó algo fastidiado-

"No puedo porque…"

Iba a explicar, pero uno de los guacamayos consejeros irrumpió en el nido y centro de reunión del clan como tal.

"Eduardo todo listo, debemos irnos" -Aconsejo él-

"Si, vámonos" -Dijo Eduardo al consejero- "Bueno parece que me ganó, iba a decirte que debo hacer junto con Felipe una exploración, para ver de qué más disponemos más allá de nuestros limites, estaré un par de días fuera y por eso el favor que me harán con esto" -Terminó de explicarle a Tiago-

"Si abuelo, pero oye como crees que voy a…"

"No hay tiempo para más explicación, estoy seguro de que tú y Cleo tendrán todo bajo control, confío en ello" -Dijo Eduardo mientras el consejero ya iba dándole alguna recomendación sobre la marcha-

"¡Si!... Pero"

"Mucha suerte… nos vemos en dos días… adiós" -Fue lo último que dijo antes de irse volando junto con el consejero, dejando a ambos jóvenes guacamayos-

"Oh… grandioso" -Se quejó él llevándose un ala a la frente-

"Y bueno, Tiago, ¿Verdad? ¿Con que deseas empezar?" -Preguntó ella amablemente a pesar del trato inicial de parte de Tiago-

"Si… mira Cleo" -Dijo él girándose para verla a ella- "No suelo convivir mucho con las hembras como tú, espero y lo entiendas"

"Descuida lo entiendo, no eres el primer macho con estas características con el que convivo" -Confesó ella-

"Pues, cool, supongo" -Dijo Tiago agregando algo de ironía al comentario- "Pues empecemos con algo sencillo, si es que hay algo"

"Si, hay varias cosillas fáciles, podemos empezar por recoger las hojas de esta habitación" -Propuso ella señalando gran parte del piso, cubierta en su mayoría por hojas del mismo árbol-

"Me parece bien, bueno es que quería algo sencillo para calentar ¿Sí?" -Explicó él recogiendo las primeras hojas

Cleo asintió y empezó a recoger las primeras hojas de su parte. Los primeros minutos se basaron en un mutuo silencio, después del primer dialogo entre ambos ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra más, simplemente recogían hojas como habían acordado, hasta que Cleo decidió romper el silencio incómodo.

"Sabes, mi papá es parte de los guardias del señor Eduardo" -Dijo Cleo sin dejar de recoger hojas-

"Wow ¿En serio?" -Dijo sorprendido, siendo sincero jamás creyó que ella fuera hija de alguien tan imponente como lo pueden ser lo guardias personales de su abuelo-

"Si así es, quizás de ahí el porque me llamó ahí para hacer esto (Risa)"

Mientras Cleo hablaba un poco sobre ella, Tiago no se había dado cuenta, pero ella era muy linda. Al fin había optado por prestarle un poco de atención a ella y el resultado fue darse cuenta de su belleza.

Sus elegantes plumas color celeste como la mayoría de las hembras, su juvenil pico, pequeño, pero bien definido, su cola bien curveada y elegante a la vez, sus garras perfectamente cuidadas, las plumas de su cabeza daban forma a un lindo cabello (Las plumas mismas eran como el cabello) y lo más lindo que había visto nunca Tiago, los bellos ojos color azul, un azul que resaltaba con lo bello de su rostro.

Tiago estaba hipnotizado, y había dejado ya de prestarle atención a Cleo…

"Y quizás podamos hacer algo cuando terminemos, ¿Qué opinas?" -Pregunto ella con una sonrisa-

"S-Si… me parece… (Suspiro) Bien" -Contestó bobamente, aun hipnotizado-

"(Risa) Tiago le hiciste bien gracioso" -Comentó ella tomándose la situación con mucho jubilo-

"Jeje si"

Ambos sonrieron y retomaron sus labores…

Después de la primera platica las cosas entre ambos mejoraron y comenzaron a conocerse mejor gracias a ello. Luego de avanzar bastante con la limpieza de la sala decidieron descansar un poco, después de todo había tiempo de sobra para terminar todo. Mientras descansaban no desaprovecharon para hablar y mientras eso pasaba, Tiago comenzaba a sentir algo por ella, pues era linda y las cosas que le platicó acerca de ella le fascinaron mucho.

Luego del descanso retomaron con lo suyo, en este caso terminar de recoger las hojas de la habitación principal del nido. Ambos se ayudaban mutuamente con el resto de la limpieza, y entre risas y acercamientos entre ambos, lo inesperado ocurrió… un beso entre ambos, y las cosas comenzaron a ponerse afectuosas entre Tiago y Cleo, a tal punto de…

* * *

_**4 horas después…**_

* * *

"Ah ahhh ¡Ahhh!"

"Mmmm ¡Glup! Mmmm"

Cleo le estaba practicando un delicioso sexo oral a Tiago.

Para darse todo esto, mientras ambos limpiaban Cleo le preguntó a Tiago que quería hacer algo con él, éste aceptó y Cleo dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo en una de las habitaciones, se acercó a Tiago y se agachó para introducir su pico entre sus suaves plumas azules. Cuando encontró el pene de Tiago entre sus plumas Cleo sujeto el miembro viril con su pico y lo jaló para sacarlo de entre sus plumas y dejarlo a la vista. Cleo decidió darle una leve primera experiencia a Tiago así que simplemente se limitó a tomar el miembro de él con su ala derecha mientras pasaba su lengua por la parte superior de éste y la puntita.

Cleo le preguntó a Tiago si le había gustado, a lo que éste asintió diciendo que sí, ante la afirmación ella le preguntó si quería sentir un poco más, tambien dijo que sí. Cleo le recomendó que consiguiera algo para que estuviera más cómodo, y lo disfrutara mas

En eso a él se le ocurrió una idea, y esa idea era tomar unas cuantas cajas de madera que había en una de las habitaciones que estaba limpiando, que por cierto esta habitación la limpió aparte mientras Cleo limpiaba en otra parte. Ante la idea de Tiago Cleo sonríe y le da un beso al pene de Tiago diciendo que lo esperaría pacientemente ahí, Tiago tembló un poco dada la sensación en su miembro y hace una seña con su ala de que no tardaría, Cleo le guiña un ojo y Tiago fue por las cajas de madera, trajo tres de las varias que había, y apiló dos y la otra justo enfrente, de manera que pudiera sentarse y las cajas de atrás sirvieran de respaldo. Tiago luego de colocar las cajas se sentó en ellas y Cleo, ansiosa, se agachó de nueva cuenta enfrente de Tiago para masajear su pene y lamerlo.

Ahora Cleo se encontraba dándole una buena sesión de sexo oral a Tiago…

"Ohh oh ¡Ohh! Cleo mmm" -Tiago disfrutaba el sexo oral de su compañera-

"Mmm ¡Bop! ¿Te gusta?" -Preguntó Cleo jalando el miembro de él mientras hacia la pregunta-

"Si te dijera que no… mentiría… no pares" -Pidió él viéndola a ella-

"Como gustes"

Cleo retomó su trabajo introduciendo su pico de manera que el filo de este no lastimara a Tiago. Cleo decidió acompañar el estímulo sexual que le daba a Tiago tocando sus 'testículos' y la parte superior de la entrepierna con suaves caricias con lo suave de sus plumas.

Tiago se recarga en el respaldo improvisado mientras dejaba a Cleo hacer todo el trabajo.

"¡Sii! Mmm Cleo eres increíble"

Cleo no respondió simplemente formó un pulgar con su ala y siguió con lo suyo… y no hablábamos de limpieza…

Cleo podía sentir ese peculiar sabor de entre sus papilas, un sabor que disfrutaba mucho cada que deslizaba su lengua por entre el pene de su compañero.

"¡Ahhh! Mmm" -Gemía Tiago-

Tiago quería sentir profundamente a Cleo así que colocó su ala sobre su nuca e hizo presión para que su garganta probara tambien.

"¡Aghh! Mmm ¡Ohhh!" -Exclamaba ella haciendo diversas muecas y gestos por la presión que Tiago hacia sobre ella, pero le gustaba-

"Que linda estas uff ¡Ohhh! Si" -Comentó él y con su otra ala con la que no estaba haciendo presión comenzó a acomodar las plumas de su cabeza, incluso unas cuantas plumas que cubrían parte de su rostro y Tiago hizo el favor de acomodárselas-

"Gracias" -Respondió Cleo al comentario anterior- "Mmm ¡Ahh!" -Cleo había comenzado a masturbarse mientras continuaba-

"Ahhh ¡Ohhh! -Gemía Cleo con el miembro entre su pico-

"Ohhh ¡Ufff!" -Gemía Tiago inclinado el torso hacia atrás-

La diversión no pudo proseguir mucho más, pues el clímax del joven Tiago estaba por venir…

"Cleo, creo que estoy por venirme ¡Ahh! ¡No aguanto más!" -Anunció él haciendo diversas muecas como las que había hecho Cleo debido nuevamente a la sensación que sentía, ese cosquilleo en su pene-

"Mmm ¡Sii! ¡Mmm!" -Cleo al escuchar comenzó a frotar su vagina con más fuerza- "¡Ahhh! Ahhhh"

Tiago tambien hizo lo propio al aumentar la fuerza y la velocidad con la que empujaba la cabeza de Cleo para que tragara más profundo su pene, haciendo que su garganta le hiciera un cosquilleo meramente especial a Tiago, todo esto, en conjunto hicieron que su clímax se hiciera casi presente.

"Mmm ¡Aquí viene! ¡Ufff! Ohhhhhh"

"¡Sii! Dámelo todo, ¡Lo quiero todo! Mmmm Ahhhh"

Tiago hizo una última presión sobre la cabeza de Cleo, esta vez con ambas alas, Cleo a retirar su pico del pene de Tiago una gran cantidad de saliva escurrió sobre éste, y segundos después una gran cantidad de material genético fue expulsado del miembro viril hasta el rostro de Cleo, siendo los primeros chorros los que cubrieron casi todo su rostro de aquel espeso y cálido líquido. El semen restante no fue expulsado con la misma fuerza por lo que simplemente escurrió sobre su mismo pene y dejando un poco sobre la caja en la que estaba sentado.

"Mmm que rico, el semen tiene un sabor único y delicioso" -Dijo ella atrevidamente mientras tomaba un poco del que tenía en el rostro con su ala y la ingería-

"Si, eso se nota con solo ver tu lindo rostro cubierto por mi semen" -Comentó él siguiendo con los comentarios atrevidos de ambos-

"¿De verdad?, bueno lo que sí es un hecho es que me encantó, espera déjame limpiarte eso"

"¿Qué cosa?"

Cleo acerca su pico y lame el sobrante de semen que quedó sobre el pene de Tiago.

"Ahh dios, es esa sensación la que me vuelve loco ¡Ahh!" -Decía mientras arqueaba la espalda-

"Solo un momento, te estoy limpiando ¡ooh! Acá hay más mmm" -Dijo ella terminado de ingerir todo el semen restante-

Cleo para ponerle la guinda al pastel condujo su lengua hasta la puntita e hizo que tanto la punta de su lengua como la punta del pene de Tiago chocasen entre sí en múltiples ocasiones, ocasionando que Tiago derramara unas gotitas más de semen. Cleo sin pensarlo desliza su lengua desde la parte inferior hasta la superior del miembro, llevándose consigo el semen que recién había sido expulsado. Hecho esto Cleo lame la puntita e introduce el miembro una última vez en su pico y lo conduce hasta lo angosto de su garganta donde lo traga y disfruta varios segundos antes de quedarse sin aire. Cleo retira su pico y al hacerlo ella misma deja caer la mayor cantidad de saliva posible, muchos hilos de saliva se formaron al momento que despegó su pico.

"Ufff Ohhh, que experiencia dios mio" -Dijo en voz baja Tiago mientras se movía levemente a los lados con las alas sobre el rostro-

"Eso fue fantástico, nunca había tenido una experiencia así de placentera" -Dijo Cleo yendo hasta la entrada, aun con semen en el rostro-

"Cleo eres muy buena haciendo esto" -Dijo sentándose correctamente-

"Qué bueno que te gustó, me siento bien conmigo misma el saber que no lo hice mal para ser mi primera vez" -Dijo contenta-

A pesar del encuentro sexual entre ambos, estos aun no eran novios y ninguno de los dos quiso sacar el tema por temor.

Luego de platicar brevemente de lo que sintieron durante su encuentro sexual, Cleo le recomendó a Tiago limpiarse.

"Si claro, pero no hay duda de que tú deberás limpiarte más que yo jeje" -Dijo él con humor-

Mientras Tiago decía eso un poco de semen del que tenía Cleo en su frente escurrió por su ojo, haciendo que lo cerrara. Ésta encogió un poco el cuello al sentir el semen escurrir.

"Créeme que no quisiera desperdiciar tu delicioso semen" -Toma otro poco y lo saborea- "Pero debo lavarme bien sino quiero que las plumas de mi rostro queden pegajosas, además de que si se seca puede que queden manchas blancas, si mi padre me viera así podría sospechar de lo que hicimos"

"Ohh, y eso no sería bueno… ¿Verdad?"

"No, para nada" -Cleo tembló un poco de tan solo imaginárselo- "Mi padre me comentó que no hiciera ninguna cosa de estas con ningún macho, así que prométeme que este será nuestro secreto por favor"

"Claro, lo prometo"

"Gracias Tiago" -Dijo ella un poco más tranquila y agradecida de saber de qué conoció a alguien en el que puede confiar- "Vente, vamos a limpiarnos" -Contenta dijo moviendo su ala-

Tiago asintió correspondido la sonrisa y fue con ella.

Tiago y Cleo fueron juntos a limpiarse, cuando ambos regresaron al nido de Eduardo no hubo más acción y se comprometieron a terminar de limpiar, lamentablemente el día estaba por terminar pues el atardecer se hacía presente y ambos debían regresar a sus nidos, afortunadamente disponían aun de un día más, pues no les daba para terminar. Ambos se despidieron de una manera muy normal pues solo hubo un simple adiós de por medio y una sonrisa, pero nada de eso reflejaba de lo que habían hecho hoy, quizás lo que hicieron los había dejado pensativos a ambos y quizás debían reorganizar sus ideas para tomar el mejor camino, en su relación.

_**Al día siguiente: **_Tiago y Cleo se quedaron de ver un poco más temprano que ayer para que no hubiera complicaciones y ahora si poder terminar. Así lo hicieron ambos (Muy puntuales) llegaron a la hora acordada. La manera en que se saludaron fue distinta a como se saludaron ayer, evidentemente, y tambien muy distinta a como se despidieron, pues además de ambos darse un cálido hola tambien expresaron lo mucho que querían verse de nuevo.

La limpieza prosiguió, ambos trabajando arduamente por conseguir el objetivo de terminar de limpiar. A pesar de que eso intentaban ambos, no podían evitar el dejar lo que estaban haciendo para ir a donde estaba el otro (Eso ocurría para ambos) y retomar algunas platicas que dejaban a medias del día de ayer, sobre todo retomaban platicas en las que hablar de ello implicaba que uno conociera mejor al otro, y entre más se conocían, una peculiar pregunta se le venía más a la cabeza de ambos.

¿Podremos ser algo, más que amigos?

La pregunta del siglo para ambos.

Aunque Cleo tenía esa pregunta, y otra más en mente.

¿Qué pensara mi padre si…?

Las mentes de ambos seguían con las ideas muy entrelazadas, confusiones, anhelos y deseos, son unas cuantas palabras clave para describir un poco de lo que sentía cada uno…

El atardecer se hacía presente una vez más y con ello el día estaba por concluir, pero lo que, si había concluido ya, era la responsabilidad de unos. Tiago y Cleo por fin concluyeron la limpieza del nido.

"¿Tiago?"

"¿Sí?, ¿Qué ocurre Cleo?"

"Ahora que tenemos tiempo… debemos hablar de algo importante…"

* * *

_**Un mes después…**_

* * *

Había pasado un mes, y todo iba bien en la amistad de Tiago y Cleo, después de lo platicado en aquellos días, ambos tomaron la decisión de ser amigos, pero no solo amigos, sino lo mejores amigos. En tan solo un mes decenas de aventuras habían vivido juntos, tantas horas de diversión en compañía del otro. Tiago desde que llegó al Amazonas nunca había pasado tantas horas de diversión, Cleo por su parte nunca había tenido un amigo con las características de Tiago, siempre dispuesto a escucharla y a pasar tiempo con ella para pasarla bien. Los padres de Tiago además del padre de Cleo se enteraron poco tiempo después de la amistad, y estaban contentos con ello, incluso el padre de Cleo lo veía con buenos ojos. En conclusión, todo era perfecto para ambos.

Ya por las tardes, después de una aventura o de largas horas jugando, Tiago y Cleo iban juntos a atrás de algún árbol o de algunos arbustos, o a cualquier lugar poco concurrido o visible del clan, para que Tiago recargara su espalda sobre el tronco del árbol y Cleo se agachara enfrente de él para darle una muestra de cariño de lo más placentero.

Ésta abría su pico y chupaba el pene de su amigo, a la vez que él tomaba su cabeza con ambas alas para ejercer una leve presión sobre ella. Mientras Cleo se la lamía, Tiago con una mirada de mucho placer solo podía ver al cielo, mientras disfrutaba el cariño que solo su amiga podía ofrecerle. Cleo por su parte plasmaba sus alas sobre las piernas de Tiago para apoyarse mejor e ir a un ritmo placentero para ambos.

¿Qué? Olvidé decirles que eran amigos con derechos, supongo que sí. Pero eso es algo que solo ellos sabían, y ese, era el secreto de ambos, pues los besos, muestras de afecto (Caricias y demás) y obviamente los orales que Cleo le proporcionaba a Tiago lo hacían sin que nadie se diera cuenta, mientras que a la vista de los demás, ambos actuaban con normalidad… como buenos amigos, nadie sospechaba.

Ahora en el día de hoy, un evento importante tanto como para el clan Spix como para el Escarlata se llevaría a cabo.

"¿Hijo seguro que no quieres ir con nosotros?" -Preguntó Perla pensando si era buena idea dejar a su hijo solo-

"No mamá, prefiero quedarme a jugar con amiga Cleo" -Respondió él, firme con su decisión-

Resulta que la exploración que Eduardo y Felipe hicieron fue un completo éxito, y ambos comentaban a sus respectivos clanes que tenían una sorpresa preparada, pero debían organizar un viaje para que todos pudieran presenciarla, pues ese viaje se realizaría hoy, y toda la familia de Blu asistiría, a excepción de Tiago como podrán ver.

"Perla creo que debemos irnos, veo mucho movimiento ya de los demás" -Comentó Blu viendo por la entrada del nido el movimiento que había afuera- "Me queda claro que se reunirán con tu padre ya"

"Bueno está bien" -Dijo Perla de alas cruzadas- "Pensaba que tú y tu amiga Cleo querrían venir" -Comento extrañada de que hayan decidido no ir-

Mientras Perla expresaba esto, ella daba indicaciones a Bia y Carla para que pudieran estar listos y poder irse para reunirse con el resto de Spix.

"Siento que será aburrido, por eso prefiero quedarme" -Dijo Tiago poniendo punto final al asunto-

"Está bien, ¿Y cómo en cuanto vendrá Cleo?" -Preguntó Perla-

"No creo que tarde, de seguro se estará despidiendo de su padre, porque hasta donde yo sé él también irá"

"Supongo que así será, recuerda que su padre se encarga de resguardar a mi padre, y para este viaje seguro lo resguardara a él y a nosotros" -Dijo Perla y tanto ella como Blu y sus dos hijas ya estaban juntos en la entrada-

"Oh si, tienes razón"

"En ese caso de seguro no tardará" -Dijo Perla- "Bueno ya nos vamos, diviértete con Cleo"

"Pues estamos por crear un juego nuevo, así que así será mamá" -Dijo Tiago esbozando una sonrisa-

Perla le corresponde la sonrisa.

"Te cuidas hijo, nos vemos al rato" -Se despidió Blu de Tiago-

"Nos vemos Tiago"

"Si, te veremos al rato"

Se despidieron Bia y Carla de él. Tiago por su parte se acercó a ellas para despedirse de una mejor manera.

"Diviértanse hermanas, espero que vean cosas geniales en el viaje" -Dijo Tiago tocado el hombro de Carla-

"Cielos gracias, Tiago, supongo que esa amabilidad será porque tramas algo ¿No?" -Preguntó Carla llegando a la sospecha sin dudarlo-

"Uy ni que lo digas hermana (Risa)"

"Mamá no dejes que Tiago arruine el momento" -Pidió Bia viendo a Perla-

"Si tienes mucha razón hija, ¡Tiago!" -Llamó la atención de su hijo con una ligera cara de molestia falsa-

"Ups, si tienes razón" -Dijo rascándose la cabeza con su ala- "Ahh que más da" -Se acerca a sus hermanas y las reúne para un abrazo grupal- "Las quiero"

"Nosotras también te queremos" -Respondieron ambas al unísono correspondiendo el abrazo grupal-

"A pesar de que luego nos haces bromas y nos tratas mal" -Dijo Bia en un tono ascendente por cada palabra que mencionó situando su cabeza a un lado de la de Tiago durante el abrazo-

Tiago no dijo nada al respecto hasta romper el abrazo.

"Diviértanse" -Dijo él mirando a ambas-

"Lo mismo digo" -Deseó Bia situando ambas alas en los hombros de Tiago-

"Eso está mejor, ahora vámonos" -Dijo Blu alegre después de presenciar el abrazo entre sus hijos-

Los cuatro terminaron de despedirse de Tiago y éste hizo lo mismo moviendo su ala mientras veía a su familia volar junta.

"Ya ansió ver la sorpresa de abu, de seguro en el viaje habrá tantas cosas que ver y explorar" -Dijo Bia impaciente a la vez que emocionada-

"Si… nada mas no te separes del grupo y de nosotros ¿Ok?"

Tiago caminó hasta el borde de la entrada y se sentó ahí plácidamente para esperar tranquilamente hasta que Cleo llegase, lo cual solo pensar en ella provocaba que su corazón palpitara más de lo normal.

Tiago esperó tranquilamente mientras movía la vista constantemente en busca de algo que pudiera llamar su atención, pero lo único que podía observar era a uno que otro Spix apresurado, seguramente iban retrasados para reunirse con el resto. Alzando la vista se sentía meramente relajado al ver las hojas de su árbol ser movidas por el viento, y el silbar del viento también era de su agrado.

Luego de esperar unos cuantos minutos, unas cuantas hojas se movieron y no se trataba del viento…

"¡Hola Tiago! ¿Qué hay?"

"¡Oh vaya! (Se pone de pie) Cleo eres tú" -Dijo Tiago emocionado pero confundido al mismo tiempo- "¿Qué intentabas hacer? ¿Eh?"

"Intentaba sorprenderte" -Respondió ella y bajó de la rama en la que estaba posada para situarse frente a Tiago- "Pero creo que no lo conseguí… ¿Oh sí?" -Añadió con un tono algo seductor mientras acariciaba el pecho de Tiago con su ala-

"Oye, pero claro… que lo hiciste, tanto así que solo mira esto" -Tiago toma el ala con la que ella tocaba su pecho e hizo un poco de presión para que ella pudiera sentir sus latidos-

"Oh, tu corazón late muy rápido" -Dijo Cleo mirando como Tiago situaba su ala justo en su corazón, luego alza la mirada y lo mira a él a los ojos- "¿Por qué?"

"Porque… con tan solo verte mi corazón no puede evitar latir, tu simple presencia hace que mi corazón lata así"

"Owww Tiago, pero que hermosas palabras dices, que tierno" -Dijo Cleo casi derritiéndose por escuchar tan bellas palabras de parte de su amigo-

"Además con solo escuchar tu nombre o mencionar algo de ti me emociono" -Había proseguido él- "Cielos"

"¿Qué ocurre?" -Preguntó Cleo preocupada al ver que, además de ella, Tiago había tocado también su corazón con su otra ala al momento de mencionar esta última palabra-

"Es que nunca me había sentido tan bien de mencionar ese tipo de palabras, se sintió… lindo (Breve risa)" -Confesó Tiago a Cleo-

"Aja, y… yo tampoco me había sentido tan bien de pasar tiempo con algún amigo, si era agradable, pero estar contigo es aún más especial" -Comentó ella- "Además con mis otros amigos no podía hacer esto"

Cleo acerca su pico al de Tiago y le da un beso.

"Después de escuchar tan lindas palabras de mi amigo… era imposible no darle un beso, además adoro hacerlo porque la veces que lo hacemos no son muchas"

"Eso se podría solucionar, si tú y yo… ¿O no?"

Cleo al saber a lo que se refería Tiago baja la vista y niega con la cabeza.

"Si, entiendo" -Dijo Tiago un poco melancólico- "Pero bueno ¿Qué deseas hacer ahora?" -Añadió despabilándose un poco-

Cleo sonríe ligeramente y camina por un lado de Tiago para situarse en el centro del nido.

"Sabes hoy será un día muy tranquilo" -Comentó Cleo de espaldas a Tiago y mirando lo que era el hogar de él-

"Si así será, casi todos irán a ese viaje" -Reafirmó Tiago siguiendo a Cleo a sus espaldas-

"Y, parece que tardarán" -Dijo Cleo mirándolo de reojo-

"Si eso también parece"

"Sabes Tiago, mientras venía volando hacia acá estaba pensando en que deberíamos aprovecharlo" -Recomendó ella terminado por girarse para ver finalmente a Tiago él cual ya estaba aún lado de ella-

"Amiga por supuesto que será así, por eso preferí quedarme, para pasar un buen rato contigo" -Dijo contento-

"Si, pero me refiero a que deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo, para hacer lo que luego solemos hacer cuando terminamos de jugar" -Dijo Cleo emocionada-

"Te refieres a…" -Dijo Tiago mientras sentía cierto cosquilleo en cierto lugar a la vez que sus hormonas brotaban al saber a lo que se refería con eso-

"Si, así es, me refiero a eso" -Dijo Cleo ya caliente- "Lo quiero, y lo quiero ya" -Lo pidió casi desesperadamente señalado su entrepierna-

"Entonces, empezaremos ya directamente con eso"

"Tiago piénsalo, tiempo para jugar siempre tendremos, en cambio para hacer nuestras cositas…" -Cleo deslizaba dos plumas sobre el pecho de Tiago- "No siempre tendremos tiempo"

"A eso no voy a decir que no" -Dijo dándole la razón-

El miembro de Tiago comenzó a asomarse por entre sus plumas.

"Veo que ya estás emocionado" -Dijo Cleo mirando la erección de su amigo-

"Como no estarlo amiga"

"Mmm y, ¿Dónde lo haremos?"

Tiago se lleva una a ala su mentón y piensa brevemente.

"¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos en mi habitación?" -Propuso Tiago- "Descuida mi mamá me hizo limpiar hace poco"

"Jejeje eso no iba a ser inconveniente, bueno, aunque quizás estemos más cómodos" -Dijo Cleo con algo de humor- "Entonces ¿Vamos?"

"Si claro, vamos"

Ambos volaron hasta la habitación de Tiago para iniciar con una placentera aventura más…

_**Mientras tanto en el nido de Eduardo.**_

Eduardo caminaba un poco con las alas en su espalda sobre una especie de plataforma que se formaba afuera de la entrada de su nido. Eduardo alza la mirada para ver a una gran cantidad de guacamayos spix dirigirse precisamente a donde él estaba ubicado, sin duda venían a hacerle compañía a los que ya estaban ahí desde hace rato, esperando pacientemente a que el viaje se diera.

Atrás de Eduardo uno de sus guardias venía cargando entre sus alas una de las tantas cajas de madera que Eduardo poseía en su nido.

"Parece que ya vienen todos juntos" -Dijo Eduardo presenciando la 'invasión' de aves-

"Si eso parece señor, ah y señor aquí le entrego la caja que me pidió" -Dijo el guardia respetuosamente colocando la caja en el suelo-

"Si, la requería ya que aquí tengo algo importante" -Comentó Eduardo acercándose a la caja y metiendo su ala para mover un poco las cosas que en ella contenía-

Eduardo finalmente saca una hoja de árbol cualquiera, pero en ella había un escrito con quien sabe que anotado.

"Necesito memorizarme lo que hay aquí anotado" -Dijo Eduardo leyendo ya lo que había anotado-

"¿Y qué es lo que esta anotado ahí?" -Preguntó el guardia con algo de curiosidad de por medio-

"Aquí" -Dice y le muestra la hoja- "Aquí tengo anotado el discurso que le voy a dar a los nuestros-

"Mmm, entiendo"

"El objetivo es llenar de fervor a nuestro clan, que les llegue a lo profundo de su ser, y cuando vean lo que les tenemos preparado, sientan ese orgullo de pertenecer a este clan-

"¿Y qué hay del clan rojo?"

"Seguro Felipe está haciendo lo mismo con los suyos" -Dijo Eduardo- "Esta alianza ha sido beneficiosa para ambos clanes"

Eduardo continuó leyendo y en eso pudo sentir lo limpio que estaba el piso gracias a que sus patas no sentían nada de suciedad.

"Por cierto en todo este tiempo no pude comentarte lo bien que tu hija y mi nieto limpiaron aquí" -Dijo Eduardo reconociendo lo hecho por Tiago y Cleo-

"Eso hace que me sienta orgulloso de mi hija"

Cleo se sienta en la cama de Tiago y ésta lo mira a él. Tiago se acerca a ella, ambos viéndose de frente, casi pegados. Cleo con sus garras comienza a acariciar la entrepierna de él con el objetivo de que la erección de Tiago fuera más notoria, lo cual consigue no mucho tiempo después, el miembro de Tiago se puso duro y grueso, y sobre todo lo más importante en ese momento, lo cual era que del que pene de él saliera bien de entre sus plumas.

Logrado esto Cleo comienza a frotar el pene de Tiago con sus garras.

"Ohh mmm" -Disfrutaba Tiago el ser masturbado por ella-

Cleo plasma sus alas en la cama de Tiago y continuaba masturbándolo.

"¿Te gusta?" -Preguntó ella, se podría decir que le importaba siempre la opinión de Tiago-

"Uff que rico lo haces con tus garras mmm ¡Oh sí!" -Dijo complacido- "Me encanta Cleo"

"Y que bien se siente hacerlo así" -Dijo Cleo disfrutándolo también-

Cleo continuó así por un tiempo más.

"Sabe señor otra cosa que doy gracias es que desde aquella ocasión mi hija conoció a un buen amigo" -Dijo el guardia a Eduardo-

"¿Te refieres a mi nieto?" -Preguntó Eduardo dejando por un momento la hoja-

"Si, Tiago" -El guardia alza la vista- "Él ha sido motivo de alegría para mi hija, y eso se lo agradezco mucho"

"En este mes que ha pasado no he podido hablar mucho con él" -Comento Eduardo- "Entonces terminaron siendo buenos amigos"

"Si así fue, todavía recuerdo cuando mi hija me comentó que tenía un nuevo amigo, no negaré que al principio tenía mis dudas" -Platicaba el guardia y Eduardo le prestaba ardua atención- "Mi hija me conoce perfectamente, sabe lo mucho que la he protegido desde que nació, tanto así que le he recomendado cosas indispensables, además de enseñarle a defenderse"

"Por lo mismo, no quieres que nada malo le pase" -Interrumpió Eduardo añadiendo lo que posiblemente el guardia trataba de dar a entender-

"Si señor, así es, no quiero que nada malo le pase, es eso" -En ese momento él sintió cierto sentimiento de pensar en que su hija era lo único que le quedaba-

"Tiago he pensado que si para esta ocasión tú me das placer a mi" -Sugirió Cleo aun masturbando a Tiago con sus garras-

"O sea que en lugar de que tú me la lamas, yo debo de… ¿Y cómo voy a hacer eso?" -Preguntó sin comprender mucho de cómo le haría-

Cleo deja de frotar el pene de Tiago y abre sus patas para dejar ver sus partes íntimas, que por cierto era la primera vez que Tiago tenía la posibilidad de presenciar.

"Oh… por… dios" -Dijo Tiago en shock, no podía creer lo que veía-

"¿Es la primera vez que ves algo así? ¿Verdad?" -Preguntó Cleo comprendiendo el asombro de él-

"Pues… si"

"Descuida, tambien es la primera vez que alguien me ve mi parte" -Dijo Cleo-

"Entonces me siento afortunado de ser el primero" -Tiago se sonrojó un poco-

"Si jejeje" -Cleo también se sonroja y ríe ante ello-

"Oye, ¿Y cómo es que debo hacerle?"

"Bueno pues…" -Cleo sube sus patas a la cama y con su ala abre sus labios vaginales para explicarle de mejor manera a Tiago-

Evidentemente esto hacía que Tiago no pudiera evitar abrir el pico del asombro.

"Todavía recuerdo cuando mi hija llevó a Tiago al día siguiente, para que lo conociera, al hablar un poco con él, mis dudas se esfumaron, mi hija conoció a una gran ave"

"No deberías tener dudas sobre él, es mi nieto ¿Recuerdas?"

"Si señor tiene razón, nunca debí dudar de él, sé que nunca le haría algo a mi hija"

"Descuida, lo único que tienes que hacer es meter tu lengua dentro de mi" -Explicó Cleo con una voz temblorosa mientras señalaba su parte-

"¿Estas segura Cleo?" -Preguntó Tiago queriendo saber la opinión de Cleo antes de poder hacer algo-

"Si amigo, lo estoy" -Afirmó ella esbozando una sonrisa-

"Muy bien amiga, lo hare" -Respondió Tiago dulcemente devolviendo la linda sonrisa de Cleo-

"Adelante amigo, hazlo" -Dijo Cleo cariñosamente abriendo un poco más sus patas para que Tiago pudiera situar su cabeza en su parte sin problemas-

"Como gustes" -Respondió Tiago asintiendo a la petición de su amiga-

Tiago acerca lentamente su pico a la parte de Cleo, demasiado lento, a decir verdad, Cleo poco a poco puede sentir como la presencia del pico de Tiago invadía su zona. Tiago, a punto de hacer contacto con la vagina de Cleo ve en ojos propios la parte de ella de cerca y se retira un poco, Cleo se extraña un poco y no puede evitar inflar un poco el pecho creyendo por instantes que Tiago no se animaría. Pero Cleo cuando menos se lo esperaba… ocurrió.

Tiago sonríe y Cleo lo mira extrañada. Éste después de sonreírle a Cleo acerca su pico a la intimidad de ella, para ser específico en la parte superior de los labios vaginales de ella, ya situado su pico ahí, comienza a darle múltiples besitos en repetidas ocasiones en esa zona, haciendo que Cleo lo disfrutara mucho.

"Owww Tiago mmm que bien se siente eso mmm" -Dijo Cleo gimiendo dulcemente llevándose una pluma al pico-

Tiago cierra sus ojos y comenzó a lamer esa misma zona dando suaves pasadas y dejando pequeños cúmulos de baba, el cual al formarlos los chupaba junto con las plumas y parte de la vagina de Cleo.

"Mmm si ¡Ahh! ¡Ahhh!" -Gemía Cleo a la vez que alzaba la vista dejando que su amigo invadiese su zona-

Tiago coloca ambas alas a los lados de la vagina de Cleo para abrir un poco su parte y poder introducir su lengua dentro de ella, lo cual la volvió loca llenándola de placer.

"Mmmm ufff ¡Sí! ¡Que rico! mmmm" -Disfrutaba enormemente Cleo bajando de nuevo la vista hacia Tiago, ésta estira sus garras por un lado de Tiago y las desliza sobre su espalda para acariciar las plumas de ahí mientras éste hacia su trabajo sobre ella- "¡Oh! Ufff mmm"

"Mmmm mmm ¡mmmm!" -Disfrutaba Tiago lamiendo la intimidad de Cleo-

"No lo hará, conozco a los de mi familia y sé que jamás le haría algo a tu hija" -Dijo Eduardo con confianza-

"Si señor, desde aquel día supe eso"

"Me alegra saber que todo salió bien después de todo" -Dijo Eduardo y retomó con lo escrito en la hoja- "¡Oh al diablo!" -Maldijo él-

"¿Qué ocurre señor?" -Preguntó el guardia interesado por saber-

"(Va a la caja y mete la hoja de nuevo en ella) No sé porque leo esto, sé que tengo la capacidad de que las palabras que diga le lleguen a uno y cada uno de nosotros"

"De eso no tengo duda señor" -Dijo el guardia en tono militar y posicionándose firme-

Un par de guardias más salen de un costado del árbol y se colocan a un lado de Eduardo. Éste da unos pasos al frente y ve como la multitud de aves esperaba ansiosa.

"Entonces empecemos para poder irnos, ellos aguardan" -Eduardo comienza a dar algunas indicaciones a la multitud presente-

"Wow, parece que llegamos a tiempo" -Dijo Blu un poco exaltado, dada la rapidez con que tuvieron que volar para llegar a tiempo-

"Si… pero… ¿Qué estará diciendo mi padre?" -Dijo Perla mientras aterrizaba junto con Bia y Carla-

"Qué tal si nos acercamos y lo averiguamos" -Propuso Blu señalando a un lugar en el que podrían acercarse para escuchar mejor a Eduardo-

"Oh pues claro verdad (Risa) Vamos pues" -Dijo Perla-

"De seguro ya está dando indicaciones para poder irnos" -Teorizó Carla mientras caminaba junto a sus padres-

"Es muy probable" -Compartió Perla-

"Es una pena que Tiago vaya a perderse de esto" -Lamentó Bia-

"Qué bueno que no me perdí de esto mmmm" -Dijo Tiago-

"Ouhh si, (Dulce gemido) ¡Tiago! Mmm" -Cleo coloca su ala encima de donde Tiago tenía su pico para masturbarse mientras era saboreada por él-

"¡Rub! ¡Rub! ¡Ohh! ¡Ohhh!"

"¡Lick! ¡Lick! Mmm Cleo ¡Lick!"

Ambas cosas hacían que Cleo explotase de placer y sus músculos se contrajeran. El placer máximo para Cleo era cuando Tiago deslizaba su lengua por sus paredes, cuando movía su lengua a los lados y en círculos.

Tiago apegó lo más que pudo su pico a la vagina de Cleo (Sin duda se llevara la esencia de ella al pico) y lamio hasta la última parte de ella, Cleo por su parte tambien incrementó la velocidad con la que frotaba su parte…

"¡Rub! ¡Rub! Tiago ya no puedo más, no puedo más, ¡Ahh! Creo que mis líquidos ya vienen"

Tiago no perdió tiempo en respuestas así que no sacó el pico para darle los lengüetazos finales a su querida amiga. Y lo que hizo para ello solo fue mover su lengua en círculos dentro de ella, dicha sensación fue suficiente para que Cleo llegara al orgasmo.

"¡AHHHHHH! ¡AHHHHH! ¡MMMMM!" -Gimió fuertemente mientras su néctar era derramado en gran cantidad-

"¡Oh vaya!" -Exclamó sorprendido Tiago al sentir la gran cantidad de los jugos de Cleo en las plumas de su rostro-

Era tal la cantidad que Tiago tuvo que mover la cabeza un poco hacia atrás. Tiago podía sentir como ese caliente y viscoso liquido le escurría por el rostro y el pico.

Cleo por su parte se quedó sentada en la cama, bastante roja por haber alcanzado su primer orgasmo, por sentir por primera vez esa sensación. Cleo aprieta con algo de fuerza su vagina y logra expulsar unos últimos restos de sus jugos los cuales fueron salpicados al piso.

"Ufff uff ouhh, pero… que… rico ahhh" -Dijo Cleo sonrojada y respirando profundamente-

Tiago observó cómo una gota del néctar de Cleo se deslizaba por un lado de su pico. Éste al ver de reojo la gota deslizarse estira su lengua casi por instinto y la deja caer sobre su esta para saborearla e ingerirla, Tiago se queda perdido, dejando que sus papilas gustativas hicieran el trabajo, un líquido espeso y amargo era lo que saboreaba con gusto, que, con el paso de los segundos se convertía en sabor dulce para su paladar, el verdadero sabor del néctar de Cleo.

"(Lo seguía saboreando) ¡Vaya Cleo! Tus líquidos saben asombrosos (Toma otro poco del que tenía en el rostro y lo ingiere) Mmm rico"

"¿E-En serio?" -Preguntó Cleo algo risueña viendo a Tiago- "Bueno ya sabes lo mucho que he dicho que tu semen es muy rico"

"Pues déjame decirte que tu néctar es igual de rico, sabe incluso mejor que la fruta que mi mamá me da para desayunar" -Confesó Tiago mientras seguía degustando-

"No-No como crees Tiago, no creo que mis líquidos sepan mejor que una fruta" -Se le ponen los ojos brillosos a Cleo- "¿O sí?"

"Por supuesto que si amiga, tanto me gustó que observa esto"

Tiago acerca de nuevo su pico a las partes de su amiga. Éste baja un poco la vista y logra observar como una gota del néctar de Cleo escurría por el ano de ella hasta su cola, Tiago ve la gota deslizarse y baja su pico hasta esa zona, saca su lengua y lame la pequeña gota de material genético, acto seguido Tiago desliza su lengua siguiendo el rastro que había dejado la gota, lamiendo consigo la cola de Cleo.

"Ohh Tiago que bien se siente eso mmm"

Tiago siguió subiendo hasta llegar a su ano, el cual tambien tenía un poco de material genético sobre él, este desliza su lengua hasta ahí y lame todos los restos, dejando el ano de Cleo totalmente limpio, dejando expuesto su rosado contorno entre sus plumas color celeste.

"Oh, Tiago mmm mmmm ¡Mmm! Que rico se siente eso" -Cleo se recuesta sobre la cama y muerde una de las plumas de su ala- "Mmmm ¡Siii! ¡Ohh! Así amigo"

Luego de limpiar el ano de Cleo, Tiago prosiguió con su recorrido dejando un rastro de saliva justo por encima del rastro que había dejado la gota de material genético sobre las plumas de Cleo. Tiago siguió su placentero recorrido hasta llegar a la vagina de Cleo donde aún brotaba un poco de líquido, éste apegó su pico completamente sobre la vagina de Cleo para empezar de a poco a succionar los líquidos de ella.

"¡Ooooh! Eso me gusta mucho Tiago Ooooh siii"

"Me alegra que te guste tanto como a mí me gusta hacerlo" -Dijo Tiago traviesamente arqueando su ceja mientras retomaba su trabajo-

"Me encanta, no te detengas" -Pidió ella-

"No amiga, solo mira cómo te limpio de aquí"

"Siii eso me gusta"

Tiago pasó su lengua por cada rincón de la vagina de Cleo, terminando de succionar hasta el último resto de material.

"Ohhhh mmmm siii mmm" -Cleo apretaba fuertemente su pico después de cada suspiro de placer-

Después de succionar todo, éste decidió ponerle la cerecita al pastel a su modo, y a su modo consistió en formar una gran cantidad de saliva dentro de su pico y lo depositó todo sobre la vagina de ella, la cantidad era considerable por lo que el cumulo comenzó a escurrirse por toda su parte.

Éste retira su pico y una hebra de saliva se forja entre su pico y el aparato reproductor de Cleo.

"Mmm uyyy ¡Que sabroso se siente eso!" -Dijo Cleo mientras se tocaba su cuerpo- "Esto sin duda fue un buen calentamiento"

Tiago se queda anonadado al terminar de escuchar esto último de parte de Cleo, su expresión petrificada y su lengua de fuera lo decían todo…

"Espera Cleo, ¿Cómo que calentamiento?" -Preguntó incrédulo ante los ojos de ella-

"(Risita picarona) Creías que esto era todo" -Cleo se llevaba su ala al pico mientras reía- "Aun falta lo mejor, y con ello demostrarte lo tanto que adoro tu amistad" -Añadió ella-

"Ohhh en ese caso estoy dispuesto hacer lo que sea contigo"

"Muy bien Tiago, entonces lo que haremos será lo siguiente"

Cleo comienza a darle una breve explicación de lo habría después entre ambos.

"(Tiago asiente) Bueno entonces… vamos a hacerlo" -Dijo Tiago con toda la confianza de mundo, decidido hacer lo que sea por su mejor amiga-

Cleo asiente tambien y le sonríe… ésta se acomoda sobre la cama de Tiago, para proseguir con la muestra máxima de amor que existe.

"Creo que ya son todos Eduardo" -Dijo Roberto situándose a un lado de él-

"Bien, si me disculpan tengo que hacer una última cosa antes de poder partir" -Comentó él caminado con las alas atrás de su espalda-

"Si, por supuesto" -Dijo Roberto mientras veía caminar a su líder, voltea un poco la vista y de reojo puede observar a la familia de Blu acomodarse cerca de un pequeño árbol, esperando la orden o señal de Eduardo para poder partir, Roberto esboza una pequeña sonrisa al saber que se trataba de ellos y decide volar hasta ellos para poder saludar-

"Hola Blu" -Saludó él aterrizando cerca de Blu y su familia-

"Hola Roberto" -Saludó de igual manera y estiró su ala para chocar los 'puños' con Roberto-

Roberto corresponde y choca su puño con el de Blu.

"Hola Perla"

"Hola Beto" -Saludó Perla y se acercó a Roberto para besarlo en la mejilla-

"Hola niñas que hay"

"Que hay Roberto" -Saludó Carla-

"Si que hay" -Saludó Bia también-

"Pues nada aquí resolviendo unas cuantas cosas antes de poder irnos" -Explicó Roberto- "Mmm oigan, ¿Y dónde está Tiago?"

"Tiago no quiso venir" -Respondió Blu la pregunta de él-

"¿Y eso? Yo creía que esto era algo que podía gustarles a todos ustedes" -Dijo Roberto y señaló a atrás suyo donde estaba Eduardo y el resto-

"Yo también pensaba lo mismo, hasta que me dijo que prefería quedarse con su amiga Cleo" -Dijo Perla-

"Oh yo la conozco, pues yo a ella la veía cuando hacia ciertas tareas para Eduardo, además él tambien hacía que se acercara a mi para que le diera consejos y… pasar algo de tiempo juntos para poder hacer ciertas actividades" -Dijo Roberto-

"Por todo lo que nos cuentas no me queda duda de que es una gran niña" -Comentó Perla, sintiéndose aún más confiada de la amistad de su hijo, después de todo es una amistad que puede dejar algo bueno en Tiago-

"Si, vaya que lo es, pero, en fin, una pena que no hayan venido" -Lamentó Roberto- "Por cierto Blu aún me debes lo de la apuesta de la semana pasada, no creas que ya se me había olvidado" -Añadió él en un tono bastante sereno, diciéndole esto casi de juego-

"No Roberto para nada, jamás pensé eso"

"Y ahora, ¿En que andan metidos ustedes dos?" -Preguntó Perla incluyéndose en la plática con una sonrisa en ella-

"Oh cielos Perla no lo vas a creer, pero la semana pasada descubrí que aquí en la selva tambien practican algo similar a los bolos, ya sabes ese juego humano donde con una bola debes tirar todas esas cosas blancas que con unas rayitas rojas"

"Ah creo que, si sé a qué juego te refieres" -Dijo Perla recordando viejos tiempo cuando la vida humana era casi parte de la suya-

"Pues resulta que la semana pasada precisamente Roberto y yo jugamos a los bolos y…"

"Y… ¿Qué?" -Decía Perla con gesto de que sabría lo que diría-

"Y perdí jeje" -Terminó de explicar algo apenado y sonrojado-

"Hay no, ustedes y sus cosas de machos" -Dijo Perla en tono de juego y con una sonrisa-

"No te preocupes Perla ya la pagaré a Roberto en estos días"

"Descuida la verdad es que me divertí tanto que la apuesta no importa de momento amigo"

Blu asiente con una sonrisa y Perla observaba muy alegre lo bien que se llevaban ambos. Bia y Carla se acercaron a Blu y le preguntaron si ellas podían ir a jugar tambien. Blu asiente felizmente y Roberto tambien opinó que era una gran idea de que Bia y Carla fueran y tanto él como Blu le empezaron a explicar a ambas de cómo se jugaba más o menos. Cuando más distraídos estaban todos ellos, la hora había llegado.

"MUY BIEN, ESCUCHEN, QUE TODO LO QUE DIRE A CONTINUACION LOS IDENTIFIQUE A CADA UNO DE USTEDES, PUES CADA UNO HACE ALGO PARA QUE ESTE CLAN SALGA ADELANTE, ASI QUE LAS PALABRAS QUE DIRE LOS HAGA LLENAR DE ORGULLO, DE PERTENECER A ESTE CLAN"

* * *

_**Discurso de Eduardo.**_

**N/A: La siguiente escena estará situada en el nido de Blu, pero la narración será con el discurso de Eduardo, solo imagínense la escena con las palabras de él de fondo. Sin más que decir prosigamos…**

_Desde que ustedes nacieron llegaron a este mundo con algún objetivo de por medio._

Tiago frotaba su miembro con su ala mientras delante suyo Cleo se posicionaba en cuatro mientras alzaba su cola para tener todo preparado, ésta le guiña uno ojo a él y Tiago se acerca a ella para tentar contra lo que habría paso entre ambos.

_La semilla de la vida que sus padres implantaron tuvo como resultado el que ustedes estuvieran aquí presentes._

Tiago sujeta a Cleo de su trasero y se sube ligeramente en ella, todo ello con el objetivo de acomodarse y poder iniciar.

_Este proceso no fue fácil, pues sus padres tuvieron que conocerse, hablarse y sobre todo enamorarse._

"Bésame" -Pidió Cleo tiernamente-

"Como gustes"

Tiago deslizó su cuerpo sobre la espalda de ella para acercar su cabeza a la de Cleo, ambos acercaron sus picos y compartieron un tierno beso. Tiago para acompañarlo masajeaba ciertas partes del cuerpo de ella, detalle que Cleo disfrutaba mucho, pues el beso se le hacía aún más especial. Tiago rompe el beso y retrocede un poco y sujeta el trasero de Cleo nuevamente y empieza a rosar su pene sobre la vagina de ella.

"Mmm ¡La primera vez que te la siento! Mmm" -Gozaba ella-

"Oh amiga ¡Oh!" -Tiago seguía frotándola contra Cleo-

_El destino los puso en este clan, y ahora portan esos colores._

Cleo colaba sus alas por detrás de ella y acariciaba el cuerpo de Tiago, su pecho y cuello. Tiago al ver lo que hacía se acercó un poco más a ella nuevamente para que ambos pudieran sentir mutuamente la suavidad de sus plumas. Esté quien ya se había separado de Cleo volvió apegar su cabeza con la de ella, pero esta vez con el objetivo de lamerle el cuello.

"¡Uhm! Mmm"

"(Beso) (Lamida) ¡Mmm! (Beso)"

Tiago desliza sus alas por debajo de ella, toma uno de los pechos apenas en desarrollo de su joven amiga y comienza a jugar con ella, masajeándolo suavemente haciendo sutiles movimientos circulares.

"(Gemido) ¡Ahm! ¡Mmm!" -Cleo acercaba su pico insinuándole a Tiago con otro beso-

Él le seguía el juego y acercaba bastante su pico tambien, tan solo un par de centímetros del de Cleo, ella al ver que Tiago no pegaba su pico al suyo pues sacaba su lengua y lamía lo que podía. Tiago solo la tentaba a eso, disfrutando de su respiración y aliento, tanto que humedecía su pico.

_Pero… ¿Qué es realmente lo que los inspira a todos ustedes? La inspiración de ustedes llega a través de siempre tratar de conseguir algo mejor, y por lo menos de conseguir alguna meta que ustedes se formen, ustedes luchan por ello ¿No?_

Mientras Tiago tocaba con gusto absoluto a Cleo, él mismo en su mente se cuestionaba si hubiese necesidad de que Cleo tuviera que ser algo más que si querida amiga, pues ya hacían lo que cualquier pareja podrían hacer, pero la desventaja más grande, todo debe ser cuidadosamente en secreto… ¿Habría que luchar realmente por ser algo más que amigos?

Pero Tiago no dejaba que las ideas en su mente lo distrajeran de lo que realmente deseaba, que era por supuesto darle placer a Cleo y a él mismo tambien… ya habría tiempo de pensar en aquello que lo hacía pasar incluso noches enteras pensando.

_Y… hablando de metas, nosotros acabamos de lograr una… (El clan vitorea y celebra) así es, el motivo del viaje es ese, pues vamos a ir hasta allá y vamos se sellar ese objetivo que nos une como clan._

Tiago abraza a Cleo y la cubre con sus alas sobre su cadera y pecho, apega su cadera por detrás de ella y… la penetra.

"¡Ugh! ¡AHHH! ¡Diosito! ¡Ahh! ¡Ahhh! ¡Mhm!" -Gemía con un tono dulce Cleo-

Tiago levanta la cabeza e introduce un poco más profundo su miembro dentro de ella.

"(Sonido pegajoso) ¡Agh! ¡Ufff! ¡Así amiguito, lo haces bien! ¡Mmm!"

"Estas espectacular Cleo, me encantas"

"Y tú me encantas a mí ¡Ahhh!"

Ambos se aferraban bastante uno del otro mientras Tiago se encargaba de proporcionar el placer para ambos.

_Siéntanse orgullosos de pertenecer a este clan, un clan que es libre y que ha hecho grandes cosas… sin importar el sacrificio, pero hemos conseguido hacerlas._

Tiago iba un poquito más rápido, pudiendo sentir mientras lo hacía como una especia de bolsa dentro de Cleo impedía que el pudiera ir un poco más profundo sobre ella. Además, podía notar como Cleo hacia ciertos gestos de dolor cada que su pene arremetía contra esa bolsa.

"¡Ahm! ¡Ahhh! ¡Duele un poquito amigo!... Está bien, miento, si duele bastante ¡AHHHH!" -Gemía Cleo más fuerte que en un principio-

"¿Me detengo?"

Cleo contraía sus músculos y le responde a Tiago.

"Me aguanto, descuida"

"¿Estás segura?

"Si Tiago, lo estoy"

"Está bien amiga como gustes"

Tiago prosiguió.

"¡AHHHH! ¡MMMM! ¡AHHHHHH!"

_Hemos roto las fronteras entre nuestro clan vecino, y ahora más allá de estos territorios._

Tiago siguió dándole a Cleo, hasta que pudo sentir como algo se rompía…

"¡OUHHH! ¡MMMM! ¡AH ME DUELE MUCHO!" -Gritó ella al sentir como aquello se le rompía dándole mucho dolor-

"¡Oh dios! ¡Cleo! ¿CLEO ESTAS BIEN?" -Preguntó preocupado, él tambien pudo sentir como se la había roto aquella bolsa-

Si algo tenían en común ambos a parte del amor como amigos que tenían, era que se preocupaban mucho del otro, siempre les importaba que el otro estuviera bien y ese era el caso en estos momentos…

"No lo sé" -Cleo solloza un poco- "Tiago no sé si esté bien"

Tiago se siente mal al ver a su compañera llorar un poco, por lo que decide consolarla.

"Si me dejas decírtelo, creo que es normal, ¿Es la primera que alguien te hace esto?"

"Pues claro (Solloza) tu eres el único que me ha hecho esto"

"Entonces es eso, tranquila, es por ser tu primera vez" -Consoló él y acaricio a Cleo de la mejilla-

"Bueno… supongo es eso" -Cleo se recuesta y derrama un par de lágrimas-

Tiago observa esto, y decide limpiárselas de una manera un poco tierna. Se acerca a ella y lame las lágrimas que escurría sobre su mejilla, la toma de su cadera y comienza a darle suave y despacio, como intento de consolación para ella por el dolor que ha sufrido. Ella seguía sollozando levemente y hunde su pico sobre la cama de Tiago mientras él seguía trabajando.

_Por la sangre de nuestros padres por la sangre de nuestros hijos, juramos siempre dar lo mejor de nosotros._

Tiago seguía penetrando a Cleo, cuando en eso pudo sentir como algo líquido goteaba sobre su miembro, lo cual lo extraño muchísimo, tanto así que decidió ver de qué se trataba. Tiago al retirar su miembro se llevó una tétrica sorpresa para sus ojos…

"¡Sangre!" -Exclamó en voz baja-

"¿Cómo dices Tiago?" -Preguntó Cleo con su pico aun hundido sobre las hojas de la cama-

"No… nada" -Mintió Tiago porque no quería alarmar a Cleo-

"¿Entonces porque te detuviste?"

"Emm este, a bueno es que quería hacer esto…" -Tiago toma su miembro y lo rosa suavemente contra la parte de Cleo- "¿No te gusta?" -Añadió la pregunta él un tanto nervioso en que no se diera cuenta-

"Mmm oye si, que bien se siente" -Dijo Cleo dejando de sollozar- "Incluso me está ayudando a calmar mi dolor-

"¡¿EN SERIO?!" -Exclamó Tiago- "Digo… que bueno que… se te esté quitando amiga"

"Si, gracias a ti"

"Jejeje"

_Y así como daremos lo mejor de nosotros, conseguiremos algo que nos beneficie a todos._

"¿Ya se te paso?" -Preguntó tiernamente Tiago acariciándole la cabeza a Cleo-

"Si…" -Cleo se levanta y mira a Tiago- "Eso creo"

"Bien, quieres que…"

"Métemela" -Interrumpió ella con una sonrisa-

"Eso iba a preguntar, pero ya me respondiste claramente jeje"

"(Cleo sonríe un poco más) ¿Alguna duda?"

"No, ninguna, déjame continuar si me lo permites"

"Adelante, soy toda tuya" -Dijo Cleo recostándose nuevamente, pero esta vez sin hundir su pico-

"Jejeje, bien, entonces voy a continuar" -Aseveró Tiago-

"Por supuesto amigo, hazlo"

Tiago asiente una vez más e introduce su pene dentro de ella.

"¿No te duele?" -Preguntó Tiago mientras rosaba un poco por dentro de ella-

"Mmm, un poquito, sí, pero ya no tanto como en un principio" -Respondió ella-

"Está bien empezare despacio y luego iré haciéndolo más rápido" -Dijo Tiago y comenzó a impulsar su cadera hacia adelante-

"Claro, sabes empieza (Gemido) ¡Ahh! A sentirse más rico que doloroso, de hecho, oh Tiaguito, mmm aún más rico que antes ¡Hay así! Mmmm"

"Y eso que estoy yendo despacio (Sonido pegajoso y baboso)"

"Lo haces bien"

"Gracias, intento dar lo mejor de mí por ti"

Cleo sonríe al saber esto de Tiago, él por su parte aumenta poco a poco la velocidad.

(Rechinidos de la cama)

"Ahhh mmm, ¿Espera? Mmmm estos sonidos ya los he escuchado antes… ¿Tu no?" -Preguntó Cleo mientras Tiago continuaba su trabajo sobre ella-

(Rechinidos)

"Oye sí, yo tambien ya lo he oído antes, ¿me creerías si te digo que juro haberlos escuchado algunas veces de la habitación de mis padres?" -Confesó él-

"Mmm ahh, si te creo amigo, en fin, sigamos con esto que esta tan bueno"

"Si, muy bien"

Tiago iba en aumento de frenetismo sobre sus embestidas, así que para volver a ese juego que había tenido anteriormente con Cleo, éste vuelve a recorrer su cuerpo sobre la espalda de ella y sitúa su pico cerca del de Cleo.

"(Respiraciones profundas) Quiero volver a hacer esto Cleo"

"¿Qué cosa?" -Preguntó ella curiosa-

Tiago se acerca a ella y lame su cuello, mientras descendía calenturientamente sus alas sobre su vientre para poder manosear sus pechos.

"Esto" -Tiago acerca su pico casi provocado un beso entre ambos, pero sin llegar a hacerlo-

"Oh… me gusta" -Dijo en voz baja-

"A mi tambien"

Aumenta sus embestidas.

"¡Ohhh! ¡Ohhhh! Mmmm siii"

Tiago seguía manoseando a Cleo mientras disfrutaba del aliento de ésta sobre su pico.

"Mmm si, así, adoro tu aliento y tu esencia"

"Mmm ¡Ehm! Ahhhm, y lo hago así porque tú lo haces rico"

Ambos seguían teniendo sexo, ignorando a lo que se podría considerar prohibido.

_Responsabilidad…_

Tiago manoseaba a Cleo como mejor podía mientras mordía su cuello.

"Ahhhh ufff" -Cleo acicalaba sus plumas mientras Tiago le hacía eso-

_Orgullo…_

Cleo intentaba levantarse un poquito, pero el peso de Tiago la hizo recostarse completamente, estaba siendo dominada por un macho, algo que creía nunca ocurriría.

"Jamás creí que esto fuera a pasar, por mi padre principalmente, pero tambien por aquellos tontos que querían pasarse de la raya conmigo, mmm (Gemido) pero no cabe duda de que me gusta que Tiago me domine mmmm" -Pensó Cleo dentro de sus pensamientos-

"Mmm ¡ahhh! Siii mmm"

"Cleo creo que… ya sabes que va a pasar" -Dijo Tiago dando a entender sus clímax-

"¡Mas rápido entonces! ¡No te detengas! ¡Lo voy a querer todo dentro de mí!" -Pidió a gritos ella-

"(Quejido) Ahhh como desees ufff ahhhh"

_(Levanta el ala izquierda como un puño) Esos sentimientos y más nos esperan ahora mismo allá, así que, ¡vamos a ello!_

_(Las aves entran en un estado de fervor total y comienzan a brincar y vitorear, todas por igual, incluyendo a Blu, Perla, Roberto, Bia y Carla) _

_Este es el inicio de un camino, y lo hemos sellado, una nueva vida… nos… espera… a… todos. _

_**N/A: Esto último imagínenselo como sí la toma enfocara a los ojos de Eduardo, una buena recomendación para imaginarse esta última escena.**_

"Ahhh ohhhh mmmm, que sabroso, aquí viene amiga"

"Si amigo, procura hacerlo dentro de mí, quiero ¡Ahhh! Sentirlo dentro de mi vagina"

Tiago asiente y le dio rápido a Cleo sin detenerse, lo que, al cabo de unas diez, tal vez once embestidas más, su cosquilleo llegó a su punto máximo y ocurrió…

"¡Aquí viene! ¡Me vengo! MMMMM" -Anunció Tiago apegando completamente su cadera al trasero de Cleo y aferrándose fuertemente con sus alas a la cintura de ella-

"AHHHH SI SIII SIIIII AHHHH MMMMM" -Cleo gritaba como loca al enterarse de esto-

Tiago finalmente se viene.

"(Eyaculación) AHHHH MMMM DIOS MMMM"

"OH POR DIOS AHHHH ESTA CALIENTE, ¡Y ES MUCHO! AHHHHH" -Dijo Cleo al sentir lo cálido del material genético invadiendo su parte-

"AHHHHHHHHH MMMMMMMM"

Tiago retira su miembro de Cleo, haciendo que mucho semen chorreara por todo el culo de Cleo, era tal la cantidad que incluso Tiago apuntó hacia el rostro de ella y hasta allá llegó sin problema, llenando una vez más de material genético su rostro y parte de su espalda.

"(Respiración profunda) Yo… ufff ahhhh, me siento tan vivo"

"Santo cielo Tiago, siento caliente toda la espalda"

"Creo que, te salpiqué un poco amiga" -Intentó él de dar un mentira piadosa-

"¿Un poco?" -Cleo mueve la cabeza y se mira la espalda para ver como de ahí el semen de Tiago escurría a sus costados-

"Si… ahora que lo veo… no es tan poquito"

"Y qué bueno" -Dijo Cleo con mirada de deseo hacia el semen de Tiago- "Ya sabes porque digo esto ¿No?"

"Si, creo que si"

Cleo toma un poco del semen de su espalda y se lo lleva al pico para ingerirlo.

"Mmmm ¡Delicioso!"

"Que traviesa eres amiga" -Dijo Tiago quien acerco su pene al pico de ella- "Mira, te falta el postre amiga"

"Y vaya que es el mejor que existe"

Tiago frota su miembro en un par de ocasiones y unas cuantas gotas son derramadas en la mejilla de Cleo, acto seguido la toma a ella de la nuca y la acerca a su pene a lo cual ésta comienza a lamérsela sin demora alguna.

"Mmmm ohhhh ahhhh"

* * *

_**De regreso al nido de Eduardo…**_

* * *

"¡Eso Eduardo! Así se habla hermano" -Dijo Roberto vitoreando a Eduardo por su discurso-

"¡CLAN SPIX! ¡CLAN SPIX! ¡CLAN SPIX! ¡CLAN SPIX!" -Decían todas las aves presentes al unísono-

"Que buen discurso el de Eduardo" -Mencionó Roberto- "¿A caso ustedes no les llegó todas esas palabras?" -Preguntó él a Blu y Perla-

Ambos asintieron a la pregunta.

"Si que nos llegó Roberto" -Respondió Perla por ambos mientras se miraban- "Y sí que me hizo sentir orgullosa de ser una Spix, y de que él sea mi padre"

"Si que lo es Perla" -Dijo Roberto-

Perla gira la mirada en dirección opuesta a donde estaba su padre dando instrucciones, veía a lo lejos como la selva se perdía entre la exuberante vegetación, por allá estaba su nido, y el quedarse viendo unos segundos en esa dirección le hizo surgir en ella un mal presentimiento.

Blu no notó esto en Perla, por lo que continúo hablando con Roberto de manera normal.

Un guacamayo se acerca a Eduardo y le susurra unas cuantas palabras.

"Mmm ya veo, avísale que lo esperamos" -Dio la instrucción al guacamayo que le dio el mensaje, éste asiente y se va volando de ahí-

Eduardo se acerca de nuevo a la orilla y llama la atención de todos.

"¡Escuchen todos!, lamento darles la noticia de que Felipe tuvo un leve retraso con los de su clan, por lo que, tendremos que esperar otro rato más"

"Ah no puede ser"

"Mas tiempo no"

"¿Que acaso no hemos esperado suficiente?"

Reclamaban bastantes aves al respecto.

"Lo siento de verdad, esto no estaba planeado la verdad, pero ¡Oigan! Podemos hacer algunas cuantas cosas mientras esperamos, solo serán unos minutos más los que deberemos esperar"

Eduardo y algunas cuantas aves más comienzan a hacer algunas cosas mientras algunas otras comienzan a platicar entre ellas en lo que esperaban…

Perla abre sus ojos al enterarse de la demora del viaje y decide hacer caso a ese mal presentimiento…

"¡Blu!"

"¿Qué ocurre Perla?"

"Voy a volver a nuestro nido"

"¿Y para que amor?" -Preguntó Blu extrañado de la decisión de Perla-

"Es que… me voy a ir preocupada si no le aviso a Tiago que hay fruta fresca en la cocina, esto más que nada porque… ¿qué tal si nos tardamos?" -Dijo Perla-

"Oh ya, entiendo, ¿Quieres que te acompañe?" -Preguntó Blu acercándose a ella-

"No Blu, mejor quédate aquí con las niñas"

Blu no objetó nada e hizo caso a la indicación de Perla.

"¿Roberto crees poder quedarte con Blu un momento en lo que regreso?" -Preguntó ella-

"Si por supuesto, no hay problema"

"Gracias Roberto, Blu, no me tardo (Se va volando) Llegare antes de que se vayan"

"Si amor, con, ¡con cuidado!" -Dijo Blu alzando la voz mientras Perla se alejaba de ahí-

"¡SI!" -Respondió ella alzando la voz de igual manera-

"Espero que llegue a tiempo" -Dijo Bia colándose entre Blu y Roberto-

"Seguro lo hará, tu madre vuela muy pero que muy rápido" -Dijo Roberto-

"Si eso me queda claro, siempre me ganó las veces que echamos carreras ella y yo" -Comentó Blu con algo de pena por su, ligera inferioridad al volar-

"Jajaja"

"Jejeje"

Dicho esto, todos sus echaron a reír por el comentario de Blu.

Perla definitivamente iba volando a como Roberto se lo había mencionado a Bia, y era muy pero que muy rápido, esquivando todo tipo de ramas árboles y demás obstáculos gracias a su agilidad, en cuestión de solo minutos ya estaba a unos cuantos metros de su nido, por lo que se posa en una rama de un árbol aledaño al de su hogar, algo cansada por el gran esfuerzo realizado.

No había duda, ella tenía miedo, y conforme iba haciéndose menor la distancia conforme iba volando hacia su nido, ese, mal presentimiento y temor se iban haciendo más grandes…

"Por favor, que la loca sea yo" -Dijo Perla pidiendo fuertemente que su mal presentimiento fuera equivoco-

"¡Ahhh! ¡Cleo que sabroso mmm!" -Gemía Tiago-

"Mmmm lalala" -Cleo degustaba del oral que le hacía a Tiago para ingerir los últimos restos de semen que habían quedado ahí- "¡MMMMMMMM!"

"¡NO! ¡NOO! No puedo creerlo"

Cleo y Tiago se alarmaron y bastante al escuchar eso.

Perla se tumba en el suelo y raspa un poco de tierra con su ala, dejando una marca.

"No hijo, no esto, y yo que creía que no debería afrontar algo así en mi familia" -Dijo Perla al borde del llanto con sus ojos brillosos-

"Señora Perla, no, no es lo que ¡Hay dios!" -Cleo quería esconderse debajo de la tierra en este incomodo momento-

Perla solo podía observar cómo Cleo estaba en aquella posición habiéndosela lamido a Tiago antes de que ellos dieran cuenta de su presencia, ella con la cola levantada y, con lo que Perla consideraba lo peor de todo, era ver rastros de semen en la vagina de ella, al verlo, ella niega con la cabeza.

"No Cleo, ya vi suficiente, no traten de ocultar algo que estoy viendo con mis propios ojos" -Dijo Perla duramente expresando su decepción- "Ya se divirtieron bastante, ahora levántense de ahí y límpiense" -Añadió ella haciendo alusión al semen que tenían ambos en sus cuerpos-

"Si mamá" -Dijo Tiago tímidamente, sin saber realmente que pasaría-

"Si señora Perla" -Dijo Cleo en un tono similar al de Tiago-

"Límpiense, y quédense aquí, iré por tu padre (Camina hasta la orilla de la habitación) y cuando regrese habrá mucho que platicar al respecto, de verdad no tienen ni idea de lo que acaban de hacer"

Ambos asienten asustados, pues el tono en el que lo decía además que traería a Blu daba el indicio a, ¡Graves problemas!

"No me tardo" -Puso punto final Perla al asunto y bajo de ahí para ir en busca de Blu-

Luego de unos segundos de que Perla los dejara en la habitación, Tiago y Cleo se encontraban bastante incomodos después de lo acontecido, pero no solo eso, evidentemente estaban preocupados, y, como no estarlo ¿Verdad?

"Tiago ahora sí que metimos la pata" -Dijo Cleo mirándolo a él mientras Tiago tenía la mirada perdida hacia el frente de su nido-

"Ni que lo digas Cleo, la hemos metido y bastante bien" -Respondió Tiago volteado la mirada finamente hacia ella- "Lo más probable es que me castiguen de por vida"

"¡Oh no! ¡Tiago! ¡Tengo miedo!" -Decía ella y decide colar su ala por entre la de Tiago, y recargar su cabeza en el hombro de él- "¿Qué hay de mi padre cuando se entere de esto?" -Dijo Cleo y Tiago traga un bulto de saliva- "Seguramente tus padres le contaran todo"

La pareja de amigos queda en silencio y se abrazan un momento, esperando juntos la hora de pagar las consecuencias.

Perla volvió hacer un trayecto récord de entre su nido hasta al de Eduardo o centro del clan, Perla, nuevamente exhausta desciende a tierra firme y camina hasta donde estaba su familia y Roberto. Blu la mira y se acerca a ella para preguntarle…

"Perla, eso fue rápido, ¿Todo bien?" -Preguntó Blu-

"Ehhh" -Perla pensó bien lo que iba a decir y finalmente hablo- "Mas o menos, justo cuando llegué a nuestro nido me encontré con un inconveniente"

"Oh cielos, ¿En serio?"

"Si, así es, necesito que vengas conmigo"

"Si por supuesto, vamos"

"¿Podemos ir con ustedes?" -Preguntó Carla por ambas, tanto de ella como de Bia-

"¡NO! ¡NO PUEDEN!" -Gritó Perla furiosa, reprimiendo todos sus sentimientos y todo lo que atravesaba en su cabeza-

Bia y Carla dieron un paso atrás ante el grito enfurecido de su madre, hasta Blu y Roberto se asustaron del grito de ella, y no solo eso algunos guacamayos cercanos a ellos se quedaron viendo la escena. Perla tenía un rostro de enojo total, pero al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se lleva su ala al rostro y recapacita.

"Ohh niñas, lo siento, de verdad lo siento… Roberto, ¿crees poder llevarlas al viaje?"

"Emmm, claro, puedo hacer eso" -Aceptó él-

"Gracias amigo, de verdad, haz hecho mucho por mi hoy, te debo una y muy grande"

"De eso no hay problema si necesitan atender algo delicado en su nido… vayan de una vez, yo cuidare a Bia y Carla por ustedes" -Comentó con seguridad Roberto-

"Si tienes razón, vamos Blu (Da un paso al frente se queda cabizbaja y regresa la mirada a donde sus ambas hijas) Niñas ya habrá tiempo que les explique, solo puedo decir que tiene que ver con su hermano, de verdad lamento haberles gritado, no fue mi intención en desahogarme con ustedes, espero me perdonen" -Dijo Perla disculpándose por todo en un tono quebrado-

"Te perdonamos mamá no hay problema" -Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo-

Perla sonríe, asiente y se va de ahí con Blu…

Este viaje no fue tan rápido como los anteriores, ya que Perla tenía que ir al mismo ritmo que el de Blu, el cual era un poco inferior al de ella, como ya se había mencionado en un par de ocasiones.

Ambos llegaron al nido y entraron.

"Blu de verdad, esto puede ser muy delicado"

"Si, entiendo"

Hablaban ambos mientras entraban al nido y movían sus alas para subir a la habitación de Tiago.

Ambos terminan por subir y se encuentran con Tiago y Cleo sentados pasivamente y en silencio sobre la cama.

Perla se acerca a ellos y les habla…

"Muy bien… hablemos al respecto, y yo creo que empezamos de una vez, pues para mí que hay una muyyy larga charla por delante"

Tiago y Cleo se miran, Blu por su parte yacía detrás de Perla sin saber realmente cómo comportarse ante tal situación. Blu finalmente se sitúa a un lado de Perla y comienza la charla entre los cuatro…

* * *

_**5 horas después…**_

* * *

"De verdad se los suplico, no creo que sea buena idea que mi padre se entere" -Suplicaba Cleo-

"¡Mamá! ¡Papa! ¡HEY!" -Tiago caminó más rápido y se interpuso entre el camino de Blu y Perla para detenerlos un momento- "Se que lo que hicimos estuvo mal y ya nos lo hicieron ver, pero de verdad creo que hay que hacerle caso a Cleo"

"Lo siento hijo, debe de saberlo, además como ya te habíamos dicho… a lo mejor muy probablemente Cleo pueda quedar embarazada y, mejor que lo sepa ahora que después, porque tarde o temprano se dará cuenta" -Sentenció Perla con esta explicación-

Tiago terminó por oír a su madre y queda quieto mientras Blu y Perla pasan por en medio de él. Tiago se quedó pasivo en señal de derrota con sus alas colgando por sí solas. Cleo se acerca rápidamente para advertirle.

"Tiago de verdad, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo va a reaccionar mi padre cuando tu papá o tu mamá le comenten eso"

"Si eso ya lo sé, ya me lo has dicho ya en algunas ocasiones" -Respondió Tiago preocupado- "Pero que podemos hacer amiga, ellos no quieren escucharnos"

"Hay que seguir intentándolo, quizás con algo de serte logremos cambiarlos de parecer"

"¡Entonces vamos rápido!"

"¡Vamos!"

Ambos corrieron hasta Blu y Perla y durante todo el camino restante le rogaron y suplicaron que no le dijeran nada al padre de Cleo, incluso Tiago antes de que llegaran a su destino, se abalanzó contra las garras de Blu, y con sus alas envolvió ambas garras de él con tal de que no siguieran avanzando…

-Blu hace un poco de fuerza y logra zafarse de Tiago, dejándolo a este tendido en el suelo- "Eso hubieran pensado antes de hacer algo así" -Dijo Blu algo serio y siguiendo recto junto a Perla hacia nido de Eduardo-

Tiago aun en el suelo se lamenta.

"Lo siento Cleo, lo intentamos"

Cleo queda en silencio, y en su mente temía que ni ella ni Tiago iban a lamentarlo tanto…

Cleo ayuda a Tiago a levantarse y caminan tras Blu y Perla, solo bastó caminar un tramo más y todos llegaron hasta el nido de Eduardo.

"¡Mira Perla! Creo que ya tienen un rato que llegaron" -Comentó Blu al ver que varios guacamayos estaban hablando entre ellos y con Eduardo a las afueras de su nido-

"Si eso veo, bueno terminemos de una vez con esto" -Perla ya caminaba para buscar a el padre de Cleo- "De seguro donde esté mi padre, él va a estar cerca"

"Si, eso seguro" -Reafirmó Blu-

Luego de buscar un poco entre la parvada de aves, enfocaron su atención cerca del tronco del árbol, ahí pudieron ver a tres guardias de Eduardo cerca de la entrada, entre ellos estaba el padre de Cleo.

"Ya lo encontré" -Dijo Perla casi en voz baja-

"¿Cómo dices amor?" -Preguntó Blu acercándose a ella-

"Ya lo encontré Blu, está cerca de la entrada del nido" -Dijo Perla señalando con su ala aquella dirección- "Déjame ir"

"Espera un momento Perla"

"¿Qué ocurre Blu?" -Dijo Perla deteniendo su camino y volteando la mirada hacía Blu-

"¿Qué tal si me dejas a mi hablar con él?"

"¿Estás seguro?" -Preguntó Perla dudando un poco de las capacidades de Blu para hacer estas cosas-

"Por supuesto amor, deja esto en mis alas" -Dijo Blu alegremente 'dando un golpe con su ala'-

"Está bien Blu" -Finalmente aceptó ella un poco más confiada gracias a la sonrisa de Blu- "Mientras busco a Bia y Carla para saber cómo les fue y nos vemos por aquí en un rato ¿Ok?"

"Si está bien, ahora nos vemos" -Dijo Blu y salió volando de ahí para ir con el padre de Cleo-

"Vengan niños, veamos cómo les fue a Bia y Carla" -Dijo Perla y situó sus alas en la espalda de ambos para encaminarlos en dirección a la parvada de aves-

Tiago y Cleo solo podían mirarse preocupados por lo que le pudiera ocurrir a Blu…

* * *

_**Unos instantes después…**_

* * *

Blu aterriza cerca del padre de Cleo y se acerca a él algo tímido, por alguna razón perdió la confianza que traía.

"Ehmm" -Trataba de hablar Blu, pero no sabía cómo empezar- "Oye solo quería pedirte que…"

"¿Que ocurre Blu?" -Dijo una voz algo mayor y tosca-

"Oh Eduardo eres tú"

"Si soy yo, ¿Qué necesitas?" -Respondió Eduardo caminando por detrás de Blu con las alas atrás de él-

"Creo que quería decirme algo, pero como no había terminado de hablar no pude decirle nada" -Habló el padre de Cleo-

"Entiendo" -Dijo Eduardo-

"Si-Si lo que pasa es que necesito hablar de algo con él" -Dijo Blu intentando ser algo discreto con el asunto-

"Bueno, por supuesto que puedo hablar contigo" -Dijo él, que a pesar de que suele ser serio por el rol que ocupa en el clan él estaba siendo amable con Blu porque sabía que él era el padre del mejor amigo de su hija- "Solo si Eduardo me autoriza dejar mi puesto un momento"

"Bueno si Blu necesita hablar contigo, por supuesto, adelante Anthony ve con él" -Dijo Eduardo mencionando el nombre del padre de Cleo-

"Entendido Eduardo, gracias" -Agradeció Anthony y Eduardo asiente ante el agradecimiento de él- "Bueno amigo que es lo que quieres hablar conmigo"

"Si lo que pasa es que, bueno, no puedo decírtelo aquí, debemos ir un poco más allá" -Blu señaló unos arbustos un poco a lo lejos de donde estaban-

Ante esta situación a Anthony le dio un poco de mala espina, pero accedió ante la propuesta de Blu…

"Bueno amigo" -Dijo inseguro- "Vamos entonces"

"Si, claro"

Blu y Anthony caminan un poco por un lado del tronco y vuelan levemente hasta aterrizar cerca de aquellos arbustos, los rodean y se sitúan sobre detrás de estos…

"Ahora sí, dime, ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo?" -Preguntó Anthony un poco más serio-

"Si bueno, uff (Posa una en su nuca) esto es complicado de explicar" -Decía Blu- "Lo que pasa es que…"

Mientras Blu poco a poco iba hablando el corazón de Anthony iba palpitando a mil por hora, del pico de Blu no iba a salir algo bueno y él ya comenzaba a deducirlo.

"Tu hija se apareó con mi hijo y posiblemente haya quedado embarazada…"

(Silencio)

(Latidos del corazón)

(Anthony comienza a parpadear mientras veía fijamente a Blu)

(Su respiración era más profunda y pesada)

"Yo creo que nosotros como padres debemos apoyar a nuestros hijos ya que…" -Hablaba Blu-

Anthony comenzaba a clavar sus garras sobre la tierra, sin que Blu se diera cuenta de ello. Lo mismo pasaba con sus alas, éste las apretaba fuertemente haciendo fuerza en sus músculos.

"Es curioso" -Dijo Blu con sus alas en la cintura- "Cuando vivía en Minnesota yo escuchaba que…"

"(Grito enfurecido) ¡AHHHHHHH!" -Anthony da un pequeño salto y extiende sus garras para enseñar consigo lo filoso que él tenía sus garras-

Blu en shock solo podía observar cómo Anthony se alzaba en el aire, hasta que finalmente… éste le asesta un brutal zarpazo cerca de su ojo, provocando que Blu cayera al suelo en dirección opuesta a donde Anthony estaba…

"Ohh ¡Ahh!... dios… que… ahhh" -Decía Blu frágilmente mientras se arrasaba un poco por el suelo-

Mientras Blu hacía esto pudo sentir como algo líquido escurría por entre su pico hasta deslizarse y caer en su ala derecha.

"Es-Es… Sangre, ¡Sangre! Ouhhh" -Dijo Blu débilmente mientras poco a poco comenzaba a ponerse pálido debido a la cantidad de sangre que le escurría, pues era ¡Mucha!

"¡Eres un imbécil! Sabes realmente lo que acaba de hacer tu hijo ¡¿EHH?! ¡¿LO SABES?!" -Gritaba él mientras caminaba por detrás de Blu-

"No… por favor… no me hagas daño"

Blu seguía arrastrándose mientras mucha más sangre manchaba de rojo el pasto que había debajo de él.

(Glup Glup) Era el sonido que producía su sangre al brotar de su herida, la cual era muy profunda. Las alas de Blu estaban rojas tambien ya.

"¡Voy a darte un escarmiento que no olvidaras!"

"Nooo"

Anthony se acerca violentamente a Blu y lo sujeta con sus alas para voltearlo bocarriba, con un Blu ensangrentado del rostro Anthony se posiciona encima de él y comienza a golpearlo en repetidas ocasiones en el rostro de nueva cuenta…

"¡Eres un maldito! ¡Acabas de arruinarle la vida a mi hija!"

(Golpes)

Cada golpe que Anthony le propinaba a Blu hacía que este sacara saliva, pero sobre todo… un poco más de sangre…

"¡Ahh! (Golpe) ¡Ouch! ¡Noo! Pero yo no fui… ¡Ahhhh! ¡AHHGG! El que lo hizo"

"Mi importa una… tu-tu ¿Estas consciente de lo que dices?" -Preguntó dejando de golpear a Blu un momento- "Es tu hijo, debiste responsabilizarte más de él y ahora por tu culpa mi hija tendrá que pagar"

"En ese caso tu hija…"

"¡CALLATE!" -Gritó Anthony propiciándole otro duro golpe más a Blu para que cerrara el pico-

Ante este golpe Blu comenzó a llorar con su ojo bueno…

"Por favor… ¡Detente!, creo que me acabas de quitar la vista de un ojo, ¡No veo!"

Blu veía negro del ojo que tenía gravemente herido, la herida era al parecer lo suficientemente profunda que seguramente afectó alguna parte importante de este, dejando ciego a Blu de ese ojo, ¡Oh! Que terrible desenlace de todo esto…

"¡No me importa tú te lo buscaste!" -Dicho esto Anthony toma bruscamente a Blu del cuello, aún con lágrimas en el rostro de éste-

Lo lleva a arrastras hasta un árbol cercano e inhumanamente con todas sus fuerzas comienza a estrellar el rostro de Blu sobre el tronco en repetidas ocasiones…

(Golpe)

(Golpe)

"¡YA! ¡POR FAVOR ¡Ahggg!"

(Golpe)

(Golpe)

"¡Me estas matando!"

"Ogaahh"

(Golpe)

"Ya… (Golpe) No siento (Golpe) Mi cara (Suspiro)"

Finalmente, Anthony algo exhausto azota una última vez a Blu contra el árbol, pero esta vez con todas sus fuerzas hunde bien la cara de él contra la madera, un agujero se había formado ya, y al momento de que éste retira su rostro pudo notar lo deformado que estaba ya, tenía astillas incrustadas por todos lados y la sangre no dejaba de escurrir…

"Eres una basura" -Dijo Anthony soltando a Blu, para, de esta manera dejarlo caer-

Blu cae al suelo y casi inconsciente abre los ojos solo para ver Anthony frente a él. Anthony voltea a todas direcciones y ve una piedra algo filosa, éste va por ella y la toma con su ala para regresar con Blu.

"¿Qué te parece si arruino tu vida tambien?" -Anthony empuña la piedra y el lado filoso de esta lo apunta hacia el ala de Blu-

"No… por favor" -Dijo Blu débilmente-

"Veamos si rompiéndote el ala quedas marcado de por vida" -Dijo Anthony siniestramente- "¡AHHHHH!"

Anthony impulsa la piedra filosa hasta el ala de Blu y…

"¡NOOOOO!"

"¡NOOOOO!"

"¡Cleo! ¡CLEO! ¿Qué pasa?"

"¡¿EH?! ¡¿EHH?" -Exclamaba Cleo exaltada-

Al parecer todo se trataba de una visión de Cleo, un posible escenario donde el padre de Tiago tendría que pagar las consecuencias de los actos de ambos…

"¿Cleo que te ocurre?" -Preguntó Perla preocupada al ver así a Cleo, por lo que se agacha y la toma de los hombros-

Cleo con algunas lágrimas cubriendo sus ojos le explicó todo a Perla, lo que había imaginado. Al terminar de explicar Blu fue el primero en hablar al respecto.

"¡¿Me golpean a mí?! No… Eso no puede ser… y luego me rompen el ala, y, ¡Ya no vuelvo a volar jamás! ¡Eso no! No quiero terminar como Nigel" -Comentó Blu bastante alterado después de escuchar a Cleo-

"Tranquilo Blu, eso no va a pasar" -Dijo Perla girando la mirada a él-

"Si lo siento, me alteré un poco" -Se disculpó Blu, y es que recordó como a través del tiempo siempre ha sido maltratado por otras aves, incluyendo Perla en sus comienzos-

Cleo seguía sollozando un poco.

"Cleo, por favor, me siento mal de verte llorar así… ¿Crees poder calmarte un poco? Necesitamos hablar respecto de todo lo sucedió hoy"

"Si, creo, que puedo hacerlo" -Cleo se limpia las lágrimas, y al hacerlo estos se denotaban ya un poco rojos de tanto llorar-

"Mamá no vayas a hacer tan dura con ella, ¿No ves acaso por todo lo que está pasando?" -Dijo Tiago al sentirse muy mal por a ver visto llorar tanto a su amiga-

"Si hijo puedo verlo, y estoy tratando de llevar tranquilo el asunto para no alterarlos más"

"Si… mamá" -Tiago responde a la explicación de ella bajando un poco la cabeza y sentándose a un lado de Cleo en la cama-

"Lo siento amiga, no quiero verte sufrir" -Dijo él en voz baja mientras la miraba ella cabizbajo aún-

"Lo sé amigo, solo espero que nada pase después de esto"

Tiago asiente y ve a su madre acercarse a ambos para poder hablarles. Blu en cambio quien había estado de alas cruzadas la mayor parte del tiempo tambien se acerca a ellos.

Blu y Perla empezaron a hablar y a Tiago y Cleo solo les quedó escuchar durante un largo muy largo periodo de tiempo…

* * *

_**Una larga platica después…**_

* * *

Han pasado ya varios minutos, y en la charla que tuvieron los cuatro Blu y Perla decidieron exponer lo más sensato y obvio, no se trataba de destrozarlos por lo que hicieron, sino que vieran los posibles peligros que supone hacer esto a tal edad. Entonces, Blu y Perla hablaron sobre el embarazo, sobre la responsabilidad y el carácter que implicaba al decir 'no' cuando de hacer estas cosas se suponía.

Hablado esto, decidieron apoyar a Cleo con el sueño o visión que había tenido, aquella donde Blu era brutalmente golpeado por su padre al enterarse de que ella posiblemente estaba embarazada…

"Cleo ya no estés preocupada, procuraremos guardar el secreto lo más que podamos" -Dijo Blu con una sonrisa hacia Cleo para darle esa confianza que necesitaba-

"De verdad harían eso por… nosotros, señor Blu de verdad no quiero que ninguno tenga pagar el precio por mi culpa" -Dijo Cleo levantándose de la cama con una cara que denotaba que toda la angustia que tenia se había ido con el comentario de Blu-

"Blu dice la verdad Cleo" -Intervino Perla- "Mantendremos esto en secreto, por ende, no le diremos nada a tu padre hasta que veamos que sucede y que podemos hacer al respecto si pasa"

"De verdad se los agradezco mucho, no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar mi padre, pero me da miedo que no vaya a ser del todo paciente y tranquilo al escuchar esto" -Dijo Cleo tocando sus alas entre sí-

"¡Oigan padres! De verdad harán eso por Cleo, bueno… y, ¿También por mí?" -Preguntó Tiago asombrado por creía que sus padres no los ayudarían en este momento tan complicado-

"Si niños, los vamos a apoyar" -Dijo Perla-

"Si ambos lo haremos" -Prosiguió Blu-

"Niños, durante esta platica ambos tambien pudimos ver nuestro error, y ese error fue jamás haberles dado una educación de este tipo, bueno, por lo menos a ti Tiago" -Comentó Perla-

Cleo iba a hablar algo al respecto, pero se decantó en no hacerlo.

"Solo puedo decir que fue un error y lamento haberles ocasionado todo esto" -Terminó de disculparse y se acerca a Tiago- "Amigo, lo lamento, fui mi culpa, yo inicié todo, casi te meto a ti y a toda tu familia en problemas por mi culpa"

"Amiga no te tortures, te has apropiado de toda la culpa, pero tambien yo tengo gran parte de la culpa, te he escuchado decir la palabra 'culpa' en ti como unas veinte veces"

"Es que a como me sentía hace unos instantes, siento que todo es mi culpa"

"Pero no lo es Cleo" -Dijo Blu- Todos tuvimos culpa en esto, y como todos estuvimos en esto, todos trataremos de resolverlo, juntos"

Cleo no lo podía creer todo lo que le decían la ayudaban a sentirse muchísimo mejor, pero, aun así, aún tenía cierto sentimiento de culpa, que estaba estancado muy en lo profundo de ella.

"De verdad muchas gracias, Tiago tiene suerte de contar con unos excelentes padres"

"No te preocupes, yo digo que ya es hora de comer algo, ya es algo tarde, y después de hacerlo, esperar hasta que los demás lleguen del viaje que hicieron" -Dijo Blu organizando todo-

"Si buen punto Blu" -Dijo Perla- "Que tal si bajamos a la sala y nos comemos las frutas que hay en la cocina"

"Buena idea, sirve que así no se hacen feas jeje"

"Si tambien jeje" -Río Perla tambien ante el comentario-

"Vengan niños bajemos a la sala para poder comer"

"Si mamá"

"Si señora Perla"

Dijeron ambos bastante ecuánimes y tranquilos, después se vieron a los ojos, pero no dijeron ni una palabra, solo se sonrieron. Bajaron hasta la sala donde Blu y Perla, y Perla ya tenía entre sus alas un par de frutas, Blu estaba igual, una fruta en cada ala, estos le preguntaron a Cleo y Tiago sobre que fruta iban a querer y ambos eligieron lo que más se les antojaba de las frutas que había. Cuando todos ya tenían una fruta entre sus alas se dispusieron a comer plácidamente. Pasaron el rato siguiente tranquilamente, se mantuvieron, así como una hora, y luego de pasar ese tiempo decidieron salir del nido para ir al nido, pero de Eduardo para reunirse con el resto que en teoría ya deberían haber llegado del viaje. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con que efectivamente todos habían llegado ya.

En ese momento Cleo pudo sentir cierta sensación de miedo al darse cuenta de que, hasta ese momento todo iba transcurriendo idénticamente a lo de su visión.

"Oh no" -Dijo Cleo haciéndose un poco atrás dejando que Tiago, Blu y Perla la rebasaran por ambos lados-

"¿Qué tienes ahora Cleo?" -Preguntó Tiago regresándose con ella-

"Pues, está pasando exactamente lo mismo que en lo de mi visión" -Explicó algo temerosa-

"Tranquila, no pasara nada porque no le vamos a decir" -Dijo Blu girándose para ver a Cleo-

"Es cierto padre de Tiago, vamos"

Tiago estira su ala y ayuda a Cleo a continuar con su camino.

Ya estando cerca del nido se pudieron dar cuenta que Eduardo y Anthony estaban a las afueras de la entrada, así que todos juntos volaron hasta allá y aterrizaron cerca de ellos, Cleo se acercó a su padre y éste la recibió con un abrazo, envolviéndola cariñosamente con sus alas mientras Tiago, Blu y Perla hacían y lo propio con Eduardo.

Luego de hablar y explicar ciertas cosas, entre las cuales estaban el por qué no habían ido, Roberto se reunió con todos y trayendo consigo a Bia y Carla. Eduardo al ver toda la familia reunida vio tambien como Anthony disfrutaba de la presencia de su hija, abrazándola mucha y dándole muchos cariños, Eduardo, al ver esto decidió dejarlo ir a él temprano, para que pudiera pasar el resto de la tarde con su hija.

Anthony sin pensarlo mucho y muy agradecido aceptó la indicación de Eduardo y se fue con su hija de ahí, no sin antes despedirse del resto, pero donde el alma se les partió tanto a Cleo como a Tiago fue la parte donde…

(Música triste)

"Adiós Tiago" -Se despidió ella moviendo su ala y con un nudo en la garganta-

"Adiós Cleo" -Dijo Tambien Tiago atravesando la misma situación que Cleo, mismos sentimientos, mismo dolor-

No hubo tiempo para más y Anthony se llevó de ahí a Cleo dejando a Tiago con dudas sobre si su amistad no habría llegado… a su fin.

* * *

_**Dos meses después…**_

* * *

(Toca su vientre)

"Mmm"

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"Eso es… lo que estoy tratando de averiguar"

"Está bien"

"Tal vez, de momento no siento nada"

Perla siguió tocando el vientre de Cleo, después acerco su cabeza y con su oído comenzó a escuchar los sonidos que este producía. Al cabo de un par de minutos de sentir y escuchar, Perla dio su veredicto…

"Cleo…" -Dijo Perla alejando su cabeza del su vientre-

"Emm, ¿Sí?"

(Silencio espectral)

Perla poco a poco comienza a formar una sonrisa en su rostro.

"No estas embarazada" -Finalizó Perla para el gran alivio de todos-

"(Suspiro) Ohh, gracias a dios que todo salió bien" -Dijo Cleo bastante aliviada de escuchar tal noticia-

"Wow Perla, ¿Y cómo supiste eso?" -Preguntó Blu con extrema curiosidad colocándose a un lado de ella-

"Hay varias maneras de saberlo, yo simplemente apliqué la que me enseñó la tía Mimi" -Explicó Perla acomodándose lo que había fabricado sobre el cuello como si ella fuera doctora- "Pero, en fin, lo importante aquí es no pasó nada, Cleo, puedes estar tranquila"

Cleo se levanta de una silla improvisada que habían armado con madera y hojas y se acerca a Perla.

"No sabe cuánto le agradezco por haberme apoyado en todo este tiempo. Perla le responde con una sonrisa.

"Cleo independientemente de que tambien pudo haber sido algo que nos pudo haber afectado la realidad es que tambien no me hubiera gustado que algo malo te hubiera pasado, lo importante hoy es que estás sana y salva" -Finalizó Perla con la misma sonrisa que ya tenía en su rostro-

"Muchas gracias, señora Perla" -Cleo agradeció una vez más, y cuando terminó de hacerlo se acerca repentinamente a Perla y le da un gran abrazo-

Perla no esperaba ese gesto de ella, por lo que fue una agradable sorpresa el sentir como ella se acurrucaba sobre el vientre de ella, dada a la sorpresa que le generó Perla no había correspondido del todo al abrazo de ella, pero poco a poco y conforme fue pasando el momento fue envolviendo a Cleo con sus alas y compartiendo así cariñosamente el abrazo.

Cleo rompe el abrazo.

"Gracias"

"De nada hija" -Dijo Perla-

Al momento de romper el abrazo Cleo se acercó a Tiago.

"Jeje bueno amigo, parece que todo salió bien después de todo" -Dijo ella tocándose el hombro tímidamente-

"Si jeje, que… bueno ¿No?"

"Ni que lo digas"

Luego de decirse esto entre ambos, otro incomodo silencio se hizo presente en el nido.

Tiago se rascaba la nuca y Cleo se tocaba el hombro, después de pasar un rato en silencio Cleo decide hablar para decir algo que Tiago no esperaba en lo absoluto.

"Bueno Tiago, debo irme"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" -Dijo Tiago aun sin comprender- "Solo llevas un rato, ¿Por qué te vas tan pronto?"

"Mi padre me quiere temprano de regreso en el nido, creo que llevará algo para que cenemos juntos, ya sabes"

"Oh si, lo entiendo, entonces debes irte ya"

"Si, me temo que si"

"Bueno (Estira su ala) fue lindo tenerte aquí un rato, ya sabes lo mucho que te aprecio"

Blu y Perla observaban con mucha atención lo mucho que ambos se expresaban como amigos, algo que provocaba en ambos una sensación de ternura.

Cleo al ver el ala de Tiago estirada decide hacerla a un lado y abrazarlo fuertemente mientras hundía su pico sobre el hombro de Tiago.

"Oh Cleo, te quiero mucho" -Dijo Tiago correspondiendo el abrazo de igual manera con fuerza-

"Yo tambien amigo, demasiado, jamás desearía que algo te pasase"

Tiago sonríe al ver como Cleo rompía el abrazo.

"Debo irme"

"Si amiga, está bien"

"Te veré después"

Tiago asiente mientras veía como Cleo se alejaba de ahí.

"Señor Blu, tambien quiero agradecerle por todo (Estira su ala) por ayudarme hasta el final"

"No es nada Cleo, todo por la mejor amiga de mi hijo" -Estrechó su ala con la de Cleo-

Al terminar Cleo movió su ala, despidiéndose de la familia, todos correspondieron, y ella se fue de ahí.

Por alguna extraña razón al ver como Cleo se marchaba de ahí, a Tiago le surgió un sentimiento, un sentimiento el cual era como si estuviera viendo por última vez a su mejor amiga, mmm ¿Qué pasara con todo esto?

"Cleo…" -Mencionó su nombre melancólicamente-

* * *

_**Algunos días después…**_

* * *

Pasaron algunos días y Tiago y Cleo no se habían vuelto a ver desde entonces. Cuando Tiago y Cleo se conocieron casi todos los días se habían visto para jugar y hacer las otras cosillas que solían hacer como amigos, cuando ocurrió lo del incidente estos dejaron de verse un poco, pero lo seguían haciendo, ahora, después de la noticia de que Cleo no estaba embarazada, ambos llevaban 5 días sin verse, y por ende sin saber nada uno del otro.

Tiago comenzaba a preocuparse, sobre todo si tomaba en cuenta el sentimiento que tuvo ante la ida de Cleo, temía que algo ocurriera, por lo que decidió ir hasta el nido de ella para saber que ocurría. Tiago fue hasta allá y entró en el nido de Cleo, asomó un poco su cabeza por dentro del nido y volteó a todas direcciones para ver si Cleo estaba ahí.

"¿Ehmm? ¿Cleo? ¿Hola? ¿Estás aquí?" -Preguntaba Tiago mientras se adentraba más en el nido- "Se que no nos hemos visto en algunos días, y es por esa misma razón por la que vine, estoy preocupado por ti…" -Mientras Tiago decía esto él giraba en torno al nido para ver si Cleo aparecía de alguna parte-

"Se que han sido momentos difíciles, pero realmente a mí con la única ave con la que deseo pasar tiempo eres tú, vamos, ¿Cleo estás ahí?" -Preguntó, pero no hubo respuesta de nadie-

"¡Oh! A quien engaño, no está aquí" -Tiago se dio por vencido, caminó hasta la entrada y se fue de ahí-

En cuanto Tiago se retiró Cleo asomó su cabeza por entre las sombras de las ramas y hojas que había dentro del mismo nido, tenía una cara de tristeza, cabizbaja y sintiéndose mal por lo que hacía… pero era necesario.

Tiago volvió a su nido bastante triste y decepcionado de no haber tenido suerte con Cleo, de verdad quería saber sobre ella.

Los días pasaron y no se supo nada de ella.

"¿Me estará evitando?" -Comenzaba a creer Tiago-

Entre tantos pensamientos e ideas, a Tiago le surgió eso mismo, y se trataba de una idea para poder dar con Cleo…

A los tres días después fue a darle una visita rápida a su abuelo, necesitaba de una información que le ayudaría con su objetivo.

Tiago aterriza cerca de la entrada y se encuentra rápidamente con Eduardo, el cual se encontraba regañando a otro guacamayo…

"No-no-no muy mal, así no es como debe hacerse, primero entierras las semillas y luego riegas agua sobre el lugar donde enterraste las semillas ¿Entendiste hijo?"

"Si señor…" -Dijo el joven guacamayo novato y le explicó si había entendido-

Pero al terminar su explicación…

"¡No! Hijo, que rayos me estás diciendo, olvídalo, solo regresa y haz lo que estabas haciendo"

El novato asiente y se va de ahí.

"¡Ahh! Dios, y yo que creía que Blu era el único que decía cosas raras" -Comentó Eduardo llevándose un ala a la frente-

"Hola Abuelo" -Saludó Tiago llegando el momento oportuno tras terminar con la charla-

"Nieto mío, hola, justo hablaba de tu padre y apareces tu"

"¿Qué oportuno no?"

"Si vaya que lo fue, ¿Qué necesita mi nieto?"

"Abuelo ¿Crees poder decirme algo? Es una cosa que necesito saber"

"Bueno, tú pregúntame y veré si puedo decirte"

"Está bien, bueno, ¿Tú sabes cuándo descansara el padre de Cleo?"

"¿Anthony? Mmm, si… por supuesto que sé eso, pero ¿Para qué quieres saber eso?" -Preguntó Eduardo extrañado, pues esperaba cualquier otra cosa, pero no ese tipo de pregunta-

"Es que necesito hablar con él de algo importante"

"Mmm, ya veo…" -Habló Eduardo y caminó hasta la entrada y a un costado del agujero había como una especie de tablilla, con alguna información anotada en ella-

Eduardo toma la tablilla y regresó con Tiago.

"Según aquí… le di a Anthony… ¿Es martes verdad?"

"Si Abuelo, es martes" -Contestó Tiago rodando un poco sus ojos al hacerlo-

"Bueno pues aquí tengo… que le di a Anthony como día libre el viernes" -Dijo Eduardo observando la tablilla-

"El viernes, bueno supongo puedo esperar hasta el viernes, gracias abuelo no te interrumpo más… adiós" -Tiago movía sus alas para retirarse y justo cuando impulsaba su cuerpo para despegar-

"¡Tiago espera un momento!"

"¿Qué pasa?" -Tiago se detiene en seco y gira la vista hacia Eduardo-

"Me gustaría saber que ocurre, ¿Pasó algo? O porque necesitas hablar con Anthony"

"Abuelo n-no es nada, de verdad"

"Tiago, he vivido toda una vida y no puedes ocultarme la verdad, sé que ocurre algo, dime, ¿Qué pasa?"

Tiago estaba dejando que sus sentimientos actuaran por él, pero pensando un poco las cosas, finalmente Tiago creyó que tal vez su abuelo pudiera ayudarlo para saber algo de Cleo.

"Si te pregunto esto, es porque eres mi nieto y me interesa que estés bien" -Eduardo se acerca a Tiago y le da unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras lo cubría con esa misma ala-

"(Sonríe) gracias abuelo, lo que pasa es que quiero saber cómo está mi amiga Cleo… porq…"

"¿Cleo? Mmm"

"Si ella… ¡O-Oye abuelo! ¿no las has visto?" -Preguntó él esperanzado sacudiendo levemente sus alas de arriba abajo-

"hace dos días vino aquí"

"¡¿Y qué fue lo que hizo?!"

"Hizo unas cuantas cosas y luego se metió en una de las habitaciones que hay dentro, no supe el porqué de eso"

Tiago comenzó a imaginarse todo, desde como Cleo llegaba, hacía lo que fuera que haya hecho para Eduardo hasta cuando ella entraba en aquella habitación, todo tal cual.

"¿Y la volviste a ver?"

"No, desde que salió de esa habitación se despidió de mí y se fue, desde ahí ya no la vi"

"Mmm que extraño" -Dijo Tiago llevándose un ala al mentón-

"Y con todo esto, ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?" -Preguntó Eduardo con ganas de saber lo que estaba pasando-

"No nada ha pasado. ¡Ouh! O bueno, tal vez sí, pero, en fin, lo único que me importa es encontrarla y asegurarme que ella está bien"

"Oh entiendo, por eso buscas a su padre"

"Así es, él es el único que puede decirme algo sobre ella, digo, es su padre"

"Ya veo, bueno alégrate porque estas de suerte, si se trata de ayudarte y que seas feliz con ello, yo mismo te llevare ahora mismo con él para que nos diga sobre qué está pasando" -Dijo Eduardo esbozando una sonrisa-

Tiago al escuchar esto tambien esbozó una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla.

"¿De verdad harías eso por mi abu?" -Dijo Tiago bastante agradecido-

"Así es Tiago, de hecho, no perdamos el tiempo y vamos de una vez"

"¡Si, vamos!"

"(Risa) Ok vámonos"

"Muy bien"

Ambos movieron sus alas y salieron de ahí…

"Sabes es la primera vez que me dices 'abu' en lo que va del día"

"Ups, es cierto, lo lamento, pero he estado pensando mucho en mi amiga, y no he estado actuando como debería"

"Si, te comprendo, cuando se quiere tanto a un amigo o amiga, te preocupas siempre porque esté bien, tal como ocurre ahora mismo contigo"

"Si así es" -Afirmó Tiago mientras volaba a la par de Eduardo- "Oye abuelo ¿Y no tienes cosas que hacer ahorita?"

"Jeje de eso no hay problema, dejé a alguien que se ocupe de eso mientras no estoy"

"Ooooh"

_**Mientras tanto en algún otro sitio…**_

"Oye Roberto… ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?" -Preguntó el novato el cual estaba haciendo un agujero en la tierra-

"Si así está bien, emm, solo falta que lo hagas un poco más profundo para que las semillas puedan crecer bien"

"Ok, como gustes" -Dijo el novato y con ambas alas toma una gran cantidad de tierra y lo arroja lejos de ahí, pero al hacerlo algo de tierra cae en los ojos de Roberto-

"¡Ahh! Ohhh Tengo tierra en los ojos ¡Ahhh! ¡Ohhhh!" -Roberto se arrodilla en el suelo para luego tumbarse y comenzar a rodar con alas en la cara- "¡Ahhh! Mis ojos… mis bellos ojos ¡Ahhhh!"

"¡Ups! Cuanto lo siento Roberto, no me fijé que estabas… ¿Ahh?"

"¡Ahhh! ¡Ouhh!"

"¿Emmm?, Siiii clarooo" -Dijo él mientras miraba con indiferencia el cómo Roberto seguía rodando y quejándose en el suelo- "Bah, pero que llorón"

En eso se lo ocurre una brillante idea. Éste toma las semillas que iba a colocar en agujero que había hecho, deja caer una cuantas cerca del agujero, siendo más específicos la mitad de éstas y la otra mitad cerca de Roberto, coloca sus alas detrás de él y muy sutilmente camina en otra dirección para irse de ahí.

"(Silbidos)"

El novato se fue de ahí dejando con el asunto al buen Roberto.

"¡Ahhh! Sucia tierra, sal de mis ojos ¡Ajjj!"

"Oh, menos mal"

"Si de eso no hay problema"

Tiago asiente con una sonrisa y ambos guacamayos continuaron con el vuelo el cual no debería tardar mucho, ya que la distancia entre puntos de vigilancia estaba estratégicamente equilibrada.

Rápidamente llegaron a un árbol en la cima de una colina, ahí estaba uno de los múltiples puestos de vigilancia que el clan Spix tenía. Al llegar la mayoría de los guardias levantaron sus lanzas e hicieron una reverencia en señal de respeto ante Eduardo el cual pasaba por entre todos ellos seguido a un lado por Tiago.

"Muy bien, ¡Descansen!" -Dijo Eduardo con autoridad-

Todos obedecen y vuelven a la normalidad. Del otro lado del árbol (El puesto de vigilancia rodeaba al árbol con otra especie de plataforma hecha de madera) Anthony y un par de guardias más se encargaban de vigilar aquella dirección de la selva, en cuanto escuchan a Eduardo no dudan en dejar su puesto y rodear el árbol para reunirse con él.

"¡Eduardo!" -Exclamó Anthony e inmediatamente hizo una reverencia- "¿Cuál es el motivo de su llegada a aquí"

Preguntó Anthony y al finalizar Tiago se deja ver al salir de atrás de su abuelo. Al situarse a un lado, Eduardo posa su ala sobre el hombro de él.

"¿Tiago?"

"Si soy yo, je, hola" -Dijo Tiago tímidamente-

"Ohh, Hola" -Correspondió el saludo alzando la mirada para verlo a él-

"Verás Anthony Tiago necesita saber algo lo cual considero importante, Tiago, dile a Anthony lo que necesitas saber" -Dijo Eduardo haciendo levemente a Tiago al frente para que pudiera hablar con él-

"Por supuesto" -Dijo Anthony y se levantó- "Dime, ¿Que necesitas saber?"

"¿Cómo se encuentra Cleo?"

"Mi hija está bien, de hecho, justo ahora está en mi nido"

"Eso no es cierto, yo fui hace un rato allá y Cleo no estaba"

"¿No estaba? Pero por supuesto que está, antes de venir a hacer mi guardia me dijo que se quedaría en casa todo el día, pues no tenía nada que hacer durante el día" -Explicó Anthony no creyendo de lo que Tiago decía-

"Esperen un momento, yo creo que lo mejor es que vayamos con Cleo y averigüemos de una vez por todas de que es lo que está pasando" -Aconsejó Eduardo moviendo su ala en aquella dirección donde se supone esta el nido de Anthony y Cleo-

"¿Ir? Por supuesto, pero eso implicaría dejar mi puesto"

"Meh, tomate un descanso y ven con nosotros, tus compañeros pueden cubrir tu lugar en lo que no estás, además, ¿No te gustaría ver a tu hija en hora de guardia?, A mí me encantaría" -Dijo Eduardo dándose media vuelta y enfilándose para salir de ahí-

"Me leyó la mente señor" -Dijo Anthony siguiendo a Eduardo- "Entonces vamos"

"Eso pensé, salgamos de aquí" -Habló Eduardo y ambos caminaron juntos, Tiago los siguió y las tres aves salieron volando hacia el nido de Anthony-

* * *

_**4 minutos después…**_

* * *

Ya en el nido de Anthony los tres guacamayos descendieron sobre la entrada y el primero en entrar fue precisamente el padre de Cleo, el cual al solo entrar empezó a llamar a su hija.

"¡Cleo!, Soy tu padre, podrías venir un momento por favor" -Hablaba él en voz alta-

Mientras el caminaba por la sala llamando a su hija, Eduardo y Tiago entraban tambien en el nido.

"¡Ouh! Tal vez no esté aquí" -Dijo Tiago empezándose a sentir decepcionado, a la vez que creía que esto era una pérdida total de tiempo-

"Tranquilo Tiago" -Dijo Eduardo tocando el hombro de Tiago- "Conozco muy bien a Anthony y sé que él sabe perfectamente lo que hace, si él dice que su hija está aquí, es porque de verdad está aquí" -Confió Eduardo en él-

"Bueno, estoy seguro de que esa confianza que le tienes al padre de Cleo será por algo ¿no?" -Preguntó Tiago viéndolo a él-

"Si… así es" -Respondió él con una sonrisa confiada-

Anthony siguió llamando a su hija y al cabo de un instantes más la joven guacamaya sale de entre las sombras de la copa y aterriza cerca de Anthony.

"¡Hola papi!, me da mucho gusto verte tan… (Se da cuenta de Tiago) Temprano…" -Dijo Cleo, pero su ánimo cayó al instante al ver a Tiago-

Tiago se dio cuenta de ello y no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo.

"¡Oh Wow! Menuda reunión familiar tenemos aquí" -Exclamó Eduardo estirando sus alas- "Solo hace falta que hablemos un poco para que pueda serla"

Anthony comprende lo que Eduardo trató de decir con eso y decide hablar con su hija.

"Hija…" -Anthony estira sus alas hacia su cabeza y se quita su casco distintivo de guardia especial, acto seguido se agacha y mira a su hija a los ojos- "La razón por la que estoy aquí, además por supuesto de ver a mi heroína (Risa conmovedora)" -Anthony acaricia la cabeza de Cleo y ella sonríe y ríe un poco mientras se acomodaba las plumas de su cabeza- "Es la de que tú y Tiago se vean, realmente no sé qué ha pasado entre ustedes ya que yo consideraba que lo suyo era de una gran amistad, así que me gustaría que hablaran y si tuvieron algún problema… lo resuelvan como los mejores amigos que son"

Eduardo al terminar de escuchar la conversación de Anthony y su hija le da un palmadita a Tiago en la espalda y lo impulsa a caminar hacia el frente, esto con el propósito de que se acercara a Cleo para poder platicar con ella y todo esto se pudiera resolver.

-Anthony voltea la mirada un instante hacia Eduardo y Tiago y prosigue- "Debo irme hija, pero me alegró infinitamente verte, aunque fuera solo un momento" -Anthony abraza a su hija y le da un beso en la frente- "Te amo"

"Yo tambien padre" -Correspondió Cleo el abrazo conmovida por la muestra de cariño de su padre-

Anthony se pone de pie y le da una última caricia a su hija en la cabeza antes de caminar hasta con Eduardo.

"Esperemos que puedan resolverlo… a solas" -Mencionó Eduardo y caminó hasta a la entrada, a la espera de Anthony para poder irse volando con él-

"Suerte… a los dos" -Con esto ultimo y una sonrisa Anthony se pone su casco especial y se va de ahí-

Eduardo asiente positivamente ante el comentario de Anthony y les desea suerte a ambos jóvenes guacamayos. Acto seguido Eduardo camina hacia a entrada y va tras Anthony para ambos retomar lo que estaban haciendo. Después de esto el silencio no se hizo esperar, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir algo, pero sobre todo Cleo no se atrevía ni mirar a Tiago a los ojos y en cambio solo se limitaba a darle la espalda mientras se alejaba de él a través de la sala.

"Cleo… ¡Cleo te estoy hablando!" -Decía Tiago mientras seguía a Cleo- "¡¿En qué momento se salió de control todo esto?!"

"Por favor, Tiago… no hagas esto más difícil" -Dijo ella al escuchar a Tiago- "Solo trato de mantente a salvo"

Tiago, crédulo y con algo de impotencia camina repentinamente hasta Cleo para tomarla de los hombros y girarla hacia él para que ambos por fin se viesen a los ojos.

"Cleo explícame por favor que quieres decir con eso" -Exigió él agitándola un poco en busca de respuestas-

"¡TIAGO POR FAVOR! ¡NO LO ENTIENDES!" -Gritó ella rompiendo en llanto dejando que sus lágrimas cubrieran sus mejillas- "Que no ves que por mi culpa casi te metí en problemas… *Sniff Sniff* y de no ser porque tus fueron muy amables quizás ni siquiera estaríamos aquí"

Fue entonces que Tiago por fin comprendió lo que Cleo tenía, aquello que la atormentaba, aquella espina, que ella tenía.

Tiago no puede evitar rellenar sus ojos con lágrimas y en reacción a eso termina por abrazar fuertemente a Cleo mientras le explicaba.

"No me importa lo que haya o vaya a pasar… yo solo quiero estar contigo sin importar nada"

Cleo limpia sus lágrimas y hablar con una voz cortada.

"En-En serio?" -Preguntó mirándolo a él-

"Desde luego, no podría desear otra cosa"

Cleo no dijo ni una sola palabra… simplemente dejó que su desahogo fuera el llorar tiernamente sobre el pecho de Tiago, a lo cual él la ayudaba acariciándola tiernamente de la cabeza. Luego de un incontenible y duradero llanto Tiago decide llevar a Cleo hasta la entrada, donde ambos se sentaron.

"Cleo, créeme, sin importar lo que pase, yo solo quiero estar contigo"

"¿En verdad eso quieres?, yo casi pude haber arruinado tu vida por mi culpa"

"No, no fue tu culpa, además, es algo disfrute mucho contigo, pues si no hubiera sido así… no hubiera pasado noches enteras sin poder dormir por estar pensando en ti"

"Awww Tiago, de verdad, te amo, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida" -Dijo Cleo recargándose en el hombro de Tiago-

Tiago sonríe y junto con Cleo observaban lo profundo de la selva.

"Descuida, ya habrá tiempo de resolver todos los problemas que nos rodea, pero créeme, juntos podremos superar uno y cada uno de los que vayan apareciendo, nuestro amor lo podrá… ¡con absolutamente todo!"

Cleo sonríe y besa Tiago en el pico tiernamente y luego de compartir un beso que hizo latir sus corazones, Cleo reposa su cabeza en el hombro de Tiago una vez más, para disfrutar de los más posible, de la presencia del otro.

* * *

_**Gracias por la espera.**_

_**Nos estaremos viendo por aquí en otra ocasión.**_

_**Un saludo.**_

_**P.D: Esto aún no termina.**_


	15. Un Extraño Amor

"**Un Extraño Amor"**

Era una mañana perfecta en el Amazonas. Buen clima y ni una nube que cubriera el azulado cielo que era tapado por la extensa arboleada de la selva. La mayoría de los seres vivos se hacían ausentes, por lo que el silencio y la soledad se hacían presentes ante la ausencia de ellos, en fin, una mañana perfecta para vengarse.

Nigel y Gabi llevaban días intentando encontrar una oportunidad, una pequeña brecha de descuido del clan azul para ejecutar el plan de venganza. Han estado observando todo movimiento de esa zona intentando sacar alguna conclusión, plan o algún punto débil… ¡ALGO!

Al principio Nigel intento atacar de noche, pero hugh, lo que él ni Gabi sabían era de que durante la noche había guacamayos centinelas vigilando, al enterarse Nigel de eso se llevó una frustración enorme. Él intentó analizar algo después de enterarse de tan tremenda decepción, y lo único que pudo deducir es que ellos no eran dueños de toda la zona, no pueden mantener a raya a todo ser vivo, pero él se vería muy sospechoso pasando por esos lares y el no poder volar lo harían alguien fácil de detectar, haciendo de esto algo casi imposible y mas si el sigilo no estaba de su lado.

No fue hasta el día de hoy, que esa brecha de descuido se hizo presente. Una de las hijas de Blu se alejó de la tribu en una de sus pequeñas expediciones para seguir satisfaciendo su curiosidad y las ganas de seguir aprendiendo.

"(Risa malévola) Como dicen los humanos, la curiosidad mato al gato" -Dijo Nigel el dicho humano mientras yacía posado en una rama con las alas cruzadas-

"¿Y porque lo dicen así?" -Preguntó Gabi que estaba a lado suyo-

"Jajaja, ya verás porque, y será, gracias a ella" -Esto ultimo lo menciono señalando a Bia- "Es nuestra oportunidad, y debemos aprovecharla… ¡Gabi! Esta misión parece ser la indicada para ti"

"¿Yo? ¿Y por qué?" -Preguntó Gabi sintiéndose levemente alagada, por el honor de llevar a cabo esta tarea-

"Muy simple, tu al ser la mas pigmea de nosotros" -Explicó señalándose a sí mismo y a Carlitos que estaba atrás de ellos- "Puedes llegar sigilosamente y capturar a esa pequeña, además de que si vamos todos podríamos llamar la atención y arruinar por completo la oportunidad" -Finalizó Nigel sus argumentos del porque debía hacerse así-

"Oh, entiendo tu plan" -Dijo Gabi asimilando las palabras de Nigel mientras movía una de sus patas-

"Una vez que la captures, necesito que la lleves a la guarida" -Explicaba Nigel mientras señalaba con su ala en la dirección donde estaba la guarida- "Ya que la tengamos capturada será un señuelo perfecto para atraer al resto de su familia… a su terrible perdición" -Esto último lo expresó con una lúgubre entonación de voz, mientras tocaba sus alas entre sí, digno de un villano como él-

"Entiendo Nigel" -Decia mientras colocaba una de sus patas en su frente, así tal cual lo haría un militar-

"Bien, confió en que lo lograras, ¡Rápido! No desaprovechemos esta valiosa oportunidad, mientras me voy con este chico hacía la guarida" -Dijo Nigel y se subió a la espalda del oso hormiguero para que él rápidamente lo llevara de vuelta-

"O-Oye Nigel y que pasa si todos juntos van por…" -Intentó Gabi explicar algo importante, pero fue interrumpida por Nigel- "¡No hay tiempo para eso!, ya se me ocurrirá algo"

"Ok voy enseguida" -Acató la orden de Nigel y dio un salto para plasmarse en unas grandes rocas que había adelante. Volteó la mirada hacia Nigel y este asintió con la cabeza para después marcharse con Carlitos de ahí-

"Oh Nigel, porque no eres un poco diferente" -Dijo Gabi tocando su cara con su pata- "Estaba enamorada completamente de ti, pero al enterarme de tu obsesiva sed de venganza, creo que he ido perdiendo ese amor por ti (Suspiro) En fin creo que echare un vistazo para ver que hace esa pequeña guacamaya" -Se comentaba así mismo y tomo rumbo a una posición mas elevada para observar a Bia-

"Veamos, tengo curiosidad de saber que harás" -Decia Gabi mientras se acomodaba en aquella posición-

Bia denotaba mucho ímpetu, satisfacción de seguir aprendiendo y las cosas que hacia en aquel lugar hacían que Gabi observara con otra perspectiva a la pequeña y linda guacamaya. Bia tenia entre sus alas una hoja común y corriente de algún árbol y ahí anotaba con una pintura que ella había fabricado manualmente, sus observaciones entre otros datos curiosos, podríamos decir que era como su manual de campo de ella.

Todas esas cosas y otros pequeños detalles hicieron a Gabi sentir algo, especial por esa pequeña guacamaya, algo similar como lo que sentía por Nigel, pero más profundo y especial.

"Sera… que me" -Decia Gabi tocando la parte en su pecho donde estaría su corazón- "Mmm, podría ser"

Gabi se desplazó ágilmente entre los árboles y sin ninguna complicación ya se encontraba encima de Bia, sin que esta se diera cuenta de su diminuta presencia.

"_Vaya, es casi de mi tamaño, lo cual aumenta las posibilidades de que se pueda dar algo si tengo éxito en tener contacto con ella" _-Pensó Gabi admirando a Bia aún más de cerca dada la posición en la que estaba ahora-

Bia hizo la finta de que se iría volando, por lo que esta acción de ella provoco que Gabi se lanzara encima de ella.

"¡O-OYE!, ¡¿QUE TE PASA?!" -Exclamo Bia gritando por la repentina aparición de Gabi-

"Shhhh" -Silenció Gabi a Bia colocando una de sus patas en su pico-

"Por que hace…" -Iba a decir, pero se percató de algo que le helo la sangre a ella- "O dios, ¡Eres una rana venenosa!, por favor no me hagas daño… No quiero mo…" -Nuevamente fue silenciada por Gabi-

"¡SHHHHH!, No hagas tanto ruido, tranquila, no te hare daño" -Comento ella para intentar tranquilizarla. Acto seguido dio un vistazo alrededor de la zona para asegurar de Nigel se había marchado. Al inspeccionar bien la zona y asegurarse de que Nigel se había ido, pudo proseguir-

"¿No me harás daño?" -Pregunto Bia tímidamente, pero más tranquila al mismo tiempo-

"No tranquila, no te hare nada, oh y perdón si te asuste mucho, no soy venenosa" -Aclaro Gabi para tranquilizar a la joven guacamaya azul-

"Oh cielos que alivio, pensé que lo eras por tus colores" -Comento Bia el mal entendido-

"Descuida, muchos piensan y pensaron eso" -Aclaro Gabi señalando su cuerpo-

"Oh entonces no fui la única, emm oye" -Dijo Bia mencionando a Gabi-

"¿Sí?" -Respondió ella-

"Crees que será mucha molestia si te pudieras mover" -Pidió sutilmente Bia al comenzar a sentirse incomoda de tener a Gabi encima, dada la posición en la que quedo después de que le cayera encima-

"¡Oh si!, perdón" -Exclamo apenada y se retiro de encima de Bia-

"Uff gracias, perdóname se me escuché enojada" -Decia Bia mientras se acicalaba sus plumas-

"No, no pasa nada" -Dijo Gabi y sonrió, y Bia le regresó la sonrisa-

Mientras ambas disfrutaban la sonrisa de una de la otra, el crujir de algunas ramas entre los arboles alertó a Gabi.

"Emm, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" -Pregunto Gabi estando alerta-

"Me llamo Bia" -Menciono ella con una cálida y dulce entonación de voz acompañado de un brillo radiante de sus bellos ojos-

Esto provoco que Gabi se quedara hipnotizada de Bia, pero fue muy breve, pues había que estar alerta, así que sacudió su cabeza para reorientarse.

"Entonces Bia" -Dijo y tomó a Bia del ala- "Necesito que me acompañes" -Dicho esto jalo a Bia para que la siguiera-

"¡OYE ESPERA! ¡¿QUE TE PASA?! ¡Apenas te conozco, adonde me llevas!" -Preguntaba Bia algo alarmada sin comprender nada de lo que pasaba-

Gabi se enfocó en el tronco de un árbol que había a no mucha distancia de ahí, así que a paso veloz bajaron de la colina en que se envolvió esta situación y se situaron a un lado de la base de ese árbol.

Bia comenzó a molestarse y se zafó abruptamente de la pata de Gabi.

"¡OYE YA ENSERIO!" -Gritó enojada- "Dime que sucede ahora mismo"

"(Suspiro) Bien, te diré" -Cedió ella ante la molestia de Bia, que incluso se notaba en su rostro- "Me agradaste mucho desde que te vi"

El comentario provoco que Bia se ruborizara levemente, además de una mirada de asombro.

"Y por ello, ahora me preocupa que te pase algo, pues temo que tu familia corre peligro" -Dijo Gabi esto ultimo en tono triste y preocupado-

"¿Correr Peligro? ¡¿MI FAMILIA?!" -Exclamaba Bia mientras su corazón latía del miedo que la invadía, al pronunciar tan preocupantes palabras para ella, y mas si se trataba de a quienes más amaba- "¿Por qué dices eso?, ¿Por qué mi familia corre peligro?"

"Emm, no es seguro que te lo diga aquí" -En eso Gabi observaba el entorno. Alzo la vista y opto por continuar todo eso dentro de un agujero que había en el árbol que tenían encima, tal vez un nido abandonado, pero ella lo consideró una buena opción-

"Ven acompáñame a ese agujero" -Solicitó ella-

Bia dudó un poco, pero al final termino aceptando.

Gabi dio unos cuantos saltos y llego a la entrada del posible nido, en cambio Bia simplemente voló y se situó a lado de ella.

"Escucha, una malvada cacatúa llamada Nigel intenta acabar contigo y con tu familia" -Decia Gabi mientras caminaba al frente, pero sin ver a Bia al rostro-

"¿Nigel? Mmm ese nombre me suena, creo que alguna vez mis padres me contaron de él, ¡No espera! Es el mismo que intentó hacerles daño cuando ellos se conocieron en Rio" -Recordaba Bia tras escuchar el nombre de la cacatúa-

"¿Y como sabes que esa cacatúa aun intenta hacernos daño?, Mis padres me contaron que después de lo que les sucedió en el avión, nunca más supieron de él"

"Pues déjame decirte que está aquí mismo en el Amazonas y se oculta en las profundidades de la selva, no puede volar, pero eso no quita que no sea peligroso" -Comentaba Gabi para que Bia lo tomara en cuenta así que esto último lo dijo girándose para verla a ella-

"Si y…" -Añadió Bia pues en si aun no contestaba del todo su pregunta-

"(Suspiro), Y esto lo se porque fui 'cómplice' de él por un tiempo" -Lo de cómplice lo mencionó mientras hacia la señal de comillas con los dedos de sus patas- "Por eso se todo eso, y no quiero que te pase nada" -Esto último lo mencionó en tono dulce y acercándose a ella-

"¿Cómplice?, no aguarda" -Decia mientras se hacia atrás mientras Gabi se acercaba. Ella coloco sus alas enfrente de ella por temor a que le hiciera daño después de que le confesara esa verdad- "Creí que podíamos llevarnos bien, pues me empezabas a agradar, pero ahora como puedo pensar eso, si conviviste con alguien que intenta hacernos daño"

"No Bia, espera" -Dijo Gabi para intentar que no se fuera volando, pues eso temía-

"Y, es más, como se siquiera que esto no es una trampa, ¡mejor me voy!" -Terminó de decir y comenzó a emprender el vuelo fuera de aquel nido-

"¡NO!, ¡AGUARDA!" -Grito Gabi para convencerla de que no se fuera, rápidamente y sin demora alguna se le ocurrió una idea. Gabi uso su lengua para envolver a Bia del torso y así conseguir que volviera-

"¡NOOO! ¡DEJAME IR!" -Gritaba Bia desesperada mientras era jalada de regreso-

Gabi arrastró a Bia que intento de todo por zafarse, pero no pudo por más que se esforzó. Finalmente, Gabi tenia totalmente apresada a Bia quien estaba de espaldas a ella, la sujetó de los hombros y la giró para que la viera a los ojos.

"Por favor, te lo suplico… no me hagas daño" -Decia Bia con la voz quebrada mientras derramaba un lagrima, que posteriormente se deslizó por su mejilla-

Gabi intentó decir algo, pero como su lengua envolvía a Bia, no le entendería del todo. Ella rápidamente desenvolvió a Bia de su lengua y la abrazó para que no fuese a escapar.

"Bia por favor escúchame, de verdad no quiero hacerte daño" -Dijo Gabi- "Además si fuera hacerte daño… ¿haría esto?"

Gabi acerca sus labios al pico de Bia y le da un beso. Fue uno muy profundo y Bia estaba anonadada, no sabia como reaccionar. Gabi separa sus labios de los de Bia y solo se limito a verla por unos segundos.

"Me gustas" -Dijo Gabi con bastante rubor-

"¿E-En serio?" -Pregunto Bia tímidamente-

"Si, de verdad, y quiero demostrártelo" -Gabi se cuela por detrás de Bia pasando sus patas por la cintura de ella. Retira sus patas de su cintura y comienza a masajear sus hombros, cosa que a Bia le gustó en primera instancia. Gabi ríe levemente al enterarse, así que no quiso esperar en demasía-

Gabi saca su extensa lengua y pasó suavemente la punta de esta, haciendo que Bia lo pudiera sentir solo un poco, y ese poco lo sentía mientras Gabi conducía su lengua hasta la parte inferior de la parte trasera de Bia, mientras más bajaba, ella sentía… bastante bien.

"Se-Se siente muy b-bien ¡Mmm!" -Admitió Bia de manera dulce, su voz tenia esa entonación que provocaba en Gabi una satisfacción enorme de estar a lado de esta guacamaya-

Al no poder contestar por que no se le entendería por tener su lengua fuera, Gabi con una de sus patas delanteras acaricia la mejilla derecha de Bia. Ella reacciona de manera positiva ante la caricia, con su ala derecha toma la pata de Gabi y permite que esta la acaricie su mejilla, pero no solo la limitó a su mejilla, pues con su ala conducía a la pata de Gabi a… otras partes de su cuerpo.

"¿No deseas sentir alguna otra parte de mí?" -Preguntó Bia con la ternura que le fascinaba a Gabi-

Gabi abrió los ojos en su totalidad y asintió con su cabeza, feliz al saber lo flexible que era Bia con ella. Bia en otro gesto amoroso hacia Gabi, toma su pata que le estaba manipulando para que acariciara su cuerpo y le da un beso. Fueron tres besos, los primeros dos fueron breves pero cariñosos, y último beso fue uno mas largo y en transcurso de ese beso Bia hizo ruiditos y unos ronroneos, los cuales terminaron por ser la satisfacción de Gabi.

Volviendo con la causa que le impedía hablar a Gabi, su lengua seguía recorriendo las suaves plumas azules de la guacamaya, en este caso las de su espalda aún. Su recorrido se detuvo hasta que llego finalmente hasta la cola de ella, Gabi tenia un dilema entre si hacer caso o no a sus instintos. Ahora ella amaba a Bia y no quería que por culpa de una mala jugada fuera a perderla ahora, era una decisión arriesgada, pero confiaba plenamente en que a Bia le estaba gustando estar en compañía de ella y lo que se fuera a llevar a cabo también.

Gabi envuelve la cola de Bia y la levanta y con el resto de su lengua (La punta) empezó a lamer las partes íntimas de ella.

"¿Mmm?" -Murmuro Bia, pero sin saber si había sido de que le había agradado o de sorpresa y enojo-

"Mmm oye, nunca nadie antes me había tocado por esas zonas, se siente… ¡Tan bien!" -Exclamó la joven guacamaya-

"_Ohh, entonces es un honor ser la primera en saborear tu rica vaginita, mmm, ¡Que sabroso!" _-Pensó Gabi ante las palabras de Bia-

Bia podía sentir y escuchar como unos sonidos babosos hacían eco dentro de ella.

"ohhh ayyy puedo sentir del como haces bailar tu lengua dentro de mi" -Comentó Bia observando de reojo a Gabi mientras le formaba una sonrisa, pasados unos segundos- "ahhh entonces, te gusto mucho ¿eh? Mmm"

Gabi no podía seguir aguantando las ganas de responderle a Bia, ella quería expresar con palabra propia todo lo que sentía en esos momentos, además que quería hacerle saber sin que ella tuviera que adivinar mediante sus señas y/o expresiones faciales.

Gabi retira su lengua, pero no sin antes dejar un rastro de saliva por la raja y agujero de la joven Bia.

Gabi termina por incorporar su lengua dentro de su boca y responde a la pregunta que previamente le había dicho si así quiere decirlo Bia.

"Si Bia me gustas bastante" -Gabi sujeta a Bia de los hombros y la gira para que ambas se vieran frente a frente- "Si puedo decirlo, fue amor a primera vista" -Confesó ella sin quitar sus ojos de los ojos de Bia-

"Oh vaya, cielos, cómo decirlo" -Decía Bia tocando su mejilla con rubor- "Sabes, siempre pensé que mi primer amor por obvias razones iba a hacer un macho de mi especie"

Gabi escuchaba atenta a lo que Bia decía.

"Pero es algo lindo que tú con tan solo verme te hayas enamorado de mi"

Ella finaliza de explicarle con estas últimas palabras.

"Sabes, juro por mi vida que en verdad me gustas bastante, y que no dejare que nada malo te pase" -Juraba Gabi- "Ahh emm solo por si aun desconfiabas algo de mi" -Agregó Gabi aun teniendo en mente esa posible desconfianza entre ambas-

"Tranquila Gabi, creo firmemente en lo que dices" -Contestó Bia mirando por un momento al piso-

"¿En serio?" -Exclamó Gabi sorprendida de cierta manera por la confianza con la que pronunció sus palabras-

"Si así es" -Dijo y alza la mirada para verla a ella fijamente- "Además si no te gustara y quisieras hacerme daño, no me hubieras besado, sobre todo porque somos hembras"

"Jijiji, eso sí" -Dijo Gabi acompañada de una breve risita- "Ah, ¿Y te gustó?"

Bia simplemente acerca su pico a los labios de la rana y el roba un amoroso beso, para disfrute de ambas. Bia se separa de Gabi y le responde a la pregunta anterior.

"Si y creo que el beso anterior responde a tu pregunta" -Aclaró Bia con una simpática sonrisa, característico de ella.

"Si así fue, y fue taaaan maravilloso, ohhhh cielos, que bien se sintió ah sí" -Decía Gabi complacida-

"Aparte, tú también me gustas" -Dijo Bia de una vez por todas- "¡Vamos! Sigamos con lo que estábamos haciendo anteriormente"

Bia extiende su ala derecha hacia abajo y decidió introducir un par de plumas de su ala dentro de la parte intima. Ella pudo sentir lo húmedo que era aquel orificio al igual como lo era el cuerpo de Gabi.

"Me parece bien, ¡Ahhh!" -Respondió ella sin dudar de la propuesta de Bia-

"¿Te gusta?" -Preguntó Bia-

"Si, de hecho, al igual que tú nunca nadie antes me había tocado ahí, jeje el haber pensado todos estos años que era venenosa me mantuvo lejos de cualquier cosa de este tipo, digo, se me entiendes jeje" -Explicó Gabi entre algunas risas-

"Jeje si te comprendo, menos mal que nos conocimos para entre nosotras experimentar lo que nunca antes habíamos hecho, sin importar que seamos de especies distintas" -Dijo Bia alegremente eso para su compañera-

"Si hablando de eso, es algo que quería agregar hace un momento, y es que sin importar que seamos muy diferentes, tú me gustas, así como eres" -Dijo Gabi con rubor-

"Awww eso fue muy tierno Gabi" -Agradeció Bia de cierta manera a lo dicho por Gabi- "Ohh lo siento tanto" -Se disculpó Bia y sujeto su cabeza como si está le doliera-

"¿Te sucede algo?" -Preguntó Gabi con cierta preocupación por el estado de su compañera-

"Tranquila Gabi no es nada" -Dijo Bia para tranquilizar a Gabi- "No sé que pasó, mmm Ahh no lo sé siento, Ahh siento como si tuviera una idea clara de lo que quiera hacer contigo, me refiero cuando comencé a tocarte ahí" -Añadió Bia señalado la intimidad de ella-

"Disculpa" -Comentó apenada Gabi- "Pero no entiendo muy bien lo que tratas de explicarme"

"Pues me deje llevar, y me dieron ganas de hacer cosas como las que estábamos haciendo, pero ahora… me siento confundida" -Explicaba ella-

"Bia"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Me dejas comentar algo?"

"Si claro" -Afirmó Bia-

"Oh si, pues siento que lo que puede pasarte fue que intentaste seguir tus instintos"

"Mis… ¿Instintos?" -Dijo Bia confundida-

"Si Bia, emm no soy de saber muchas cosas, pero si hay algo que se, es que estás comenzando a desarrollar ciertas cosas de ti, y tus instintos salieron a luz al experimentar conmigo" -Explicó ella todo lo que Bia debía saber-

"¿Tu crees eso?"-Preguntó curiosa y con sus ojos brillantes-

"Si, estoy segura de que es eso" -Reafirmó Gabi con suma seguridad-

"¡Oh bueno!, Pero sabes algo, siempre he sido muy curiosa, y ahora tengo ganas de… curiosear contigo, ¿Sabes?" -Decía Bia mientras esto último lo decía acariciando el cuello de Gabi con su ala- "Aunque, eso sí, ya no tengo esa iniciativa que espontáneamente surgió en mi hace unos momentos antes" -Aclaró ella bajando la mirada, esperando la respuesta de Gabi-

"Jeje estar contigo ha hecho que me sonroje mucho" -Decía Gabi tocando se mejillas- "Y si, no te preocupes, podemos seguir experimentando, aunque sea desde cero, yo me incluyo en tu situación" -Admitió ella de igual a manera a Bia-

"Entonces empecemos de nuevo" -Sugirió Bia, pero esta vez estiró su pata para colar una de sus garras cerca de la entrepierna de Gabi-

"E-Esta bien" -Dijo Gabi, aunque feliz, su voz fue un tanto temblorosa-

"Esta vez lo haremos juntas" -Dijo Bia mirando a Gabi-

"Si Bia, así será" -Reafirmó ella-

Bia asiente y la garra que había colado en la entrepierna de ella la uso para con uno de sus dedos darle placer a Gabi al introducirlo cuidadosamente dentro de ella, evitando lastimarla con el filo de esta.

"Ahh ¡Ohh!"

"Descuida Gabi, no te lastimare" -Prometió Bia, mientras posaba sus alas detrás de Gabi-

"No, no te preocupes nunca desconfíe" -Decia con confianza, aunque esta podía sentir el filo de la garra de Bia cuando ella deslizaba su dedo por el contorno interno del orificio, ella sentía esa sensación de que podía sentir dolor en cualquier momento, pero a ella no le importa, mientras todo esto sea un paso más hacia a adelante en su posible relación con la guacamaya-

Bia sacó su dedo y lo miró un segundo, y pudo notar lo húmedo que había quedado. Ella sonrió y compartió con Gabi otro delicioso beso para ambas.

Ambas fueron experimentando con la cuerpo de la otra, dejando que sus verdaderas preferencias sexuales tomar el control de la situación. Luego de un rato una atrevida idea paso por la cabeza de Gabi.

"Oye Bia?" – pregunto ella estando encima de Bia

"Si?" -

"Que tal si te introduzco algo en… ya sabes" – dijo y señalo con su pata la parte de ella

"Emmm… y como planeas hacer eso?" – pregunto ella con curiosidad

"solo observa" –

Gabi hizo presión y logro que delante de su parte sexual se formara un especie de 'pene' al tomar parte del contorno de su piel para estirarlo y así formar uno, pues al parecer las ranas tienen esta habilidad.

_**A/N: Esto ultimo es una currada que se me ocurrió XD**_

"guau, es increíble" – dijo Bia sonrojada de verlo, ya que muy pequeño no era

"jeje, creo lo hice a un tamaño decente para no lastimarte" – dijo Gabi frotando un poco su 'miembro'

"eso espero, ojalá no duela mucho" – dijo Bia temerosa mientras se recostaba

"oh no te preocupes, prometo ser gentil contigo" – dijo Gabi y le dio un beso a Bia en el pico

"está bien, puedes empezar" –

"con gusto lo hare" –

Dicho esto, Gabi poco a poco fue introduciendo el su pene en Bia, la cual comenzó a gemir nada más sentirlo.

"ahhhh mmmm cielos mmmm" – gemía la guacamaya mientras apretaba un poco el pico

"oooh si mmmm esto esta muy bien mmmm" -disfrutaba Gabi tambien

Gabi iba aumentando el ritmo mientras apegaba mas su cuerpo al de Bia. Ya estando mas cerca ella sacaba de lengua para lamer el torso y pechos de ella, dejando un rastro de saliva.

"mmm, guacamaya… que rico!" -decía Gabi sin detenerse-

"ahhhh mmm creí que… ahhh yo no estaba en el menú ouhhh" –

"por supuesto que estas, que no ves que te estoy degustando mmmm ahhh" –

"mmm entonces ahhhh sigue probándome ahhh mmmm" –

"con gusto" – dijo Gabi y tomo a Bia con sus patas delanteras y la llevo al contorno de la entrada

Gabi acomoda a de cierta manera Bia para que ella pudiera jalar sus ala hacia atrás y ella pudiera impulsarse para ir mas profundo. Esta vez ella comenzó lo más rápido que podía.

"ahhhh dios… ufff mmmm" – gemía la joven guacamaya

"ohhh si mmm que bien se siente" –

las caderas de ambas hacían eco al chocar, lo que hacia del lugar un verdadero nido de amor con solo escuchar los gemidos de Bia.

"AHHHHH MMMMMMM" –

Luego de varias embestidas mas Gabi a pesar de ser hembra anuncio su punto culminante.

"ooohhh dios mmmm, creo que vendré pronto Bia mmmm" – anuncio ella

"Ahhh mmm y… desde cuando las hembras eyaculan eh? Mmmm dios mmmmm" – pregunto Bia girando la cabeza para ver Gabi

"ya verás como… prepárate ahhhhhhh mmmm" – dijo Gabi y presiono con todas sus fuerzas haciendo una mueca para expulsar todo su material genético dentro de la guacamaya –

"ahhhh mmmm"

Luego de unos segundos Gabi descargo todo su material genético dentro de Bia, lo cual no era mas que un orgasmo de ella sacado a chorros por su miembro improvisado.

La parte de Bia escurría con bastante liquido de por medio, por lo que todo esto le escurría por las garras hasta el piso, e incluso Gabi se dio el lujo de estirar su lengua para saborear su propio orgasmo del piso y obviamente dentro de la parte intima de Bia.

"Mmmmm oh cielos, que bien se siente esto mmm" -Dijo Bia sintiendo como su parte era invadida por la lengua de Gabi hasta lo más que podía ella-

"Será mejor que te limpie, no querrás llegar así con tu familia" -Dijo Gabi mientras disfrutaba el limpiar a Bia, mas que nada por el sabor y lo suave que era lamer sus delicadas plumas juveniles-

"Me matarían si me vieran así" -Comentó ella un poco pálida solo de pensar-

Luego de unos instantes Gabi termino de limpiar Bia, pero después de ver la hora del dia y de enterarse de cuánto tiempo habían permanecido juntas jugando sabían que no era la mejor hora para seguir juntas… sobre todo Gabi que sabia el peligro que corría su nueva amiga.

"Bia fue lindo tener un vínculo especial contigo…" -Gabi sujeta las alas de Bia con sus patas- "Pero debes irte, no es seguro que estés aquí, corres peligro"

"Entiendo, pero… ¿volveré a verte?" -Preguntó Bia con cierto brillo en sus ojos-

"Eso trataré, pero de momento lo mejor es que me aleje un tiempo, hasta que las cosas no sean riesgosas por aquí"

"Bueno… espero sea pronto"

Gabi asiente, estuvieron un rato abrazadas y luego Bia se dispuso a volar para regresar a la tribu.

La pregunta era saber si algún día… ellas volverías a encontrarse.

* * *

**¿Y qué les pareció?**

**La cuestión aquí y que les quiero compartir es que está historia permaneció sin editar alrededor de un año, ya que reamente de a poco la idea me fue gustando menos, pero bueno, decidí hacerle unos ajustes y tarárselas después de un año de su fecha predestinada de publicación.**

**Otro dato que quería compartirles es que originalmente en esta semana iba a traerles un BluxLinda… pero uff, decidí pensarla ya que siento que ese Lemon podría acarrearme problemas, por ello decidí cambiar de fic a última hora, la cuestión aquí es simple, el fic ya lo tengo terminado, la única manera que lo suba es si todos lo que comenten este fic digan que lo quieren ver, con alguien que opine lo contario me veré a la necesidad de no subirlo porque no quiero meterme en controversia… así que la elección la tienen ustedes.**

**Lo sé, nuevamente tarde mucho en actualizar, pero realmente la universidad quita bastante tiempo y se me dificulta poder escribir, pero de vez en cuando y sobre todo en mis tiempo libres iré viendo la manera de escribir algo para actualizar lo más seguido que se pueda.**

**Estoy pensando en hacer algo en Facebook para poder ir informándoles de cuanto tardare en actualizar, o traer posibles avances o fechas aproximadas, será cuestión de que lo vea.**

**Creo que por el momento eso es todo, no olviden dejar un hermoso review que como siempre digo y diré son de mucha ayuda y son un pago por nuestros esfuerzos.**

**Sin mas que decir… hasta la próxima**

**Saludos.**


End file.
